What it means to be Chief
by ShipMistress
Summary: A story set after HTTYD2. Hiccup learns the hard way what it means to be Chief while dealing with a hostile tribe. Should he do what's 'right' or what he thinks he should do? Rated M for very good reasons... The main story is complete, but there will be further epilogues.
1. Chapter 1: Parting

**A/N: Okay, I'll be honest. I have no idea what this is supposed to be! xD And that is still true after I now know where this story is going to.  
**

 **In case anyone might be confused: This is what started as 'Hiccstrid all the way'. I renamed it and changed the description because, obviously, it didn't fit anymore.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Parting**

When Chief Hiccup Haddock returned home that night, he was exhausted. What a day! What a long and very unpleasant day… But finally, it was over.

He unbuckled his fur coat and the uncomfortable weapon's belt, dropped both on the trunk near the entrance, next to a pair of pauldrons and with an exhausted sigh, he slumped down into the gigantic chair that had once belonged to his father. He rested his face in his hands, arms propped up on the table in front of him and for a moment simply enjoyed the ease and comfort around him. The room was warm with a low fire burning in the hearth, its crackling the only sound and the air was filled with the scent of a hearty stew. He could feel his stomach rumbling at that. When was the last time he'd eaten? Breakfast? Probably… Although, hadn't he needed to leave in a hurry that morning because of that quarrel down at the docks? Had he eaten anything at all today? He wasn't sure… He probably should get up, look for the food and for –

With a light knock, a bowl filled with still steaming stew was placed in front of him followed by a second one and he noticeably relaxed as a pair of soft lips touched his forehead. He hummed due to her lingering kiss and the way her fingers lightly caressed his face.

"I almost thought you'd spent the whole night up in the Great Hall today." She said in a light voice, but beneath the teasing tone, he could also hear her weariness.

"Yeah…," he answered slowly. "I thought so, too." He grimaced slightly as she withdrew her lips and fingers but a moment later, he heard the scraping of wood on wood as she drew her chair back to sit down as well. He opened his eyes to look at her. The sight of her always served to make him feel better in any situation.

She already had put off most of her usual armor and her hair was already down, falling in golden waves down her back. She, too, looked exhausted but then that was no surprise, really. Summer was drawing to an end and the preparations for the winter were in full swing. These days, nobody was at a loss of work. "You should eat," she remarked, nudging him lightly. "before it gets cold. Would be a shame…"

Hiccup eyed his wife carefully as she blew on the spoon full of stew and then pushed it into her mouth. She put in a lot of effort into getting better with all this _domestic stuff_ as she called it, he knew and appreciated that but that didn't mean that her skills in that area were worth mentioning yet.

In this case though, she seemed to have been doing well, because she hummed contently and her features relaxed instantly as she chewed on that first mouthful. Reassured, he reached for the second spoon and yes, he had to admit it tasted delicious! They ate in silence, both too hungry and too weary for any conversation for now.

After he'd emptied the bowl, he leaned back into the chair with a satisfied sigh. "That was just what I needed right now," he admitted. He was still groggy, his mind too full of thoughts about everything that he'd had to do today and yet, he felt better. The warmth of the fire from the outside and of the stew from the inside did their work and he felt himself beginning to relax. "And you made this?"

 **oOo**

Astrid glared at him for a moment. There was just a bit too much of surprise in his voice at these words. But then, he was right… If she would have been able to prepare a meal only remotely like this, she would stop taking these dreadful lessons from her mother immediately.

"No, my mom did," she admitted, not ashamed of that fact. In a normal household with another couple, this confession might have been embarrassing for the wife in question but with them, things were different. He hadn't fallen in love with her for her domestic skills after all. She had to gain those eventually, she knew and always had known that, but for now neither of them cared too much. "She only let me slice the vegetables and meat." He nodded with a small smile on his tired face and closed his eyes again.

He didn't look well. Sure, after their meal, he looked better, but still not well. She knew that this day hadn't been an easy one, another one of Berk's gripe days and a council meeting to plan the additional chores for the upcoming winter. Repairing fences and storehouses, recapturing livestock, the usual. But still, there seemed to be more, something else that occupied his mind. Well, rumors had even reached her busy ears today. And they seemed to be true…

"How was your day?" She asked artlessly and watched him grimace. He pressed his lips into a thin line and slowly shook his head.

"And yours?" he asked back evasively. She gazed at him for a little longer, then stood up and walked toward him. She sat down on his lap, straddling him and lightly placed her hands on his neck. He groaned as she began to massage his stiff muscles but quickly relaxed further.

"Nothing unusual," She said absentmindedly while her hands worked his neck and shoulders. "After the meeting, I helped Valka and Eret with the young Hobblegrunts and Shovelhelms. Their training turns out to be much more demanding than expected. Luckily that doesn't go for the new riders as well. Their training went well, I would never have thought Snot of all people would be such a good teacher." She chuckled lightly and caught his lips twitching into a smile as well. Her hand wandered upward into his hair, massaging his scalp through his thick mane while he placed his on her thighs, drawing calm circles on their outsides.

"Later, I helped Ruff carrying more of her stuff over to her new house." She continued. "I never expected to see the day when she and Tuff actually wouldn't live together anymore but here it is. Although I'm not sure whether Snot is such a good alternative, compared to Tuff. Well, it was her choice… I just hope this thing with Tuff's Lia works out, for his sake!" She wasn't sure how closely her husband was listening by now. His hands were on her hips now, not yet drawing her closer and only holding her firmly. But he also seemed to be lost in his own thought, too caught up to relax. She knew her babbling would distract him from those all too demanding thoughts so she went on. "And then we all met at my mother's of course. She's still incredulous about how a bunch of _green girls_ suddenly ended up being wives and I'm not saying that I mind her attempts at teaching us… I know she means well and I know she has a point but still…" She sniffed exaggeratedly and caught his lips stretching into a wider grin. Goal achieved!

She felt his hands digging harder into her hip, subconsciously pulling her toward him while she let her fingertips glide over his face, his cheekbones, his jawline, and his lips. She was reluctant to raise that other topic. He finally seemed to lighten up. But it needed to be done, they needed to talk about it if what she'd heard was true. She brushed her lips lightly over his before she continued: "And then, while my mom tried to teach us how to season the stew, Mrs. Ingerman showed up." Beneath her, she felt him stiffen instantly. Because, of course, Mrs. Ingerman had heard the news first and she was well known to be the biggest gossipmonger of Berk. "She told us about a T-mail that arrived from Berserker Island. Apparently, she's going to be a grandmother soon and was very excited. My mom gave me a reproachful look but I don't know that I'm ready to stop drinking the moon tea. Not yet…" She observed his reaction closely, though not because of what she'd said. They were on one on that point. No, she observed him because of what she hadn't said yet. "She also told us about another note that came with it." She mumbled against his neck. "A message from Dagur?"

 **oOo**

There it was, that dreaded message and all those thoughts that had come with it. Hiccup tensed up all over again, ruining all her efforts to get him to relax in an instant. He barely noticed how his fingers dug harder into her and only lighten his grip as he felt her shifting uncomfortably beneath his hands. He didn't want to deal with that, not right now at least, didn't want to think about what they… what _he_ needed to do! There was no way around it and of course, he had to talk about it with her, but not yet… Not now…

He nodded to let her know that there truly was a message from Dagur and that he didn't intend to keep it from her. He would tell her, she needed to know but not now! Now, he just wanted to hold her, to feel her. He _needed_ her!

He wrapped his arms more tightly around her, drew her body against his and apparently, that was all the invitation she needed. He exhaled sharply into her hair as she purposefully ground her warm center against his crotch. The sensation sent a hot wave of desire through his already heated body. Gods, she was incredible! He felt her hand on his cheek, lifting his face toward her and a moment later, her lips were on his. There was no caution in this kiss, no hesitance, no room for doubts as to where it would lead them. Her tongue darted out to meet his, playfully challenging him and she pressed herself against him, her soft body melting against his chest. Her closeness wiped away every coherent thought in his mind in an instant, as always, and his body moved more out of instinct than anything else. She gasped into his mouth as he bucked beneath her, his growing bulge pressing into the damp heat between her legs. Their breaths mingled more and more while they worked each other up, hands gliding over skin and bodies rubbing against each other. Then she leaned back, quickly loosened the buckles and clasps of his armor and he used the break to push her shirt up and over her head - to reveal her already bare breasts beneath. He groaned as the sight sent another wave of hot need through his body and down into his loins. She really was-

"…incredible." He gasped shakily and reached for her, drawing her closer again. He ran his lips up and down her neck, exhaling against her sensitive skin while his hands carefully slid up her body. She arched into his touch, seeking more and he was all too willing to giving her just that. A suppressed moan escaped her, the sweetest sound, as his fingertips finally reached the swell of her breasts, grazing the sensitive flesh lightly for a moment before he moved on, carefully cupping those firm hills with his calloused hands. He watched her trembling in anticipation while his thumbs glided up to her peaks, playfully flicking them a few times, drawing light circles around them and finally pinched them in the way he by now knew would drive her crazy. She cried out and firmly pressed down on his crotch again, eager for more friction, more sensation, just _more_!

More… Yes, he could give her more, would give her everything! He leaned down to slowly lick over the hot, white skin of her breasts, leaving a prickling wet line to remind her where he'd been. His tongue and teeth made their way to her nipple, nibbling and teasing while his hands slid back down to her hips and through the tangles of her studded skirt toward her ass. He grabbed her cheeks and continuedly rolled her hips toward him to meet his jerking ones with every thrust. She moaned freely now, moving with him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers dug into his back and buried in his hair. He moved a little faster, jerking up in abandon, spurred on by her needy noises and urgent motions. Gods, he needed her, wanted her, needed to know that she was his, that he was hers. He needed to - to stop! Now, or he would- would…

With a desperate groan, he pulled his mouth away from her and forced himself to stop thrusting into her through their clothes. She deserved better than this! At the sudden lack of sensation, she whimpered and gazed down at him through bleary eyes. He tried to say something, anything but his mind was too dazed already to form any coherent words. Instead, he just tugged helplessly at her skirt's tassels, the first thing he could get a hold on. She nodded, panting and crawled back, off his lap. He watched her in rapt attention as she quickly stripped off her skirt and legging only to reveal that she wasn't wearing any undergarment at all anymore.

 **oOo**

Astrid threw him a feverish look while she got rid of her remaining clothes. She loved how he watched her doing so, completely captivated as if it was the first time he saw her like this. They were married for a few months now and getting naked, getting intimate with each other wasn't awkward or strange anymore. But it was still far from being ordinary and she hoped that would never change. She saw him swallowing as he raked her naked body and she gave him a sly smile as she sauntered back toward him.

Another thing she loved, although she would never admit it out loud, was how easily she could make him forget everything else with just a touch or a sound. She knew he never stopped thinking, never stopped considering options, never stopped pondering over one problem or another, one of his inventions or his duties as chief. His mind never stopped working unless they were together, skin on skin. She could _see_ how his mind took a break now, how his thoughts rested and his head relaxed. It felt good to have this much power over him and even better to be able to do this _for_ him. Because his mind needed a break every now and then, needed it dearly! And the simple fact how much fun having sex was was only the topping.

His eyes never left her as she dropped onto one knee in front of him and loosened the clasps that held his fake leg until she was able to take it off. While she stood up again, she let her hands run up his legs, rested them on his thighs and leaned over to give him another lingering kiss, almost playful in its innocence after their heated exchange before. Teasingly, she nudged her hands upward toward the considerable bulge in his leather pants and as they reached their goal, she rubbed against him with just enough pressure to make him shudder and gasp. Then, without tormenting him much further, she hooked her fingers below his waistband and pulled his pants and coverings down and off. He didn't help more than was necessary, knew all too well by now that she didn't want him to. Stripping him of his clothes was her privilege and his gift to her. As long as he didn't take over completely - and by Thor's hammer, she loved it when he did that! – it was her decision when and if they got rid of which clothes.

But tonight, she wanted to feel him, his hot skin beneath her hands. She crawled back onto his lap and pushed her damp center against his erection. "A… Astrid…" he gasped pleadingly but she didn't react like he probably wanted her to. Instead, she tugged at his leather armor and afterward at his tunic to pull both over his head, all the while twitching and twisting to further rub against him. As soon as his arms were free again, his hands were back on her hips, restraining her teasing, pulling her closer.

"Easy there…" she breathed and placed her hands on his chest, for stabilization and to indicate him to stay still. Slowly, very slowly, she pushed herself up, sliding her clit and her soaked core up and down his length. The sensation was overwhelming, sending hot desire through her already excited body but that was not why she did it. She watched with gleaming eyes as his rolled back into his head for a moment. He groaned and twitched beneath her, his hand still on her hips but he didn't even try to take over, made no further attempt to pull her close and down onto him. His hands didn't leave her but now they were more clinging to her than anything else, clinging to her for dear sanity while he waited for her to go on. He gave himself up to her, utterly and completely and his trust in her almost made her choke. Gods, how much she loved him!

She leaned down to place another kiss on his lips, not innocent at all this time as she nibbled on his lower lip and sucked it into her mouth just as she angled her hip the right way and firmly sank down on him, taking him in completely. They gasped in unison at the sensation and feeling so utterly full with him inside her made her shudder and clench uncontrollably. Gods, it felt so good, so right!

After a moment to adjust to him, she slowly began to move up and down his length, an exercise that suited her well-toned thighs. Every now and then, she paused to grind into him though, moaning wantonly when he teased that sweet spot deep inside her. She felt his fingers digging deeper into her butt cheeks as he tried to hold himself back, hold himself still as she wanted him to, to not grab her and thrust into her greedily. His cock inside her twitched and throbbed unmistakably, his heat radiating through her entire being. She became lightheaded and her breathing exhilarated uncontrollably as desire made her insides tense up deliciously. She was almost there, caught glimpses and sparks of her rising orgasm already. Just a bit more… She bit down on her lip, hard but wasn't able to completely suppress the needy moan from escaping her. His control over his body had become better during the past months but after she'd worked him up so thoroughly it was probably hanging by a thread by now. No more games.

 **oOo**

Hiccup thought he might die any moment now. His head was empty, every thought thoroughly wiped away by her actions, again! All he could think about was how beautiful she was, how tight and hot she was around his cock, how sweet her moans and sobs sounded as she worked up both their tension.

God, yes, he wanted to take over, to mindlessly thrust into her hot and wet center until this unbearably tight coil in his guts snapped, until their howls echoed off the walls. But just as much, he wanted to just take what she had to give. Watching her bouncing up and down above him, watching her taking him in every time again, watching her face contort with barely concealable pleasure, it was incredible! And her noises… her helpless cries and urgent gasps, it was almost more than he could bear. No, he couldn't take over, even if he had wanted to. Just clinging on to her to hold his climax back just a little bit longer was about all he could muster.

He felt her tighten around him and recognized it as a sign that she, too, was close. _Just a bit… longer…_ He told himself as a particularly drawn-out moan of her sent his head spinning. He forced his hands to loosen their iron grip on her ass and let them wander to her front instead. Another advantage of this position was that he had his hands free to pleasure her further! The rhythm of her bouncing faltered slightly as he rested his hand on her lower belly, moving up and down with her while his thumb pressed down on her clit.

She whimpered and sobbed weakly and moved a few more times, rubbing herself against his thumb before she firmly pressed down on his cock with a piercing scream. Her fingers dug into his skin, her entire body spasming as she came undone above him. Her inner walls clenched down on him hard, choking him and it finally was more than he could take. Even if their house would have come tumbling down on them right now, he couldn't have cared less as he arched up, pressing into her more firmly and released into her hot core with an unrestrained howl.

* * *

Some while later, Hiccup lay in the fur-nest by the hearth, his limbs entangled with those of his wife beside him. He wasn't sure how they'd made it over here from the gigantic chair but he didn't really care either way. After their shared climax, she'd all but collapsed on top of him, trembling and panting and his condition hadn't been any better. He'd been able to lay his heavy arms around her back and nothing more. It had been all his body had been capable off while his head had refused to work at all for a while.

But now, clarity slowly crept back into his mind. He remembered just how _public_ their living room really was. He was the chief and whenever there was a problem, people just burst in here without hesitation. Or, Gods forgive, knocking! Right after their wedding, people had been a bit more cautious for a few weeks he'd noticed but that had worn off by now. Anyone could have barged in on them at any moment. And still could! In fact, it was almost a miracle nobody already had, with that news surely spreading like wildfire through the village.

"Astrid?" he asked cautiously. He didn't want to wake her but they were still lying around naked where chances were high for anyone to see them and the thought was weird. He knew that with the typical Viking-like lack of caution and restraint, things like that happened all the time. Hel, it had happened to him more than once when he was younger and had made deliveries for Gobber. But he never would have thought to find himself on the other side one day…

She stirred next to him, murmured something unintelligible and moved to cuddle to him more closely. He laid his arm around her and began to cautiously rub her back, to slowly wake her up completely.

"Astrid, we should get up. Get dressed or get over to the bedroom or…" She stirred again but only to cuddle even closer to him and wrap one lithe arm around his torso.

"Mmhhhnnoo…" She mumbled against his chest without ever opening her eyes.

"But… Someone could come in, could see us… you… I mean…" He trailed off as her hold around his chest tightened and her warm body was suddenly pressed against his once more.

"Mmngh don't care," she murmured with a sigh and rubbed her cheek against his chest. "I want to stay like this… just a bit longer…" He smiled and closed his arms around her. He couldn't deny that he wanted that, too. "Just… Maybe pull over one of the furs?" She suggested hesitantly, almost like an afterthought. "It's getting a bit cold, you know…"

"Of course…" He chuckled but obeyed, covering them both with one of the bigger furs in reach.

They stayed like this for a little while longer, lazily caressing each other and murmuring sweet nothings. Her hand was on his face, her palm on his cheek and he nuzzled into it before she moved on, her fingertips outlining his features.

"What did Dagur want?" She suddenly asked and he grimaced.

 **oOo**

Astrid watched him closely. Even relaxed as he was, her question had brought back those lines of stress around his mouth and eyes in an instant. She'd heard the rumors… That the men were preparing for a long journey on ships, just like they'd done years ago when they'd been looking for the dragon nest. She hadn't believed it really, why would anyone on Berk make such a journey on ships? Even if there were more people or equipment to transport, their dragons made for a far quicker journey, even if they were only used to pull the ships. But Mrs. Ingerman's mention of Dagur'S letter and her husband's anxiety… There seemed to be at least some truth is those rumors.

"He asked me for a favor," he finally answered. "You know I can't deny him that but aside from that, it's also a necessity for me… for us as well." He shook his head as if to chase away unwanted thoughts. Then he turned to the side, to better be able to look at her and began to talk.

"The Redthorn tribe… I guess you haven't heard much of them before?" He asked and she shook her head. That name didn't ring a bell, really. "They are a rather reclusive tribe in the east, or they used to be, at least. Dagur got word, that they became more active lately and with more active he means they are purchasing weapons and equipment. He doesn't know what they are planning, but… It made him wary and you know Dagur. Anything that makes him wary should be reason enough for everyone else to be cautious as well." He paused and ran his fingertips down the side of her face.

"He doesn't want to directly start a war. Thankfully, those times are over! But he wants to visit them. He wants to talk and maybe negotiate a peace treaty while everything's still calm. And he asked me to join him, said it probably would make a bigger impression on them when two tribes, two chiefs came with this request."

"Especially if one of them is the legendary Dragon Master…" she added with a playful smile but that only made him grimace further.

"Yeah, well…" He murmured reluctantly. "That's kind of where the problems begin. The Redthorns don't have many dragons in their area but are very hostile towards them nonetheless. If we want them to even consider a peace treaty, then we can't just barge in on our dragon on their island. We are the ones with the request after all. We have to abide by their rules as much as possible. My reputation as… as _Dragon Master_ won't help. The Hooligan tribe is a powerful one and that's why they might consider a treaty but only if we keep the dragons out of it. Maybe we can change their minds later, but…"

She nodded thoughtfully. That explained the ships. "How far is their island? How long will we be gone?" Surely, Valka and Gobber would be able to run the village for a while, the blacksmith, in particular, was used to that anyway. But winter was coming and when they were traveling on ships they would need to return before the ice came.

She noticed how his face twisted in anguish and watched him more carefully. What else was there, what hadn't he told her yet?

"It'll take us about two weeks to reach their island on ships." He answered reluctantly. Well, that wasn't too bad. Even with a customary visit of a month's duration, they'd be back in two months, long before the ice closed up around them. But he still hadn't told her what was really bothering him.

"But?" She inquired more firmly and he sighed in defeat.

"But you can't come with me!"

 **oOo**

Hiccup saw how her initial stunned expression first turned into disbelief and then into betrayal and rage.

"You promised!" She snarled and he winced at the accusing tone of her voice. "You promised you wouldn't try to _protect_ me anymore! You promised that we would face any danger together, come what may! Dammit, you _promised_ , Hiccup!" Her eyes were filling with tears and she turned away from him. Well, that went just as great as he had expected…

"I know what I promised." He replied, fighting to keep his voice calm. If they started to argue now he would never get the chance to explain it to her. "Believe me, I remember my oath. But this is different!" She interrupted him by turning back toward him and giving him her deadliest glare.

"How?" She spat. "How is this different? Why can't I come with you if not because this trip might be dangerous?" He bit his lower lip but otherwise forced himself to not evade her rage in any way. She would see it as a proof, as justification for her anger and wouldn't listen to him anymore.

"This trip won't be dangerous." He kept his eyes on her, begging her to listen, to understand. She didn't interrupt him this time which was a good sign at least. So he added in a lower voice: "Not for me, at least." Her expression turned into a confused frown so he hurried to explain further. "The Redthorns… There's something else about them. Something that shot them out at the chiefs' meetings, even long before we made peace with the dragons. It's… about their attitude toward women." He wanted to take a break, to see how she would react but he knew she probably wouldn't let him continue so he hurried on. "Their men don't see women as their equal, far from it. In their tribe, women are property and nothing more. They have to be quiet, obedient and… _available_. This trip won't be dangerous for me or the others but it would be for you!" He watched her pleadingly as she processed what he'd said. It was obvious when she'd come to a conclusion. Her face turned into a stony mask and she snorted harshly.

"I wouldn't be in danger, I'm quite capable of defending myself. But _I_ would be the danger, right? You said it yourself, ' _We have to abide by their rules'_ … You know I wouldn't stand back and let them treat me like that. I would endanger your treaty, right?" Despite her anger, his faces softened and he reached out to caress hers once again. Gods, how much he loved her, so smart and never afraid…

"I won't lie to you, that _was_ part of the reasoning," He smiled at her apologetically. "But you are wrong when you think you wouldn't be in any danger." A memory rose in his head, many years old and he had hoped very much to never relive it again... He shuddered and his hands clenched into fists. To think, she could-

She huffed in irritation and clearly wanted to answer him back but he beat her to it. "I _know_ how good a fighter you are!" He reminded her firmly. "But that wouldn't matter if they ambushed you with five men or even more. They wouldn't fight fair and if they thought you were getting ideas above your station then not even the fact that you are my wife would save you." He swallowed and felt the urge to draw her closer. She stiffened for a moment like she wanted to protest but then let him do so. Apparently, she wasn't angry anymore, or, rather not _that_ angry at least…

"This is not keeping you safe while I head for the danger on my own, alright? This is just keeping you safe! I-" He took a shuddering breath. "I don't want you to ever place a foot on their land! Because that _would_ be dangerous and unnecessarily so."

She was quiet for a few minutes and when she spoke again, her voice was calm and reasonable. "So, you're not taking any women with you on that trip? Ruff and Valka will stay here, too?"

He wasn't sure what she intended with this question but there was no point in withholding anything anyway. So, he nodded and said: "Yes, and Heather, too, if that works out. She, Dagur and Fishlegs are going to be here in a few days and then we'll set sails the next morning."

She gasped a humorless laughter. "So, it'll be just you boys going on a vacation? You, Dagur, Fishlegs, Snot, Tuff, and Eret? Right, I'm not worried at all anymore…"

"Well, I thought about bringing Spitelout and some of the other Elder, too. Those, who've dealt with the Redthorns before." He shrugged. "But aside from that, yeah, that's the plan."

She snorted again. "And that's supposed to make me feel better? Some old men to watch your back?" She paused for a moment, then shook her head and asked: "Toothless or me?"

"Erm… what?" he asked, not understanding what she meant.

"If you think I'll let you leave with only those muttonheads as backup then you're wrong! I know our friends have grown up, too, became responsible and all and are good fighters and I know every man would give his life to save yours but still. Either you'll bring Toothless or me to watch over you, it is your decision!"

"But…" he sputtered perplexedly. Hadn't she listened? "They wouldn't accept Toothless, the negotiations would be over before they even began!"

"I'm not saying he should come with you to the village! But…" She exhaled sharply and shrugged insecurely. "I don't know… Maybe he could stay in the forests nearby so he could reach you when you need him? You could equip him with that automatic tailfin you made for him once so he can fly on his own. I know he didn't like it but I'm sure he'd accept it under these circumstances! He could hunt on his own and hide from any villagers. He…" She trailed off and buried her face against his chest. "It's that or I'll come with you! Your choice!"

He felt her trembling in his arms and swallowed. She was worried… That was something he could hardly begrudge her… Gods, he had been worried, too, when he'd read what Dagur was planning! The Redthorns weren't an easy tribe to deal with and the thought of a peace treaty with people like them made him sick. But it was still better than open war. If there was even the slightest chance of avoiding that then he had to take it! Even if it came with a risk as well…

Her idea wasn't bad though, he had to give her that. It could work and it would make him feel much better on this journey. And if it served to keep her away from those horrible men, well, there was no choice to be made, really.

"I'll start rebuilding that tailfin at dawn then." He stated soberly. In his arms, she sobbed audibly but nodded, accepting his choice.

"I'll miss you horribly!" she said in a small voice close to breaking and he pulled her closer against him. Had they ever been separated for that long before? He couldn't remember that ever to have happened…

"I know," he murmured into her hair. "I'll miss you, too!"

* * *

 **A/N: As always I'd be very glad to hear what you think of this! Are there any questions, anything that's confusing? What do you think of the smutty part? Do you think they act reasonable in-character (Because I tried...)? And are there parts you didn't like, and why? I'm always curious to know your thoughts! :o)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting

**A/N: Okay, here we go. I couldn't do it… I couldn't completely write this down without starting to upload it. But this story is going to have two parts and at least the first one is finished by now. I'm going to update one chapter per week, which won't take long with only three more, long chapters… xD  
I'm currently writing the second part and that one is at least completely outlined so by now I know I won't just stop writing because I don't know how to go on. I can't promise the weekly updates are going to continue then, though…**

 **But thanks to all of you who thought this might be worth of becoming a whole story. That motivated me a lot!**

 **And a warning maybe: Some already know my writing, others might not. I tend to write angsty stories. So be prepared that this might happen here as well ;) But I also might mention my inclination for happy endings… ;)  
Also: Warning of the mention and/or attempt of abuse, rape and murder.**

 **Right, enough of the dark mood, back to more funny parts. While I wrote this, I did some light research on the Viking calendar and their holidays. I wouldn't want them to suddenly throw a party when it possibly might be a time of grievance or reflection or anything. And then I found a piece of information that really made my day. Pretty much exactly around the time I wanted them to throw this party, Vikings apparently celebrated something called the Winter Nights. It's supposed to be a celebration at the beginning of winter and at the end of the harvesting season, a great feast with lots of food and drinking... Couldn't stop grinning at that.**

 **For those interested in Thalia: Check out the videos of Camelot836 on YouTube or google Tufflia. That's where I got the idea of her from.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Waiting**

Hiccup carefully stashed the three pieces of paper into Toothless' saddle bag and then turned to pet the dragon's head. As usual, the black lizard instantly nuzzled against him and Hiccup gave in to the insistent begging. With a melancholy smile, he scratched the scaly neck and big green orbs shut with a happy warble.

"Yeah, bud, I know." Hiccup murmured. "I missed this, too. Good thing it's over now, eh?" He turned his head around and gazed back over the sea to where Redthorn Island had disappeared behind the horizon a while ago. "Good thing indeed…" He added absentmindedly. The moment the island had disappeared from view, he'd called out for the Night Fury, eager to distract himself from the memories of this last month.

The peace negotiations had gone to plan, there was no reason to complain about that. Both Dagur's and his own reputation had been enough to make Chief Magnus of the Redthorn tribe and his son and heir Geir wary enough to not decline their offer. Yes, they were purchasing weapons and other equipment but they had no intention of raiding the barbaric archipelago or any of their neighboring tribes. Or so they had tried very hard to convince them… Hiccup wasn't so sure about their trustworthiness but they hadn't given them any solid reason to doubt them.

There were other concerns however and he had talked about it all a lot with Dagur and their other friend. The fact remained, the Redthorns were purchasing weapons. So, even if they didn't want to raid their fellow Viking tribes, they obviously intended to raid somebody. Eret had been right, though. Even he as Chief of the Hooligan tribe and _great Dragon Master_ wasn't able to prevent every violence from happening. He had to be content with keeping the violence away from his tribe. And their dragons ensured that they would be safe...

There were other reasons that still made him wary though. The Redthorns weren't hunting dragons, that was something at least. Only when one happened to appear on their island to hunt their livestock then they defended themselves and, yes, usually killed said dragon. Hiccup didn't like that. But there wasn't anything he could do about it. They had a right to defend themselves after all. He was just glad they hadn't even noticed Toothless on their island.

This, too, had worked out perfectly. Just like the first time at Snoggletogg all those years ago, Toothless hadn't liked that automatic tailfin, had insisted upon flying with him and with him alone. But even the dragon hadn't been able to defy Astrid. With a small grin, Hiccup remembered how she'd angrily glared at the dragon, how she'd explained and even threatened him in a way and how, ultimately, Toothless had agreed to wear the tailfin. It really was amazing how much the Night Fury was able to comprehend. And he'd even seemed to like it in the end! He'd been flying and diving around their ship during the whole trip toward Redthorn Island and during the quiet hours of the night, when Hiccup had been lying awake in his cabin, he'd often heard the high whistling of a Night Fury soaring through the darkness in full speed high above him

No, there really was no reason to be dissatisfied with this journey. Except, he was! A peace treaty with men like these… To him, it felt awfully like he was _approving_ of what they did! Like he approved of their plans to raid some villages far away. Like he approved of how they still despised dragons and refused to even consider to rethink their opinion. And like he approved of-

Involuntarily, his hands balled into fists. There had been no complaints. None of them had approached him with a request for help or anything the like. There had been no bruises or other visible signs of abuse. The women he'd seen during this month had been quiet and had stayed in the shadowy background whenever possible. But he'd noticed how they'd flinched or shied away from any sudden movement, how they'd averted their gazes, those sad and broken eyes, and never directly looked at any men lest they draw attention to themselves. He remembered the intimidated and scarcely dressed girls that had shown up in that guest house Chief Magnus had provided for them… They'd relocated back onto their ship the next day, making clear this was not the kind of attention they wanted or would ask for during their stay. And he remembered their screams.

He _had_ approached Chief Magnus about that but the beefy man had only laughed and had thrown an arm around his shoulders. _"Nothing like making a woman scream, eh?"_ He'd said and waved off any further comments on that topic. It had made him blush for a moment, because, yes, there was nothing like making Astrid scream with pleasure and it had reminded him of how it had been far too long since he'd seen her. But that wasn't the point! The point was, that those hadn't been screams of pleasure but screams of pain! But again, he had no proof, nothing solid he was able to hold against them. He was just glad, that Astrid and the other women had agreed upon staying on Berk!

Toothless' insistent nudge tore him out of his gloomy thoughts and he fought, again, to banish these memories from his mind. He couldn't fight all evil in this world, he'd learned that lesson by now. But by Thor's hammer, he wanted to!

"It's alright, bud.." He mumbled when Toothless gave him an almost worried glance. It was alright, or it would be. Eventually... There was nothing he could do, he had no right to interfere with the rules of another tribe. He needed to accept that, even though the mere thought of what his new _allies_ did made him nauseous. He leaned his head against Toothless' warm and scaly neck, seeking comfort for a moment. "Go, bud." He whispered. "Fly home and deliver those papers. And give her a kiss from me, will you?" A worried grumble vibrated through the lean body but Hiccup gave his friend an affectionate slap and nodded encouragingly and after one last glance, Toothless jumped off the ship's deck and into the sky.

"You could have flown with him," called a deep voice from behind him and Hiccup didn't need to turn around to know who was approaching him.

"No, I couldn't" He answered tersely as Eret stepped to his side. "That wouldn't be fair." But, Gods, he _had_ thought about it! Simply climbing on Toothless' back, finally feeling the wind in his face again and reaching home, reaching _her,_ within two days only rather than two weeks. It had been tempting… "We all want to go home as fast as possible and leave all this behind. Just because I'm the Chief doesn't mean I deserve any special treatment."

The ex-trapper looked at him for a moment, thoughtful. "Maybe not…" he finally said. "But then you _are_ the Chief and carry an altogether different burden than the rest of us. Well, except Dagur, but he has his own way of dealing with responsibility, I guess. And you can't deny it, you'd rather spend the next two weeks with your soft and pretty wife than with a bunch of rough and dirty men." Eret winked at him and Hiccup closed his eyes and swallowed. _Soft_ … Thor, how he missed her soft body beneath his hands. They were married just long enough that he'd gotten used to spending the nights with her, holding her while they slept. Being separated for these weeks now had been nothing but torture!

"The same goes for Legs and Tuff as well." He replied hoarsely, determined to not let the other man see his thoughts. "I'm sure they miss Heather and Lia just as much!"

Eret chuckled. "And you think Ruffnut isn't missed at all?" he asked teasingly and Hiccup blushed. He didn't mind his friends' arrangement as long as they were comfortable with it but he still didn't want to think about it too much.

"Dunno…" he mumbled almost incoherently. "I mean, you and Snot…" Nope… he definitely didn't want to think about it!

Eret burst out laughing and slapped his shoulder. "No need to go all red, Chief!" he teased. "Be assured, we still miss her! It's simply not the same without her… Ah, I miss going down on her until she's begging for mercy." The man stretched and stared out at the sea with an almost dreamy look.

Hiccup swallowed again. If these were the conversations they would have during the next two weeks then he _really_ should have flown with Toothless! Although... "Begging for mercy?" He heard himself asking, his lips moving on their own volition. Gods, the idea of Astrid begging for anything was weird and yet… He felt dizzy as his blood was suddenly needed elsewhere, heated his cheeks and made his pants tight, throbbing uncomfortably. Could he make her beg?

Eret smirked at him, eyebrows raised. "Yeah, with your lady that's probably quite a challenge. All the more worth it though…" he trailed off, grinning impishly. "C'mon, Chief," he then prompted playfully. "I can see the question written all over your face. Ask it!"

Hiccup stared straight ahead to where Toothless had disappeared only minutes ago and bit his lips. It was no secret that Eret was far more experienced when it came to women. Well, and men, apparently… But did he dare to benefit from that? _Begging for mercy…_

His voice was low, barely more than a whisper when he asked, uttered only that one word.

"How?"

* * *

Astrid sat on Stormfly's back atop the cliff farthest to the east of the island of Berk and searched the horizon. She wasn't sure what she was looking for exactly, a few white spots on top of the water maybe, or some movement or commotion within the clouds. It was far too soon for them to return though, she knew that. If they were to return now than only because something went wrong and in that case, Hiccup would have sent Sharpshot ahead already.

Taking his Terror with them had been Hiccup's idea and she'd kissed him soundly for that, right there during the council meeting. _In case of an emergency!_ he'd said. So that they could send for help and still have Toothless there to defend them if needed. Keeping the tame Terror hidden and fed on board of their ship wouldn't be too hard and it provided just the right amount of additional safety.

Deep down, Astrid knew that no news meant everything went according to plan and there was nothing to tell. No news was good! And yet she'd spend every spare minute here, waiting and searching, ever since their sail had disappeared behind the horizon. So that she could react immediately if necessary.

Not, that she had all that much free time these days. Summer was quickly drawing to an end, there were only two weeks of harvesting at the most and every hand was needed dearly to get everything done. The last harvest needed to be brought in and securely stored, preservable food needed to be preserved and then there were the preparations for the Winter Nights. Astrid knew she needed to help wherever she could, had no time to lazily watch the sea but she couldn't help it. Last year, the Winter Nights' celebration had also been their wedding. She couldn't bear the thought to spend these days without Hiccup this year.

Beneath her, Stormyfly scuttled agitatedly and Astrid laid a hand on her neck to calm her. "Shh, girl. It's alright. I know, it's late and you're hungry. Just… a little bit longer, alright? Then we'll fly home." _Home_ … Their home was empty. Cold… It didn't feel as strange anymore to live in the Haddock house, not as strange as it had felt in the beginning. But without Hiccup and Toothless there, it didn't feel like home at all. Just an empty house with too many memories.

Stormfly spread her wings and croaked once and Astrid decided that her dragon probably was right. It was getting dark anyway, there was no point in searching the night. With a sigh, she pressed her calves into Stormfly's flanks, the sign for her to take off. There was no need to direct her further, hunger and weariness would stir her dragon toward her new stable so Astrid closed her eyes and tried not to be too worried. There was no reason to be worried!

It took her a few minutes of flying through the darkness without paying much attention before she realized they weren't on their way back to the village. On the contrary, Stormfly seemed to have flown out over the sea and only when she'd stopped and turned back around Astrid had noticed. The dragon cawed again, a loud and trilling noise that sounded through the night and Astrid was about to asked what was up when she heard the answer. A low and very familiar warbling that made her heart beat rapidly.

"Hiccup?" She called into the night but got no answer except another one of the Night Fury's warbly noises. Where was he? Damn that black dragon, entirely invisible in this darkness! "Where is he?" The question was directed at Stormfly this time. Her abilities as a tracker were good but the one thing she was best at finding, wherever he'd flown, was Toothless. Stormfly changed the angle she was flying in and a moment later, Astrid spotted Toothless flying directly above them within arm's reach.

"There you are!" Her heart made an almost painful leap at the sight and she craned her neck to look past the dragon toward his rider. It took her a moment to realize though. The dragon's back was empty!

Her mind went blank for a moment. What was Toothless doing here all on his own? Where was Hiccup? Why was he not with him? Astrid could feel the panic rising inside her but fought it down immediately. Panicking would do no-one any good! Her eyes searched Toothless' gear for any damage, any signs that there might have been a fight but found none. In fact, Toothless was wearing much less gear than usual, only the automatic tailfin and one saddlebag, attached to a single sturdy leather strap. And now that she thought about it, Toothless was far too calm. If anything had happened to Hiccup, Toothless would be frantic! But he wasn't. He was obviously tired and weary, from the long flight probably, but aside from that, he seemed to be okay so Astrid relaxed, too.

It took them only a few additional minutes to reach the village's center with the all-you-can-eat feeding station where both dragons landed and after a short but affectionate greeting, they both turned their attention toward their meal. Astrid all but leaped out of her saddle and was at Toothless' side in an instant, tearing at the oiled leather to open the bag. Surely, he was carrying it for a reason. In it, she found three pieces of paper, two of them big scrolls, rolled up and each bound by three straps of cloth.

"Ah, the lad made it" a loud voice boomed behind her and a moment later, Gobber took the scrolls she held out for him. The documents that would ensure the peace between the Redthorns, the Berserkers, and the Hooligans. Not, what she was interested in!

Beneath the scrolls, she found another piece of paper, folded and with her name written on the front. Astrid unfolded it quickly and read the short note within.

 _As you can see, the negotiations went to plan, the peace treaties are signed and sealed.  
Today, we left Redthorn Island and will likely reach Berk a few days before Gormandur's full moon, just in time for the Winter Nights. Looking very forward to it!_

Astrid sighed in relief. He was safe and on his way back. They all were! Up until that moment, she hadn't even been aware of how anxious she really had been. But now was not the time to be anxious anymore! Tomorrow, she would have to return to her duties. Because now she had all the more reasons to prepare the feast for the Winter Nights! She glanced back down at the paper and at the remaining words.

 _PS: I sent Toothless instead of Sharpshot as it's far more difficult to keep him fed. There shouldn't be any dangers now anymore so I hope you'll forgive me.  
And I can't write here what I want to tell you. Just that I miss you._

 _I really do…_

 _And sorry for the 'kiss'._

Astrid let her hand drop and frowned. Which ki-

In that moment, Toothless turned and jumped on her, knocked her down and dragged his tongue over her face, only once before he retreated, unmistakably snickering.

"Oh, you useless…" she cursed, trying and failing to wipe away some of the sticky and fishy dragon salivae. Toothless just kept snickering and a moment later nudged her with his head and looked at her with those wide green eyes of his. It was impossible to be angry at him when he looked like that so she just reached around his neck and scratched him thoroughly.

"Yeah, bud, I missed you too!" She cooed and then bit her lips. Gods, she missed Hiccup! But at least one of her _boys_ was back and with all the work she would have to do now, the days until the other one came home as well would probably fly by in an instant.

* * *

She'd been wrong!

Being busy and occupied with preparations didn't help with her impatience, not at all! Maybe it would have if she had anything else to do. Hunting down boars for the feast surely would have been distracting. Or organizing and planning all the different tasks at hand. That would at least have occupied her mind enough to not be constantly thinking of Hiccup's soon return.

But she wasn't doing any of those tasks. Hunting boars was traditionally for the men and although Astrid probably would have been as good as any of them at this, she'd decided to not participate. Because she was the Chief's wife now. She gladly would have accepted Hiccup's oath of love and loyalty, would have given him her heart, would have given him everything and live a normal life as a married couple. Or as normal as life for them could have been.

But Hiccup was the Chief and with that came more duties than they both would have anticipated. With it came responsibility. She wasn't just his wife, his friend, and comrade, she also was his second-in-command, his advisor, and his general. She couldn't do whatever she wanted to do anymore, the people of Berk depended on her, on them. It sometimes was a frightening prospect but Astrid Hofferson, now Haddock, had never been one to shirk responsibility. So she hadn't gone hunting and spent her days in the Great Hall instead. But not like she would have thought she would.

Arranging a feast like that for the Winter Nights was far more demanding than she would have thought. It required skills in organizing and planning, things she wasn't all that good at. She'd tried but all too soon, Gobber and her mother, who was the head of the kitchen, after all, had all but taken over. They still had come to her with every decision but at the same time had given her solid advice on how to decide until she'd had enough and told them to just do as they thought fit.

So all that was left for her to do were things like cleaning crocks, decorating the hall and peeling tons of turnips, those dull tasks that needed to be done, took a lot of time and only occupied the hands while the mind was free to wander. Exactly what she'd tried to avoid. And the fact that she always had company wasn't all that helpful either.

Of course, she was glad to spend some time with Heather and talk to her for hours but things between them were different now. They both were still dragon riders and loved a good training session but they also were both married now and especially training was something that had become difficult for Heather. Her bump had grown visibly during the weeks she'd spent on Berk and understandably that was her number one priority these days. A topic she, to Astrid's honest surprise, shared with Ruffnut of all people.

Retrospectively, it wasn't all that surprising… Her marriage to Snotlout had been fairly hurried in the end, even though they'd been known as a couple for a while. And then, there was that weird arrangement of theirs…

They were often joined by Tuffnut's young wife, a girl named Thalia, or Lia as everyone called her, of the Berserker tribe, maybe two years their junior. She was pretty with that brown hair she always wore in a tight braid and her equally brown, large eyes. And the typical Berserker antics made her perfect for Tuffnut. She was a worthy replacement for Ruff as his partner in pranks and mischief.

But it meant that Astrid spent her days in ways that, only a few months ago, she never would have thought she ever would. She sat in the Great Hall, performed boring kitchen duties and was surrounded by chatting women who talked about their husbands, babies and, inescapably, the subject that led from one to the other.

In a way, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It had been weird in the beginning, but then she trusted them with her life, Heather and Ruff at least. Talking about sex wasn't such a hard step to make. With Lia, it had been different but the girl - no, the young woman - wasn't shy and carried her heart on her tongue and including her in these conversations wasn't difficult. And Astrid had to admit those conversations were… interesting, to say the least even though she mostly listened.

* * *

"I still can't believe you married Snot!" Heather exclaimed one day. "He's so…" A shudder ran through her and Astrid could only agree. It was beyond her how anyone could fancy Snotlout. But then, maybe she was just biased. Snotlout really had outgrown most of his boasting and braggy behavior. Maybe it was just hard for her to see his value with all the memories of his immature behavior. And then, no one compared to Hiccup anyway…

The four women were seated around a gigantic pile of turnips that needed peeling and slicing and of course, the conversation had unavoidably turned to that one topic she so desperately tried to avoid lately. Their husbands.

Not that she didn't want to think of Hiccup. It was just that… She hardly did anything else these days! She barely made it through a few minutes without wondering what he was doing and whether he thought of her, too. When she found herself in a conversation or discussion she often thought about how dreary those were without his light teasing and sarcastic remarks. And whatever she was doing, every now and then her thoughts drifted off and conjured up memories of his bright emerald eyes and his lopsided grin. She remembered his hand, warm on hers, his arms around her, his lips on her skin, his _skin_ on her skin, how his body would rub against hers, remembered the feeling of him hot and throbbing inside her…

With a huff, Astrid tore her thoughts away from those memories and, biting her lip a little harder, she tried to listen to the conversation around her. Whatever they were talking about, it would be better than those images in her head, right?

"Hey, stop picking on my husband!" Ruffnut exclaimed in fake exasperation. "Or do you want me to start picking on yours? You do know that I was married to Fishlegs once, too, right?" Heather didn't even reply to that, just rolled her eyes and Ruff chuckled. She rubbed her comparatively flat belly before she added: "But I'll openly admit, Lil' Babylout here rushed things up a bit. No point in denying that" She kept snickering even as her sister-in-law snorted in amusement.

"As long as Lil'Babylout isn't born with eye-catching chin tattoos…" At this, Heather chimed in on the laughter though Astrid failed to get the joke. Ruffnut, Snotlout, and Eret were old enough and if they were happy with their arrangement who was she to judge them. With a baby on the way, though? It wasn't so funny anymore…

"But, honestly, how can you be sure you married the right one? I mean…" Astrid trailed off, shaking her head. The mere idea of finding herself in a situation like Ruff's, not knowing who the father of her child was… It was a nightmare! But _if_ she ever had found herself in that situation, she probably would not have chosen Snotlout…

Ruff eyed her for a moment, surprisingly earnest all of a sudden. "It doesn't matter," she finally said with a strange, warm smile on her face. "We agreed that it would be the wisest solution. Eret doesn't have a name or anything of worth yet while being a Jorgenson means something. Lil' Babylout will have a good future. Even if it is Lil' Babyret in here instead, he'll grow up as Snotlout's child… Snot doesn't mind whether it's his or Eret's and in the end, we three are going to raise him together anyway. Besides…" She made a pause, breaking the suddenly almost solemn atmosphere with a mischievous snort. "It's far more likely that it really is Lil' Babylout. Eret is more of a backdoor kind of guy if you know what I mean." She gave Astrid a wry smirk and turned back to her turnips.

Astrid noticed how Heather and Lia exchanged a glance and gritted her teeth. It was a repetitive pattern… Ruffnut would drop some suggestive comment about her sex life, not shy about it in the least, would gloat about the fact that she knew something Astrid didn't know and then would drop the topic, hoping Astrid would _ask_ for more information. By now she almost regretted never having been a part of those gossiping groups of young women during the last years. Sure, she would never want to exchange their years on Dragon's Edge for a boring life of gossip on Berk. But maybe she could have joined those groups occasionally, before that or when they'd been on Berk for a few days, instead of spending every free minute with Stormfly, with Hiccup or in the forests with her ax. She then would know at least _some_ of the things Ruffnut referred to.

It hadn't really bothered her so far. She was satisfied with their love life and even… _limited_ as their options were so far, she was sure that experience and more adventurous options would come over time. It wasn't like either she or Hiccup were afraid of trying something new. And it wasn't like it would have been any different for Ruff and Snot either. Neither she nor obviously Ruffnut had been untouched at their wedding day anymore, but their upbringing on Berk had made sure they'd stick to the man they intended to spend their life with, or, in Ruff's case, men. The Berserker tribe wasn't as consistent about that so both, Lia and Heather especially, already had their share of experience before their betrothal. But for Ruff and Snot, it should have been all just as new as it had been for her and Hiccup. And it would have been, if not for Eret. Without a doubt, Eret was by far the most experienced of their group when it came to sex. As Ruff never got tired of reminding her.

The worst part though was that Ruff's comments made her curious. Every time those suggestive hints conjured up all kinds of ideas in her mind, images that made her blood boil, made her lower belly clench deliciously and got her undergarments soaked thoroughly. She'd tried to ask Heather about those when they were on their own but Heather wasn't in the mood to talk about sex these days. And she wasn't comfortable enough to ask Lia. Those ideas though… She wasn't sure which ones were even possible, let alone what Ruff actually meant. And then there was this one point, that one question that lingered in the back of her mind ever since she realized her friends were in a solid threesome relationship. So she bit down on the inside of her cheek for a moment before she swallowed her pride and forced herself to open her mouth again, her eyes glued to the turnip and knife in her hands.

"Actually, no… What do you mean? How does it work anyway, with the three of you I mean…" She trailed off again as she felt the blood rising into her cheeks. Dammit, she hated how awkward this made her feel. And how comfortable Ruff was with it! It really was a long while since the last time Ruff had had the edge over her…

A moment later, Astrid already regretted having asked. Ruff was snickering, her voice dripping with glee when she answered. "All-knowing Astrid, eh? Never thought I would need to explain something like this to you one day." Astrid clenched her hand more tightly around the small knife. Ruff didn't mean her words as snotty as they sounded, she knew that. For all their life, Astrid had been better than Ruffnut, in everything. It wasn't surprising really that the other woman enjoyed having the upper hand for once. And it wasn't some _important_ knowledge anyway, not something life or death. Just them killing some time while they worked… Just about sex….

"Oh, forget it!" Astrid shrugged in an attempt to appear unperturbed. "let's talk about something else, I don't really need your explanations anyway." She tried but even to her own ears, her words sounded lame. Possibly due to the raging heat between her legs. But then it probably _would_ be better to change the subject. It wasn't like she needed any more detailed pictures in her mind right now. Just thinking about how Hiccup would pin her to their bed and thrust into her…

But Ruffnut wouldn't let go anyway, not now that she _finally_ had asked. "Oh, I think you do!" She stated, snickering and Astrid could all but feel Ruff's grinning gaze upon her. "You know that there's more than just one place Hiccup could put his dragon, right?"

Over the rush of blood in her ears, Astrid heard Lia's giggling and Heather's coughing to hide the same and her vision began to swim slightly. _Dragon_? Really? It wasn't like she and Hiccup hadn't used the term _dragon rider_ in that context, too, but still… Had Ruff needed to state it that bluntly? Now, memories of Hiccup falling apart beneath her flooded her mind and of him spearing into her like a ravenous beast. She gasped and pressed her thighs together in a futile attempt to smother that fire that was burning inside her. Gods, she really hoped he would be back soon! It could be any day now, maybe even today…

Ruff seemed to realize that she wouldn't get any more answers from Astrid on that subject. "Too bad…" she mused. "So much fun you're missing out on."

Astrid had no intention of giving in to her insinuations and hoped their conversation would return to some calmer subjects again but Lia, who always enjoyed this topic far too much, had to dig deeper of course… "Mind telling me then?" She asked unabashedly. "I always like to learn about new options" Astrid groaned inwardly as her hopes were let down. It wasn't possible to bit her lip any harder or to press her thighs more tightly together.

"Huh…" Ruffnut huffed. "I guess I can as long as you don't tell me how it went with Tuff. That's something I don't want to know! And don't tell him you got it from me, either!"

Astrid didn't look up to see how Lia reacted but she must have nodded because Ruff dived into a lengthy and very detailed monologue. Astrid tried not to listen, tried to think about all the tasks that still needed to be done, to concentrate on the godsdamned turnips in front of her but nothing worked. Ruffnut's words oozed into her mind and left it dizzy and spinning. It was clear that Ruff had just waited for her chance to get all this off her chest. She didn't just explain what she meant by backdoor _guy_ and how this worked with the three of them. (Things that, retrospectively, Astrid wasn't so sure she really wanted to know about.) She also described other things, positions that provided a better angle, how additional stimulation on different parts of the body provided _phenomenal_ results and also what exactly she'd meant when she'd said there was more than just one place for-

Astrid moaned quietly and fought hard to get her eyes to focus again. It was one of _those_ days for her, one where she thought about nothing but sex anyway. Ruffnut's explanations weren't helping, not at all. If anything they made it much worse, because they _stuck_! Her mind had already memorized everything Ruff had said, had filed away every single point and, Odin help her, she wanted to try them all! Hiccup would be in for a few surprises when he finally came home from this journey. She let her tongue glide over her by now bleeding lip. That one point made her curious in particular. She would try that soon. Very soon!

"Ouch-shit!" she howled as sudden pain shoot up her arm and she stared down at her bloodied hand, stunned for a moment. She'd cut herself… Astrid Hofferson had accidentally cut herself! _Haddock!_ She reminded herself reflexively, took the piece of cloth Heather held out for her and pressed it onto the wound. She lifted her arm to slow the bleeding and took a careful look to inspect the mess she'd made. There was a clean and straight cut, not all that deep but as it crossed the inside of her wrist there was a lot of blood.

"Huh… you'd better let Gothi take a look at that." Ruffnut mumbled guiltily and Astrid sighed. This hadn't been Ruff's fault, not really. Cloth still pressed to her arm, she got up and left the Great Hall to look for Gothi. To let her take a look at the wound she'd inflicted upon herself with a kitchen knife…

It was funny in a way, but Astrid wasn't able to laugh about it when the thought occurred to her that she'd more changed than just her name.

* * *

When Astrid returned to the Great Hall an hour later, her wrist was treated with a nasty-smelling ointment and tightly dressed. She wasn't seriously injured, all sinews and important veins were unharmed, she just needed to keep it clean.

She found her friends where she'd left them, still gathered around that table in the Great Hall, still surrounded by turnips and still chatting. The topic had changed though, or she desperately hoped so, at least, because they weren't alone anymore.

In her former seat now sat Valka, a clean knife in one hand, a turnip in the other, and behind her, a basket full of turnip slices in her arms, stood her mother. _Please, let them have changed the subject!_ Astrid thought as she approached the group.

It happened occasionally that they were joined by Valka. She, too, wanted to help but even after the twenty years she hadn't been on Berk, people still wouldn't let her go near the cooking places. So she, too, was stuck with this boring and tedious work. The first time that had happened, Astrid had been close to panicking. There was _no way_ she could live through a conversation about sex techniques with Hiccup's mother sitting next to her. But luckily, her friends had been merciful and kept the conversations on less dangerous topics while Valka was around. Or tried to, at least. Not, that that was any more pleasant for her…

"Ah, Astrid!" Brenna Hofferson greeted her daughter and placed the basket in her arms on a nearby table. She hurried to inspect Astrid's arm and Astrid let that happen grudgingly.

"I'm alright, mom. It's just a cut. I had far worse already! No need to worry…" Her mother seemed to be satisfied but shook her head nonetheless.

"A mother always worries for her child!" She stated resolutely and Astrid cringed. Not that again… Time to change the subject!

"Hey, Valka!" Astrid greeted the tall woman, turning away from her mother and her accusatory glare. "I didn't expect to see you here today again. How are the Scuttleclaws, everything alright?"

Valka looked up and smiled at her daughter-in-law and her childhood friend behind her alike. "Yeah," she affirmed. "I needed a break. I love them all and the babies especially but keeping them entertained all the time is exhausting! This is a nice way to relax occasionally."

Astrid could hear her mother's low chuckle behind her and felt her warm hand lightly resting on her shoulder. It probably was meant as a loving gesture but instead, it stung… "Don't say that too loud, the young ladies here are going to experience that soon enough." Astrid groaned inwardly and braced herself for what her mother would say next. She knew what would come, it had been the only topic her mother seemed to have lately. "Or some of them, at least!" Astrid bit her lip at that snide blow and shuffled away from her mother to sit down again. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before her mother bid her farewell. Her friends didn't comment either, they were, after all, used to her mother's remarks by now.

Valka seemed to misinterpret the silence though and after Brenna had left for the kitchen again asked: "You're still not pregnant?" There was no doubt as to where that question was directed and Astrid sighed.

"No, I'm not." She simply answered, hoping the other woman would drop the topic again but, of course, she wasn't that lucky.

"Maybe you should go and see Gothi," Valka suggested hesitantly, not turning, not looking at her.

Astrid didn't want to talk about this. Why was everyone so eager for her to get pregnant? Why weren't she and Hiccup allowed to have some time just for themselves before they started a family? But Valka seemed to be waiting for an answer… "And why would I do that?" she asked grimacing and noticed Heather shifting uncomfortably on the other side of the table.

"Well, how long is it since your wedding? One year now?" As if Valka didn't know that perfectly well… To her, it felt like much less, a few short months only, but it really was a year already. "If you haven't caught yet… I know for a fact that Gothi can make you a potion to help there. To make it more likely…" She trailed off as Ruffnut began to snicker. Astrid threw her a dark glare but that didn't deter her.

"Or maybe you're just doing something wrong…" Ruff muttered, though loud enough that Valka surely couldn't miss it. Astrid felt the blood rising in her cheeks. So not a topic she wanted to talk about with her mother-in-law listening in!

"She's still drinking moon tea," Lia pitched in, maybe in an attempt to help Astrid out but it only served to make her grimace. This wasn't information she wanted everyone to know. Her mother suspected that already, but if she learned that it was actually true… she would never hear the end of it. And Valka seemed not too pleased either…

"You are?" She asked, now turning toward her after all and Astrid looked up at the tall woman with a defensive expression.

"Yes, I am!" She stated and tried to sound as poised as possible. She wanted to say more, explain, defend her decision. She wanted to enjoy her time with Hiccup just a little bit longer now that they finally could be together, openly, without hiding or sneaking in _scouting trips_ to have some alone time like they'd done occasionally in the month before the wedding. But she couldn't say any of that out loud, not to Valka!

But it didn't seem to be necessary anyway. A knowing smile tugged at the older woman's lips before she turned her gaze back to her busy hands. It was quiet for a moment and Astrid began to hope this conversation would finally be over. But, of course, she'd been getting her hopes up too soon.

"You shouldn't," Valka finally said, simply and without any judgment in her voice. "It's not healthy in the long run and…" She paused again and Astrid thought she would leave it at that after all but then Valka added: "And you never know how much time you have left…"

* * *

Astrid stood atop the stairs that led up to the Great Hall and let her gaze wander over the village below her and the open ocean behind the sea stacks. If it had been anyone else…

She'd left Valka and her friends after that last comment, unable to quietly sit still anymore. Her arms were tightly wrapped around her torso while she desperately wished Hiccup was there and his arms were around her instead. If that statement had come from anyone but Valka…

Of course, the whole village was used to losing their loved ones. Or rather… they had been used to it. That had changed after Hiccup had defeated the Red Death and now losing the one you love… It wasn't a real threat anymore. Except it still could happen. It had happened to Valka…

Losing Hiccup…

Astrid desperately tried to push the thought away, didn't even want to _think_ about it. He would be here in a few days at the latest, there was no need to be worried. Except she still was. She would always be worried for him!

She flinched when the door within the gigantic gateway behind her opened and she heard steps approaching her. _Please, not mom!_ Was all she could think. Even talking some more to Valka would be more pleasant than that. Hel, even Ruffnut would be preferable!

"She's right, you know?" Astrid almost relaxed when she recognized Heather's voice, though her word soon prevented that. "You should stop drinking it."

Astrid exhaled audibly and closed her eyes. "Not you, too!" She exclaimed, annoyed. "I thought you of all people would spare me with this!" She turned to glare at her friend but the black-haired woman just patiently shook her head.

"I know I said I can understand you. But she has a point." Of course, she had! Astrid knew that… But- Heather stepped passed her to gaze over the sea as well and Astrid was grateful for not having to keep eye contact. "You think it's not real." Heather continued after a few minutes of silence and Astrid frowned. What did she mean by that? "He's Hiccup after all, right? He can do everything, accomplish everything, survive everything. He has done that so far, lived through more than almost everyone else. What could possibly happen to him? You think you have all the time in the world."

Astrid closed her eyes as those words hit home within her. Because they were too true. Hiccup had accomplished the impossible on so many occasions already, there was nothing that could stop him…

"And yet here you are…" Heather continued. "fearing for him more than anyone else is fearing for their loved ones. This journey of theirs isn't supposed to be very dangerous, never has been and yet you insisted upon him bringing Toothless. That alone made this whole enterprise so much more dangerous! What would have happened if the Redthorns had found Toothless on their land? They would have attacked him, maybe killed him. They would have arrested Hiccup, Dagur, and the others, put them on trial for going behind their backs, maybe sentenced them to death." Astrid gasped and dropped her gaze. She hadn't thought about it that way before but Heather was right.

"I didn't say anything because I agree. Having Toothless there with them, it gave me a better feeling as well, despite that paradox." Absentmindedly, Heather rubbed her bump. "But you have to make up your mind. Either you think you have all the time in the world or accept that there always will be threats. You can't have it both ways." She gave Astrid a few moments to think about it and, finally, the blonde nodded.

"You're right…" She whispered. She couldn't have it both ways. But which was the right one?

"You've been so anxious…" Heather went on. "But have you ever thought it through?" Astrid blinked in confusion and gave her friend a questioning look. "What would actually happen if he doesn't return? Have you ever thought about it, past the fear and the pain, I mean."

Astrid swallowed. Fear and Pain! Those were exactly the feeling that threatened to overcome her when she tried to think about it. "I… I can't-" she gasped and Heather nodded.

"You couldn't go on. That's how it would feel like anyway. There would be nothing left…" Astrid eyed her and remembered that Heather had been there before. Not because she'd lost her lover but because she'd lost _everything_! "But you can. You would go on, even though you wouldn't know how you're managing that. But that's not what I mean." Heather nodded down toward the houses and people of Berk, wandering about everywhere. "I mean them. What would it mean for them? They just lost their old Chief and his heir is a great replacement. But what would happen if they lost him, too? Who would succeed him? You? You'd be broken and hopeless. Maybe you could lead them someday but it would be hard. Who else? Snotlout? He became a decent guy, but he's no Chief!

"I know, all you want is to be with Hiccup. It's been all you've wanted for a very long time. But you are not just his wife. You are the Chief's wife! And no matter how many tasks you take, as his advisor, dragon trainer or general, as the Chief's wife you have one duty. You shouldn't neglect it!"

Astrid stared at her friend in shock for a moment before she pensively dropped her gaze. Neglecting her duty… She'd _never_ neglected her duties! And as the Chief's wife, it was her duty to produce an heir… Dammit!

It wasn't like… like that wasn't an option. She knew they would become parents eventually, was even looking forward to it. Only not now already. She didn't feel like she was ready yet. She wasn't ready to discard her ax and join the club of chatting housewives.

But Heather was right and so was Valka. As much as she wanted to believe it, even Hiccup wasn't invincible. She'd like to pretend otherwise and keep acting like there was no rush but that was foolish. She had to be responsible…

And then… Astrid hadn't wanted to let these thoughts affect her conscious mind but they were there… They had been there for two months now, ever since Heather had arrived on Berk. Ever since Astrid knew Heather, she'd been able to see herself in the other girl. Looking back now, she was able to confess, though only to herself, that she'd envied Heather the first time they'd met. She'd envied her for how easily she'd been able to flirt and play her role even with her ulterior motives. And then she'd seen it. Heather was just like her, would do everything for those she held dear. And Heather was strong and Astrid had always admired her for that. Not that she considered herself weak, but still… How she'd always fought on her own, how she'd infiltrated the Dragon Hunters and later had coped with her brother and his antics… She'd always done what needed to be done. Astrid liked to think that she would have done the same but she'd probably never know. Because she'd never been in that situation. She'd always had friends around her and she'd always had Hiccup… She and Heather had always been alike, had always been warriors, fighters and she'd thought that would never change.

Seeing her friend again then two months ago, happily smiling, glowing with joy over her growing bump… It had confused her. She'd never thought of Heather as a loving wife and mother, not even when they'd all cared for Garf right after he'd hatched. But here now she was, smiling while absentmindedly caressing the bulge under her soft tunic and Astrid wondered. Could she be like that? They'd always been alike, could she be like that as well, radiating happiness while Hiccup's baby grew inside her?

Hiccup's baby… Their baby… Her throat tightened and involuntarily her hand fluttered to her stomach. Something inside her shifted, she could almost feel it. Suddenly, she could see it, could see herself with a baby version of Hiccup in her arms, could see this tiny bundle with his green eyes and auburn hair smiling up at her.

She gasped and felt a single tear running down her cheek as she realized. Gods, she wanted this! She'd never thought about it like that, hadn't let herself think like that. She'd only ever seen the crying children with their annoyed and tired mothers and the remaining reasonable part inside her knew this was still true. But it wasn't all there was to it. Slowly, her free hand wandered upward to cover her trembling lips. She wanted this… Valka had been right, one never knew what the future would bring. And Heather was right as well, it was her duty to ensure that there would be an heir in case something happened to Hiccup. Both were valid points and very good reasons but not what changed her mind. She wanted this, wanted to hold this beautiful child in her arms, wanted it for her own sake and for Hiccup's as well. If he agreed…

Her lips twitched into a smile on their own volition. She would talk to him as soon as he was back. Or… Well, some time after he was back probably… Shaky laughter threatened to escape her as the intensity of the moment hit her but it never made it out. Suddenly, Heather's hand was on her arm, clutching her firmly. Astrid looked at her, worried something might be wrong but Heather's expression was exhilarated, her gaze directed into the distance. Toward the horizon.

Astrid's head whipped around just as Heather whispered: "They are back!" And really, there, so small it was almost invisible, was a white dot between the sky and the ocean. Sails that were growing bigger as they came closer with every second.

He was back!

* * *

 **So, finally, chapter two. Feel free to let me know what you think of it ;)**

 **And to L: Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3: Return

**A/N: So, here's chapter 3, a little sooner than planned. For personal reasons, I intend to update on Friday from now on. For now, writing ahead works well.**

 **I don't like to give spoilers for my stories but in this case, I think it would be better to do so after all. I won't kill off any of our beloved characters! This is not a Deathfic and not a Cheatfic either (Someone actually asked that… why?).**

 **In this chapter, I made two references to former occurrences. One would be Snotlout's birthday party and the other a prank Hiccstrid played on Gobber. If you are interested in what they are referring to, I recommend reading 'The Afterparty' and 'Only Teasing' by ladyamethyst21.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Return**

Astrid stood at the quay and waited. Impatiently, her eyes searched the water between the sea stacks that surrounded the harbor. After Heather had spotted the ship on the horizon, everything had become a blur. Two hours. They'd only had two hours until the ship was to reach the harbor. Relaying the information to those working inside, confirming that the feast indeed could start today. Making her turn around the village to spread the news there as well, telling everybody that every hand was needed in the Great Hall now. And getting ready herself.

Only minutes ago, she'd left their home after having a wash and a change of clothes. She'd seen the ship from up there, it had seemed so close and she'd hurried down through the village lest she'd be too late. But down here, they were still out of sight, hidden behind rock formations and it made her skin crawl. She couldn't wait any longer, wanted his arms and his warmth around her.

She was surrounded by other people, Heather, Ruff, and Lia were there of course as well as Valka, Gobber, Gothi, and Spitelout, probably to represent the council. Toothless was nowhere to be seen but that was not uncommon these days. After a bit of pondering and persuasion, they'd decided to leave him with the automatic tailfin attached. Astrid was by now able to operate the pedal but she'd hardly had time to fly with Stormfly these days, let alone Toothless as well. So it was no surprise to not see him here as both dragons were probably flying somewhere around the island catching their lunch.

It was a rather small welcoming committee, considering it was their Chief's return after two months of absence. But the last preparations for the feast had to be attended to and then everybody on Berk knew Hiccup, knew that he didn't like to be fussed about. And she didn't intend to give him time to be greeted by others anyway.

Gods, it was crazy! She'd always been strong and independent and still thought of herself that way. And it wasn't like she hadn't accomplished anything during the last weeks… She might not have been in charge of the preparations for the Winter Nights but the storehouses and stables were well stocked and secured and that _had_ been her accomplishment. Why then was she teetering at the edge of sanity now, buzzing with anticipation to finally see him again as if there was nothing else that mattered? Ah, but that wasn't so far off… If there was one thing she knew for sure after these two months then it was that she never wanted to be separated from him for that long ever again. It just wasn't right! They belonged together, were better when together in every way.

Finally, the ship came into view and her heartbeat accelerated uncontrollably. She wasn't yet able to make out individual people but it wasn't long now anymore. Astrid took a step forward, blue eyes searching. For her, it seemed like forever but in reality, it probably took Eret at the tiller only a few additional minutes to near the pier. She spotted Tuffnut and Fishlegs waving enthusiastically while Dagur and Snotlout picked up rolled up ropes. Hiccup was nowhere to be seen.

Her heart thudded painfully at his absence. Why was he not on deck with the rest of them? Was he still in the cabin below, maybe sick? Or injured? She shifted nervously and watched as Gobber and Spitelout got ready to receive the ropes and secure the ship.

While the men down below were still pulling the ship closer, two warm arms suddenly wound their way around her waist. Astrid gasped and turned around to look up into Hiccup's brightly shining green eyes, his face framed by wind-tousled auburn hair. For a moment, they just looked at each other but then he leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers. The whimper that escaped her against his lips should have been embarrassing, but she didn't care. He was back! She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his disheveled hair, holding him in place as they kissed. His arms were still around her waist, holding her just as close and it probably was a good thing that his oversized fur coat was big enough to cover them both from view. Otherwise, at least Gobber would have made some crude remark about how tight their hold was, how fierce their kiss, about how close their bodies were, touching all the way down to their knees and how surely not accidentally Hiccup pressed his groins against that damp heat between her legs. Maybe Gobber did so anyway, she wouldn't have noticed.

"Gods, I've missed you!" Hiccup gasped against her neck when their lips finally separated, breath hot on her skin. It made Astrid shiver, unable to form any coherent words, her knees weak already by the way he held her close, his body heat seeping into her. Panting lightly, his nose and lips wandered along her neck, tickled behind her ear and she tipped her head to the side to give him better access. "You smell so good…" he mumbled huskily and she felt him swallowing before he buried his face in her hair. His mouth was still on her neck but it wasn't just lips lightly skimming anymore. She felt his tongue on her skin, hidden where no one could see it and a moment later, she felt his teeth scraping over her sensitive skin.

Astrid all but moaned and tried to pull herself closer still, slowly rubbing against him. It wasn't fair. How was he able to reduce her to a whimpering mess within seconds only? She wanted him, needed him, needed to reconnect, be one with him. They'd been separated for too long, she needed the reassurance, that he was back, that he was here.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, too heavy and broad to be Hiccup's. She flinched and retreated just enough to look around, remembering just where they were and how many people were around them. Were looking at them!

"There he is again," Eret grinned and gave her shoulder another squeeze, an unreadable glint in his eyes. "Safe and sound, just as promised!" He winked and then turned back to kiss Ruffnut while Snotlout retreated his hands from her barely noticeable bump and glared at Astrid.

"Yeah," he grumbled. "There was no need to threaten us. As if we hadn't known ourselves that we had to watch over our fishbone of a Chief…" Beside her, Hiccup chuckled and squeezed her waist lightly.

They were really back, all of them. Behind Ruff, Snot, and Eret, Astrid saw Heather and Fishlegs gazing lovingly at each other and a bit to the side, Tuff had lifted Lia by her hips and was whirling her around in mad circles until they collapsed and landed in the water, laughing like the nutjobs they were. Gobber, Spitelout, and Valka had turned to Dagur to help him fix the ship and politely inquire after their journey while old Gothi stood to the side, watching the whole scenery with what looked like a fond smile. Relief washed through Astrid and only now did she realize just how worried she really had been, for all of them. As much as they all had been trying to convince themselves that this journey wouldn't hold any threats they all had known better. Entering the domain of a possibly hostile tribe without much armament to convince them of their good will _had_ been risky!

Astrid leaned against Hiccup again though in a much calmer way now, her forehead resting against his chest. "I'm glad you're back!" She whispered, not entirely trusting her voice. She felt his rough hand on her cheek, covertly whipping away a single tear.

"Me too…" he whispered and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Believe me… me too! Gods, I…" he broke off but his grip on her waist tightened again.

For a minute, they were quiet, just basking in each other's closeness but the longer they stood there, apparently in desperate need of consolation, the clearer it became for Astrid what she'd thought ever since Hiccup had announced she couldn't come with him.

"I _should_ have come with you!" She stated resolutely. Nothing was worth going through an ordeal like this ever again. She could hold herself back if necessary or could try to at least. But she would never let him leave her behind again.

"No!" His response was immediate and the closest to an order as he'd ever given her. "I never want you near this island, these people. Ever!" There was a strain in his voice, something other than worries or simple exhaustion after the journey. Astrid drew herself back, questioningly looking up at him and the expression on his face made her swallow whatever response she might have come up with.

He looked terrified.

* * *

In a way, this day stretched out longer than the entire two-months-journey before. The time on Redthorn Island had been hard. He hadn't allowed himself to think of Astrid, not while there had been all those loose women everywhere and not while there had been some form of sexual interaction, voluntarily or enforced (even though they'd denied it vigorously the few times he actually had tried to intervene), barely hidden behind one corner or other almost at every time. He hadn't wanted to taint any memories of her with those of that place. That hadn't been easy but after their departure, it became downright impossible.

After they'd finally left Redthorn Island behind, he'd allowed his thoughts to wander freely again where he'd been determined to rein them in before. Surrounded by nothing but the endless sea and his friends' enthusiastic banter, mostly about what they intended to do as soon as they were back home, he hadn't been able to keep his thoughts in check anymore. Not a single minute had gone by then without his daydreaming about her smile and her laughter, her sweet lips and her warm body, her soft moans and fierce screams, about how hot she felt around him and about how he wanted to have a go at all those things he overheard during that time.

Those had been two very long weeks indeed but this day still seemed to drag out even longer. Because she was there! All the time, she was there somewhere, sometimes directly at his side when he dutifully inspected the winter stocks, sometimes rummaging about in the background when he cleaned himself up and got ready for that night's celebration while Gobber or his mother filled him in on all the things he'd missed out on. She was always there, always reminding him of what he needed most and yet there never was a minute's time where they were alone just for themselves.

To be fair, it wasn't even a full day. Just those few hours between their arrival and the beginning of the festivities during which he needed to attend to all those chiefly duties while everything else had to wait. Being Chief had never felt as much like a noose around his neck as during those hours… And he even was prepared for all of it. He'd already thought about what to say during the expected speech for the Winter Nights and about their negotiations and he'd rested as best he could on board of their ship until shortly before their arrival, knowing he wouldn't get a calm minute until late into the night. And yet it seemed to drag out endlessly…

But now it was done. He had cleaned up and groomed himself after the long journey and wore the dreaded Chief-outfit that was expected of him for official occasions like this one. The heavy fur coat, the ornate waistcoat and exaggerated belt over, at least, simple trousers… He hated wearing all this, especially since he'd had to wear them all the time during their visit on Redthorn Island. He very much preferred to wear his riding leather with the flight suit instead but knew that wasn't possible tonight. At least he had been able to fly for a while again after Toothless had picked him up from the ship to make a turn around the island before they'd returned to the harbor just in time. Just in time to hold her in his arms for a few minutes before duties had caught up with him again.

With a sigh, he pickup up the helmet from its hook near the entrance, the last piece to complete this outfit and followed Gobber outside. The blacksmith was still filling him in on all the occurrences of the last months like which dispute had arisen and how he'd decided, which people had come to Berk to settle here and how the training of the youngest riders went. All important information he was bound to know although his mind felt cramped and crowded already. If he remembered only half of it in the morning he could call himself lucky. He just wasn't able to concentrate anymore.

"…and Spitelout decided to propose to Astrid in case you wouldn't return. You know, to provide an heir and all…" Gobber said cheerily and Hiccup stopped dead.

"What?" he asked, blinking in confusion. Despite his former plan, Spitelout had stayed on Berk, just like every other of the older men. They had a _history_ with the Redthorns they'd said and their presence would only make any negotiations harder. But for the late general to make a move on _Astrid_?

Gobber laughed and his broad hand came crashing down on his back, driving the air out of his lungs. "Just kidding! You weren't listening to me anymore for at least ten minutes and I knew mentioning her would draw your attention again." His mentor winked conspiratorially and then nodded toward the doors of the Great Hall in front of him. "Now, let's go in there and have a feast that's worth all the trouble!"

Inside, he was greeted with loud cheers and raised mugs, many people congratulating him while he made his way to the Chief's table. This peace treaty had been Dagurs idea and plan but there was no doubt about who of the two of them had led the negotiations. Hiccup took his place between Dagur and Astrid, who was wearing a far more formal outfit than usual as well. It was weird to see her in a dress, so very different from the more practical and defensive clothes she normally wore but he had to admit he liked it. He loved her for the fierce warrior she was but this ornate dress with its floor long skirt… It made her look softer and more amiable and the stark contrast to who she really was was enticing. His eyes lingered on her a moment longer before he noticed her amused expression. They weren't alone, exactly… He accepted the mug of watered mead she held out for him and turned toward his waiting people.

By now, it was easy for him to slip into this role, to become the leader his people needed even though it still didn't feel natural. It was easy to be cheerful and confident because he was. He was glad, even happy to be here again, surrounded by Hooligans who were rough and rude but also honest and positive and he had missed that during the last two months. And he was confident because this treaty would keep them safe, for a little while longer at least. He just didn't feel like it had been the right thing to do…

Hiccup used this opportunity to inform the Berkians on what exactly it was they'd agreed upon with the Redthorn tribe. They'd agreed upon not attacking or assaulting each other except in retaliation. They'd agreed on surveying the possibilities of new trade routes. And they'd agreed upon trading visits annually. That last point had been Dagur's suggestion. To keep an eye on them as he'd said and Hiccup could only agree. He wasn't daft enough to believe a signed piece of paper would be enough to keep a violent tribe in check. So just like things had been between the Hooligans and the Berserkers up until a few years ago, the three Chiefs would visit each other every year again to renew the peace treaty.

This point, however reasonable it was, was one of those which made him anxious. He never wanted to return to this island, to that village but knew he would have to eventually. And he would have to leave Astrid behind, again, to keep her safe from these horrid men. Subconsciously, he reached for her hand and squeezed it while he kept talking. He'd gone over these words many times in his mind, they came fluidly although it didn't feel right to praise this treaty as an accomplishment.

But then his speech turned to a more cheerful topic. The end of summer brought the end of the hard harvesting season, the end of gathering whatever supplies they could find and they had been very successful this year. From now on, the days would become calmer. Yes, colder as well but that was one thing the Berkians were used to and their dragons had proven their capability of keeping the village from freezing over more than once. Now came the days of gathering, of meeting in the Great Hall, of telling stories, of mending broken tools and building new ones. The Winter Nights were a time to celebrate, to eat and to drink as much as possible, to get sick and start all over again.

At this, Hiccup raised his mug and under the hooting and yelling of his people took a big gulp of his mead, the first of this winter. At the tables below, the men and women followed his example and just like that the celebrations of the Winter Nights began.

And it was a long night. After the long months without Astrid, the long weeks of their journey back here, this long day with too many duties to be with her, this night seemed to stretch out endlessly. Hiccup wanted nothing more than to get out, to lead her away from the crowd, back home, into the shadows behind the statues outside or even just into a dark corner or behind a pillar in here. He wanted to kiss her until they both couldn't remember their names anymore, to let her warmth sooth away the icy cold inside him and let her heat smother every thought inside his mind like only she was able to.

But there was no chance in doing so, not now. It seemed like everyone wanted to have a talk with him, invited him to sit with them for a while and to share a drink or two. It was a good thing that he only drank mead that was watered down to the extreme least he would have been drunk and out after one hour at the lastest. Astrid was always at his side, taking over her duty to refill his drink when needed, smiling and chatting amiably with whoever was around them. She held his hand whenever possible, threw him teasing glances when the occasion called for it and cuddled close or kissed him when they had a moment's break but it was never enough. He saw the stress in her eyes and the impatience in her every movement. She too was yearning for this night to end.

It took what felt like hours before things began to calm down. Not everyone of his fellow Vikings had been content with watering down his mead and the number of those still celebrating in the Great Hall was slowly dwindling. Many had returned home already, most to or with the company of their wives or, more covertly, their intended while some seemed not to be sober enough to care anymore. He spotted more than one couple barely hidden in a shadowy corner, passionately making out. This was their way and it wasn't unlike how things at Redthorn Island had been and yet it was entirely different. He knew that those were more or less established couples and also knew they only behaved like this because of the celebration and the mead. Things like this didn't happen every day and surely not enforced in any way, not here. And then, he doubted anyone around him was still sober enough to even notice. In fact, he wasn't sure if anyone would notice him leaving to finally be alone with Astrid. To touch her like he wanted to… To draw those sweet noises out of her… Or doing the same right here as well for that matter…

He shook his head and gulped to chase away those thoughts. Surely, she would not approve. Not that he actually would do it…

It was then when he noticed that Astrid wasn't at his side anymore. When had she left? He could swear she'd been in his arm only moments ago. Hiccup took another look through the hall, head spinning more than he liked, and finally spotted her near the far wall close to the barrels of mead and water. Maybe she'd gotten up to refill their mugs once more but she wasn't moving. She just stood there, hands rested on the table in front of her, her head bowed. Hiccup watched her for a moment longer and then excused himself to Gobber, Mulch, and Spitelout who were still drinking and chatting, unperturbed by the incredible amount of alcohol they'd already downed.

* * *

To Astrid, it seemed like this night would never end. She'd been so relieved when Hiccup and Gobber had finally arrived, glad that all the preparations had been finished in time and also glad that this dreadful waiting was over. Hiccup's speech had been a good one, short but with the answers to those questions, they'd all been wondering about and also light and even funny to mark the start of the happier part of that evening. And she'd been glad to finally spend some lighter time with Hiccup, to feel his hand in hers or his arms around her shoulders, to kiss him lightly, to laugh and to talk. Of course, this wasn't enough, wasn't what she wanted and needed. She needed to have him all to herself, to kiss him for real, to feel, and to reconnect. But all that had to wait…

As the hours dragged on, his impatience became more obvious, to her at least and it would have been a lie if she'd said she didn't feel the same. The more they drank and the more the atmosphere loosened up, the more heated their occasional kisses became and his hand that had mostly been around her shoulder at the beginning of the feast found its way to her waist or the small of her back more frequently, even blatantly caressed and squeezed her behind a few times.

It was then when she realized that, apparently, they were more primed than she liked to be! Astrid had been careful to water down their mead as much as was tolerable. The average Viking had a fairly high tolerance for alcohol but she and Hiccup had not. They'd learned that the hard way after their return from Dragon's Edge. They'd been legal adults then and were allowed, even expected to take part in the regular nights at the Great Hall, to drink and to tell stories of their adventures. But neither she nor Hiccup were broadly built like the average Viking and while others of their age already were used to a fair amount of intoxication, their life on Outpost Island had demanded them to keep a clear head at any time. Well, except that one time at Snotlout's birthday party that was…

Astrid got up and took their empty mugs to fill them with pure water this time and maybe grab some bread on her way back. She sincerely hoped they weren't expected to stay until the last Viking had left. She still had plans for tonight… Oh yes, she had! Ruffnut's words from earlier that day had refused to leave her head and repeatedly echoed through her mind now, taunting her. It had sounded… gross at first. And Ruff _had_ admitted it could be unpleasant, especially if _he_ didn't know how to hold himself back. But, damn, it also was intriguing! To have him at her mercy in a way…

Astrid mischievously grinned to herself as she reached the table with the mead and water barrels. On its own accord, her tongue darted out to lick her lips and her vision began to swim as she imagined how it would be like, how he would _taste_ like. _Not exactly yummy_ , Ruff had said, _but thrilling nonetheless._ Oh, Gods, yes, she wanted to try! The idea alone made her gasp and she had to lean on the table as her knees threatened to give in.

She needed to get a grip on herself! She might be a little tipsy… or, well, drunk enough to let Hiccup grope her ass in public actually, but that was no excuse. She would go back to their table now, back to Hiccup and pull through the rest of tonight's feast without embarrassing herself. She would-

"Hey, are you okay?" Hiccup's warm hands were on her waist, startling a gasp out of her. "What are you- uh!" His sudden appearance behind her had surprised Astrid and instinctively, she'd straightened and stepped back from the table in front of her. Or had tried to… Of course, that motion made he bump into him, his warm chest covering her back, his breath suddenly hot on her neck and _something_ was demandingly poking against her thigh. The unexpected contact made them both groan but neither of them made a move to retreat. It just felt too good... Without thinking twice about it, she further ground her behind against him, rubbing against his erection and drew another moan from both their throats. Gods, she wanted him! When would they finally be able to leave?

"Astrid…" Hiccup almost choked. "What-"

She leaned back, further against him, her head resting against his shoulder and almost reflexively, his arms wound their way around her, holding her close while his head dropped to nuzzle the crease between her neck and her shoulder. His lips and hot breath on her sensitive skin drew out another moan and that sound alone seemed to make his cock twitch interestedly.

Astrid ground back against him again, utterly helpless to it and it felt _so good_! The way he responded, gasping and panting, how his fingers dug into her waist as he uncontrollably rocked forward again and again in response to her teasing, it was overwhelming.

Then he caught himself and there was a shift in his behavior. He acted in earnest now and it became even better! He leaned forward, more closely against her and licked and nibbles at her neck. One hand, the right one, stayed at her waist, holding her in place as he slowly kept rocking against her. The left one wandered further down her skirt, fumbling and searching. It took Astrid's dizzy mind a moment to understand what he was looking for, just as long as it took Hiccup to find it. The gap in her skirt, hidden between the folds and layers of cloth to reach the pockets on the inside. He slipped his hand through it and suddenly his calloused hand was on the bare skin of her thigh.

"Is that what you want?" Hiccup asked, his voice a low murmur as his hand slowly wandered upward. But all Astrid could do in response was whimpering, needy and embarrassingly. Somewhere in the back of her mind, an alarm went on. Did she want this? No, there was something… She should push him away, should stop him… But she couldn't remember why anymore. All her hazy mind registered was how utterly wonderful his skin felt on hers and how much she'd missed him. And then his hand reached the damp heat between her legs and her mind went blank for a moment. She barely registered how Hiccup gasped and almost growled at her.

"You- You've got to be kidding me!" Hiccup's voice was caught somewhere between a snarl and a whimper while his fingers slowly explored her slick and completely uncovered center. He pressed his bulge more firmly against her ass while his hand on her front pushed her back against him, trapping her effectively between her objects of desire.

"Saves time… later…" Astrid gasped out, too distracted by his ministration for a more coherent explanation. Great Odin, it felt so good! He hadn't even really started to touch her in earnest, was still just exploring her superficially but she already could feel the tension coiling up inside her. The most embarrassing whimper escaped her as his finger lightly brushed over her clit and she trembled in his hold. His lips had wandered up her neck and were now peppering her jaw with sloppy kisses as he exhaled audibly in reaction to her noise of blatant lust.

Astrid smelled it then. She smelled the mead on his breath and it tore her out of her erotic daze in an instant. Because she suddenly remembered where they were! "Hiccup, stop!" She gasped, her hands fumbling through the layers of her skirt to restrain him. He growled but obeyed, his hand stilling though not retreating. "Not here," she added.

He seemed to realize it then, too, judging by the frustrated groan he tried to muffle against her skin. "I need you!" she heard him mumble and the twitching pressure against her behind seemed to agree.

With much effort, Astrid tore herself out of his embrace and turned to look at him. His eyes were glassy and darkened by unconcealed desire and probably by alcohol as well. "I know," she breathed and placed a hand on his cheek to let him know she felt the same. It took her a moment to regain enough control over her thoughts and her body again, and she saw in his eyes that he fought for this control as well. "But after all the effort to avoid the public consummation and the prank we played on Gobber, do really want to catch up on that now?"

Hiccup blinked but then a lopsided smile tucked at his lips at the memory of this part of their wedding night. "No," he agreed. "I don't…" He reached up to cup her face with his calloused hands and, swallowing hard, leaned his forehead against hers. "But I very much want to bent you over this table and take you right here!"

Astrid gasped and her heartbeat quickened noticeably at his words. Gods, when had he become so confident? Up until now, of the two of them, she had been the one who initiated most of their sexual interactions. It had taken her quite a lot of coaxing, teasing and frustration to occasionally get him to act more self-assured but even then talking dirty hadn't been part of it. It was _hot_! Gods, she wished he would do it…

She grabbed fistfuls of his tunic and bit down on her lip to keep herself from pulling him toward her again least they would perform the public consummation of their wedding after all. "How much longer do we need to stay?" She asked instead, longing clear in her voice. She wanted to go home and to, finally, have her husband all to herself.

Hiccup hesitated and then awkwardly lifted his shoulders. "I'm not sure, actually." He admitted. "My father… He always stayed the whole night but I don't know whether that was because it was expected of him or because there was no one waiting for him anyway. I…" He paused and then chuckled shakily. "Gods, this is silly… I'm the Chief, right? Shouldn't I be allowed to decide myself when I go home?"

A pained smile crossed Astrid's face, hidden from his view. As always, Hiccup thought far too much about _what was expected of him_ and _how to do things the right way_. He was a great leader, he shouldn't bother himself with these thoughts. _Doing something because that's how it has always been done_ , that was not Hiccup! Never had been…

"I think…" she began hesitantly and licked her lip. Sometimes he needed a small push into the right direction. "I think, I'll go home now. You know, to poke up the fire and look after Stormfly and Toothless…" She stretched to place a quick kiss on his lips, too short for him to react and rouse their passion once more. "And you stay as long as you think you need to. Ask Gobber if you need any advice, assuming he's still coherent enough to answer." She sneaked out of his embrace and made a challenging step backward. "Don't take too long!" She added, then turned without waiting for his reaction and all but ran out of the Great Hall.

The cool night air on her skin and in her lungs was cathartic and only now did she realize how stifling it had been in there. Astrid stood still for a minute, inhaling deeply before she covered the short distance to their home. She expected Hiccup wouldn't be too far behind her.

* * *

Hiccup took a long shuddering breath while his gaze followed her out of the Great Hall. It took almost all of is remaining self-control to not follow her right away and he raised his hand to bite down on his fist. The pain helped to clear his head, though not as much as he would have preferred _._

 _I very much want to bent you over this table and take you right here!_ Had he really said that out loud? He'd definitely spent too much time with Eret lately if words like these rolled off his tongue that easily! But she hadn't seemed to have minded… In fact, she'd seemed to have _liked it_!

Hiccup groaned and bit down a little harder. He had to pull himself together! He'd been dangerously close to spilling into his clothes already from her rubbing against him and her moans alone. To think he actually had touched her, like that, here in the Great Hall, had almost brought them both off in public. Because she'd been close, too! If she hadn't stopped him… The thought was embarrassing and arousing alike. And if he thought logically, it hadn't even been _that_ public…

True, they hadn't been alone. But the about two dozen Vikings left were too drunk or otherwise occupied to notice much. And then, his broad coat had efficiently hidden them from view anyway. They probably would have been heard, Astrid was anything but quiet but, damn, it would have been worth it!

He groaned again and shook his head in an attempt to get rid of this image. He couldn't function with the picture of her screaming in rapture in his mind, not now when he was so hopelessly aroused already. He shifted his erection into a less obvious position and slowly walked back toward the table where Gobber and the others still sat, drank and bawled, all the while trying to keep his thoughts in check. That was almost impossible though and Hiccup realized that partially the mead was to blame. Had he drunken that much? He hadn't even noticed until now. In that case, it probably was a good thing that she'd stopped him… They would have regretted it in the morning!

"What, you're still here?" Gobber exclaimed slurringly when he saw Hiccup. "Thought you'd finally left. You shouldn't leave a lady waiting and especially not yours. Odin knows she's been crabby for weeks! Lay her well, will ya? Or I fear she'll rip all our heads off in the morning..." With these words, the burly blacksmith turned back to his mug and left Hiccup stunned and flabbergasted. So, no one had expected him to stay this long after all? Dazed, he turned to leave and caught the suggestive smirk on Spitelout's face, who sat close enough to have heard Gobber's words. The late general raised his mug at him and the glint in his eyes told Hiccup more than he'd wanted to know. Dammit, he could have had her soft body in his arms for hours already!

The cold, almost freezing night air outside helped to partially clear his head, both from the alcohol and the arousal alike. He needed to cool down for a few minutes before he saw Astrid again, he had plans for tonight, after all. He was eager to try a few things he'd heard of during the last weeks and that one thing in particular. Although… Eret had said it might take a while. That drawing it out as long as possible actually was the point! He wasn't so sure whether that was an option today…

Well, he would see soon enough.

Swallowing once again, he stepped down the stairs and toward the Chief's house, his home. Toward his waiting wife.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter coming soon. Please, feel free to tell me what you think of this! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**A/N: Oh look… a porn chapter… Seriously, this is approximately 90% smut… *sigh* I'd say I'm sorry… but that would be a lie ;p**

 **And it is a very long chapter… But I found no point where I could have split it so here you go. Don't expect every chapter to be this long though. ._.**

 **To LexieFanatic: Yeah, he will :D**

 **To Guest: Thanks ;)**

 **To Katveena: Here you go... xD  
**

 **.-o-O-'-O-o-.**

 **Chapter 4: Reunion**

Astrid stood indecisively in the main room of their house. The fire in the hearth was crackling, filling the room with a pleasant warmth and she'd already looked after the dragons, had given them both affectionate cuddles for the night and had provided them with an extra bucket full of fish, the usual bribe for them not to wake them too early in the morning. Everything she'd thought of doing she'd done and now she was left, again, with simple waiting.

She probably could prepare a bath, but that would take much more time than she hoped to have until Hiccup would be here. And then… she could still feel the alcohol in her system. She wasn't drunk, barely even tipsy anymore but it was there, buzzing in the background. It made her giddy and lightheaded which surely were not the best conditions for a bath. Besides, she didn't need any more foreplay, not tonight. Tonight, she needed action.

She also could go over to their bedroom, strip and wait in their bed for him, but today she wanted _him_ to relieve her of her clothes! She wanted to feel his hands on her skin while he did it and she wanted to see the awestruck expression he always got when her body was finally revealed to his gaze. And then she wasn't even sure whether they would make it to their bed tonight anyway. The fur nest by the hearth was just too comfortable.

Normally, she would have used this time to prepare a cup of moon tea but… Valka and Heather were right, it was stupid and also selfish to continue drinking it. She already had drunken it a few times during the last weeks, practically out of habit so she should be safe for tonight anyway and would talk about it with Hiccup later… Tomorrow at the latest.

With a sigh, Astrid sat down at the table, close to the fire and decided to unbraid her hair while she waited. It would save time later and she knew how much Hiccup loved to see her hair loosely falling around her shoulders. She was barely done running her fingers through the tresses to untangle them when she heard the rattling at the front door.

"Astrid?" echoed Hiccup bewildered voice through the heavy wood and she hurried to open the door.

"Yeah, sorry!" She called back while she reached for the iron bar Gobber had installed there on her request. "Must have closed it out of habit, sorry. Just a moment…" She fumbled a bit with the stubborn metal before she could finally open the door. She grinned up sheepishly at Hiccup who gave her a baffled look.

"What was that?" He asked, confusion in his eyes as they wandered to where her hand was still resting on the bar.

"It's a door lock?" she answered hesitantly. Hiccup glanced at the metal gadget and then back at her.

"Yeah, I noticed." He stated flatly, stepped inside and closed the door behind him again. "But why? Are you afraid someone would try to break in here? With Stormfly and Toothless outside and you and your ax in here?"

Astrid didn't really want to talk about the lock but knew he wouldn't drop the topic until he had his answer. So she stretched, laid her arms around his neck and gave him a light peck on the lips before she answered: "You've been concerned about someone barging in on us while we're naked in the main room. Now, I don't want to contain us being naked to our bedroom only so I asked Gobber for some kind of door lock."

A smirk tugged on Hiccup's lips. "And you told him that as an explanation as well?" He asked, skillfully sliding the bolt back to bar the door before he reached around her to draw her closer.

"Odin, no!" She chuckled. She tried to explain further but got effectively distracted by Hiccup. "I told him… that… I-I don't…Ah! Remember what I- Mmmhh… told him…" His mouth was all over her while he walked her against the wall behind her, effectively making her mind go blank. His lips caressed her jaw and nibbled at her ear before his tongue drew a damp line down her neck and his teeth sank into her shoulder, not breaking the skin but surely marking her as his. She moaned quietly at the sensation and dug her fingers into his back to keep herself upright as her knees threatened to give way beneath her. Gods, he didn't waste any more time!

His hands were on her behind a moment later, supporting her weight and drawing another, louder moan out of her as he massaged her cheeks and pulled her close, straight against the pulsing bulge in his trousers. His eagerness and straightforwardness sent her head spinning and she was dangerously close to simply giving in to him, to let him take her wherever and however he wanted. She didn't mind him taking control, welcomed it even, but today she had something else in mind first.

Between his teeth and tongue on her sensitive skin, his unashamed groans and growls, his hot body pressing against hers and his never-resting hands, it was hard to concentrate though. Astrid fought to keep control over her mind and her body and finally managed to draw one arm back from around his neck and let it wander down his front. Surely he noticed how she fumbled to open his belt but didn't react except pressing her tighter against his restricted erection. Without the ornate belt which could have hurt her, he now began to slowly roll his hips toward her, pressing and rubbing against her core and it almost made her waver. Freya, it was overwhelming to finally feel him between her legs again! She let him rock against her a few times, even met his thrusts with her own to intensify the friction. Her wanton sobs mingled with his desperate grunts and she knew, if she didn't stop him, they'd both come just from this.

She didn't want him to stop! She needed him to continue, to carry her closer to her personal Valhalla with every thrust. _Just one more_ , she told herself as the tension began to tightly coil in her guts again. Just one more thrust, then she would stop him. Just one more, it felt too amazing to stop him now…

"D-don't stop…" Her whimper as he suddenly stilled after all should have been embarrassing but she didn't care. She just wanted him to go on! Screw her plans, she could try that another time, or maybe even later tonight. Now, she just wanted-

"Not like this…" He gasped, panting against her neck. "I want… _you_! I…mmhh" His moan was muffled against her lips as she hurled him up to kiss him thoroughly, tongue pillaging his mouth. He was too good to be true! He was right… They'd waited too long to just hump each other like that through their clothes. She forced herself to calm down a bit, to regain control and bit down lightly on his lower lip as she pulled on the strings that held his trousers. She pushed them and his coverings down, just enough for his pulsing cock to spring free and the helpless whimper that escaped him as her hand closed around his length was the sweetest music. His lips were moving, forming unspoken words, his eyelids fluttering in his fight to keep them open, to look at her. He buried his hands in the fabric of her dress, tugging feebly, unsure whether to try and untie it at her neck or to simply push the skirts up around her waist.

Astrid watched him with gleaming eyes and began to slowly move her hand up and down his shaft like she'd seen him doing himself a few times. Blessed be the mead, she wasn't sure whether she would have dared to do this completely sober. His whole body shook with pleasure and he almost choked as he tried to form any coherent words. He was so beautiful when so helplessly aroused and the way he responded to her moving hand… Right now, he was hers entirely and it was glorious!

"Promise me something…" she breathed on a whim, her voice barely more than a low purr now that she was a bit more in control again. Hiccup had his arms resting against the wall behind her by now, desperate to keep himself upright and whimpered at her words. He tried, unsuccessfully, to keep himself from thrusting into her hand and she smirked. It really was thrilling and she hadn't even started for real… "Promise me you won't leave me behind anymore, not ever again!"

She'd expected him to agree to everything, no matter what she asked for in this moment. But instead of giving in as she'd hoped, his face contorted into a painful mask and he shook his head. "C-can't! Ah.. Astrid…." Okay, maybe this had been a stupid idea… He really seemed adamant about her not going to Redthorn Island but she wouldn't get an explanation for that. Not now at least… Well, asking for this promise hadn't been a well thought through plan and more of a whim anyway. Time to get to the part she actually _had_ thought through. She leaned closer to him and dragged her tongue along his jaw, which drew another desperate whimper from him and then, without further delay, she sank down on her knees and closed her lips around his thrumming cock.

 **oOoOo**

At first, Hiccup didn't know what was happening. In one moment, her small and hot hand on his cock and her tongue on his skin had been the most amazing combination he could think of and in the next… In the next moment, he hadn't been able to think at all anymore! So hot… And wet… Gods, how he'd missed being inside her!

He moaned and his vision blurred as his eyes shifted out of focus. He couldn't remember how but somehow the fabric of her wide skirt must have gotten out of the way and… and… So good, so incredible… She would drive him out of his mind someday! She felt so divine, a bit different than he remembered but still so amazing. She wasn't as soft as he remembered, rougher and tighter… So tight…

He tried to push further, deeper into her but was held back by… her hand on his thigh? How… Hiccup blinked and tried to comprehend what was happening despite his utterly blank mind. He forced his eyes to focus, to look at her and make sure she was alright and not in pain. Gods, if he would hurt her… He would never be able to forgive himself if he would hurt her now! Finally, he managed to open his eyes despite the overwhelming feeling of her around him – but only to see that Astrid was gone!

"W-What? Astr- Oh, f- _fuck_!" he choked as a new wave of hot pleasure surged through him, more intense than anything before. He dropped his head, giving himself up to the amazing sensation and finally spotted her. On her knees... Looking up at him. With his cock in her mouth! "Oh, holy Freya…" he sputtered, the sight breathtakingly arousing. She smirked up at him as best she could, a devious glint in her eyes before her cheeks hollowed somehow and – " _Fuck!_ " he gasped as that hot pleasure speared through him once more. She was sucking on him… He'd heard about that, of course, he had, but…

The thought fled his mind again, accompanied by every other rational or reasonable notion as she kept working him. He couldn't decern what exactly she was doing, couldn't tell all those sensations apart but it was amazing, utterly and fucking amazing! Instinctively, he tried to do his part, to rock into her but was held still by her hand again. Whining, he surrendered to her ministration, fighting to keep himself upright.

Somewhere in the very far back of his mind, he thought about stopping her. This was not what he'd wanted for tonight. He'd wanted to be one with her, to reconnect on the deepest level possible, not just through flesh and desire but by merging with her into one being, one soul. It was their connection that made them special, their understanding of each other. It was this connection, that he'd missed the most and he desperately needed to renew it. But there was no way of stopping her. Even if he wanted to - and he very much did not want to! – he doubted he could stop her, no matter what he said or did.

And it didn't last long anyway. To him, it felt like a small eternity but in reality, it probably took less than a minute before his hips began to shudder, followed by his entire body as pleasure shot through him like white-hot lightning. An incoherent howl echoed off the walls around them as he spilled into her wet mouth while she kept sucking and licking, her hands still working him further until he softened in her grip and had to fight hard to not simply sag to the ground.

Heavily panting, he leaned against the wall, eyes closed and head resting against the wood. He heard the rustling of cloth and a moment later, he felt Astrid's hands on his chest, her lips brushing along his neck. The same lips that had been around his cock only moment's ago… The thought was weird but not unpleasant.

"What was that?" He finally managed to gasp out, his mind not yet working right again.

"An experiment. Ruff told me about it and…" Astrid chuckled but stopped abruptly and her fingers were suddenly on his face, smoothing out lines of concentration as he tried to regain the ability to think. "Didn't you like it? I thought… well, I wanted to try and…" She trailed off when he gasped out a shaky laugh.

"Whether I liked it?" He asked and forced his eyes open to look at her. He gazed at her incredulously and the way she self-consciously bit her lip made his heart swell. She was too perfect for this world and he still couldn't believe that he was the lucky one to whom she'd said yes. "Couldn't you tell?" The sudden memory of just how much he'd liked it sent another pleasurable wave of shudders through his body. "Although…" he added and reached up to caress her cheek. "It was not what I had planned for tonight… I wanted to…" He gave her a tentative smile and shrugged.

The way she smiled back at him then, eyes blazing with mischief and excitement… It made his heartbeat quicken further despite it's already exhilarated rate.

"Oh, I'm planning to get to that, too." She had the audacity to smirk and wink at him. "But in your state…? You would have gotten off on me within 30 seconds, no matter what we would have done. We still have all night though…"

Hiccup saw the tantalizing promises dancing in her eyes and couldn't hold back anymore. He leaned down and kissed her, on hand cupping the back of her head to draw her closer while the other still rested against the wall, holding him upright as not to crush her. She tasted… different and it took him a moment to understand why. He could taste himself on her tongue! The thought was mind-blowing and he moaned into her mouth as a new wave of heat washed through him.

She responded with a throaty moan of her own, hands fisting into his tunic and drawing him closer. It reminded him of how randy they'd both been only a few minutes ago, how she probably still was, despite her attempted calm façade. He pressed against her and felt her body respond, rubbing against him, shuddering. After what she'd done for him, he needed to make it up to her but knew he would need a while to recover. He grinned against her lips as he remembered what he'd wanted to try earlier. An _experiment_ , she'd called it. Well, he'd like to run an experiment himself. And after _her_ experiment, he now had all the time and patience he needed.

"Mmmhh," he hummed leisurely against her lips, enjoying how she shivered beneath the vibration. "Mind if I try something in return?" He mumbled and dragged his mouth along her jaw to nibble at her ear, exhilarating in how responsive she was, trembling and gasping wantonly.

"Whatever you whaahh…" Her response turned into a breathy moan as he licked the sensitive skin behind her ear, just like he'd done earlier at the quay. She was so tightly wound already that even the smallest touch and slightest friction was enough to draw the most beautiful reactions out of her while he was comparatively calm to thoroughly enjoy it all.

"I'd like to return the favor!" He murmured, bending her head slightly and brushing her hair aside. He latched onto the skin at the nape of her neck, a place that was always hidden by her thick braid and sucked, drawing her blood up into an oval bruise that no one but himself would ever see, marking her and turning her into a whithering mess in the process. Her fingers dug deeper into his tunic and she gasped beautifully. Regardless of her firm grip, he retreated and reached for her hands to pull her along. It was a bit cold there directly at the door but the further they went into the main room the warmer it got until the cozy heat of the fire near the table soaked through his clothes. Astrid gazed up at him curiously and he decided to not drag it out too long for her, not this part at least. He reached for the cords that held her dress close around the neck and loosened them until the heavy fabric glided off her shoulders and down to the ground. And just like that, her beautiful body was suddenly revealed for him to gaze at and he took his time to admire her.

Her hair was down already and he appreciated that, love it when her tresses flowed around her body like molten gold. Her hair reached all the way from her beautiful face over her shoulders and breasts down to tickle her sweet butt when she moved. It was the perfect frame for this miraculous creature.

In addition, the flickering fire threw dancing patterns of light and shadow over her curves, giving his divine beauty the ethereal appearance she deserved. It looked like she was glowing and for a moment he almost didn't dare to touch her lest this vision of beauty and temptation would disappear. But then his gaze reached her eyes and the hungry glint in them reminded him of who she was. She was Astrid, fierce and strong, unyielding and his. She was his. Just like he was hers.

She wasn't unmarred though. Her body was littered with scars in varying sizes but those weren't what bothered him. Those scars belonged to who she was, were a part of her and he wouldn't want her any other way. But there was something else, a tight bandage around her left wrist and, frowning slightly, he reached for it.

"That's-" Astrid halfheartedly tried to pull her arm back but Hiccup didn't let go. "That's nothing…" she said in a reluctant voice, averted her eyes and he noticed how she blushed. It was endearing. She hadn't been shy in the least when he'd taken off her dress but was embarrassed because of a wound?

"What happened?" He asked, carefully pulling her closer. The bandage looked fresh, surely not older than a day or two at the most. But Astrid had caught herself again and apparently didn't want to talk about this right now. She lay her arms around his neck, putting the bandage out of his view as he very well noticed and let her lips ghost over his.

"It's nothing…" she breathed. "compared with what's going to happen to you if you don't stop talking!" Hiccup chuckled but obliged, let his hand roam down her back and kissed her more earnestly. Whatever this was, she could tell him later. Now, he needed to take care of his wife in other ways.

Their kiss had started calm but soon turned into a whole series of hungry and distracted pecks and licks while his hands roamed over her soft curves. Hers fumbled with the clasps of his fur coat and then tugged at the ornate waistcoat until she could lift it over his head. She did the same to the soft tunic beneath after she'd loosened the cords there as well and Hiccup let her do so freely. He reveled in her touch and her eagerness but when she reached for his trousers again, he caught her wrists to stop her.

"Hiccup…" She whined and feebly tried to free her hands. "I need you! I… just…" She trailed off and bit her lip to keep herself from moaning loudly as he pulled her heated body against his naked chest, groping her ass. He didn't answer, didn't gave in. He just nudged her backward until her backside hit the table. _It would be hard, almost impossible for her to keep standing_ , Eret had said so he tightened his grip on her enticing behind and lifted her up until she sat on the wooden table, legs wrapped around him in an instant. She giggled but didn't say anything, just laid her arms around his neck to draw him into another passionate kiss. Hiccup obliged but only for a minute before he tore himself away from her lips and let his mouth slowly wander down her body instead. She kept giggling interspersed with pleased hums while he paid more attention to her neck, her throat, and her shoulders, peppering her skin with light open-mouthed kisses. She gasped as he wandered further down toward her breasts, teasing the hardened buds with warm licks, sucks, and bites, just hard enough to make her shudder. And she moaned when he wandered further still, down over her ribs and stomach.

 _Stone is hard! Get a cushion or something, your knees will thank you later._ Without taking his eyes or mouth off her, he reached for his thick coat, placed it on the ground between them and kneeled down on it.

Astrid had become quiet and watched him with wide eyes and labored breaths as he lifted her legs over his bare shoulders and gazed up at her, gauging her reaction. When Eret had first told him about this, it had sounded terrifying! Could he go down on her like this with his mouth on her most intimate parts, would he dare to do it, would she let him? The idea hadn't left him once during the last two weeks, he'd thought about it every day and Eret hadn't been shy in talking about it whenever he thought fit. By now and after what she'd done for him before, he couldn't see anything terrifying in it anymore. It just another way to worship her. If she was okay with it.

He watched her closely as she watched him, the unspoken question clear in his eyes. He saw a flicker of insecurity and self-consciousness cross her face but he wouldn't let her belittle herself. She was perfect and he wanted her to know it. A moment later, she nodded, giving her consent. That was all he'd needed.

Without taking his eyes off of hers, he bent closer and kissed her. Not directly on her sex, he wasn't brave enough for that yet even though he could still feel the alcohol buzzing in the back of his mind. He first kissed her on the inside of her thighs, those soft patches of white skin over taught muscles that never saw the sunlight and had always been so alluring to him. He took his time to cover them in soft kisses and, as her blatantly aroused noises encouraged him, began to lick and nibble his way up. By the time he reached that triangle of golden fuzz, she was breathing shakily, already covered in sweat, trembling, and shifting and he had to wrap his arms around her thighs to keep them apart, to keep her as still as possible. _She'll try to press her legs together. Don't let her! It's an instinct and doesn't mean she doesn't want you there._ Fighting against her well-toned legs wasn't easy but that was no surprise. He had to count on the fact that she wouldn't want to deliberately hurt him. Or suffocate him…

Hiccup looked up at her once more, his lips not an inch away from that damp heat. She was still watching him, her eyes dazed and her lips parted, panting. She was so beautiful! Gathering up the last bit of courage needed, he finally leaned in and let his lips brush over her sensitive core.

Her reaction was instantaneous and amazing! An urgent moan escaped her and her whole body tensed up for a moment, all because of that little touch. It spurred Hiccup on and he did it again, with a bit more pressure this time and he seemed to hit a sensitive spot because she cried out and Hiccup had to tighten his grip on her thighs to keep them apart. Astrid whimpered, but got the message and made an effort to keep herself open for him. Hiccup hummed in appreciation and earned himself a guttural groan and one heavily trembling wife for it.

It was incredible! He started carefully, brushing his lips along her slit, adding his tongue to part and explore her folds, licking up her wet arousal until he began to suck every now and then, on her tender flesh and, more carefully, on her clit. _Don't attack her clit like a madman, it would only hurt her and then turn her numb there. Save that for the end when she's begging. You can play with it but not too much._ He followed those suggestions, tested different treatments on different parts, always gauging her reactions and memorizing them. Hiccup knew Astrid well enough by now, knew which sounds and reactions meant she liked what he did and which not. He alternated every few seconds, testing every possibility he could think of and repeated those which produced the strongest reaction without a pattern to it. Over time, he added more force to it, more pressure, when he felt like it wasn't enough anymore and got rewarded with the sweetest music of her moaning and gasping with desire, of her whimpering, sobbing, and crying in frustration when he changed his ministration once more before she was able to adjust to the sensation.

It was practically a game, the most erotic game he'd ever played. He pushed her further and further, never in just one direction but back and forth, listening to her noises of pure lust, tasting her, spicy and sweet, fighting to keep her still beneath his mouth. Very soon, he regretted to have kept Astrid from opening his trousers as they filled out painfully with his returning erection. Gods, he never would have thought how utterly arousing this was! At some point, Astrid wasn't able to hold herself upright anymore and sank back on the table, propped up on her elbows as she tried to keep her blurry gaze on him. He flashed his green eyes up at her and pulled his lips back a little so she could watch his tongue exploring her. She couldn't stand it for long, her back arching as she threw her head back and groaned, loud and wantonly. The motion made her push her breasts out and the sight made him practically growl into her flesh, drawing another loud cry out of her. And he kept going, licking and sucking and wiggling his tongue into her, everything to push her further.

It had sounded simpler than it was though. He kept going on and on, spurred on by her reactions. But he didn't really know what he was doing and just went with the sensation, watching her in rapture while also squirming and shifting, desperate for release. He wasn't sure for how long he could go on.

 **oOoOo**

Never before had Astrid felt so helpless. Helplessly aroused and yet helpless to do anything about it. Sure, she could probably push Hiccup away, touch herself and get off within seconds but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him to go on and finish this, wanted it to never ever end.

It was amazing! It wasn't quite like having him inside her but it didn't really compare to it either. Having him pushing into her, spreading her open for him, it wasn't just about lust and desire but also about truly become one, melting their lives and souls together. For her, it was a form of commitment she only ever wanted to share with him and him alone. And although this, too, was something she only ever wanted him to do, it was different. It was more playful, more of a game than real commitment. It was fun. And it was wonderfully maddening.

If only he would decide on one treatment and stick to it! Every single one of his actions fueled her aroused state, made her burn hotter, made her insides coil tighter. And surely it would be enough to let her find release if only he wouldn't switch constantly.

Astrid had been embarrassed by the needy noises his actions had drawn out of her at first but by now she didn't care anymore. She moaned, cried and sobbed freely, the only release she could find beneath his merciless tongue and hands. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to pull away from him or to press closer into his mouth but either way, she couldn't. His grip on her thighs and hips was so strong she couldn't move, his fingers digging into her. There certainly would be bruises in the morning, it ached but in a strange, pleasant way, the pain itself weirdly erotic, too. She hadn't thought it possible, but - _Freya!-_ it was!

A scream tore itself out of her throat and her fingernails scratched uselessly across the tabletop as whatever Hiccup was doing shot like lightning through her entire body and pushed her almost over the edge in an instant. She tensed up in anticipation, trembling and whimpering but the final nudges didn't come. Instead, Hiccup changed his ministration _again_ after just that one second and she whined, trying to chase that sensation nonetheless.

"Hic…" she gasped out in between panted breath. "Just- Ah! – decide on one thi-thing. Don't sw- hnng! – switch so mmmmmhhhh…." She tried to get out instructions. That's what they had promised each other. That they would tell the other what they wanted, what they needed. He couldn't know after all. If his _experiment_ was only half as weird for him as hers had been before then he just couldn't know what it was he was doing to her right now. It was torture. The sweetest and most pleasurable torture she'd ever had to endure and she wasn't able to stand it much longer.

Astrid gasped as the sound Hiccup made vibrated through her, breaking through the comparatively calm ministration a the moment and it took her a moment to realize. He wasn't humming with lust this time, not like he'd done a few times before. He was chuckling! That fact distracted her momentarily. Was he doing all this on purpose? She forced herself to lift her head, to look at him, to make sure… and met his gleaming green eyes, caught the mischievous glint in them. Her own eyes widened as she watched him pulling away a bit, smirking up at her and then latching onto the apex of her sex, his lips closing around her clit before he-

"Hicc-aaahh!" came her torn cry as that lightning of pleasure crackled through her again, setting her ablaze and pushing her up high in an instant again. And again he stopped a moment later, leaving her shaking and panting. He _was_ doing it on purpose! Damned be that talented demon with his talented hands and apparently talented mouth! She heard him grunt and felt him shift between her thighs before his arms were back around her and he continued his maddening treatment. He moaned into her again, long and drawn out and it felt fantastic and awful at the same time. He would make her lose her mind like this!

"Hiccup, please!" she whimpered, reaching out for him and digging her fingers into his arm, his hair as she sank down on the tabletop completely. Gods, she would go insane if she couldn't find any release soon!

Hiccup moaned again with even more urgency and it felt sublime. His hot breath brushed over her as he shifted and then his lips were around her clit again. He began to suckle lightly and it came slower this time, like the low rumble of a tsunami but just as inevitable. He didn't stop. On the contrary, the suction intensified and with it came the white-hot lightning again, coursing through her with Night Fury speed.

Astrid came on his tongue with a piercing scream, jerking and thrashing violently in his grip as wave after wave of molten pleasure surged through her.

 **oOoOo**

Hiccup kept sucking and licking at Astrid's clit until she whimpered and weakly tried to push him away. He knew by now how any further stimulation on her hypersensitive body would hurt her after a good orgasm and from her reactions he hoped it _had_ been a good one.

While she slowly came down from her personal Valhalla, Hiccup got up on his legs, wiped off his chin and leaned heavily on the table, hands propped up on either side of her waist. His knees hurt a bit and his right leg was numb as was his jaw but looking down at his wife he decided that Eret had been right. It was worth it! She hadn't _begged_ exactly, but that one _please_ was more than he'd dared to hope for. And he would definitely do this again!

She was practically glowing, post-orgasmic bliss radiating from her and the lazy smile with which she was looking up at him right now made him forget every else. Yes, definitely worth it!

He pulled her upright again as she reached for him and when she nuzzled against his bare chest after placing a lazy kiss on his lips, he laid his arms around her and pulled her tight. He just held her while she fought to regain her breath and senses, basking in the simple fact that he was _able_ to finally hold her again. It had been far, far too long!

"Mmh… that was… wow…," Astrid murmured after a while, her voice heavy and low. "How did you…" She didn't finish the question and just hummed against his neck.

"Eret…" he answered when she didn't go on, chuckling in light embarrassment. Even though they obviously had been helpful, the ex-trapper's more than detailed explanations hadn't been exactly comfortable for Hiccup. But Astrid seemed to understand what he meant and chuckled, too, her vibrating body against his skin making his already hard cock pulsing demandingly. At first, Hiccup thought she wouldn't respond any further as she simply drew cryptic patterns on his chest, obviously lost in her own thoughts.

"You know, I've always been glad that we were able to make him see reason," she finally mused while nudging him back a little to slide off the table. On shaky legs, she hobbled over toward the little heap of furs by the hearth, their little fur nest, as she called it. "But now I feel like we owe him so much more! I mean…" She nestled down between the furs, half lying and half sitting and looked up at him expectantly. Hiccup followed her without complaining and she reached down to first unfasten his metal leg and then helping him out of his remaining clothes after he'd sat down as well. "I guess we would have figured this out on our own sooner or later but, holy Freya, that was just…" With a renewed shudder, Astrid cuddled into his side and Hiccup wasn't able to keep himself from grinning like an idiot. So, so worth it!

They were silent for a while, both simply enjoying their closeness while the crackling fire kept them warm. It was one of the advantages of lying here instead of their bed. Sure, the bed was more comfortable with the mattress, the neat cushions, and blankets, with the door they could close and exclude everything else outside. But here, there was the warm hearth and especially now when the winter was coming again, the additional heat would be very welcome. Practically, sometimes simply keeping each other warm wasn't enough. And in moments like this, it meant that they didn't need to cover themselves with a blanket so that her body was still free for him to look at in all its beauty.

"We really owe him…" Astrid murmured after a while, obviously still on that line of thought. "I mean, without him, I doubt Ruff could have told me all that she did today either. Although some of those things…" She broke off and Hiccup noticed the fierce blush that spread over her face and neck and down to her chest. It was an enticing sight and he longed to trace his fingers over her warm skin but contained himself. She wouldn't be ready for round two, not yet.

"Yeah…" He agreed with a light chuckle. "I know what you mean. By now I know more about our friends' love life than I ever wanted to know!"

"Hel, yes!" Astrid chimed in to his laughter. "There surely were _some_ conversations I could have gone without!"

"Agreed!"

He drew her closer and ran his hands lightly up and down her spine. Yes, he could have foregone some of these conversations of the last two weeks but he'd be damned if he didn't benefit in some way or other from what he'd heard. A lazy grin spread over his face as his mind conjured up some of the ideas that had crossed his mind lately.

"Although, some of those things I needed to hear, I guess, no matter how… unpleasant they might have been…" Astrid mumbled against his neck and it took him a moment to realize that her mood had changed into another direction than his. While he'd been thinking about possible rounds three and four, she'd become serious, almost solemn even.

He drew himself back to take a look at her but she retreated as well and rolled onto her back next to him, eyes fixed on the roof above them. Confused, Hiccup rolled around as well to prop himself up on one arm and to scrutinize her. She had an expression of high concentration on her face, of insecurity and worries. It didn't suit her!

"What happened?" he asked calmly. He'd asked the same already but this seemed so much more important than her bandaged wrist. What conversations did she have that put her in such a mood? And with whom? And why hadn't she shown any signs of anxiety before? Or had he just failed to notice them? And why was she blushing so fiercely now?

Her gaze flickered toward him but only for the fraction of a second before she bit her lip and looked away again. "I… It's…" she began stammering, obviously looking for the right words. Then she sighed and closed her eyes. "My mom has been nagging me about this for months now but… today I talked to Valka and to Heather and…" She gulped and the short pause gave Hiccup a moment to think. Their moms and Heather? What in Thor's name was there that she could have talked about with those three and that had her so on edge? "…and I think… Well, I know we wanted to wait but… If it's alright for you I-I think I… I'm going to, erm, to stop…" She broke off once more and left him even more confused than before.

"Stop what?" He asked bewilderedly when she didn't continue. She was perfect the way she was! He didn't want her to change, to stop being any part of that wonderful person he loved so much. Especially not if it bothered her so greatly. Because he could see that it cost her quite an effort to even _say_ it! But then she finally opened her mouth again and send his whole world spinning.

"Stop drinking moon tea…"

For an endless moment, Hiccup felt like time was standing still. All he could do was stare at her while his heart seemed to have stopped working altogether. He hadn't minded it when she'd wanted to _continue_ drinking moon tea after their wedding. He hadn't been able to deny that he, too, had wanted a little more time with her just for themselves. _A little more time_ had begun to stretch out though and even he had heard the comments occasionally. But he'd never thought much of it. Of course, he wanted to start a family with Astrid! But they were still young and had time, there was no need to rush.

And Hiccup wasn't stupid. He knew that having a baby would influence her daily life much more than his. The pregnancy alone would keep her from her weapon training and from flying with Stormfly for weeks. And even though he would want to care for their child in equal measures, he knew that with regular nursing Astrid was the one who would always need to be around while he would still have his chiefly duties to attend to. So he hadn't questioned her decision to keep drinking the tea, not once, had accepted that is was her choice and went along with it.

But that didn't mean that he didn't _want_ to have children with her!

The moment ended and his heart began to work again, beating much harder and faster than before. "You…" was all he was able to get out, just that small gasp before the joy in his heart spilled over and took control of his body. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, almost crushing her with the intensity of that kiss and with his weight suddenly on top of her, his hands instantly entangled in her golden tresses.

At first, she seemed to be too stunned to react but then she returned his kiss fervently. Somewhere in the back of her throat, she was chuckling as she welcomed him in her arms, her hands clutching at his back in an attempt to draw him even closer. Which was hardly possible with their body pressed together from head to foot... Some detached, reasonable part of him noticed that he was about to crush her beneath him and shifted to support his weight on his arms. Astrid gasped against this lips and in return shifted as well. She spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist and moaned when his still erect member pocked against her butt cheek. Oddly, the sensation of her warm and soft flesh against his cock brought him somewhat back to his senses. He pushed himself up, just enough to look her in the eyes again.

"I love you!" Hiccup breathed and although this was true at every moment of his life, it felt even more genuine right now.

Astrid smiled up at him, in her eyes the same joy he felt as well. "So you're okay with that?" she asked, beaming and Hiccup couldn't help but laugh.

"Whether I'm okay with that? Gods, Astrid… Yes! Yes, I am. Of course, I am! I am when you are," he added belatedly, remembering how concerned she'd been only moments before. But he couldn't see any of that in her anymore. She just looked happy.

"I am!" She assured him and he leaned down to kiss her again, softer and slower this time. Their lips and tongues were moving in unison, somewhere between a dance and a fight and it didn't take long before their bodies followed. He felt her shift beneath him, her breasts rubbing against his chest and her hips rolling up to press against his crotch, inviting him in, challenging him to meet her with his own thrusts. Hiccup groaned, all too eager to follow this invitation when he felt her firm hand around him once more, guiding him toward her entrance. He teasingly nudged her a few times before he pushed into her with one smooth stroke and only stopped when his pelvis came flush to her thighs. He moaned at the overwhelming sensation to finally, _finally_ be inside her again. Completely overcome, he relished in the feeling before he realized that something was wrong.

Astrid's moan had come simultaneously with his but something hadn't been right there. Belatedly, he realized that it hadn't _sounded_ right and the way her fingers dug into his forearms right now, almost drawing blood surely wasn't right either. And her face… the expression on her face was just wrong! Her eyes were screwed shut and her mouth pressed into a thin line…

It was a mask of pain.

 **oOoOo**

 _Fuck, it HURT!_

Astrid fought hard not to scream out loud as Hiccup speared into her. _It wasn't as bad as the first time_ she kept telling herself. _It wasn't as bad, she'd been through worse!_

But – _fuck!_ – it was close!

From somewhere behind the haze of pain echoed Hiccup's voice toward her. He sounded anxious, alarmed and it took Astrid a moment to realize that he was calling her name.

"Mmmm-fine" she managed to press out and her hands darted down to clutch at his hips as he made attempts to pull out of her. "Don't move!" she gasped and Hiccup stilled instantly. Dammit, she just needed a moment to adjust! She wasn't used to this anymore. Two months without and her body wasn't used to it anymore!

"Astrid?" He sounded frightened now and Astrid fought to open her eyes, to look at him.

"Just….intens is all" she gasped out past gritted teeth. "Just give me a sec…" Hiccup nodded but his expression showed downright panic and Astrid had to close her eyes. She couldn't deal with that right now. Right now, she needed to concentrate, to breath through the pain, to relax. She knew that Hiccup fit into her, fit perfectly! Her body just needed to get used to being filled again!

It took her several more seconds and many deep and labored breaths but finally, Astrid was able to relax enough to ease the intense pressure in the lower part of her body. She still didn't feel entirely comfortable but at least it was bearable again. She took a few somewhat calmer breaths and, very carefully, began to testingly move her hips. It made Hiccup whimper but whether in pleasure or in sympathy she couldn't tell.

Astrid opened her eyes again to look at Hiccup above her. He hadn't moved an inch since she'd told him not to and she could see the strain on his face. He looked pale, his wide eyes fixed on her.

"Astrid?" He asked again, his voice nothing but a high whisper. "Did I hurt you? Gods, I-I didn't…"

"It's okay!" She interrupted him and attempted to smile through the strain. "Just… a bit slower the next time, alright? Looks like I'm out of practice…" she added with a shaky laughter but Hiccup only grimaced.

"Astrid, I'm so sorry!" he gasped out, his voice thick with guilt, his eyes screwed shut.

"Shh, shh!" Astrid shushed him, frowned and reached up to smooth out the lines on his face. It had been a while since the last time he'd been self-conscious like this. Even or especially when it came to sex, they hadn't allowed any shyness between the two of them. They happily tried whatever came to their minds and not everything worked. That said, this was hardly the first time anything they did had hurt her and surely wouldn't be the last time either. If she thought she couldn't stand it, she would have told him! That was one of their rules after all. So why was he disheartened like this now?

"I hurt you… Gods, I swore I'd never… But I did…" Astrid's frown deepened. Where did this come from all of a sudden? She wasn't that breakable and he knew that.

"Hiccup, I'm f-" she tried to soothe him but got interrupted instantly.

"Don't! Don't say you're fine! Don't lie, please…"

Astrid bit her lip. What, in Helheim's name, had happened? "You're right, it _did_ hurt." She finally admitted. "But it's okay now, I'm fine. I just needed a moment to.. adjust"

Hiccup huffed and it almost sounded like a strangled sob. "Are you sure?"

Chuckling, Astrid pulled him down to kiss him. She wasn't good with words but maybe, _hopefully_ , she could convince him otherwise.

At first, Hiccup barely responded to her kiss, merely let it happen and Astrid realized that he'd become noticeably softer inside her. Whatever it was that had made him react so strongly, it really gnawed at him. Maybe it was just his old instinct to try and keep her from all harm but she would have none of that! Astrid put more fervor into their kiss, fisted her hand into his hair and carefully rolled her hip up toward him.

With a suppressed groan, Hiccup finally responded to her, seemed convinced she wasn't in pain anymore. And it was true. By now, the initial pain had subsided completely and all that was left was this feeling of rightness. His weight on top of her felt right, as felt his hot mouth against hers and his gorgeous cock inside her. It was just right!

"Hic- Hiccup…" she moaned as he finally became more active. His mouth wandered up and down her neck and she could feel him swelling inside her again, hot and thrumming. It felt marvelous! She clutched at his back to keep him close and it didn't take much longer before they were moving as one, rocking and bucking their bodies into each other. They started slowly but very soon, her movements became more demanding and Hiccup followed, rolling his hip just the right way to hit her deeper, harder and faster when she told him to.

It felt amazing! Astrid couldn't say anymore where her body ended and Hiccup began. They were one, one being, one soul, moving in unison. Their breaths mingled in hot puffs and the sweat on their skin made their bodies slide enticingly. Soon, their gasps and moans and grunts drowned out the crackling fire, the wind outside, and the occasional bawling of passing Vikings. Astrid felt Hiccup's teeth dig into her collarbone and that was it, the final push that flung her over the edge. With a primal scream, she fell apart beneath Hiccup, thrashing and spasming and he followed her only a few thrusts later with a guttural cry.

 **oOoOo**

Astrid didn't know what had woken her. She hadn't opened her eyes yet but she was still tired and from the lack of any light gleaming through her eyelids, she guessed it was still longe before dawn. She attempted to snuggle closer to Hiccup's warmth behind her when she felt it again, the movement that must have woken her.

Behind her, Hiccup shifted and as the warrior she was, even this slight jostling had been enough to wake her up. For a moment, she thought he was just turning around, changing his position somehow but then she realized this was not the case. She could hear his breathing, too intense for someone who was supposed to be asleep and she could practically _feel_ his eyes resting on her. Blinking against the dim light of the burned down fire, Astrid opened her eyes and rolled onto her back to look at her husband. As expected, Hiccup was awake, not a hint of sleepiness in his eyes as he lay propped up on one arm, his gaze intently on her.

Astrid frowned sleepily. "Hiccup?" she asked, her voice still slurred. "Why are you not asleep, babe?" She reached up to pull him down toward her, to kiss him and nestle them both back into the furs but he resited.

"I'm so sorry!" He whispered instead of an answer, gulped and carefully places his warm hand over her stomach. "I didn't want to hurt you! Gods, I…" He didn't go on, just trailed off and shook his head, his eyes closing into a pained expression. There it was again, this strange apprehensiveness that had beset him earlier already and Astrid blinked a few times, willing her weariness away.

"Babe, it's alright! Really, I promise. Yes, it hurt a little, but you couldn't have known that." _A little_ might have been an understatement but this was not the time to say so. "And, you know, if I wouldn't be able to endure a little pain, we'd still both be virgins, remember?" she added playfully but that seemed to have been the wrong thing to say. A shadow crossed over Hiccup's face at the reminder of that for her very painful first time and he leaned down to bury his face in the crock of her neck.

"I don't want you to be in pain because of me!" he said urgently. "I-I know it's unavoidable sometimes and that's bad enough but tonight? I'm so sorry! I should have made sure you were ready, should have tested, should have… but I was too greedy, too eager and I forgot… I'm so sorry, I thought I was better than that, better than them!"

Astrid's frown deepened. What did he mean by that? Sure, he could have probed her with a finger before but she'd been wet and relaxed already thanks to his former treatment. She, too, had thought she'd been ready for him. No, there was more to all of this…

"What do you mean with _better than them_?" Astrid asked carefully. Hiccup didn't answer right away though and just made some strange noise against her neck, something between a sob, a groan and a whimper. "Hiccup, tell me!" she inquired more firmly and after a short pause, Hiccup nodded.

"It's about our new _allies_ ," he began and the way he spat out that last word gave Astrid goosebumps. "I told you how they see their women as barely more than property. That's what Gobber and Spitelout were able to tell me about them and it fit to what Dagur had heard about them and what I remembered as well. My father took me to one of the Chiefs' meetings once, many years ago. I was too young, didn't understand everything and remembered even less… But it was so much worse than I expected!" He paused and took a deep, ragged breath, inhaling her scent as if he needed the reassurance. "All these women and girls with those empty broken eyes... It was horrible! Their pained screams could be heard at any time, day or night… But every time I managed to speak to one of them they all just said they were _fine!_ "

Astrid gulped. So that's why he'd reacted so strongly to her being in pain… And then she'd even used those same words trying to appease him. "Hic…" she breathed and bent her head to place a kiss on his head, the only accessible place. She shifted around to wrap an arm around his chest and hoped their closeness would help him cope.

"It was horrible, but there was nothing I could have done." Hiccup continued, closing his arms around her in an instant. "That's what I told myself over and over. That I couldn't interfere with their internal rules. That every chief has the right to lead his people as he sees fit. That all I can do is try to be better than them! I know, many tribes still hate us for having made peace with the dragons but they accept it because it's none of their business. If I of all people start to condemn another chief for how he rules… It would lead to chaos and very likely to a massive tribe war. I know there was nothing I could have done but… But, Gods, I wanted to! I want… I want to bring them to justice for what they do to these girls! And for still killing dragons and for purchasing weapons when they wouldn't tell why they need them all of a sudden. But I can't… If I were just anyone, I could barge in there and free those girls, steal the weapons and destroy every trap or cage I can find. But I can't! I'm the chief of Berk, the _mighty Dragon Master!_ And still, there's nothing I can do. I have to abide by the rules. And now with this treaty… It should keep Berk safe but it also means I can't fight them when they attack anywhere else. We're _allies_ now. _Accomplices_ is more fitting. Whatever they do from now on, I'm just as guilty as they are. Because by signing this peace treaty I practically condoned what they do. I-I'm not sure this treaty was the right thing to do…" By the end of his explanation, Hiccup's voice had become barely more than a weak whisper. Astrid felt his arms tighten around her and for quite some time they were both silent while she tried to process everything he'd told her just now.

 **oOoOo**

Hiccup felt drained.

Within the last few hours, all the anxiety and tension he'd felt had left him and now he just felt utterly exhausted. Knowing they would reach Berk that day had been the first point that morning and Toothless picking him up for a dearly needed flight had been the second. The next had been actually reaching home and seeing Astrid again, holding her, kissing her and after their _experiments_ and the sex they'd had afterward, this demand had been satiated as well. And now, he'd finally been able to talk about his other worries as well.

It was like it always had been between them. Ever since he'd been able to show her who he really was, since she'd accepted his true self after that first flight, ever since then talking to her about his problems and worries had always helped him. There was nobody else with whom he'd ever been able to talk like this, free and without worrying about being judged. They'd had their difficulties in between but this trust, this closeness, this bond had barely ever left them. He nuzzled into her hair while she was still thinking through what he'd told her. He knew she would tell him her thoughts about all this, would try to come up with alternative points and reasons and they would discuss what this treaty and it's aftermath would mean for them. And they would come to some result that hopefully would be brighter than the picture he had in mind. She had this gift, this ability to look at any situation in another way and together they would come to a better solution than he could have thought of without her. That's how things always were. But for now, Hiccup was just glad that he'd been able to get it off his chest and to feel her reassuring warmth in his arms.

"I think it was," Astrid finally mumbled against his chest and he loosened his hold around her so they could properly talk to each other again. "The right thing to do, I mean," she specified and a small smile tugged at his lips. He'd hoped she would come to this conclusion even though he wasn't sure he could share it.

"I mean, I can see your point," she continued. "And I don't like that we can't do anything to stop them or help those women but we'll think of something! For now, you did the right thing! A Chief protects his own, remember? That's what you did, you kept Berk safe. That does count for something!" Hiccup swallowed at the reminder of his father but knew that Astrid was right. Stoick the Vast would probably have done the same. Protecting Berk had always been his first priority and Hiccup agreed, that was the most important point. But where Stoick had been content with caring for his people, Hiccup wanted more.

"Berk has never been in any real danger…" He replied quietly. This was the problem. With all the reasoning why they had to make this peace treaty in the first place, he hadn't considered how real the threat to Berk was until it was too late.

"On that point, my cursed reputation as _Dragon Master_ actually _is_ helpful, nobody would dare to attack us." He said bitterly. "But I realized that too late. Chief Magnus actually had to point it out to me! Most of the other tribes are afraid of me, can you believe that?" Astrid chuckled but he didn't give her the chance to reply. "At that point, we couldn't back down anymore though. We'd already offered the treaty, retracting would have been an insult at the best and cause for a feud at the worst." Hiccup snorted. There it was again, the inevitability of it all.

"So, are you blaming Dagur for coming up with that plan in the first place?" Astrid asked, frowning but Hiccup just shook his head.

"No, I don't. He was right, them purchasing all those weapons was suspicious and even though we still don't know what exactly they intend to do with them we at least know now what kind of people they are. Know your enemy, and all… And Dagur's idea with the treaty wasn't really a bad one either. That way, we can keep an eye on them. I just…" He paused for a moment, unsure how to phrase his concerns. "I don't know where we could have taken a different path. I just think that this wasn't the right one, that there had to have been a better option. But I can't see it."

Astrid was quiet for a minute or two again and he could see how her mind worked through the options. Gods, how much he loved her! He loved her for taking his worries seriously. "What would have happened, though?" She finally asked thoughtfully. "If you could have circumvented this treaty, where would that leave us? I mean, you said it yourself, we can't simply barge in on them. Or, well, practically, we could but…"

"But it wouldn't be right, I know" Hiccup finished her sentence with a pained smile. "With the dragons on our side, we could simply fly there, captivate and punish everyone who ever abused or brutalized a woman like they would be punished in almost every other tribe. We could keep them from attacking any other villages and inflicting any harm there. We could replace their Chief with someone who has more morality, someone who's more suitable. In our opinion at least…" He trailed off, eyes closing and swallowing hard before he felt Astrid's fingers caressing his face lightly.

"But you won't do that" It wasn't a question and when he opened his eyes again he saw his own pain in her eyes as well.

"I can't!" He breathed, shaking his head and confirming her assumption. "I won't use the dragons as a weapon so that I can dictate how people elsewhere live. I'm not Drago. I'm not like that! There hasn't been any complaint, neither official nor under any disguise or else the Chief's tribunal could have interfered. If we were to act on our own then again, it would only start a tribe war. Sure, one we probably would win, using the dragons _again_ but at what cost? The Redthorns might attack some villages or maybe they just want to be able to defend themselves as they told us. I don't believe them so it is quite possible that they are going to harm people, to _kill_ people. But a tribe war would definitely kill people, many people and it would be our doing. That's not an option!"

Astrid considered his words for a moment and then nodded. "So all we can do right now is waiting for whatever happens next." She frowned, squinting her eyes in thought and Hiccup wanted to kiss away all those tense lines in her face. In the end, he had come to this conclusion on his own but once again he'd needed her presence and probing to reach it. There was no other option, not right now.

"I'll send Gustav out then. He has begged for a bigger mission for so long now and this is perfect. He can pick a few of the younger riders, too, they could use the practice as well. Just observing and as soon as the Redthorns head out with their armada, they can inform us and we'll decide whether to interfere or not."

Hiccup blinked and then a wide grin spread over his face. He actually hadn't thought of this option, had thought they would need to wait for news of any attacks to reach them. But once again, his beloved general had provided a practical solution for his theoretical quarrel and he kissed her soundly for that. She chuckled under his sudden assault but drew herself back again after a few moments.

"When do you think would the Redthorns head out for an assault like this, if that's actually what they are planning? Would they wait for the ice to retreat?" Astrid inquired, still in planning mode and Hiccup thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I guess so. I don't think they would head out now with the ice so close. But they have a far more agreeable climate, they're going to be free of ice far sooner than we are. We should keep that in mind" Astrid nodded as she filed this information away for later use and Hiccup sighed in relief. Maybe he hadn't made the wrong decisions after all.

He was still lost in his thoughts somehow when he noticed Astrid snuggling closer again and the way she rubbed herself against him left no doubt as to what she had in mind now that this problem was solved. He gasped and his eyes fluttered shut when he felt her hand around his cock once more, slowly stroking him back to hardness. She had never been shy but she hadn't touched him that freely before either and he couldn't deny that he liked it. A lot! His hand wandered down her body and to her waist almost on its own accord but he forced it to stay there, clutching at her in his torn desire for her and for her well-being alike.

"Aahh-Astrid…" he moaned when she kept moving her hand up and down his shaft in a maddeningly slow pace. "Are yo-you sure? I –aahh- d-don't want to hurt you ag-gnn-" She interrupted him with a quick but firm kiss and then smiled up at him through her lashes like the minx he knew she could be.

"I am," she hummed. "But if you want you can convince yourself" She flashed him a challenging smirk and Hiccup didn't need another invitation. He rolled them over until she lay on her back beneath him and let his hand glide over her skin and between her legs. This time, he would make sure she was ready to take him in and he would take his time to do so.

 **.-o-O-'-O-o-.**

 **A/N: Well, that was that... *scratches her neck* Please, feel free to let me know your thoughts!**

 **And the next chapter is a comparatively short one, there might be an early update on Monday or Tuesday, depending on your feedback and my mood ;P**


	5. Chapter 5: Smoothies and Aprons

**To Antox: Isn't he always?**

 **To** **i didnt do itttt: I hope you have a wonderful week then ;)  
**

 **To** **flamingoflannel: I'm glad you think it was worth it! :) the build up was what ultimately lead to this story becoming more than a one-shot.  
**

 **To** **lavvkatthryn: Oh, it's going to become more. And thanks! I hope I can live up to it.  
**

 **To ' _Guest_ ': Sweetie, you know how I love a bit of messing stuff up :P They are just too adorable...**

 **To** **LexieFanatic: yes? ;)  
**

 **A/N: As I said, a rather short chapter…**

 **Have fun everyone and YOU especially :P**

 **. o O o .**

 **Chapter 5:** **Smoothies and Aprons**

 **(Several months later)**

"I don't want to go…" Hiccup mumbled into her hair.

He stepped behind Astrid and wrapped his arms around her while they were both gazing out over the sea. It was a warm summer day and he knew that under different circumstances they would spend this day in an entirely different way. There had been times when on a day like this they would have canceled whatever plans they'd had, would have jumped on their dragons and flown wherever the wind had led them. They would have rested on some island, maybe would have gone swimming in a lake and would have simply enjoyed the day.

For many reasons, this wasn't possible today.

"Don't be so melodramatic!" Astrid chided him teasingly and snuggled closer into his embrace. "You'll be back tonight as long as you don't let Dagur coax you into taking a drink with him. Or worse, start any discussion with Fishlegs. It's not like you'll be gone for long!" She was right and he knew that. "Besides, you could do that anyway. You know that, right? Stay there for the night? Have a day off? We'd survive!" She added in a softer voice.

"I know," he sighed. "but I don't want to. Are you sure you're going to be alright?" She hadn't been well the last days, sick and dizzy and he didn't like the thought of leaving her, not even for just this day.

"I'll be fine! I have my family, Valka, Ruff, Lia, _the whole village_ to keep me company and make a fuss about me now that Ruff is through with it! Now, go!" She ordered and he saw the twinkle in her eyes as she awkwardly turned in his arms. "Go, hurry and I'll be waiting for you tonight!"

Chuckling, Hiccup leaned down to kiss her. "I'll hurry!" He promised before going down on one knee to softly lay a hand on her swollen belly. "And you in there, promise me not to pick on your mommy. It's hard enough for her, okay?" He whispered, knowing that their unborn child wouldn't understand a word.

Astrid laughed. "As if he would listen. He's already a stubborn Viking through and through and has his own head, just like his dad."

Hiccup got up again and raised his eyebrows at her. "Or like her mom!" He retorted sternly before both their lips twitched into smiles. They didn't know whether they would get a son or a daughter but teasing each other about it had become a daily occurrence. Astrid was convinced she was carrying a son with all the stubbornness issues the baby already had while he hoped for a daughter, who would be as beautiful as her mother.

Behind him, Toothless grumbled in unmistakable annoyance. "Right, you should get going!" Astrid nudged him toward the waiting dragon. "Have fun!"

Hiccup grimaced but went along. As much as he was looking forward to seeing Dagur, Fishlegs, Heather and little Dianne, he wished he wouldn't need to make this visit. But he had to because he wouldn't accept the alternative no matter how much he dreaded it all. "You, too!"

He climbed on Toothless's back and not a second later, they were in the air. One last time, he turned around to look at Astrid in her wide tunic over her growing bump and hoped, not for the first time, that he wouldn't regret his decision.

The flight to Berserker Island only took him a couple of hours at full Night Fury speed and it was still well before noon when he arrived. When he landed, Fishlegs was already running toward him and took him into a bear hug that made his rips grind alarmingly. "Hiccup! Oh, it's so good to see you. I wanted to talk to you for ages. See, I've found these caverns here and-"

"Legs, Legs, wait!" Hiccup interrupted his friend with a quick gesture and an apologetic smile. "I'd love to hear all about it and maybe I'll have time for that later but first, I need to talk to Dagur. Do you know where I can find him?"

Fishlegs' face fell ever so slightly but he nodded, turned and beckoned his friend to come along. "Sure. He's at our's, it's his turn to cook today. Berserker Chicken, I promise you've never eaten anything like it! Uhg, but… better not tell Tuff about it!" Grinning, Hiccup followed his broad friend through the village. Toothless was close behind him but when they spotted Meatlug and Windshear outside one of the bigger houses, Hiccup gave him a light shove.

"Go and say hello. I'll call out for you when it's time to fly back" With a cheery warble, Toothless bounced toward the other dragons and Hiccup smiled wistfully as he watched them greet each other affectionately. He wished he could be like that, too. Just happy to see his friends and spend some quality time with them. He intended to enjoy his short visit here but knew he wouldn't be able to entirely relax. Not considering why he was here.

"Brother!" Dagur's greeting was as cordial as ever and even the apron he was wearing – were those _frills_? - didn't do much to lessen the feeling of familiarity. Dagur was like a brother in so many ways and Hiccup's genuine greeting was heartfelt.

"Hey, Dagur! Heather!" He waved at her over to where she sat, nursing Dianne and smiling up at him. "Sorry to ambush you but I won't pester you for long. There's just something I need to talk to you about and then you'll be rid of me again."

"Nonsense!" Dagur's grip on his shoulder tightened as the redhead pushed him down into one of the chairs. "I was wondering when you would show up and now that you're here you might as well stay for lunch. Chat a bit. Relax!"

"You were expecting me?" Hiccup asked slightly baffled. He'd made the final decision only yesterday, how could Dagur have expected him?

"Sure I was!" Dagur said over his shoulder after turning back to the kitchen. "Ever since you guys told us Astrid is pregnant. I can do my math, you know? But why didn't she come with you? You could have stayed for a few days, you know."

Hiccup grimaced. It had actually taken him some time to realize. The joy over Astrid's pregnancy had been so overwhelming and distracting that he hadn't realized right away how highly unfortunate its timing was. "The pregnancy is hard for her. She can barely endure flying from one end of the village to the other. Flying here would have been entirely impossible for her." He paused and bit his lip. He'd seen how happy and relatively easy all this had been for Heather and Ruffnut, let alone the dozens of other pregnancies he'd randomly witnessed through the years. None had been as hard as Astrid's. "Her Aunt Helka is a healer and a midwife. She came to live on Berk some years ago, for the peace, you know? She said Astrid's is a harder pregnancy but still not unusual. Astrid is managing but is somewhat limited in her movability nonetheless." He shrugged a little insecure. He hadn't wanted to leave her, had wanted to stay with her and help her as best he could with the little time he had. But she'd been right, there were enough people to care for her and this was more important right now.

"So, you know why I'm here?" he asked, changing the subject and Dagur nodded.

"You want to change the plan, switch. You want the treaty signing to happen on Berk this year instead of here."

Hiccup dropped his head. He didn't _want_ that. But… "It would be just around the time when the baby should be born." He said in a low voice. "I can't leave her alone for a couple of weeks then. I just can't!"

"And you'd rather have Magnus, Geir and their men around her?" Fishlegs asked disbelievingly. He'd taken his daughter from Heather's arms and was carrying her around to get her to sleep but had stopped abruptly now.

"Everyone is going to be on high alert," Hiccup's voice was barely more than a whisper now. He'd talked about some ideas with his council last night already and even though everyone had been wary, they'd also all seen his point. "They won't be able to make a single step without someone watching them. And we'll keep them separated from Astrid and the other women." He took a deep breath and looked up into the faces of his friends again. "No, I don't want them on Berk, around Astrid and especially not at that time. But it's better than leaving her alone. We can make it work and be done with it!"

Heather and Fishlegs exchanged a meaningful glance but Dagur became serious. "I can see your point, brother." He said, wagging his wooden spoon. "And I can't say I would be sad not to see them here this year." He paused and nodded once before continuing. "Berk it is this year then. I'll make sure Chief Magnus learns about this change of plan as well. But tell me, did you hear anything from Gustave so far?"

Hiccup stood up and helped Heather to set the table. He felt far lighter now that this was settled and it was still early enough. He would be able to stay a little while longer, eat, chat and still be on his way back in time. "Not much. He and his group of riders have been watching Redthorn Island for months now but there has been no activity to speak of. Only fishing boats and the occasional merchant while their armada stayed at the harbor the whole time. I wonder what all this was about. They haven't purchased any more weapons after our visit last year. It's all just… weird!"

Dagur placed a gigantic plate with meat and vegetables in the middle of the table and shrugged. "Maybe we scared them after all. Maybe they discarded their plan - whatever it might have been - when they realized that they wouldn't go unnoticed."

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed halfheartedly. "Maybe…"

 **. o O o .  
**

"Okay, here we go. Freshly made fruit juice, vitamin-packed and healthy for every mother, mother-to-be and all you other lovely ladies" With more momentum than Astrid would have thought practical, Eret turned and placed a tray with six mugs on the table. Tuff rolled his eyes at him but that was the only reaction to the ex-trapper's choice of words. Ruffnut and Lia reached eagerly for their mugs and even Snotlout hesitated only a moment before accepting his.

"Drink it!" Eret ordered as he saw how Astrid gave her drink a doubtful look. "It'll be good for you. Unless the scent makes you sick, then don't drink it" He winked at her with a smile and Astrid returned it halfheartedly before taking a careful sip. The juice was sweet and sticky, just like every fruit juice she'd drunk so far. This one was particularly vicious though and at first, Astrid wasn't so sure whether she really wanted to drink it. But it also tasted somewhat tart and intriguing so she would give it a try.

"Mmh, this is delicious!" Lia hummed from her usual place on Tuff's lap. Sitting side by side like _normal_ people did – that just wouldn't do for them… "What is it? Those fruits the merchant brought the other day?"

Eret nodded. "Mmyeah," he mumbled past a big mouthful of juice.

"The small red ones or those weird yellow ones?" Tuff still eyed his mug skeptically but hastily took a gulp when Lia made attempts to swipe it.

"Both actually. I had to buy them when I saw them. I don't know their names but I've eaten them occasionally when work brought me further to the south. And I heard that if you mix them, they make a fantastic drink" Eret grinned proudly when everyone agreed and complimented him for the recipe. Astrid took another sip and had to admit that it really tasted wonderful. A nice diversion from the usual water or tea.

After Hiccup had left, she'd spend a few hours with her family, her mother, her aunt Helka and her cousin Thyra in particular while Thyra's two sons had crawled around them. As usual, there had been only one topic though, Astrid's pregnancy. Naturally, this was an important topic for her as well, but that didn't mean she wanted to talk about it nonstop, not like her mother did. It was all about things Astrid should eat, exercises she should avoid, clothes she should prepare and other stuff she should organize. Astrid was sure that all those were valuable tips but it was simply too much.

Around noon, she'd excused herself, pretending that she had an appointment with her friends in the Great Hall. It had been only half a lie. She'd known that their friends would be there just like they were every day around noon and they had invited her to join them whenever she wanted. Normally, she didn't and preferred to spend this time with Hiccup as this was the only time when people actually left him in peace for a while.

Astrid missed him! She'd only seen him this morning after sleeping next to him, cuddled in his arms and yet she missed him. She missed how they usually managed their day together. Waking up together and eating a quick breakfast while talking about that day's tasks. Meeting regularly in between to inform each other about the progress of dragon training or building the new storehouse. Meeting the council or deciding about a request or other. So many parts of their daily life they'd done together but now everything was different. Now, Astrid couldn't bear eating anything in the morning and she wasn't able to make her way through the village to execute any tasks or check on any progress. She wasn't able to concentrate for long anymore so supporting Hiccup during a gripe day or a council meeting wasn't sensible anymore. All she could do was trying to somehow pass the day without throwing up or blacking out while Hiccup had so much more work to do without her help.

So meeting Hiccup for lunch was more or less the only time Astrid could spend with him. It was the only time they could really talk before he needed to go back to being Chief and on most days only was done with it long after nightfall. There were these other _encounters_ as well but mostly those were too short and they too busy to do much talking. Those made up for some longing but they didn't change that she missed Hiccup, missed spending some quality time with him.

And today, Hiccup wasn't even here and not even their short shared meal was an option. Although Astrid had to admit spending hours with her friends, chatting and laughing, wasn't so bad as a second choice. It was fun!

Eret with his easy laughter and entertaining stories was fun. Listening to Tuff and Lia talking about pranks they'd made or planned was fun, too, now that she wasn't the target of those anymore. And watching Ruff and Snot of all people lovingly care for a baby was fun as well. Astrid hadn't thought these two in particular would become responsible parents one day but here they were. Eret fitted into that description, too, but he was more daring, threw their son high up in the air and caught him again or whirled him around playing dragon. Fatherhood hadn't changed him much while Snot and Ruff had matured a lot during the last few months.

And in a way, little Refflout was fun as well. He was securely tied into a wrap at Ruff's chest most of the time and while she had to take him out every now and then to feed him or clean him up, he wasn't much of an obstacle. He was just… there. Ruff even took him on shorter flights like this and this fact soothed Astrid immensely.

Astrid had seen it in Thyra, in Heather, and also in Ruff, pregnancy and motherhood could change a person. They hadn't been as adventurous and daring anymore, had become more careful and _sensible_. That was putting it positive. In her mind, Astrid also liked to call them boring. That wasn't entirely true either, but still. She had always thought of herself as careful and sensible already and while those were useful attributes to acquire - for Ruff especially - Astrid had somewhat feared how she would change.

By now, Astrid wasn't afraid anymore. Her thirst for action, for training or going for a flight, hadn't dulled in the least. On the contrary, she was even more eager to do those things now. Now, that she couldn't do them anymore…

For Astrid, being pregnant had turned into a weird kind of nightmare. No, that was too harsh! She loved how her belly had begun to grow and how she could feel their child kicking and turning inside her. But where Heather and Ruff only had felt slight reluctance to indulge in any outdoor activity, Astrid literally wasn't able to anymore.

It had started even before she'd known for sure that she was pregnant. She'd been sick and dizzy for days and Hiccup had feared she might have caught some foreign illness from one of the passing ships. But then her moon blood had failed to appear and they'd known. They'd been happy! Above all else, they were happy but the side effects made it hard to remember on some days. Astrid had been sick for _weeks_ , had barely been able to keep any food down. She'd been too dizzy and too weak for anything and had only gone for short walks every other day, always leaning heavily on Hiccup, Eret, Snot, Toothless, or Stormfly. Flying had been utterly impossible!

After those first months, it had become better. Not good, far from good, but better. She'd been able to eat again and by now was also able to walk shorter distances on her own. On a few particularly good days, she'd even been able to fly to the arena and back again even though she'd hurt all over afterward! It was not enough… She missed feeling the wind on her face and going for an extended flight would probably be the first thing she'd do after their baby was born.

In addition, being pregnant had made her somewhat erratic and capricious and more often than not, she was just annoyed at her body. Because it seemed to have found its own way to satisfy her desire for action. Lately, there seemed to be only very few settings for her. She was either sick, tired, too dizzy to think straight or horny as hel.

Right now, it was the last.

It was embarrassing! There had been days when she hadn't been able to keep herself in check, when she'd simply walked toward Hiccup, had grabbed his hand and dragged him out of whatever conversation he was in and off to their home to jump him like a lunatic. It had become so bad that she'd even asked her aunt about it, whether this was normal or just her. She had told her that it wasn't uncommon. Maybe not as distinct as in Astrid's case, but… It had been mortifying! If even her _aunt_ called her sex drive distinct…

And still, there was little she could do about it. Sex seemed to be the only activity her body still allowed her and she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. But she'd needed to become somewhat creative. Instead of simply dragging Hiccup off whenever she felt like it, they had developed some kind of sign. It was a funny mixture of an in-joke and necessity but that didn't make it any less effective.

Astrid groaned as suddenly one of these cursed Braxton Hicks contractions started to claw into her. They came more often with every week now but her aunt had assured her those were normal, harmless even. _Fuck, they didn't feel harmless!_ She needed to move! Those always got better when she moved or ideally even got the chance to take some weight off her hips.

A bit awkwardly, she pushed herself up which made Eret reach out to help her in an instant. "Hey, hey, steady now!" He said, concern clear in his voice just like she could see it clear on every face around her. "Do you need anything, chuck? Something we could get you?"

She huffed in part humor, part pain and part exasperation. "I'm not made of glass!" she snapped, suddenly annoyed but sighed a moment later and added: "Sorry, I just… just need the outhouse. And I need to move a little. Maybe get some water… I'll be right back." She could practically feel their gazes on her back as she made her way through the Great Hall toward the back entrance. It was true, she desperately needed to relieve her bladder but that was not the main reason why she'd gotten up. The main reason was that she needed to do something against the pain.

As so often, her desire and those contractions went hand in hand and made the muscles in the lower part of her body tense and tight. That mixed with the weight of her growing belly pressing down on her hips made for a hel of an unpleasant sensation. It was all too tight, even more painful than the Braxton Hicks contractions alone and the pressure on her bones was almost more than she could bear. She needed some sort of relief and since letting Hiccup fuck her stupid wasn't an option right now, she needed to get the weight off her hips and her muscles to relax.

After returning from the outhouse, Astrid walked over to the tables in the background where the water barrels stood. She wasn't really thirsty but knew she had to drink more than usual and getting a refill was a wonderful excuse to come here regularly. Because it was just that, an excuse. She wasn't here to get a drink, not really. She'd copied this posture from Heather when she'd visited them one last time before her little Dianne was born and Astrid was glad to have picked up this little trick.

With a heavy sigh, she placed her hands on the tabletop and put as much weight on them as possible while also pushing her behind back and out. It made her belly hang freely rather than resting on her hips and the decrease of pressure felt wonderful. She shifted from one foot to the other, swaying her hips to further loosen up the muscles and all but moaned at the sublime sensation. She knew that the way she stood there looked more than just a little weird but back here in the shadows, chances were low that anyone would see her.

It also was practically the same place and posture Hiccup had found her in all those months ago during the Winter Nights.

In-joke and necessity, the perfect sign. Whenever her desire got the better of her, she came here to get at least _some_ sort of relief and whenever Hiccup saw her here, he _knew_. She knew that it wasn't always feasible, that he had chiefly stuff to do, needs to tend to. But at least he knew and if somehow possible he tried to… erm… tend to her needs instead. Completely selflessly…

Astrid smirked to herself at that thought. It wasn't like Hiccup wasn't enjoying her sensuality just as much as she did. Gods, what would she give if he could be back here already. She wanted him to take her just like this, to grab her hips and thrust into her from behind until she couldn't remember her own name. Another low moan escaped her but this time it wasn't one of relief but one of pure lust. Her mind even conjured up the fitting sounds of his low voice and his uneven steps on the stone but it was too early, he wouldn't be back already.

He would be home tonight. At some point tonight he would be home. And no matter how late, she would need to have him.

 **. o O o .**

 **A/N: As I said, just a short but hopefully funny one. More on Friday  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Preparations

**A/N: What can I say? Hormones make people do funny things… ;)**

 **And to ladyamethyst21: ... ... ... I'd like to say there's no reason to be scared but... I'll just go and... hide over there...**

 **. o O o .**

 **Chapter 6:** **Preparations**

On his flight back to Berk, Hiccup was distinctly more at ease.

He'd stayed for the meal and for a while had chatted with his friends who didn't see him as their Chief. It had been simple, calm and relaxing. Like spending time with Astrid, not taking into account his worries over her well-being lately. Maybe he should put an effort into spending more time like this, just among friends and not as Chief. He'd even gotten to hear Fishlegs discovery about the caverns beneath Berserker Island and theorizing about it without caring about whether it served some greater good had been cathartic. And Heather had been able to calm him, too, had told him about how her pregnancy hadn't been as easy as it had seemed to them as well. And still, she'd made it. All in all, a reassuring and calming visit.

Not that the thought of having any Redthorns on his island was a calming one! But in the end, he was still glad that this was settled now as well. They would find a way to cope with their visitors. It would work! It had to…

At the very least, he would be able to stay close to Astrid, to hold her during the nights, to be there for her when she needed him. In whatever way… He would be there to help her, care for her, be there when their baby would be born. And he would be there to care for every one of her needs. Hiccup swallowed thickly as his thoughts began to wander and memories of just how she needed him often lately rose in his mind.

Their intimate relationship had changed during the last months. Before, they had simply been exploring, together and each other. They hadn't known the tiniest bit about sex except the simplest basics and figuring out how exactly it worked so that Astrid would fully enjoy it, too, had taken a while. He had let her take the lead as she knew better what she liked and only had taken over occasionally when he'd wanted to test a theory.

Now, things were different. After that dreadful journey last year and their very successful experiments - and repetitions of those -, they had become more curious. Astrid had seemingly heard a lot from Ruff but refused to ask her for more details even though, apparently, those details were important. Hiccup couldn't blame her, the mere thought of talking to Ruffnut about sex was… urg… Eret, on the other hand, was easy to talk to and after his own initial bashfulness had passed he'd had some quite interesting conversations with the ex-trapper.

Now it was Hiccup who mostly took the lead, in bed or wherever else they found themselves. Not that Astrid was docile or submissive. Those surely were terms that would never apply to her! But she willingly let him test whatever Eret had told him and let him teach her as well. In addition, she wasn't able to _do_ much anymore anyway. The bigger her bump grew the more her desire seemed to grow as well but at the same time, it became harder and harder for her move like she was used to. Hiccup could only guess what this meant for her in general. She had always been active and agile, now being hardly able to take a walk had to disturb her immensely.

And she was in pain. She never said it, maybe wasn't even admitting it to herself, but he could see it. He saw the thin sheen of sweat on her forehead and the lines on her face, saw how tense she always was and heard the strain in her voice. Sometimes it seemed to him that the pain was so omnipresent, she didn't even register it anymore. But it was still there and to him, it was as if he could feel it, too. Because in the end, she was in pain because of him.

Hiccup sighed and absentmindedly scratched Toothless'neck. He knew that if he ever said this out loud, Astrid would punch him and rightly so. Some part of him understood that it was stupid. It wasn't like he had deliberately hurt her or anything. But the fact remained, she was in pain because of him and he hated it. As happy as he was and as much as he was looking forward to getting to know that invisible human being inside her, he hated that Astrid was in pain, that she was suffering. So he would do whatever he could to make it easier for her. When she was too dizzy to get up in the morning, he brought her a late breakfast in bed and when she was about to go stir-crazy, he took her on a walk or sometimes even a flight. When she could sit sidewise on a dragon and hold on to somebody else it was better for her. Not good, but better. He did all this whenever he found the time between all his other duties, which wasn't as often as he would have liked…

Only a couple of months… He knew that it wouldn't get easier but she only had to endure a couple of months more and than her ordeal would be over. He just hoped that nothing would go wrong… No, he had to _believe_ that nothing would go wrong or he would go crazy!

During the last days, she'd been more sick than anything else again and he hoped this day hadn't been too bad for her. She'd seemed to be fine this morning but he was worried nonetheless. He just wished he had more time to care for her, to be there for her and make it easier. He knew that Gobber, Spitelout, and Valka already took care of a couple of things when it came to making smaller decisions about running the village, making sure their defenses were in order and about the Dragon Academy but still. He always felt like he had a hundred things to take care of when all he wanted right now was to care for Astrid.

 **. o O o .**

When Toothless finally landed on the plaza in the middle of Berk, the sun was still relatively high up in the air. Even with the extended visit, they'd made it back sooner than Hiccup had expected.

"Someone needed to get a little energy out of his system I guess?" He murmured while rubbing Toothless' neck and the dragon answered with a happy warble. Flying was another thing he barely had enough time for lately. _Put in on the to-do list for after things calmed down a bit again…_ He thought with a sigh and glided off of Toothless' back. And groaned as both his unequal feet hit the ground. Pain shot up his numb legs and for a moment, he had to literally cling to Toothless' saddle least they would give way beneath him. Damn, he _really_ needed to go flying more often if just a few hours in the saddle were already too much again. He hadn't gotten numb legs from flying since… He couldn't even remember when that had happened the last time!

"You're working too much!" a booming voice sounded from behind him and with a strained smile, Hiccup turned.

"Gobber!" He greeted his mentor and tried not to stumble as the blacksmith brought his heavy hand down on Hiccup's shoulder. "No, I'm not. There are so many things that need to get done, there's no way around it. And now, we need to prepare for the signing as well!" Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Another point on his list, preparations for the Redthorn visit…

"So, Dagur agreed?" Gobber asked but kept on talking without giving Hiccup time to answer. "Ah, of course, he did. I bet he was glad to not have them around his sister. So now we'll have to deal with them, great…" A shadow crossed over his face but it was gone a moment later. "But back to the main topic. Yes, you _are_ working too much! Look at you! Always tired, even thinner than usual and don't get me started on your face. You don't need to do all those things that need to get done yourself. You need to delegate!"

Hiccup sighed and rubbed his forehead. This wasn't the first time somebody told him that but nobody seemed to understand. He'd seen how his father had run the village, had witnessed it first hand! All he could do was try to live up to that, no matter how hard it was. "Gobber… I appreciate your advice but my dad-"

"Your dad!" Gobber interrupted him agitatedly but slumped down somewhat a moment later. "Stoick was a great leader. He did everything within his power to ensure Berk's well-being. He spent his days among his people and his nights brooding over whatever problem might have come up. That's what you wanted to say, right?" The blacksmith' voice had become thick with emotion and Hiccup gulped. If there was one person who missed his dad just as much as he did himself then it was probably Gobber. Maybe even more, so Hiccup only nodded. Gobber sighed and shook his head at his former apprentice.

"Do you know why your dad did it? Because he had nothing else left! After your mom was gone and you old enough to roam around the village on your own, he had nothing left but an empty house with too many memories. He buried himself in work and only lived to serve his people because there was no-one else waiting for him. Don't get me wrong, he loved it. But he didn't exactly choose that life. And even he relied on the entire council to take care of different matters.

"And you!" Gobber pointedly poked the round side of his hook against Hiccup's chest. "You are not your dad! Stop thinking about that fact as a fault. You're not better or worse, just different. And most of all, you have a wife who needs you! Make use of the people around you, trust them to do things correctly. And you take care of Astrid, she's more important right now than anything else."

Hiccup averted his eyes and pressed his lips into a thin line. Of course, Astrid was more important than anything else to him, always would be. But his people needed him, he had to keep them all safe, had to make sure they would have enough food in the next winter, had to supervise the extension of the stables for all the new dragons that had begun to settle on Berk, had to-

"Hiccup!" Gobber's voice tore him out of his thoughts again. He seemed to have been able to guess where his mind had gone, judging by his words. "I mean it! She carries your heir, that is more important right now than anything else. An heir will give the village some stabilization and will calm those who fear disputes about your succession. Go and care for your wife and let us deal with the rest." The older man paused for a moment, grimacing before he went on. "So, we're going to have visitors in a few weeks. Tell me what you've thought of, how are you planning to go about it and I'll take care of the preparations. Trust me!"

Hiccup closed his eyes and tried to think through what Gobber had said, his mind working rapidly. He had made it sound like caring for Astrid was another service to his people and it sounded almost too good to be true. But a part of him realized that Gobber was right. Maybe it really wasn't just about making sure the love of his life was alright, maybe caring for her would actually _help_ the village. He nodded and with a sigh, looked up at the other man again.

"I can't really argue against that, can I?" He asked with a small smile which Gobber answered with a wide grin. "And I do trust you, Gobber! If not you than whom else?" He paused to think for a moment. "Right… We will need a free hut for the Redthorns to live in during their visit. I want it to be close to the Great Hall so they don't _accidentally_ get lost in some alley." His hands balled into fists at his side at this. "Maybe Spitelout would be willing to make his available for the duration of their stay, that would be the easiest solution. And I want them watched at every time! We need to schedule a rotation for guards, men who keep an eye on them no matter whether they are up in the Great Hall, sleeping or out to piss! And I want everyone else on high alert as well. Tell the men the truth! That it's about their wifes, sisters, and daughters. We need to keep them separated from the Redthorns so make sure the women know that, too. It would be best if they stay in their homes as much as possible during that time. It will only be a week, two at the most. It should be manageable. And the dragons! The Redthorns are not used to them being around, so make sure everyone keeps their dragons close. They'll make the Redthorns uncomfortable and provide additional safety if needed." Hiccup hesitated and nodded once. "That should be it for now."

Gobber's expression had changed during Hiccup's monologue. He'd become grim, his unibrow furrowing dangerously but now a dark grin was spreading across his face. "Aye, Chief!" he said and the proud undertone in his voice was unmistakable. "I'll spread the words and talk to Spitelout and Valka. They'll help with the guards and the dragons. Don't you worry, we'll take care of this!"

"I know you will…" Another smile spread across his face, a much truer and softer one. Gobber was right, he didn't need to do everything himself. There were people around him, capable people whom he could trust. Together, they would make sure that everything worked out!

 **. o O o .**

Hiccup climbed the stairs that led up to the Great Hall. Gobber had excused himself after their conversation a few minutes ago which had left Hiccup more lighthearted than he was willing to admit to himself. Putting order into his thoughts, outlining the plan that would ensure Astrid's safety along with that of everyone else on Berk as well, it had put his mind at ease to a great degree.

 _It would work!_ That wasn't just a meaningless thought anymore, not an empty phrase he kept chanting over and over to convince himself. Talking to Gobber had made him realize that, yes, it _would_ work! It wasn't impossible, his wish to stay close to Astrid wouldn't lead into disaster after all.

Relieved like this, his mind and feet were now free to wander to where he longed to be. He was looking for Astrid! Because it was closest, he first dropped by at her parent's house but she wasn't there. Brenna could only tell him that she'd wanted to go to the Great Hall earlier and since Helka was there as well, she had been able to calm his mind further by assuring him that Astrid was fine today, much better than during the last days.

Now, he was making his way up the stairs and his blood was boiling. Because if Astrid was _fine_ , it usually meant something else these days. When he reached the gate, he swallowed thickly before opening the door. After Gobber's speech, he was more than ever willing to do whatever he could to make Astrid feel better but if she was _fine_ , if she wasn't sick or tired or dizzy… Well, he would still do whatever he could to _make her feel better_. It only meant it would be more fun.

He was a little torn at that point because she'd tried to explain it to him once. Being horny wasn't exactly pleasant for her these days, not just longing and anticipation and impatience. It was also painful in a way and he shouldn't enjoy it so much when she was. He didn't!

Well, he at least tried to not look too much forward to it. Although, this was one problem at least where he was fairly well able to help her with. And having sex always left her tired which also meant she wasn't in pain or anything while she slept. It was better than being sick at any rate. And he really shouldn't enjoy it that much!

Finally inside, his eyes needed a moment to adjust to the dim light. Not many people were here, not at this time of day. He saw Mulch and Bucket at the far end of the room, carrying baskets full of fish toward the cool storeroom back there while a group of women sat on one of the long tables, busy preparing tonight's meal. And on another table nearby, he recognized a group of very familiar figures, all laughing cordially at Tuffnut's performance of a duck dance on top of the table. Chuckling, Hiccup made his way toward them.

"You guys enjoy your day off, I see?" He asked lightly, eyes wandering along the seats, searching for the one person who clearly wasn't there.

"H!" Tuff's performance found an abrupt end as the male twin tripped, startled by Hiccup's appearance and only barely avoided landing on his sister. Still giggling, she and Lia stood to help him up again while Eret shook with laughter, barely able to hold on to Refflout in his arms.

"Hey, Hiccup. You're back early." Snotlout greeted him, the only member of the gang who'd instantly sobered up at his sight. "How did it go? Did Dagur agree?"

With an apologetic shrug, Hiccup nodded. He knew that Snotlout hadn't been thrilled by his idea and Hiccup couldn't blame him. But Snotlout's son was already born and he wouldn't have needed to accompany Hiccup just for the signing anyway.

"I see. " Snot grunted defiantly. "And what's the plan? You've seen how they are, how do you intend to prevent them from raping their way through Berk?"

 _Blunt as ever…_ Hiccup sighed inwardly but straightened up a little nonetheless. "We'll deal with them! They are just a few against our whole village, we know to be on guard and we have the dragons for protecting as well. That ought to be enough."

Hiccup saw how his cousin's mind works, slow but steady until his expressions softened and he nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right" Snotlout finally admitted. "I just hope your plan will work" He turned to throw a glance over to where Ruff and Lia were still trying to pull a playfully reluctant Tuff back on his feet.

Hiccup followed his gaze and murmured a short "Me, too!". Berk was a peaceful place and he intended it to stay that way. But for what felt like the billionth time during all these months, he dearly hoped the making this treaty had been the right choice!

"Hey, Chief! Good to see you back already," Eret greeted him, grinning widely. "I think there's someone itching to see you although she'd rather die than admit it…"

Hiccup heard Snotlout's low snort but choose not to react to it as Eret's words had been enough to turn his guts into a tight knot again. He tried not to let it show though, swallowed and let his gaze wander through the room. "Where is Astrid anyway?" He asked and tried not to sound too eager. "Her mother said she went to meet you guys here?"

Eret nodded in confirmation. "She did. And I dare say we kept her well enough entertained, she only snapped at me once" The tattooed man chuckled and knowing Astrid, Hiccup had to secretly agree. Only once was a good average these days.

"You just missed her," Ruffnut suddenly butted in with a smirk. "Lil' Babyhic was jumping up and down her bladder I guess. But I saw her coming back already. She's getting herself a refill, I think"

Hiccup noticed the mischievous gleam in her eyes, right before his head whipped around to the shadowy backside of the hall. They all knew what it meant when Astrid went to _get a refill_ but he'd sooner cut out his tongue than say anything about that to her. They were all adults and it was no secret that they had a fairly active love life. It was hardly possible to overhear most of the times anyway.

He saw her then, standing in that awkward posture that at least somewhat eased her pain and his vision blurred for a second. As weird as this poise was and although he knew it was often more a necessity than anything else, his body recognized it as what it meant. Her _sign_. His heart began to beat a little faster and his pants became a little tighter than was comfortable. By all Gods above, he wanted to care for her and make sure she was alright, or as alright as was possible, but he'd be damned if he denied how very much he liked it when _caring for her_ meant having heated and mind-blowing sex with her.

"I guess I'll just…" He mumbled and trailed off, bobbing his head and making a vague waving gesture before he turned and left his friends to their bickering. Adult, they might be but not always grown-up.

Every thought about his friends fled his mind when he entered the cooler shadows in the back of the Great Hall where he could make out her form more clearly now. She stood as expected, slightly bent over and her hips swaying from one side to the other. He couldn't see her face yet but could very well imagine how she looked right now, her eyes screwed shut and her mouth formed into a small 'O' while she tried to breathe through another painful Braxton Hicks contraction. He could hear her pained groan and although his body still very much wanted her, his mind was filled with concern and worry. Helka had confirmed what he'd suspected already, although he was not to tell Astrid to not worry her unnecessarily. These contractions seemed to bother her above the ordinary and they would only get worse during the next weeks. It wasn't bad enough yet to actually _get worried_ but still…

Hiccup was about to approach her, rub her back to loosen up the cramped muscles or do whatever else might help her when she moaned again. This time it wasn't a painful noise though but very clearly a pleasurable one and something about her movements changed as well. Her hips didn't sway from one side to the other anymore but rather rocked back and forth, just as if-

"Mmmmhh… Hic-aah…."

…just as if she was imagining him thrusting into her. Her low but urgent moan cost him his balance and he almost stumbled when his body and mind stopped responding correctly for a moment. Gods, how was it possible that this woman had the power to send him on this endless breakneck flight of emotions. In one moment he was worried sick for her and in the next, she was the most tempting vixen there was and he loved, loved, _loved_ her!

Taking a shuddering breath, he stepped close behind her and placed his hands firmly on her waist to hold her however she would react. A good decision as it turned out because for a moment it seemed like her arms and legs would give way beneath her due to surprise before she caught herself again. Practically sobbing, she leaned back, pressing her enticing behind against him and _rubbed_ , calling even more blood down into his pulsing erection.

His breath escaped him in an audible huff and his hands further tightened their grip on her. He tried not to be too eager. He tried to remember that they were still in the Great Hall and that their friends were not far away, probably watching them. But it was hard... Finding her here always reminded him of all the times before and to where those had led them. Just _being_ here with her was arousing, not to mention her cute ass she was still rubbing firmly against him. Gods, he wanted to grab her and bury himself in her hot wetness, wanted to make her scream while all her muscles clenched and spasmed, wanted to-

With a low groan, he pressed himself harder against her, let her feel him before he carefully pulled her up and against his chest. He would try to be good, this was not the place or the time.

He wound his arms around her waist until his hands cradled her baby bump, supporting the weight a bit while Astrid leaned heavily against him, her head resting against his shoulder.

"You're back!" she finally whispered and Hiccup chuckled.

"Obviously," he replied. "Or is there someone else who tends to hold you like this?"

Astrid huffed in exasperating but he could hear the humor beneath it. "Eret offered to do it once. You know, just to cheer me up. Said, I could imagine it would be you if that would make me feel better"

Hiccup felt how she shook with silent laughter and couldn't help but chime in. It was a very Eret thing to offer. "And did it work?" He asked artlessly, unperturbed by that idea. He knew that he had no reason to be jealous, knew that Eret was nice enough to offer any sort of help and that he would never have any reason to doubt Astrid. It gave him a pang of guilt though, to be reminded of how very little time he'd had for her lately.

But Astrid just snorted. "I didn't even try," she said flatly and snuggled closer to his chest. "He's not you."

Hiccup chuckled against her neck for a moment before he carefully turned her around to look at her. Her eyes were a little dazed and he couldn't help but reach up, cup her face and kiss her. He'd intended it to be a sweet kiss, chaste and with lips only, just to let her know how much he loved her but he should have known better. As soon as their mouths met, she demanded more, grabbed fistfuls of his hair and let her tongue glide across his lower lip, nibbled and sucked until he complied. As light as their exchange just now had been, he could feel her blatant desire in this kiss. He could taste the heat raging through her in the way her tongue ravaged his mouth, heard it in the small gasps she made against his lips and felt it in the way she pressed herself against him, despite her bump. It sent his head spinning and his respondent moan got swallowed by her as his hands tightened around her waist and his fingers dug into her back. Gods, she was a temptress and, by some miracle, she was his!

But they had to get out of here first. If she wanted sex, he would gladly deliver but he wasn't drunk enough to try anything here again and neither were the other residing Vikings. She would have to wait just a little longer…

"I thought you wouldn't be back until long past nightfall," Astrid whispered a little breathlessly after they'd parted and Hiccup snorted.

"Guess I was eager to return to you. Despite the entertainment on Berserker Island." He mused with a light tinkle in his eyes and she grimaced.

"So the Berserkers weren't able to hold your attention for long? Not even Dianne? I wish I could visit them and finally see her, too…"

"You will, milady!" he assured her and thought about how to distract her from that gloomy thought. "And no, they weren't. Not even Dagur in his frilly apron!"

"His… frilly… _what_?" She stared at him disbelievingly for a moment before she burst out laughing. "That's got to be a joke! He wouldn't…" She trailed off as she caught his raised eyebrow and started to laugh again. "Oh, of course, he would. He's Dagur!"

Hiccup winked, released her out of his embrace and held his hand up for her. "Are you fine with going for a walk? Doesn't have to be long, but the sun is still up and it's warm. You shouldn't spend all day inside." Astrid's lips twitched knowingly but she didn't say anything, just took his arm to lean on if necessary and let him lead her out of the Great Hall.

Once outside, they actually went for a little walk, down the steps into the village and around a few houses. Hiccup had assumed Astrid would make it a very short walk indeed, just down the few steps to their house but he'd been wrong. She seemed to enjoy the sun and the exercise and although there was a spark of disappointment down in his guts, Hiccup was relieved. She was fine and that was all that mattered.

On their way, they were greeted cheerfully by their fellow Vikings and Hiccup assumed that Gobber hadn't yet had enough time to spread the news or his people wouldn't have been in such a good mood. Or maybe the blacksmith thought it would be his duty as Chief to break this news to them. He would be right at that point and Hiccup probably needed to talk to him again.

Without his aid, his gaze wandered to Gobber's forge as they got closer and heard the blacksmith' awful singing. He could do it right now, get it out of the way. It wasn't usual for every Viking to gather in the Great Hall for dinner but surely it could be arranged. He should go and ask Gobber to-

"How much time do you have?" Astrid asked suddenly, absentmindedly rubbing her baby bump. Her gaze had followed his and Hiccup noticed the despondent expression with which she looked at the forge. "How long until you have to get back to being Chief?" There it was again, that pang of guilt. He really had neglected her too much but from now on he would do his best to make it up to her!

He turned her around to face him and gave her a warm smile. "I need to see Gobber," he said and when he noticed how her face fell, he added: "But it will only take a minute or two. And after that-" he reached to lift her face. "After that, I'm all yours. For the rest of the day, if you're okay with eating dinner in the Great Hall."

At this, Astrid's face lit up with joy. "Really?" She asked and it made a lump rise in his throat. She'd always been understanding, had encouraged him whenever he'd struggled with how little time he had for her because of his duties. But here now she was, practically glowing with happiness because he'd told her he would have more than just an hour or two for her today.

"Really!" Gobber had been right! She _was_ more important than anything else right now. He still had to take care of other things as well but he wouldn't let himself get carried away again like before. "And tomorrow, too! And the day after tomorrow. And the day after that…"

With gleaming eyes, she gazed up at him and Hiccup could see a whirlwind of emotions in her eyes. Joy and happiness, relief, mischief and unconcealed desire that made his heart beat fast.

"Okay, go and talk to Gobber!" She suddenly ordered and Hiccup was about to nod when a strained grimace crossed her face. "I'll just… wait here and-" With a grunt, she clutched at her bump and leaned heavily against the stone wall beside her.

"Astrid!" He was at her side in an instant, hands raise to steady her, hold her, help her however possible but she just waved him off.

"I'm fine…" Astrid pressed through gritted teeth. "Just another one of these cursed-" a pained groan escaped her and his hands fluttered up to rub her back. "Hiccup, go!" She snapped! "It will be over in a few moments, no need to worry. Just go, talk to Gobber and then you can take me home, alright?"

Despondently, Hiccup nodded and he left her there, leaning against the wall. She was right, the longer he took to get this settled, the longer it would take to get her home afterward where she could sit and rest, where he could properly care for her. And he knew that those Braxton Hicks contractions as Helka had called them were no reason to worry, he _knew_! But he worried nonetheless. Because Astrid was in pain and there was nothing he could do to change it.

As expected, he found Gobber in his forge, working on some replacement parts for various saddles and with a cheerful expression. Hiccup wondered where that came from but didn't want to waste any time with small talk.

"Gobber!" He called after knocking as to not startle the blacksmith so close to the heat of the forge. "Could you do me another favor?"

The burly man turned and gave his Chief a broad grin. "Sure, laddy. What do you want me to do? I'm in a good mood, you might as well make use of that"

Hiccup frowned but didn't let himself get distracted. "I want to talk to our fellow Berkians tonight, tell them about the changed plan and what it's going to mean for every one of us. Could you spread the word? Tell everybody to come up to the Great Hall tonight?"

"Sure, I can do that. Wanted to go for a walk anyway, it's just such a lovely day!"

"Thanks, Gobber." Hiccup said wholeheartedly and added after a short pause. "What put you in such a good mood anyway?" Not, that he had time for a long story but Gobber's behavior struck him as odd after how grim he'd been earlier.

"Oh, it's just…" Gober began and giggled. He actually _giggled_! "I talked to Spitelout already, about his hut, you know? And he agreed without complaining. Said that would be a great chance to spend some time with his son again and that, surely, he could live with him for a week or two. And I just don't know who to pity first, Spitelout, Snot, Ruff, or Eret" And without another word, Gobber turned back to finish his piece of forgery, humming cheerily to himself.

With a pained smile, Hiccup left the forge again. It really only had taken him a minute and the thought of Spitelout sharing a roof with his free-spirited friends was hilarious but he didn't have space in his mind for something like that right now.

Astrid was still leaning against the wall where he'd left her. She looked up when he approached her and smiled. "Hey, that was quick. Got everything done?"

Hiccup stepped close toward her and carefully placed his hands on her belly. "Yeah, everything's settled." He mumbled. "Are you feeling better already?" She looked better. There was no hint of that pained strain on her face left and her smile seemed genuine.

"Hiccup, I told you, I'm fine!" She sighed. "These Braxton Hicks contractions come and go in the blink of an eye, they hurt but they are no reason to make a fuss about me. Now tell me, how did your visit go, except the frilly apron? What did Dagur say? And about what did you have to talk with Gobber just now? I feel like I'm missing a lot these days, care to fill me in?"

Chuckling, Hiccup reached for her hand and placed a soft butterfly kiss on each of her knuckles. How was it possible that he was so lucky to have her? She had so much to endure because of her pregnancy and yet here she was, brushing his concerns for her aside as if they didn't matter. As if she wasn't the most important part of his entire world. "I love you. Did you know that?"

"I think you might have mentioned that – once or twice" Astrid answered dryly, reached up with her free hand to cup his cheek and pulled him toward her to give him a quick kiss. "But you can stop worrying about me now, alright?"

"Oh, I'll never stop worrying about you!" He murmured, eyes closed. "That's just the way it is!"

A soft expression spread across her face as she recognized his words and with a fond smile she answered: "I guess that goes for me, too." He could feel her fingers on his skin as she caressed his face, smoothing out some lines and brushing aside a few strands of his unruly hair.

And then she grabbed one of the little braids she regularly put in his hair just for this purpose and tugged at it to make him wince. "But enough of that gloomy mood now! Home! Now!" She commanded. "You can tell me all about your plan on the way"

Gladly, Hiccup obliged. He told her everything Dagur had said, told her about the concerns they all had about this visit and how he planned to go about it. She wasn't happy with the thought of _being kept separated_ from the Redthorns. As if she couldn't do that on her own but Hiccup was adamant. This was a topic where he wouldn't take any chances. He would still need to outline the details but he wanted someone to be around her at any time then and, grudgingly, she agreed.

When they reached their home, Hiccup craned his neck to take a look at the attached stable while Astrid went ahead inside. Toothless and Stormfly weren't there but at this time of day that wasn't surprising. Ever since that journey to Redthorn Island all those months ago, Toothless was wearing the automatic tailfin he'd once despised so much. Hiccup guessed his friend still wasn't all that happy about it and neither was he himself but it was necessary. Toothless needed to fly, to move and to hunt and Hiccup had not enough time to simply fly around for hours every day. Not anymore. They still spent a lot of time together as Toothless accompanied him most of the time whether he kept him company during a gripe day or carried him around to inspect the outer fences but the dragon also spent many hours flying, on his own or with Stormfly and the other dragons. With a sigh, Hiccup followed Astrid inside. Flying was another point on the list of things he wanted to have more time for.

Once inside, Hiccup almost choked in surprise, hastily shut the door behind him and locked it. Astrid sat at the edge of the table in the middle of the room and smirked at him, completely naked.

"I think we wasted enough time now," She said and by all means sounded as if she was talking about the weather. "C'mere!" She lifted her hand, made this small gesture with her index finger that meant she wanted him to come closer and Hiccup obeyed hesitantly.

He stepped closer until he stood between her thighs, as close as her bump would allow and let his hands glide over her arms, shoulder and down to her waist. "Are you sure?" He asked, voice hoarse with barely concealable desire. Gods, she was unbelievable, so tempting and sexy and yet… "Those contractions… I don't want you to hurt, are you sure it's alright?" His trousers were painfully tight already and she must have noticed that, too, but still. Yes, he wanted her, only Freya knew how much, but even more than that he wanted her to be alright.

Astrid looked at him through half-lidded eyes and reached to draw his face toward her. "I am! Now, shut up!" She pressed her lips to his and after only a moment's hesitation, he returned her kiss.

It wasn't a calm or slow one, not at all. Their lips parted in an instant, tongues sliding and teeth scraping. Hiccup placed his hands on the table as to not put too much weight on her while he swallowed her hungry moans. Soon, their kiss became more breathless, interrupted by small gasps and little bites and Astrid shudders as her hot skin rubbed against the cold leather and metal of his riding gear. Damn, why hadn't he changed right after he'd landed? Taking it off now would take longer than he was willing to wait.

Astrid seemed to think the same and Hiccup felt her practiced hands on his armor a moment later. Without much trouble, she opened the belt around his waist and let her hand glide beneath the leather vest to where cords held his trousers in place. Yep, she definitely didn't want to wait either! Once loose, she pulled the fabric down, not far, just as far as was possible with the holster still attached to his leg but it was enough. Hiccup groaned desperately as her warm hand closed around his now free cock and carefully began to stroke him.

"I need you" she whispered, her voice heavy with desire and Hiccup's head dropped down to her neck while she kept pumping him. Gods, he needed her, too! For a few moments longer, he enjoyed the feeling of her hand around him and lightly bit into her shoulder, unnecessarily keeping her from stopping. It just felt so fantastic. But then he tore himself away from her and made a step backward. Astrid's eyes were on him, waiting, expectant.

"Turn around!" He ordered and with a devious gleam in her eyes, she obeyed. She got into the same position she'd been before, up in the Great Hall, hands resting on the table to support her weight, feet a foot apart and ass invitingly outstretched. Hiccup swallowed, and let himself enjoy the view for a moment before he reached for her hips. This had become their favorite position during the last weeks because her bump wouldn't be in the way but it also served to make seeing her standing like this in the Great Hall so much harder. His hands drew meaningless patterns on the skin of her thighs, her ass, and her back until she was trembling with anticipation.

"Hiccup…" came her pleading voice.

"I want to make sure you're ready…" He murmured, barely able to conceal the humor in his voice. He'd learned his lesson and would never again just slam into her like that but this now was more fun than real preparation. He could _see_ how slick she already was!

"S-stop teasing! Nee-ah! Need you inside mmmhh…" His hand had wandered further down, around her hips, closer to her center and it seemed to make forming coherent words harder for her.

"Are you sure?" His other hand glided down her ass, between her legs and lightly caressed her golden locks. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"Hiccup!" Astrid's cry was a mixture of a growling threat and a desperate plea and he decided it was enough. His skilled hand found her entrance and he slowly pushed two fingers into her. Her wordless moan rang in his ears as his vision began to swim.

"Gods, you're so wet" He gasped while he testingly pumped his fingers into her.

"Have –Ah!- have been all d-day! Now, f-fuck me alreaahh-" The last thrust with his fingers had been a little harder, just to take her breath away and the result was beautiful. She shuddered and with a low whine, she sank down on her elbows, face pressed against her arm. Right, outside it was still broad daylight and even through the closed shutters, he could hear chatting Vikings and playing children. Regrettably, it was a good idea to try and stay quiet.

Hiccup pulled his fingers out and brought the tip of his cock into position. He rubbed along her slit to cover his shaft in her arousal which drew a series of low curses and moans out of her before he slowly, very slowly pressed into her.

Freya, she felt divine! So hot and wet and tight and _hot_! "Gods, Astrid…" He groaned when he was only halfway inside her and paused to give her time to adjust. It was wonderfully maddening, her trembling body beneath his hands and her urgent noises in his ears. He looked down to watch himself sink deeper into her when she suddenly moved, obviously impatient.

"Oh Gods, yes!" Astrid positively sobbed, muffled into her arm as she speared herself onto his length. Apparently, she hadn't wanted to wait any longer and Hiccup couldn't blame her. For a second, they both stood still, gasping and relishing in the intense feeling of being one. He would never get enough of this, of her! Astrid was the one to break the moment, moving forward a little bit but just to push back again a moment later and Hiccup got the message. He began to move as well, pushing her open with slow and steady strokes that matched her own rhythm.

Hiccup wasn't worried to hurt her, not now anymore. He knew from experience that once her body had accepted him inside her there was no reason left to worry. And he trusted her that should he actually do something that hurt her, she would stop him immediately, for her sake and their child's. So far, that had never happened though so he kept thrusting into her and listened to her beautiful yelps and cries. When her pushing back against him became faster, he followed, his hand wandering around her hips to her front. Soon, it became very hot beneath his armor, sweat soaking his tunic and running down his face but he didn't care. Everything around him began to black out until nothing was left except her hot wetness around him and her mesmerizing noises in his ears.

"Gods, Hic-Ah! Hiccup! Aahh! Ha-Ah! Hard-nng-er!" Astrid's urgent moans were barely understandable, stifled against her arm and interrupted by little gasps and cries but he noticed how she trembled and shook and understood. Thank Thor, she was close as well! With a desperate groan, he sped up his thrusts and rolled his hips to hit her deeper. The new angle would hit just the right spot on her inside while his practiced fingers played her outside. It didn't take much longer until her noises changed to desperate sobs, until her fingernails uselessly scraped over the table and until her body tensed up beneath his hands.

"Oh yes! Hic- nngh- gonna… gonna come!" After that, only one last deep thrust was enough to make her shatter and burst. Witnessing her wailing and spasming in pleasure in combination with her inner muscles brutally clamping down on him then was enough to break him as well. His teeth dug deep into his lip to keep the howl locked inside as he spilled into her welcoming body and it was incredible.

A minute later, they were both still panting and still locked in the same position as before. Astrid rested heavily on the table while Hiccup did his best to keep her and himself on their feet as the world slowly began to return to them. His thumbs drew soothing circles on her hip before he slowly pulled out of her. Hiccup gave himself another moment to gather up his senses before he pulled his covering into place and reached to carefully pull Astrid up as well. She snuggled into his arms, her naked skin against his leather and sighed happily.

"Thank you!" She breathed, afterglow-shivers still running up and down her body.

Hiccup chuckled lightly. "You're more than welcome!" He mumbled into her hair and she hummed. He could feel how her body got heavier and he shifted his arms beneath her to carry her bridal style over to their bed in the other room. He quickly took off his armor and sweaty clothes and sat down on the bed, content with simply watching her for a moment. When she lay there between the crumpled sheets, looking up at him with a lazy smile, he was once more overcome with how utterly beautiful she was. Even with her disheveled braid, her bangs sticking to her forehead and her swollen body, she was perfect. Or maybe it was because of all that, Hiccup couldn't tell. She was simply perfect, period.

Astrid seemed to have noticed his dreamy look and returned it for a moment before she stretched her arm out for him. She took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips, just like he'd down early in front of Gobber's forge as well. She placed soft kisses on his rough knuckles and breathed a low "I love you, too!" against his skin, caressing him with her lips until he leaned down to kiss her.

"Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou" he mumbled against her skin, post-coital bliss making him a little mellow and Astrid chuckled. She pulled him down next to her and cuddled into his side, finally skin on skin, warm and secure and home.

"I mean it…" she whispered after a pause and Hiccup frowned. "I love you! So much it sometimes hurts. And I feel like I'm not saying it often enough. You're doing so much, for me and for everyone else as well and you're amazing! I love you, Hiccup Haddock. I love you!"

With a breathy laughter, Hiccup carefully rolled around to take her into his arms, covering them both with a blanket in the process. "I meant it, too. I love you, Astrid Haddock. More than my life, more than anything. I…" he broke off and shook his head. Words were too weak to express his feelings for her and so he just pressed another kiss into her hair as she snuggled closer into his embrace.

They lay like this for a while, just basking in each other's warmth until Astrid groaned and rubbed her belly.

"Another contraction?" Hiccup asked anxiously but Astrid shook her head.

"No" she gasped, combined with a short laughter. "Your son is just kicking me, that's all. See?" She pushed the blanket aside and turned so her baby bump was fully visible and really, there on the one side was a visible smaller bump protruding from the bigger one.

Hiccup gulped and reached for it, but hesitated and glanced back at Astrid's face. "May I?" He asked and Astrid smiled.

"Of course!"

His gaze wandered back toward that small bulge and carefully, he laid his hand over it. At first, he didn't feel anything different but then the bulge beneath her skin _moved_! It nudged rapidly against him a few times and then pressed outward, filling his suddenly shaking hand.

"Hey there, little one," he breathed, overwhelmed by this first contact. Up until now, the idea of Astrid carrying a human being inside her had been more abstract than anything else. He'd known but had never really understood. But now he did. He did understand and it was glorious.

The pressure against his hand lessened a bit and he heard Astrid's relieved sigh but kept his hand on her belly, close to their child while he stretched to kiss her again.

This moment was perfect.

Hiccup knew that they only had less than an hour left before they needed to get dressed again. He had to talk to his people, tell them the not so good news about the unpleasant visitors that would arrive in a few weeks. He had to tell them about his plan to deal with them and how he would need all their help for that. He needed to tell them how their visit would confine them all in their daily life, needed to apologize and explain why all that was necessary. All in all, he had no good news to tell them.

But right now, with Astrid in his arm and their child nudging against his hand, everything was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7: Visitors

**A/N: Oh, look, another update in between, surprise surprise. This was planned as part of the Friday-Update but I think it works better as a separate short in-between chapter.**

 **A day may come when I regret to have updated too hastily, when I run out of prewritten content. But it is not this day! ;P**

 **. o O o .**

 **Chapter 7: Visitors**

 **(A few weeks later)**

"Astrid?"

Astrid heard the anxiety in his voice and felt how his arm found its way around her but she wasn't able to react. Her mind was completely focused on her breathing. Deep breaths, inhaling through the nose, exhaling through the mouth. And again. And again. Slowly, the pain subsided and Astrid began to register the world around her again. And the concerned faces.

Everyone was looking at her!

"I'm fine!" she mumbled in annoyance and turned to hide her face against Hiccup's shoulder.

They stood at the harbor and it felt like half the village was assembled along with about two dozen dragons, waiting for that dreaded ship to land. They had spotted the Redthorn's ship around noon and now, they would appear between the sea stacks at any moment.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked anxiously and Astrid wasn't sure whether to smile or to roll her eyes at him.

"For the last time, yes I am! I'll let you know if that changes, okay?" She settled for a reassuring smile which Hiccup returned apprehensively. He definitely needed to stop worrying about her or Chief Magnus of the Redthorn tribe would eat him alive…

"Look!" Tuff suddenly shouted and all their heads whipped around. There they came and with more speed than Astrid would have thought practical. She heard how Hiccup inhaled sharply, then turned and leaned in to give her a quick and hard kiss. Then he retreated again, his expression tight and carefully nudged her backward.

"Please!" He said. Just that one word and Astrid's lips tightened. She knew what he wanted her to do but didn't agree. This was Berk! There should be no need for her to hide amidst the crowd, this was their home, the Redthorns wouldn't dare to break their laws. But she saw the desperation in her husband's eyes and, reluctantly, she complied.

Astrid stepped back to stand between Ruff and Lia, behind Valka and surrounded by a tight wall of Berkians. She didn't like to hide but even worse than that was leaving Hiccup to stand at the front on his own. But he wasn't alone, not _really_. Toothless lay behind him, curled up as if asleep but Astrid knew better. He was supposed to appear harmless until needed. But he was there.

A couple of minutes later, the ship landed and through a small gap, Astrid got her first tolerably good look at the delegation from the Redthorn tribe. Chief Magnus was an impressive man. His size didn't quite reach that of Stoick but surely it would have been close. He sported a similar beard as well, but where Stoick's had been impressive on its own, Magnus had braided countless beads and foreign coins into the blond tresses which made him glint and clink with every movement. His gaze wandered appraisingly over the crowd and he made no secret of his disapproval.

"Hiccup!" He boomed a moment later and threw his arms around the younger Chief in greeting. "Still not fully grown, I see. A shame, but you can't help it, eh?"

"Magnus!" Hiccup replied with a tight smile. "Welcome on Berk. How was your journey? Pleasant, I hope?" Astrid secretly saluted Hiccup for his levelheadedness. She wanted to punch the Redthorn Chief already.

"Fine, fine. We sent the girls back this morning so the last few hours had been a little… _hard_ but that's how it is, eh?" The big man's booming laughter echoed through the harbor and over the crowd and he didn't even seem to notice how nobody chimed in. Hiccup had barred him from bringing any girls just for their amusement and bringing any wifes seemed not to have been an option. Well, if a few hours were already hard, Astrid was looking forward to seeing them squirm after a week!

Hiccup didn't reply and had turned his attention to the other men standing behind their Chief. Astrid saw that two of them were wearing the same practical armor, uniforms apparently, and seemed to be guards or something the like. They stayed in the background though and Astrid's eyes wandered further toward another man who obviously was Magnus' son. Similarly broadly built and with equally blond hair looked this man like a younger copy of his father. His beard was not as impressive but neither was he bald and all in all, he looked better groomed. His piercing blue eyes wandered over the crowd in front of him and for a moment, they seemed to rest on Astrid, even though she should be barely visible to him. Astrid flinched and despite her former bravado ducked down behind Valka's back. Those eyes were cold as ice and had a menacing gleam in them and she would die a happy woman if she never had to feel them on her again.

"Geir!" Hiccup greeted the man and tore his attention away from the crowd. "Good to see you. Welcome to Berk to you, too." Astrid knew Hiccup, knew him well. She heard what it cost him to say these words and now she understood why he'd been so anxious all these months. This Geir was dangerous!

"Hiccup, old fishbone!" Geir answered in a low and too calm voice. "Nice to see you, too. And your friends as well though not all of them. Where's the fat one? And the crazy one is missing, too. We can't have fun without them now, can we?"

"Chief Dagur and Fishlegs will be here in a few days," Hiccup replied tersely and Astrid heard the other man grunt.

"I see. Well, that's a shame but you have enough people here to keep us company, I see. And where is she, the divine beauty the whole Archipelago is swooning about? Where is your wife? You wouldn't deny us a view of such legendary beauty now, would you?"

Astrid froze and noticed Hiccup did as well. She'd never been shy about her looks, knew that she was reasonably attractive but hearing this man saying it like that made cold shivers run down her spine. Someone tugged at her arm, Valka, and she gave Astrid an imploring look before she let her pass her to the front of the crowd. Hiccup was at her side in an instant and placed a protective arm around her shoulders. Normally, she would have glared at him for such behavior, would have shrugged his arm off and maybe punch him for being too overprotective but not today. Today she was glad to know that he would do everything within his power to keep this man away from her and from any other female Berkian as well.

"This is my wife, Astrid Haddock née Hofferson. Astrid, these are Chief Magnus and his son and heir Geir from the Redthorn tribe." Hiccup introduced them formally and Astrid suppressed a shiver as the men's hungry gazes wandered over her body. She would not show any weakness, not in front of these men!

"Chief Magnus, Geir, welcome to Berk!" She said dutifully but neither of them reacted in any way to her words.

"Well done, my boy!" Magnus laughed raucously. "Well done indeed! You fucked her well I see. Let's just hope your child gets a bit bigger than you!" The broad man kept laughing and Astrid fisted her hand into Hiccup's tunic, at his back where it would be hidden from view by his coat. She felt him shaking with rage but even though she still wanted to ax this man she knew she couldn't. They had welcomed him to their island, he was a guest. And the Gods were adamant about the rules of hospitality, killing a guest in cold blood was one of the biggest crimes there was.

Behind them, Toothless had lifted his head and his low growling vibrated through the ground and the air alike. He, too, seemed not to like these visitors. Without looking, Hiccup stretched his arm and placed his hand on the dragon's head, calming him without saying a word. For a moment, it was eerily silent. Chief Magnus' gaze rested on Hiccup's hand on Toothless' scaly head and for just a moment, Astrid thought she saw a flicker of fear in the broad man's eyes but it was gone before she could be sure. She hoped it was true though. If he feared their dragons, it would be so much easier to keep them in check.

The moment passed and Chief Magnus turned to wave at one of his men. Without holding her attention for the moment, Astrid remembered that it hadn't been the father who'd made her blood run cold. Geir hadn't said anything since she'd stepped forward but even though she tried not to acknowledge it, she felt his cold eyes on her, raking her. Stepping a bit closer to Hiccup, she chanced a glance at the blonde man but looked away again instantly. She felt Hiccup's arm around her tighten and she guessed, he'd seen it too, that expression on Geir's face. His lips had been drawn back to reveal his gritted teeth in a cold sneer and the look in his eyes... Astrid was a warrior, always had been and was not easily frightened. But she wasn't stupid either, knew that these days she was more vulnerable than she wanted to openly admit. And the look in those cold blue eyes made her heart beat faster and not in a good way. Because those eyes had been filled with a mixture of greed, lust, cruelty and blatant desire.

"Laif!" Magnus' loud voice drew their all attention and blessedly distracted Astrid momentarily. "Laif, come here my boy." Hesitantly, the last member of the Redthorn delegation stepped forward and Astrid blinked. It was a boy of 16 or maybe 17 years, also blond but by far not as broad as Magnus and Geir. "This is Laif, my younger son. I think you haven't met yet" the broad Chief introduced the boy with a devious grin.

This was another son of Magnus, Geir's brother? This boy, who stepped uncomfortably from one foot to the other and who was barely able to raise his eyes to meet theirs as he greeted them? Astrid could hardly believe it. And Hiccup seemed equally surprised.

"Your younger son? I didn't know you had any other children" Hiccup admitted perplexedly but Magnus just laughed again.

"Oh, I have many sons and daughters, I guess," He winked at Hiccup. "But only with these two, I'm sure they're mine. Got their mothers as virgins and fucked them until they died giving birth to my sons" Astrid dug her fingernails deep into her palms, hoping the pain would distract her and help her stay calm. How dare this man say such things? How dare he keep breathing and even laughing? She wanted him dead, wanted him to die a very, very painful death!

While she fought to stay in control, she noticed something else though. She noticed that Laif's posture wasn't unlike her own. He stood there, between his father and his half-brother, not looking at anyone, just staring at the ground in front of him. But his hands, too, were clenched into tight fists and his body, too, was shaking with rage.

 **. o O o .**

 **A/N: So, things start to become serious...**


	8. Chapter 8: A Plan

**A/N: And on we go...  
**

 **To ladyamethyst21: Well, he does tend to have bad ideas occasionally... Let's see how this turns out... And yes, I hate them, too. (And you know I'll never ever stop... ;x)  
**

 **To Katveena: Thanks! ;) **

**To flamingoflannel: Here you go ;) **

**. o O o .  
**

 **Chapter 8: A Plan**

"Just to quote a very annoying guy: Shut up, Snotlout!"

Snotlout lifted his arms in a protective gesture and made a step back. "I'm just saying." He tried to explain himself. "Enjoy the time while you still can. Lying in bed all day, sleeping through the entire night, that won't be possible anymore after your baby is born." He had a point. Astrid _knew_ that. But it didn't help, not at all. Not with nothing bloody else to do all day!

"Tell me something," she pressed through gritted teeth while she rubbed her tight belly in an attempt to get the muscles to relax. "Have you ever been pregnant?"

Snotlout rubbed the back of his head, obviously uncomfortable and shrugged. "Well, no! But-"

"Exactly!" Astrid interrupted him. "You haven't. You have _no idea_ what it feels like! So believe me when I say it's no fun at all and I want to to be over. It's enough!" She tried to shift into a more comfortable position on her bench and groaned when she couldn't find one. Because there was none!

God's she wanted it to be over! Logically, she knew Snot was right. Things wouldn't be easier after their baby was born. But they weren't easy now either so what was the matter? At least she would be able to _do_ something again!

The past three weeks hadn't been fun, not at all. The baby could be born any day now, that's what her aunt had said and Astrid had been so relieved. Any day now, all this would be over and she would finally be able to hold their baby in her arms, to look at it. It could happen any day now, maybe even _today_!

Waking up to this thought for over a fortnight was grueling to the extreme and Astrid couldn't stand it any longer. She just wanted it to be over! Yes, Snot was right, but still, he simply didn't understand. Trying to placate her with logic wasn't helping!

She slumped back down on the cushioned bench they'd set up for her in their living room and stared at the ceiling. _One week_ , she thought dreamily. In one week, everything would be different. Surely, the baby would be born by then and almost as importantly, their visitors would be gone again! She could endure one more week like this, couldn't she? One week was nothing!

Although, the last five days had been even more agonizing than those before. Before, she'd at least had Hiccup to keep her company and to distract her. They'd talked excitedly in pleasant anticipation, had gone for slow walks, had laughed and, yes, had had a lot of sex. Those days had been bearable, even though the thought _it could be any day now_ had already nagged at her.

But ever since the Redthorn delegation had arrived five days ago, her life had become pure misery. Hiccup had to spend his days up in the Great Hall or out in the woods or on a fishing boat, to keep the Redthorns company during their visit and also to keep an eye on them. This was something he couldn't and wouldn't delegate off to anyone else after all. So Hiccup wasn't there to distract her anymore and in addition, she wasn't even allowed to leave their home. Because even though they were keeping a lot of close eyes on their guests, one could never know. One of them might snug out or something, it was just a precaution.

Yeah, right!

It was keeping most of Berks female population prisoner, that's what it was! Oh, Astrid understood why Hiccup thought it necessary, even agreed with him. She hadn't forgotten the look in Geir's eyes after all. But that didn't mean that she liked it! Staying inside day and night was just so boring!

"So, what do you want to do now?"

And Snotlout of all people keeping her company wasn't helpful!

"I want to fly to Glacier Island for some extended holidays," she stated flatly and practically could hear how Snot rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess even that sounds like a pleasant alternative," he admitted humorlessly. "But honestly, what do you want to do?"

"I really don't know, Snot," she sighed. "Just… I don't know. Show me how to bath a baby again or something."

Snotlout complied and produced the baby-sized doll again her aunt had given them for this exact purpose. He showed her how to bath it, how to hold it while changing diapers and all the other theoretic things, he'd showed her so many times already and that she wouldn't be able to fully grasp anyway until it was her _real_ baby in _her_ arms. Sighing, she let her mind drift away. Through the half-closed windows shutters, the colorful light of sunset shimmered into the room and reminded her of her very first flight. Smiling dreamily, she remembered how frightened she'd been in the beginning and how overwhelming it had been once she'd overcome that fear. Oh, how she wished she could go on a flight like this right now. Just her and Hiccup on Toothless' back, no duties and worries, just the two of them and the wind and the sky.

It would still be a while before Hiccup came home tonight. He needed to stay up in the Great Hall, keep Magnus and Geir company and-

An angry and irregular knocking sounded from the front door toward them and Astrid's head whipped around. She'd recognized Hiccup's pattern in an instant and made an effort to pull herself up to unbolt the door. Snotlout beat her to it though, an alarmed expression on his face.

"Hey, Hiccup. You're early, did anything happen?" Snot asked but Hiccup just pushed passed him and got rid of his cloak and weapon's belt with a few curt motions. He angrily hurled both items into a corner and was at Astrid's side a moment later while Snot bolted the door again with an apprehensive expression. Astrid wanted to say something, ask what was up but didn't get the chance.

Hiccup pulled her into his shaking arms and buried his face in her hair, hiding against her neck to get grounded again. She heard and felt him take a few deep and labored breaths before he noticeable relaxed. It took a few more, calmer breaths before he pulled away again and threw her a grateful and apologetic smile before turning halfway.

"No, nothing happened. Just the usual. And I needed… I just had to take a break! I can't stand it anymore! I just wish they were gone already!" Hiccup blurted out, hands balled into tight fists and Snotlout nodded knowingly.

"I see," he said to Astrid's annoyance. "Was it worse than last night? What did they say?" Hiccup's face darkened with a half angry and half pained expression but before he could answer, Astrid interjected.

"What did they say last night?" She asked, glaring at the two men. Hardly anyone ever told her anything about the Redthorns and what they did or said. Sure, that was mainly because nobody wanted to be unnecessarily reminded of them but she still felt left out. Hiccup threw her an unreadable expression and then nodded.

"I asked Magnus after Laif last night," he started in a low voice and Astrid noticed how Snot's face darkened as well. Valka had kept her company yesterday so Snot had been in the Great Hall and knew what had happened. "I asked how it came that we didn't meet him last year, hadn't even heard about his existence at all. Magnus explained that Laif hadn't been on Redthorn Island then, hadn't been there for almost his entire life in fact. According to him, Laif had been a prisoner of another tribe further to the south, a hostage or something and about a year ago, they'd finally been able to free him again." Hiccup paused to let what he'd said sink in and it took Astrid's bleary mind a moment to get what he meant.

"That's what they got the weapons for!" She gasped and Hiccup nodded. "But how? We watched them, when-"

"They must have departed only hours after we left their island," Hiccup murmured, eyes cast down to the floor. "There's not as much ice in the south and apparently it was a very quick journey. One week of travel with good winds, slaughtering an entire village in one night and returning to their island. When we arrived here, they might have been back already as well."

Astrid stared at him in shock. All their work, all their preparations to keep an eye on them, to learn what they'd needed the weapons for, to keep them from attacking and killing people, it had been all for nothing. Hel, their entire contact with the Redthorns had been for nothing! Berk had never been in danger and they hadn't been able to prevent any other bloodshed either.

"Oh, Hiccup…" She whispered almost inaudibly and reached for his hand. He took it gratefully.

"That's not all though, is it?" Snotlout prompted in a harsh voice and Astrid noticed how he, too, was trembling with rage. "These… these beasts! They-" he broke off, hard eyes staring into nothing.

"What?" Astrid asked calmly. It wouldn't serve anyone if she got angry, too, even if she wanted to. Why didn't anyone tell her anything, dammit!

Hiccup closed his eyes, brows furrowed and lifted her hand to his lips to brush a soft kiss on its backside. "Chastity greatly disagrees with them. Sometimes it seems to me like they talk about nothing but how they long for a warm and soft body to put their dicks in. One would do, they would take turns…" He gritted his teeth. "All day long, they make remakes like this, it's… it's _horrendous_!" A harsh laughter escaped him. "And yesterday… When Magnus told us about how he freed his son… He complained about his stamina. About how he regretted to not be able to rape a dozen women in one night anymore. And praised Geir for _accomplishing_ even more…"

It was quiet for a minute, nobody saying a word. Only their anything but calm breathing was to hear before Astrid's expression grew tight.

"What can we do about them?" She asked, hard pressed to stay calm. "This should be a case for the Chiefs' tribunal, right? That's beyond _'Every Chief rules as he sees fit'_. With all their raping and slaughtering and… and…" She trailed off when she noticed Hiccup's hopeless expression. "Hiccup, what can we do?" she pleaded but Hiccup just shook his head.

"Nothing," he whispered. "We can't do anything. You're right, this would be a case for the Chiefs' tribunal. But we have no names, no proof, no witnesses, nothing. We don't know where they attacked, don't know which village they razed to the ground. We don't have anything except their words. Magnus and Geir would shrug it off as empty boasting of drunken men if we were to confront them." He paused, his expression turning into a despondent mask "If we knew where they attacked we could go and look for survivors or witnesses. If we had any proof of what they did, Dagur and I could formally accuse them and the tribunal could punish them. But until then…" He shrugged and shook his head. "Eret suggested to keep up the charade, play nice, placate them and maybe they let something slip, something we can actually use against them. So that's what we're going to do but by Thor's Hammer, I want to-" He broke off, gritted his teeth and tightened his hands into fists until the knuckles stood out white.

Astrid watched him apprehensively. Hiccup was a pacifist at heart. For these people to make him want to turn violent… She leaned her head against his shoulder, to comfort and to calm him. At first, he didn't react but then exhaled and noticeably relaxed. He laid his arms around her in a firm embrace, his head resting on her shoulder, too, and his flat stomach aligned to her swollen one.

"Are you going back?" Snotlout's voice startled her, she'd almost forgotten he was still there. "Or do you want me to take over and keep an ear on what they say?" Hiccup retreated and they both looked over to where the shorter man still stood close to the door, his hands also balled into fists and a determined expression on his face. Most of the times it was easy to forget but right now Astrid was reminded of how much he'd grown into a man as well.

"Neither," Hiccup answered. "I can't stand another word from them anymore tonight but you don't need to take over. Dagur and Legs arrived a few hours ago and agreed to keep them company."

At this, Snotlout's face lit up. "They arrived? So you'll sign the treaty tomorrow?" Hiccup nodded which made Snot grin tightly. "Great! I'll go up there and support them anyway. The more distraction the better!" With these words, Snotlout bid his farewell and Hiccup stood up to bar the door behind him again.

"Is he still avoiding his dad?" Astrid asked with a small smile and Hiccup shrugged.

"I guess so. He specifically said there would be no need for him to stay home and watch over Ruff and Refflout when Spite refused to leave them anyway. Living with one's dad under the same roof after so long is hard, I guess…" He trailed off, eyes cast down. Astrid knew Hiccup would do anything to be able to do that again. But life didn't always go as planned, they had to make the best of it.

"Okay, but why do I have to endure his presence then?" She asked lightly, mainly to change the subject. "You all have your eyes on Magnus and his men and I can bar the door myself. Why do I need to be watched over in addition?" Hiccup's exaggerated sigh in fake exasperation made her grin. They'd been through this already, many times but that didn't matter if it helped to lighten his mood.

"You know exactly why, you stubborn women," he pulled her up into his arms and pecked her nose. "Because I won't take any chances. If anyone should come here, you wouldn't be able to defend yourself in your condition and Snot is one of our best fighters. And I want you to not be just on your own should you go into labor. If I can't be here to help you then there should at least be someone else."

"You know that's not something that happens in the blink of an eye, right?" She mumbled, snuggling into his embrace and he sighed.

"I know, but still. And it's not for long anymore anyway. Just the signing tomorrow and the feast afterward to celebrate it and then they'll hopefully leave soon. Just a few more days and then I'm all yours again."

"Mmmh… sounds wonderful!" Astrid hummed, making Hiccup chuckle.

They stood like that for a few minutes, just silently holding each other. Moments like these had become rare during the last days, just calm, comforting and loving and Astrid enjoyed it thoroughly. It was quickly getting darker now and Astrid felt how the weight of the days began to press down on them.

"How are you feeling?" Hiccup sleepily mumbled the question into her hair and Astrid took a moment's time to think about the answer. Her body felt tight but it wasn't as bad as it was on other days occasionally and Hiccup seemed exhausted. He surely wouldn't mind having sex tonight but she felt like just holding each other might be evenly satisfying.

"Maybe a little tired?" she finally answered and with a light chuckle, he picked her up and carried her to their bed.

Taking each other's clothes off had become a ritual between the two of them, at least on nights like these when they actually went to bed at the same time. It was sensuous, though not always necessarily erotic, even though the caressing fingers and brushing lips on uncovered skin more often than not led to more.

Today was weird, though. Astrid noticed Hiccup's desire, heard it in the way his breathing became faster and felt it in the way his hands glided down her spine but he didn't act on it. It could have just been that he held back because she'd said she was tired… But somehow she felt that there was more. He was too tense, too anxious, his eyes betraying an internal fight.

"Hiccup?" She asked, the question clear in her voice but he just closed his eyes and shook his head. Then he drew her into a tight embrace and hid his face against her neck.

"Nothing," he mumbled. "I don't… can't…" The way he held her reminded Astrid of how he'd held her earlier, right after he'd entered their home this night. It reminded her of how there had been something Magnus or one of his men must have said that had led to Hiccup reacting so strongly. Something he hadn't talked about yet.

"Hiccup, what happened earlier in the Great Hall?" Astrid asked cautiously but in a firm voice. "What did they say?"

For a moment, Astrid thought he wouldn't answer. It was possible that he would need more time to think it through before he could talk about it. But then she felt him nod against her neck before he retreated to throw her a troublesome look. She saw rage and fear in his eyes and it made her anxious. She opened her mouth to say something but Hiccup laid a finger over her lips to silence her.

"It was something Geir said," he started. "I don't know how the topic came up but suddenly they were all boasting and bragging about how they _like it best._ He said he likes it rough, the rougher the better." Hiccup gritted his teeth for a moment and Astrid saw how much it cost him to repeat the next words. "He said that… that _seeing his cum dripping out of a woman's slut, mixed with her blood is the biggest thrill for him_." He was shaking with rage now and Astrid reached up to soothingly caress his face even though she felt anything but calm.

"We'll find a way to stop them!" She said firmly. "Whatever it takes, we'll find a way!"

Hiccup gave her a pained smile before leaning his forehead against hers. "That wasn't the worst part of it," he whispered, eyes closed. "It wasn't even so much different from other things they say all day. No, what made it worse was…" he paused and Astrid felt his hands tightening on her hips where he held her. "The worst part was how he said it. How he looked at me with that cold sneer." Hiccup swallowed and when he continued, his voice was barely more than a whisper. "He wants you! He hinted at it more than once already but in that moment… He wants to do that to you specifically!"

For a moment, Astrid was quiet. This didn't really come as a surprise, not after how he'd looked at her at the docks on that first day. "Let him try!" she finally snorted.

 **. o O o .**

Hiccup stared at her disbelieving. _Let him try?_ She had no idea what she was saying, how utterly ruthless and unscrupulous Geir was. He'd meant what he'd said, Hiccup was sure of it.

"I might not be as mobile as I used to be but I'm still a warrior. And how would he manage to get to me anyway?" Astrid placed a hand on Hiccup shaking chest. "Don't you worry. You said it yourself, it's mostly boasting and bragging."

A harsh laughter escaped Hiccup and he shook his head. She really was incredible. He'd thought hearing what Geir had said would make her anxious but he should have known better. He _knew_ her after all.

"Maybe," he finally admitted. "But you shouldn't underestimate him. So far they behaved and stuck our rules but still. He's cunning and might find a way to get around us." He gritted his teeth as the same rage threatened to boil up again. "But if he so much as takes a step too close to you, I'll-"

"You'll do nothing stupid!" She interrupted him. "And neither will I, okay? Simply getting rid of him wouldn't change much. Not even them having an _accident_ on their way home would change much. There's a whole tribe that thinks what they do is okay, right? _That_ has to change. Stick to the plan you told me about, find some proof and get them all punished. Let them and everybody else know that it's _not_ okay!"

Hiccup gazed at her for a few moments. Of course, she had a point. Just getting rid of Geir or his father or their men wouldn't change anything. If only they were gone already and he could concentrate on one thing at a time.

With a heavy sigh, he slumped down on the bed, face resting in his propped up hands. There was just too much on his mind these days. Their baby still wasn't born. When Helka had said it could be any day now, he'd hoped at least this point would be off the list by know. But it wasn't and he barely thought of anything but Astrid all day, when she would go into labor and whether everything would work out. Whether she and their baby would be alright. These worries ruled his mind and that made dealing with Magnus and his entourage so much harder.

But he had to keep them entertained least they got bored and got any stupid ideas. He had to endure their comments and crude remarks, knowing they were more than just empty boasting most of the time but unable to prove it.

Just a couple of days! Then the Redthorns would be gone and they would finally have time for some thorough investigations. There had to be something! Some solid proof, someone who'd testify against them, just _something_! He had to keep all eyes and ears open as not to miss the tiniest hint.

And Geir… he had to keep an eye on him specifically. The blond man had tried to sneak away several times already, always under the guise of some excuse or other. So far, he had never made it very far but… Only once. He needed to be successful only once. Only one moment of carelessness and someone might have to pay a high price for it, maybe even Astrid. No, that wasn't acceptable. Hiccup _had_ to make sure Geir stayed where he was supposed to.

And –

A sudden shove made him fall back onto the bed and his eyes instantly flew open in surprise. Astrid stood above him, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"You haven't heard a word of what I just said, have you?" She asked accusingly and Hiccup winced. She'd said more?

"Erm… Sorry… No, I haven't," he admitted reluctantly. "What did you - Oh Thor almighty!"

 **. o O o .**

Astrid stopped midsentence and just watch Hiccup for a moment. She'd been trying to convince him that she wouldn't be in any danger, that she knew not to underestimate Geir and would be careful. That she wasn't stupid and would stay where she was safe and where other Berkians could help her at any moment. But he seemed not to listen anymore. He just sat there on the edge of their bed, entirely caught up in his thought and didn't seem to notice anything anymore. Sighing, she shifted her weight. He needed to relax! If he was equally observant when talking to Magnus it was no wonder he hadn't overheard something useful so far.

Well, tomorrow would be another day. But he needed to sleep, to gather strength and wound up like he was right now, that wouldn't happen anytime soon. He needed to relax and his mind needed to rest as well. She gave him a light shove against the shoulder and, distracted as he was, it was enough to topple him over.

"You haven't heard a word of what I just said, have you?" She said just to get him back to the presence. Hiccup made a few attempts at muttered excuses but she would have none of that. Without hesitating any longer, Astrid got down on her knees between his thighs and leaned closer. She wouldn't be able to stay in this position for long, not with her bump, so he would have to forgo any extended foreplay.

"Oh, Thor almighty!" came his breathless gasp as her hand closed around his cock and his full body jolt when she dragged her tongue over his sack was just divine. She went on slowly but steadily, let her mouth wander on and licked the sensitive underside of his shaft until she reached the tip and gave it a playful flick. By then, Hiccup's legs were trembling and his breathing had become faster, interspersed with low groans. Astrid let her tongue circle around him and blew warm air on the wet skin which made him whimper before he pushed himself up to look at her.

"Ah, Astrid, wait," he gasped, eyes locked on her mouth on his cock. "You… you don't need to – Oh Gods…" She'd taken the entire head into her mouth, tongue playing while sucking lightly before she drew away to smirk at him.

"But you need it!" She stated simply. "And I want to, so hush now. Relax!" She went back to work, taking the bulb into her mouth and let her tongue lick around his head to hit all the sensitive spots, while her one hand moved up and down his shaft and the other caressed his balls. She had a bit of experience by now when it came to this, knew what he liked and what would drive him crazy. Normally, she liked it more to first play with him for a while, enjoyed the power she had over him in moments like these when he groaned and cursed and his hands desperately fisted into the sheets. And she was looking forward to when she would be able to do so again, to drag it out for as long as he could stand it. But today, she couldn't. Her body already began to ache all over due to the uncomfortable position, bending over at an awkward angle so her bump wouldn't be in the way. She had no time to play today, had to get him off soon.

"F- g-gonna c-" Hiccup's almost incoherent grunts and the slight swelling of his cock in her mouth a few minutes later were the only warning before he came, back arching, thrashing and howling. She swallowed and kept licking and sucking until he softened, his entire body becoming limp and heavy.

With a satisfied smile, Astrid struggled to push herself back up on wobbly legs before she slumped down on the bed next to her husband.

"Mmmm…thanks," mumbled Hiccup and rolled around to take her in his warm arms. Astrid chuckled and snuggled closer into his embrace, greatly enjoying how unwound and calm he now was.

"You're welcome," she answered lightly. "And you needed it, tightly wound and irritated as you were."

Hiccup gasped out a low laughter and pulled her closer to his chest. "Remind me to get irritated more often if that's what I get for it!" Chuckling, Astrid jerked back her arm to fake-punch him with her elbow but he didn't even pretend for it to hurt. He just nuzzled against her neck and covered her skin with light kisses which made her giggle even harder.

"What about you?" He asked a minute later but Astrid just shrugged.

"I'm fine. Let's just go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day, with the signing and the feast and all. And didn't you intend to show the dragons to the Redthorns tomorrow as well?" Despite his hatred of Magnus and his men, Hiccup wouldn't forego a chance to show how peaceful dragons could be to as many people as possible.

He gave her a long and loving look before he nodded and they crawled up to properly settle down for the night.

 **. o O o .**

It had been a lie. A small one and in that moment, she hadn't even been aware of it but it wasn't true either way. She wasn't _fine_ with just going to sleep. But when she realized that about an hour later, it was too late.

She lay on her side, a cushion halfway stuffed beneath her to support her bump and Hiccup's sleeping form spooning her from behind. She was tired and knew she needed to sleep as well. She would need to attend the feast tomorrow night, too, after all. An occasion like that would call for her presence, no more hiding in their hut and she would need to be on her guard. But as much as she tried, she couldn't get her body to relax enough to fall asleep. That itch between her legs that had been barely noticeable when Hiccup had covered her neck with playful kisses had grown stronger and hotter until in now consumed her every thought and made her restless.

She was a grown-up woman, dammit. Shouldn't she be able to control her body? Shouldn't she be able to decide when she wanted to have sex and when to sleep? Ah, but no, she wasn't in control, hadn't been in control for months now! If she had learned one thing by now then it was that she couldn't win against the chaotic whims her body came up with lately.

Carefully, she wiggled her arm out of Hiccup's sleepy embrace and reached down between her legs. It wouldn't be the same as when he did it but it had to be enough. She would _not_ wake Hiccup now just because she was horny all of a sudden!

Slowly, she began to rub her clit and had to fight back a moan at the welcome sensation. She would need to be quiet! Careful and slow motions only as not to accidentally wake Hiccup after all. It was hard! She wanted to move her hips, to intensify the friction and quickly find release but knew that with him so closely cuddled against her that wasn't possible. It was maddening, the slow pace drove her crazy but she didn't dare to move faster, didn't want to-

Suddenly, she felt soft lips and hot breath brushing against her neck and a larger hand pushed hers between her thighs aside. He didn't say anything, didn't ask or comment, just took over where her fingers hadn't been sufficient anyway. He kept her maddeningly slow pace but it felt so much better, it was ridiculous. Only his talented hand would do, forever only his. Exhaling in a low whimper, she let him take over, gave herself into his hands and allowed herself some small noises, more audible breathing, and quiet gasps.

His mouth was the first to become more active, breathed open-mouthed kisses on her neck, licked at the sensitive spot behind her ear, nibbled his way along her jaw and, leaning over her a bit, sucked at her pulse point until she squirmed and moaned. She felt his free hand combing through her hair where he must have propped himself up on his elbow and the tickling sensation made shivers run down her spine. Then his hand between her legs began to move with more purpose, his fingers gliding deeper along her slit. She heard him groan appreciatively when he found her slick and wet and without hesitating, he pushed two digits into her.

The angle was weird, he couldn't reach in deep but it was enough to set all the nerves close to her entrance ablaze and a louder gasp escaped her as the sensation made her clench deliciously. Freya, it felt so good… But he knew exactly how to touch her after all.

A moment later, she felt Hiccup shift behind her until he pulled her around so she lay on her back, looking up into his moonlit face. He gazed at her intensely, his expression unreadable in the dim light but Astrid thought she noticed a wry smirk playing around his lips.

"Hiccup," she whispered breathily. "Sorry, you w- nnggh!" Her apology for waking him was interrupted as he used their new position to push into her more deeply. She gasped and arched her back, pushing herself onto his fingers to chase the sensation and more felt than heard Hiccup hum above her. He leaned down as if to kiss her but stopped less than an inch before their mouths touched. Astrid, who had her lips parted already to welcome his kiss, whined and tried to reach him but to no avail. She only felt his breath on her face as he chuckled and a moment later crooked his fingers inside her to make her arch _again_.

"You're so beautiful!" Hiccup murmured, his lips brushing lightly against hers for the fraction of a second before he drew back again and she knew he meant it. Despite her weirdly deformed body and all the changes pregnancy had brought with it, he still thought her beautiful.

Hiccup then slowly began to thrust into her with his fingers and her eyes fluttered shut at the intense sensation. He went on with his ministration for what felt like forever, his fingers playing her expertly while his thumb lazily massaged her clit, his breath ghosting over her while his lips stayed just shy out of reach. She had one arm wound around his back, clutching at his bare skin while the other grasped at the sheets beneath them, desperately trying to find something to hold on to. Lying on her back wasn't exactly comfortable, the weight of her bump pressing on her spine, but in that moment she didn't care. She moved involuntarily, fucking herself on his fingers and seeking his lips all at once until it became too much.

"Hiccup!" she wailed, drawn out and helplessly begging for him to bring it to an end.

"Yes!" he groaned and sped up his thrusts, his thumb firmly rubbing her clit. Her body tensed up beneath his hand and she almost choked as pleasure suddenly surged through her in hot waves. A moment later, his lips were on hers, finally, sealing her mouth and swallowing her cries as she came on his fingers.

Hiccup kept his hand on her while she came back down again, moving slowly and carefully, only to not end it to abruptly and Astrid loved, loved, _loved_ him for it. When he finally drew his hand away from her, she turned and snuggled into his arms, humming contently.

"Thank you once again," she whispered but Hiccup just chuckled and didn't answer otherwise. So she asked: "How are you?" This made Hiccup laugh for real now and he shook his head, nuzzling into her hair.

"I'm still good," he replied lightly. "Not everyone is as insatiable as you are, Milady. I can wait until morning." She could hear the mischief in his voice but didn't say anything. He was right after all. "But let's sleep now," he added more lovingly. "You were right, tomorrow is going to be a long day, we'll need our strength." He kissed her once more and then they cuddled back into their former position, Hiccup spooning Astrid and his arm draped lightly over her belly.

This time, it didn't take long for her to drift off into slumber.

 **. o O o .**

 **A/N: Everything works so far and the Redthorns behave... But for how long?**

 **As always, feel free to comment. Every reasonable feedback is welcome, good or bad ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Annoyance

**A/N: Another early update thanks to your great feedback. Weird how _clicks_ and _likes_ and _comments_ can mean so much but they do. They mean a lot to me! So thank you guys! :D **

**I'll just.. leave this here and, yeah... have fun ;)**

 **To Narnia: Thanks. I'm glad you like it :D**

 **To** **Latinkon91: Thank you for that feedback! Good to know that I get across what's important here :) And believe me, you're not the only one with a bad feeling about this feast O:-)**

 **To Antox: Haha... I make no promises ;)**

 **To** **HephaestusBuilds: Here you go, your lucky day ;)**

 **. o O o .**

 **Chapter 9: Annoyance**

Astrid was annoyed.

This was a weird word to describe how she felt but it was the best she could come up with. Everything around her was unnerving and she was annoyed!

It was too loud! Earlier, when she'd first entered the Great Hall, with Eret as her _bodyguard_ today, it had been a welcome diversion from last week's solitude. The entire village was gathered here, along with several dragons and everyone was talking. It had reminded Astrid of how she wasn't the only one who'd practically been imprisoned all week. By now, she remembered why she'd declined the offer to spend these days with Ruffnut or her mother though. Astrid wasn't one for female company, for endless chatting and giggling. And here now, where the entirety of Berk's female population met again after a week without gossip, there was a lot of chatting and giggling.

With a heavy sigh, she massaged her temple. All these noises gave her a headache! And the stuffy air didn't help either. There were too many people in here for too long a time. Normally, the attendants' number of such a feast would dwindle soon after it started but today was different. Today, far more people stayed and far less alcohol was consumed. Almost the entire village was on guard only to make sure that their _guests_ stayed where they were supposed to be. The signing earlier today had gone to plan and in two days, the Redthorns would be gone. So far, nothing bad had happened and everybody was keen on keeping it that way.

But that meant she had to stay where she was, sitting at a table with Ruff, Lia, Valka, Gobber, Spitelout, and Eret and had to stay where countless eyes could watch over her instead of returning to the solitude of their home. Even just stepping outside to get some fresh air wasn't possible for her. Because she would have to pass the _Chiefs' table_ to go outside.

Hiccup, Dagur, Legs, Snot, and Tuff shared a table with Magnus and his sons while their guards stood close-by. It was the table closest to the entrance where the small windows would serve for at least some ventilation and where chances were low any other Berkians would get close to them by chance. And then, Toothless laid around there somewhere as well. None of the Redthorns would dare to pass him.

But all this was annoying, too. That she had to be here, had to stay here, couldn't leave and could do nothing but watch Hiccup and the others all night. She'd been right, after over one week on Berk now, the Redthorns seemed desperate for a lay but it wasn't as much fun to watch as she'd hoped. Astrid saw their gazes flicker through the Hall to where the women sat whom they'd barely seen all week, greedy and lecherous and she saw how their hands rubbed and scratched their crotches every now and then. It was disgusting!

Tearing her eyes away from the Redthorns meant letting them drop on Hiccup though and that was barely better, though in an entirely different way. Because just like Hiccup had said last night, she was insatiable. Today, it had been even worse than during all the weeks and months before and watching him now over the distance of the room in his regal Chief's outfit with the ornate vest and the heavy fur coat… He looked delicious.

Astrid bit her lip and forced herself to tear her eyes off her husband. It wasn't like she hadn't had him today already. After last nights exchange, they'd had some lazy morning sex, just like Hiccup had predicted. And when he'd come over to grant Eret a break from his bodyguard duties for lunch, Hiccup had gone down on her after just one scrutinizing look. And yet, here she was, wet and wanting all over again just from watching him through half the Hall.

She groaned and rubbed her tight belly, muscles tensing up already in preparation for another Braxton-Hicks contraction. Yep, her body was definitely annoying as well but that wasn't anything new.

"And then they all just stood there, stunned and without moving a bit. Because of Meatlug!" Eret's voice tore her out of her thoughts and Astrid welcomed the distraction over the pain, even though she'd heard the story already. "I mean, honestly, Meatlug? How can anyone be afraid of _Meatlug_!" Lia and Ruff giggled, at the story and Eret's overly disbelieving face alike.

"Well, not all of them," corrected Valka with a mixture of humor and disapproval on her face. As one of Berk's best fighters and dragon caretaker, Valka wasn't forced to stay indoors all day. Trying to force her to do that would have been pointless anyway. But then, Cloudjumper was with her all the time, he probably was enough of a bodyguard anyway. "That boy, Laif. He wasn't afraid, just wary and in the end even agreed to feed her and Barch"

"Did they bite off his hand?" asked Ruff and Lia almost simultaneously and silly giggled some more without paying attention to Valka shaking her head. Her friends, too, were annoying today, Astrid decided.

"What is it with this boy anyway?" asked Gobber with a deliberate casualness that made Astrid perk up her head. "Do we know anything about him by now, where he comes from all of a sudden?" Astrid frowned. Even _she_ knew a bit about that by now and she was usually the last person to learn anything these days.

"Ah, right, you only returned today, I forgot," Eret said and began to fill Gobber in on what Hiccup had found out the other night. Apparently, Gobber had gone on some _important_ errant right after the Redthorns arrived and had returned just in time for the feast today. Astrid frowned slightly. It wasn't like Gobber to leave Hiccup and Berk with a burden like their guest. He must have had a very good reason to do so!

"I see," the blacksmith finally said and exchanged a weird glance with Spitelout. Astrid watched the two men carefully as they whispered to one another, nodded in agreement and turned their gazes back to the _Chiefs' table_ and toward the young boy in question. Her gaze followed them and for the first time since she'd seen him that first day thought more about him than as just another Redthorn on their island.

Laif sat there, next to his half-brother and apparently neither said nor drank anything. It was true, they barely knew anything about the boy. Hiccup only told her about Magnus and Geir and occasionally their guards. Laif seemed to… behave. Watching him now, he seemed to blend in with the background, making an effort to not attract attention. He was calm, didn't boast like the others of his kinsmen, didn't drink mead and made no remarks, crude or otherwise. It seemed suspicious to Astrid, like he deliberately averted all attention. He could be-

-and why did Hiccup need to look so damn eatable in these damn clothes? He hated these clothes, she knew that. She shouldn't enjoy seeing him in them so much. But, thank Odin, he wasn't wearing his beloved riding leather instead or she might devour him whole. Right here!

Groaning, Astrid rubbed her forehead. Hiccup only had needed so much as to walk into her line of sight to make her lose her line of thoughts. What had it been? It couldn't have been important. She looked over at Hiccup again and put some effort into keeping her thoughts reasonable this time. At least he seemed to be more at ease today, not as tightly wound and stressed as yesterday. Although, that could also be because of the mead.

Since she wasn't _allowed_ to go near the Chiefs' table, Bucket, Mulch, and Sven were taking care of getting refills for those sitting there, again to keep their guests from wandering about in this crowd. But that surely meant that Hiccup's drinks weren't as much watered down as when Astrid did it. Slight apprehension began to grow inside her but so far, Hiccup seemed sober enough. Not _completely_ sober, but enough. Mmmmhh, oh, how she wished she could get a bit tipsy as well. Drunken sex always was such fun! They could-

"Stop drooling, chuck. It's getting a bit obvious" Eret nudged her lightly and smirked when she flinched.

"It's that bad?" Astrid asked quietly with a guilty smile and dropped her gaze down to the table a moment later. She did _not_ want to look up and into the knowing grins around her.

"Naw, not really. Might just be me after I've watched you fidgeting all day." Eret chuckled quietly and Astrid blushed. Of course, she hadn't been able to fool Eret. Slightly embarrassed, she stood up and grabbed her empty mug.

"I'll get myself some water!" She announced and turned hastily when Eret began to laugh louder. It wasn't a pretense though, not this time. She wasn't hungry, hadn't been all day but the stifling air made her thirsty. Of course, she obviously also was horny but Hiccup was occupied otherwise, there was no way they could sneak out of here right now. Although, how late was it anyway? How much longer would this feast go on?

She strolled along the wall of the Great Hall to where the water barrels stood today, in the shadowy far back. It was actually quite pleasant back here, much cooler than between all those countless people over there. Astrid filled her mug with some refreshing water and for a minute, she just enjoyed how peaceful it was back here. She wasn't even so far away from all her neighbors, could still see them sitting at the tables or scampering around. She could even see Hiccup over at his table, talking to Snot and Dagur right now. And she also could still hear the noises but it seemed like they were much further away now, low and hushed somehow. For she didn't know how long, she leaned against one of the columns, sipping her water, watching the people celebrating and most of all watching Hiccup before she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Ah, here you are!" Eret exclaimed, relief clear in his voice. "I thought I lost you, don't ever do that to me again! Hiccup would roast me alive!" Astrid glared at him for a moment and the ex-trapper had the decency to uncomfortably scratch his neck. "Well, you know what I mean. Not sure if you noticed but he's just the tiniest bit edgy lately."

Astrid sighed. "Yeah, I noticed." She said flatly. "But can you blame him?"

"Not really, no," Eret admitted. "He gets the undiluted dose of Redthorn charm every day, that's enough to wear down even the strongest. Let's just hope he doesn't snap until they're gone"

Astrid didn't say anything to that and just nodded. Last night's outburst that had made him flee the Great Hall and hurl his coat and belt against a wall had been just the latest incident. Hiccup wasn't violent, was always calm and composed but these men tested his self-control to no end and he became more thin-skinned with every day.

"Are you coming back? To our table, I mean?" Eret sounded a bit hopeless and it made a small smile tug on Astrid's lips.

"No, I'm going to stay here for a little while longer," she said and turned back to the crowd. "But there's no need for you to stay as well. The Redthorns won't leave their table so I'll be safe here" This, too, was a bit annoying. How everybody felt the need to make sure she was _safe_. As if there was any danger as long as everyone kept their eyes on their guests. She could even see them from here, Magnus' imposing form and Geir's abhorred one, their disgusting guards in the background and even young Laif was still sitting silently at his place and stared down at the table.

"I guess you're right… But don't wander off on your own, alright?"

"I won't!" Astrid promised and finally, Eret left her alone. It wasn't that she minded his company much. Out of all the _bodyguards_ Hiccup had assigned to her, Eret surely was the best company, far better than Snot and even better than Valka. But it was liberating to really be on her own for once again, to not constantly feel a pair of anxious or concerned eyes on her when she struggled to stand up or groaned when another Braxton Hicks contraction made itself noticeable.

Like – _Fuck!_ – like now!

Astrid leaned against the column more heavily as the pain hit her in full force. With a small whimper, she bowed over, one hand on the stone beside her and the other clutching at her bump.

 _Shit, shit,_ ** _shit_**

These contractions had become constantly stronger during the last weeks and this one was no exception. Astrid concentrated on breathing through it without making to much noise. She wanted to enjoy the solitude here a little longer, having people come running to _help_ her wouldn't do.

The pain went as fast as it had come and a few moments later, Astrid straightened up again, a little dazed. Damn, how she wished this would be over already! It was enough, really and truly enough!

"Could you please hurry, little one?" She murmured while rubbing her tight belly. It was enough! But, of course, she got no answer. No further contraction within a short amount of time that would indicate she'd go into labor soon, no breaking of her waters and none of the other signs her aunt had told her to look out for. Nothing but a nudge against her warm hand which at least made her smile. "You're impatient, too, right? I know how that feels. Hurry, daddy and I are waiting for you"

For the better part of an hour, Astrid leaned against the stone column, murmured nonsense to her unborn child and herself and didn't really register much of what happened around her. Twice, she thought she heard footsteps, probably Eret checking on her but he didn't come close enough to talk again. It was wonderful to have this time just for herself, peaceful and relaxed. But, of course, it couldn't stay that way, especially the _relaxed_ part.

After a while, her body began to tighten up again and, involuntarily, her eyes wandered to where Hiccup sat at his table. He was watching Dagur right now who seemed to be telling some story that made everyone around him laugh but the whole scene looked off. It looked like everyone was playing a role and badly so, nothing looked natural. Not the smiles on any of their faces, not the casualness with which Redthorns, Hooligans, and Berserkers sat together and not their laughter either.

Hiccup especially seemed too tense. Astrid couldn't see his hands from where she stood but she could imagine how they were balled into tight fists below the tabletop from the way he sat there, unmoving and too calm in a way. He would definitely need to _relax_ later again. Despite the grim situation they all were in, that thought made Astrid smile. She was looking very forward to helping him to relax! Moaning lowly, she bit her lips and closed her eyes as that thought made her body coil up with desire even more. Damned be her annoying body! She pushed herself off the stone and slowly walked back toward the tables at the water barrels to lean on them and get her muscles to relax in her usual manner. It felt good but clearly was not enough. _Insatiable indeed,_ she thought to herself with a wry smirk.

She wasn't sure for how long she stayed there and tried to calm her body down a bit. It didn't work and it was annoying! Like everything else today was annoying, too. There was no way around it, she needed-

She flinched as she heard footsteps again. Eret was a nice guy but she didn't want him to find her like this. At the best, he would lecture her when he thought she'd had another Braxton Hicks contraction – which was true after all – and at the worst, he would drag her back to their table for her to sit down again. Why were all their men so annoyingly overprotective? She didn't want to sit down again where it was so noisy and stifling. She wanted to stay here until the feast was over and then drag Hiccup off into some shadowy corner.

That thought made her chuckle when the footsteps came closer and she recognized them. How she hadn't noticed the alternating sounds of leather and metal on stone right away was beyond her though. Well, she could always blame her dizzy head.

A moment later, Hiccup's lean arms were around her, his mouth and nose pressed into the crook of her neck and shoulders. He held her tight and inhaled deeply, just like he did so often when something upset him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked indignantly a few seconds later, voice slurring ever so slightly. "Why are you not with Eret? Damn, you just scared the Hel out of me!"

Astrid sighed and leaned back against this warm torso. A part of her wanted to give a harsh reminder of how she wasn't a prisoner but his warmth felt just too good to argue. "Sorry," she whispered. "I just needed a break from the hubbub over there and a little movement as well."

For a moment, Hiccup didn't answer but then he took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I just needed a break as well" His hands wandered down to cradle her bump and she sighed happily when part of the weight was lifted off her hips. "How are you feeling?" He then asked, calmer now and nuzzled her neck for a moment before he abruptly stopped and lifted his head to kiss her hair.

"Alright," Astrid said hesitantly. "A little restless maybe but…" She shrugged. It wouldn't help to let him know how much she wanted him, right?

"It's almost over," Hiccup assured her. "Most Berkians are leaving now, one after another while we keep several eyes on our dear guest." He sounded tense and just as annoyed as she felt about this night as well.

"Don't you need to go back then?"

Hiccup snorted. "Not sure I'm such a good observer today. I don't think letting Bucket water down my drinks was such a good idea." He chuckled shakily and Astrid noted the slight edge in his voice. He was more primed than she'd thought. "And there are enough people watching them anyway. Sober people! Trice as many as usual! Thought Geir or one of the others would try something tonight with you all around here. But they didn't, we have an eye on them. Many eyes" Hiccup was babbling and it was endearing in a way. While he spoke, his mouth wandered down to her neck again and his breath and lips and tongue on her skin made her tremble in anticipation. One of his hands was still on her bump but the other one was roaming up and down her body now, seemingly of its own volition She could feel him everywhere! His warmth surrounding her, his eager mouth on her neck, his bold hand on her waist, her breasts, her thighs... It felt good!

"And I don't want to go back…" he mumbled almost inaudible. "I want to stay right here…" He used his hold on her lower body to draw her closer against him, just enough to let her get an idea of the bulge in his trousers. Yep, he definitely had drunken more than usual if he got physical like this but she didn't mind. Not at all!

Astrid decided on a whim and moved, pushed her ass against his crotch and his reaction was beautiful. Hiccup groaned and bucked against her a few times, involuntarily, before he caught himself again.

"Nnghh, Astrid… Don't tempt me," He growled against her shoulder and she felt him tremble with the effort to hold himself back. "My self-control is not the best anymore tonight. I'm not sure I can stop"

"Then don't," she said in a low voice and leaned further against him, pressing her behind against his rock-hard erection. Everyone was leaving or watching their guest. And it was dark back here, they were hardly visible to those standing in the more illuminated areas. She laid her left hand on his and slowly pushed it down and between the folds of her wide skirt. Gasping, Hiccup got the message and hastily fumbled to find the hidden opening until his hand caressed the hot skin of her thighs. She moaned as he went directly for her center, pushing her undergarments aside as best he could and when his fingers brushed over her tender flesh, she couldn't help but rock into his touch.

It felt amazing! The knowledge that, theoretically, they could get caught at any moment added to the sensation of his deft fingers on her sensitive clit. It was exhilarating! She alternatingly bucked into his hand and back against his crotch until Hiccup started to move on his own and rutted against her in time with his probing fingers. She gasped and clutched at his arms around her.

"Oh Freya, yes! Don't stop, please" she whined, dignity long gone when she was with him. This was stupid and daft and completely crazy but she didn't care. She just didn't care! She just wanted him to go on, to feel him until-

"You gotta be quiet!" Hiccup growled against her neck, speeding up his movements and soon, Astrid felt the edge coming closer. His breathing behind her had turned fast and irregular, interspersed with low grunts and groans and it was so _hot_!

"Hic-" She moaned when she was close. She needed him to go on, just a little bit longer, just-

"Shh-shh!" he gasped and sealed his lips to her neck, licking and sucking and that was it. Astrid made no sound as she came in his arms, shaking and spasming, digging her fingers into his arms and suppressing every moan or cry that threatened to escape her. She heard and felt Hiccup behind her, his irregular groans and thrusts until he shook and grunted against her neck and finally became still and quiet, heavily leaning against her. For a few seconds, they stayed like that, panting heavily but without moving. And then, as if on some invisible sign, they began to laugh.

It wasn't loud or high-pitched, more of a low chuckle but it was heartfelt and liberating.

"You're utterly crazy!" Hiccup gasped in between, his mouth still close to her skin on her neck and it made her giggle.

"Maybe," she admitted. "But so are you! Messing about with your wife in public…" She felt his body vibrate against her back, something between a low hum, laughter and a growl resonating through him at her words.

"Completely crazy…" he mumbled again before he turned her around and gave her a warm and loving look. Then he bent down to lean his forehead against hers. "Thank you!" he murmured. "For always making my life better, lighter, with everything you do. Even if it's something totally crazy like this." He added chuckling.

"Mmmmhh, you're welcome!" She whispered and drew him into a kiss. She knew what he meant, what he was referring to. The Redthorns were still on Berk, they all still needed to be on their guard and Hiccup especially still had to make sure their guests behaved. But this small encounter belonged to them and them alone. It had been simple and fun an, yes, a little bit crazy but it had lightens both their moods considerably.

"Let's go," He said after they'd separated again and he'd thrown a look around the by now almost empty Hall. He reached for her hand and pulled her along. "Eret can escort you home now. I still have a couple of things to attend to but that shouldn't take long"

"You better hurry, I'm not yet finished with you tonight!" Astrid pointed out and noticed the small smile tugging at his lips.

"I will," he promised. "if only to get out of these clothes. They got a bit uncomfortable, no idea how that could have happened…"Astrid giggled and Hiccup lifted a hand to beckon someone over as they reached the brighter part of the Hall, probably Eret. But before the ex-trapper reached them, another figure approached them.

"Well, that was entertaining" sounded a too calm voice from behind them and Astrid sobered up in an instant. Slowly, they both turned toward the source of these words, Hiccup making a step forward to stand between her and the other man.

"Geir! What can I do for you?" Hiccup asked, calmly but without hiding the edge in his voice in the slightest.

"You can step aside and let me have a good look at your pretty wife," Geir said in his too calm voice. "You know, something to entertain me during the night. Or maybe _she_ wants to entertain me. I'm sure I could-"

"Chief? Any problems here?" Eret's imposing form approached them, the threat in his voice not concealed at all.

"No problems," Hiccup said cooly and without turning away from Geir. "Would you be so kind as to escort Astrid home?"

"Sure" The atmosphere had become noticeably colder and Astrid shivered. Only seconds ago, she and Hiccup had joked and smiled but there was nothing left of that now. She felt Eret's hand on her arm as he pulled her away and she squeezed Hiccup's hand one last time before they parted. Throwing a glance at the two men over her shoulder while she walked away, she noticed that Hiccup moved to keep standing between her and Geir and that Geir's eyes never left her retreating figure.

 **. o O o .**

 **duh-duh-duuhh...**

 **As always, every reasonable feedback is welcome! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Confidence

**A/N: You guys are amazing! Your feedback for the last chapter reminded me why I love this fandom so much, aside from the brilliant content! :D  
**

 **To Porcupain: You think so? ;)**

 **To PuzzledParis: Here you go and thank a lot for that compliment! :D**

 **To Latinkon91: Aahhh, Laif... His time has not yet arrived...**

 **To Katveena: Why is everyone always scared of my stories... Are they so horrible? ;P**

 **To Antox: Yes, he is! But again, his time has not yet come...**

 **To MidwestMexican: Yes, two days is a long time...**

 **To harrypanther: As always, your support means a lot to me! And I hope you'll keep enjoying it!**

 **To HephaestusBuilds: If you want to write and have an idea then write! Go ahead and try, see if it works. It's wonderful! :o)**

 **To LexieFanatic: Thanks ;x**

 **To flamingoflannel: Haha, thanks! Since it's hard to write that, your compliment is highly appreciated!**

 **. o O o .**

 **Chapter 10: Confidence**

Even without turning to look, Hiccup was able to discern the exact moment when Astrid left the Great Hall. It was the moment when Geir dropped his mask of a calm face to return to his usual sneer and when his cold eyes shifted to look at him again.

"Well, well…" Geir said, his lips stretching into a perverted version of a grin. "A nice show you've given us there. But I guess it really was just that, a show"

"What do you want?" Hiccup asked cooly. He didn't want to spend more time with this man then was absolutely necessary. This man with his disgusting character who openly admitted to having raped and killed countless of innocent girls and women and who made no secret of his desire to do the same to Astrid. No, he really didn't want to spend even one second in his presence. He knew that he needed to stick to their plan until they had any solid evidence but it was hard, so unbelievably hard!

"I want to congratulate you. You've played us all for a fool. Preaching your _high moral standards_ to us while you're not the slightest bit better."

"I am nothing like you!" Hiccup hissed. Giving in to this game Geir played was probably not the wisest decision. He should just turn and go away, take care of the last preparations for the night, make sure his _honored guests_ made it safely to their hut and leave. But the alcohol was still running strongly through his veins and he had enough! Enough of those crude remarks and barely concealed insinuations. He would tell Geir off, once and for all!

"Oh, are you not?" Geir jeered. "How are your pants then? A little sticky, I guess? Let me tell you, so are mine. See, we are exactly the same, you and I. Spilling into our clothes over a pretty body. A divinely beautiful body in this case!"

Hiccup felt bile rising in his throat and took a labored breath to try and stay calm. To think Geir of all people had watched them just now and-

No, he didn't want to finish that thought! Instead, he tried to rectify their slightly stupid behavior, knowing full well how futile that was.

"You have no idea what you're talking about! What my wife and I do is none of your business. Even if we did what you insinuate, so what? I can't deny her anything. And there's the difference between our people by the way. Not that we're not having sex as well but how and with whom."

At this, Geir laughed almost genuinely. "Right! That's why you reprimanded us for taking our women wherever we like. You are, indeed, nothing like us. But I guess you're right. That just over there in your shadowy corner wasn't anything real anyway, or was it? No women I ever met stayed as quiet as your's just now. You two really should come over later so that I can show you how to properly make her scream"

"Enough!" Hiccup growled, his patience running out quickly now. "You'll keep your hands off of Astrid! And your eyes and thoughts as well. She's _my_ wife! That might not mean much to a Redthorn but here on Berk, it means a lot. She's mine and mine alone!" In his thoughts, Hiccup apologized for being so possessive. First and foremost, Astrid belonged to herself after all. But in this moment and in this conversation, words like these probably were the only ones his opponent understood. Or maybe not…

"We'll see, Hiccup," Geir said eerily calmly. "We'll see…"

That was it! It was enough! Hiccup balled his hands into tight fists but for once he had no intention to stay calm. He would not let Geir hurt Astrid! A low growl vibrated through him and Geir froze.

And then Hiccup realized. It hadn't been himself who'd been growling but Toothless who'd appeared at his side. Hiccup didn't need to turn to know how the dragon watched the other man, his eyes narrowed into slits and his teeth bared. For a moment, Hiccup thought he saw a strange gleam in Geir's eyes, something like annoyance and irritation. But when he lowered his gaze toward the black dragon, that gleam was gone immediately and the blonde man backed away, arms raised as if to ward Toothless off.

It gave Hiccup a good feeling to see the other man's bravado evaporate. Enough to let him go.

 **. o O o .**

The good feeling lasted. It took the better part of an hour to get the last people out of the Hall after their _celebration_. It was a funny word to describe tonight's feast. Aside from those few who had sat with him at the _Chiefs' table_ , nobody had drunken any mead tonight. The women had been happy to just chat and talk again and the men had all been wary and cautious. Tonight, _everyone_ had watched the Redthrons, had made sure they didn't try anything during this feast. Everyone but h those who'd sat closest to their guests that is.

Dagur, Legs, Snot, Tuff and he himself had been out of that. They'd had to keep up the charade just to keep their visitors placated and entertained. So they'd feasted like they'd been supposed to and Hiccup couldn't bring himself to regret having agreed to that. Remembering how it had been the last time, he might regret it in the morning but for now, he was genuinely pleased with how the night had turned out. His head was spinning funnily but that wasn't too bad, no reason to worry.

No, he didn't regret anything that had happened this night. Fooling around with Astrid in the shadows had been... woah! Maybe not the wisest thing they'd ever done but, damn, it had been hot. He needed to get out of his ruined clothes but that was a small price to pay. Just remembering how she'd shaken in his arms during her orgasm, desperately keeping in any sounds was enough to make him hard again already.

And he surely didn't regret telling Geir off! If felt good to finally have those words off his chest and Geir's reaction to Toothless had been priceless on its own. Surely, the Redthorn heir would heed his warning. He was the great dragon master after all and Geir's fear of Toothless had been evident whenever the dragon had accompanied Hiccup during the last days. No, all in all, he had every reason to be satisfied with this day.

His gaze wandered through the almost empty Hall and he had to reach out for the nearby wall as the room around him began to spin. Okay, maybe it had been a little too much mead but that still was no problem. Magnus, Geir, and their guards had drunk much more, surely they'd be completely out tomorrow and then they would set sail the morning after and would finally be gone. A genuine smile spread across his face and he even waved lazily as the Redthorn delegation was led outside by Sven and a few other _guards_ Spitelout had assigned to them for tonight.

"Nooo, let goooff mee," waved Snotlout's howl through the Hall and Hiccup grinned. He turned to look at the table where some of his friends still sat and, apparently, still drank and celebrated.

"Jus' let me cuddle you, you're so small and cuddly" came Dagur's slurred reply and Hiccup slowly wandered over toward them. The scenery in front of him was hilarious and he couldn't help but grin wider.

"So, you guys are the last," He said, stepping closer to the table

"Yeah, and I guess we'll just stay here," Ruff stated drily. "Because I will carry neither my husband nor my brother anywhere and I doubt anyone of them is still able to walk on his own."

Hiccup eyed his friends and chuckled lightly.

Fishlegs lay draped over the table, snoring heavily and Hiccup suspected his friend would indeed have to spend the night in the Great Hall instead of at his parents' house. Nobody would be able to carry him and nobody would be able to wake him when thoroughly drunken either. Although Tuff seemed to try. The male twin also lay halfway across the table but his eyes were open and in his hand, he held a fork and was repeatedly poking Fishlegs' nose with it. Lia and Ruffnut, the only sober people sitting there, were watching the scenery giggling and suggested alternative spots for Tuff to torment.

Snotlout was in a situation Hiccup himself knew all too well, trapped in a kind-of-embrace between Dagur's strong arms and unable to free himself. It brought another grin to his face. His friends were clearly still enjoying themselves.

"Well, I'm heading home now. I'll send Eret up again to help you. And give him a blanket for Legs…" Hiccup scratched his neck. "See you guys tomorrow, I guess" He waved one last time and turned to leave the Great Hall.

The fresh air outside helped to clear his head a bit and further lightened his mood. Finally, this dreaded feast was over and everything had gone according to plan. No member of the Redthorn tribe had misbehaved, nothing had happened. Tomorrow, they would ready their ship, pack provisions and after one last night's rest, they would finally be gone. All his worries and anxiety over the months had been for nothing.

Smiling, he went downstairs to their home, only occasionally leaning on Toothless for balance. He couldn't wait to take Astrid in his arm and maybe _celebrate_ a little further, just the two of them. Before he reached the door though, he noticed a figure sneaking around in the shadows behind their house. Suddenly, every nerve in his body was on high alert. Had Geir finally managed to sneak away from his guards after all? Slowly, as not to make any noise, he reached for Inferno which was attached to his belt. Just as a precaution, he hadn't thought he would actually need the sword but now he was glad to have it.

"Are you trying to be stealthy?" echoed an amused and very familiar voice toward him and Hiccup let the sword drop again, a rueful grimace on his face.

"Mom," he exhaled, relieved that it was only her lurching in the shadows around his house. "What are you doing here? I thought you left like… ages ago. Shouldn't you be long asleep by now?"

Valka stepped out of the shadows, an empty basket under her arm. "You know, son, I could ask you the same. You look like you might keel over any moment and your sneaking skills have been known to be better, too." She threw him a teasing look, eyebrows raised and Hiccup flinched. He'd thought he'd been stealthy… "But I would never dare to say such things to my Chief…" she added playfully and Hiccup was glad for the darkness that surely would conceal his blush. He was a grown man, being told off by his mother was not something he enjoyed. Even though she had a point.

"Alright, I'm not as stealthy as usual today," he sighed, trying to regain some dignity. "But you still haven't told me what you were doing there, creeping around in the middle of the night." Changing the topic was always a good move…

Hiccup caught the grin that tugged at his mother's lips but when she answered, she was as businesslike as always. "I was looking after Stormfly. For two days now, she's refused to leave her stable, insisted to stay close to Astrid I guess. That's a good sign, might mean she's close to delivering. Dragons have a good sense for things like that. And an additional guard surely won't hurt. But she hasn't gone hunting so I brought her some fish. Although it looks like Toothless already took care of that" Valka chuckles lightly, scratching Toothless' neck as he scuttled past her and Hiccup smiled as well.

Stormfly and Toothless had become very close friends during the years. They weren't mates, that wouldn't work with their differing species anyway but they surely behaved like a long-married couple sometimes. Having Stormfly always around though… His mother was right, that was a good thing! He trusted all his friends but when it came to defending Astrid, nobody would fight as fiercely as the Nadder. Well, nobody except himself. That thought triggered another one and Hiccup frowned for a moment, rapidly thinking it through.

"Mom?" He asked as she was about to walk past him. "Do you think we could use some of the dragons as guards, too? These days have been hard for our men, do you think we could replace some of them with your dragons? Just for the nights so the men can rest? I mean, up until now the Redthorns made no problems but as long as they are here they are a threat. And they are afraid of the dragons, they wouldn't dare to confront them"

Valka paused for a moment and Hiccup could see her mind working quickly. Then she nodded. "Yes, I can arrange that. There are a few Hobblegrunts and Snifflehunches that would be perfect for a job like this."She made a waving gesture toward the house. "I'll take care of that. And you go to bed before you actually topple over and Toothless has to carry you to bed _again_. How much mead did you have anyway?"

There is was again. His mother taking care of her son… "Not that much, I'm fine!" He insisted. "But you're right, I'll go inside now. See you tomorrow"

Valka waved once again and a moment later he was at the door, knocking in the way that signaled it was him waiting to be allowed in. Only seconds later, he heard the bold being pushed aside before Eret opened the door and let him in.

"There you are" Eret greeted him with a grin. "Astrid is already waiting for you. In your bed. Guess, you don't need me anymore?" His grin widened and Hiccup swallowed. His mind wanted to drift off immediately, through the door in the back and into the other room but he caught himself.

"Thanks," he said hoarsely. "And I think, Ruff and Lia need your help to get the others to bed as well. And…" Hiccup's gaze wandered searchingly through the room until he spotted what he'd been looking for. "Here. Could you bring this blanket up to the Great Hall as well? For Legs?"

"Sure, I can do that" The ex-trapper nodded and turned to leave. "I'd say _sleep well_ but… _Have a good night_ seems more appropriate!"

Hiccup could still hear the laughter even after he'd closed the door and if it hadn't been Eret he might have blushed _again_. But it had been Eret and he'd been right, Hiccup didn't intend to sleep all that soon. He got rid of his coat and belt and only seconds later entered their bedroom.

The room was lit by the flickering light of a single candle. Astrid lay on their bed, partially covered by a thin blanket that revealed just enough to let him know that she wasn't wearing anything at all. Not that that surprised him. She'd been horny and wanting all day and had already said she wasn't yet through with him tonight. Well, he wasn't through with her either!

Her eyes met his and the way her face lit up was just amazing. "Hey, you" she greeted him as if it hadn't been just an hour since they'd last seen each other.

"Hey, yourself" he replied and walked over to the bed while loosing the cords that held his waistcoat. He pulled the piece of clothing over his head and then leaned down to place a kiss on his wife's lips. Her response was cautious though and when he retreated, she gave him a wary look.

"Is everything alright?" She asked carefully and Hiccup frowned. Why wouldn't it?

"Sure," he answered and took off his tunic as well.

"What about Geir?"

That question made Hiccup grin as he remembered the earlier conversation. He stood up to get rid of his trousers, too and spotted the bucket full of warm soapy water near the low stool in a corner of the room. Astrid really was incredible.

"Oh, I don't think we need to worry about Geir anymore." He said while carefully pulling his trousers over his metal leg and taking off his coverings. "He's so afraid of our dragons, he won't try anything as long as they are close. And it looks like Stormfly won't leave your side anyway so you should be fine. He can talk all he wants as long as that's all he does."

"I see" came her calm answer and nothing more. Hiccup took a few minutes to clean himself of the mess he'd made earlier and waited for another reaction. He thought she would ask further questions about what exactly had transpired between him and Geir, what they'd said or how Geir's fear had shown. But all he got was an absentminded "Mmmmh" and when he turned to look at her he understood why. Her mind had wandered on to the next topic already.

Astrid had turned to keep looking at him, the blanket now completely disposed of. Her dazed gaze seemed to be glued to his body, raking every inch of uncovered skin while her hand was moving leisurely between her thighs. The blatant desire he saw in her eyes made his heart beat faster and his cock twitch in anticipating. Her eyes followed the movement and he saw her biting her lips as another moan escaped her.

With a low chuckle, Hiccup sauntered over and crawled onto the bed beside her. He wanted to cover her with his body and to watch her face while he sank into her but knew that wasn't feasible. Maybe in a couple of months when her body had recovered from bearing a child. He was looking forward to it, for many reasons, but for now, they had to find other ways. He leaned over her to kiss her and found himself in a tight embrace almost in an instant. Her one hand was clutching his back while the other was buried in his hair and the way she tore at and dug into him should have been painful. Except it wasn't. It was exhilarating! With a groan, he shifted his weight to reach up and cup her enlarged breast and play with her sensitive nipple. It made her shake and tremble, arching into his touch with a small cry that sent his head spinning. So much for showing him how to make her scream!

Astrid pulled away and gave him a baffled look and only then did he realize that he was laughing giddily. "What's so funny?" She asked and let her fingers glide over his face, his lips and his jaw in particular and it tickled.

Shaking with laughter, he nuzzled into her hand and hummed. "Oh, it's just something Geir said earlier" he mumbled. Huh, weird. When had Geir's comments started to become funny instead of irritating? Astrid had become still at his words but Hiccup smiled appeasingly. "He said," Hiccup whispered and massaged her breast a little more. "that he wants us to come over to their hut so that he can show me how to make you scream." He pinched her nipple again and the most beautiful cry escaped her. "But I think I don't need his help." He pinched her again and her renewed, louder cry turned into giggling a moment later.

"Mmmmhh, no, I don't think you do," she hummed in agreement. Then she became still, thoughtful and then nodded once. She pushed him back a little to look down their bodies and grinned. "You're still wearing your leg, good. Could you go and open the window shutters?" She asked, and Hiccup caught the impish gleam radiating from her eyes.

"Sure!" He had no idea what she was up to and that gleam only told him that her idea was probably a little crazy. But he trusted her judgment and after what had happened earlier at the Great Hall he knew that _a little crazy_ wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He crawled off the bed, missing her heat already despite the warm summer night and went over to the window to push the wooden shutters open. In that moment, the room turned dark as Astrid blew out the candle and it took his eyes a few moments before they adjusted to the moonlight pouring into the room being the only source of light. Slowly, he walked back to the bed and sat down on it, hearing the rustling of the sheets and Astrid's groans as she moved.

"What are you up to?" He asked a few moments later, reaching out to feel her soft skin and maybe help her with whatever she was doing.

"Let's show him!" came her confusing answer and he felt her hands on his arm, tugging him back onto the bed.

"What?" The darkness wasn't good. Without the light, the entire room seemed to wave and spin and he needed to take a deep breath to calm it down again.

"Let's show him how good you are at making me scream!" Astrid explained and he smirked. Of course! Through the open window, her screams and cries would carry unhindered through the night and surely would be well audible for the Redthorns in Spitelout's hut that was the closest to theirs.

"You know that they're going to use that as inspiration to jerk off, right?" He pointed out, letting his hands glide over her heated skin but Astrid just shrugged.

"They're going to do that anyway." She scoffed. "If not to our screams than to other images, what does it matter? But this way we can remind them of what they don't have."

"Of what we have…" Hiccup whispered and wound his arms around her again, pulling her closer to kiss her. It wasn't a calm kiss by any means. This short interruption hadn't lessened their desire and after a short while, they were panting and fumbling, eager to touch and to feel each other again.

Soon, they became too busy gasping for air to maintain their liplock and Hiccup let his mouth wander over her body instead. Astrid's louder than usual moan when he latched onto her breast startled him for a moment though. Had he hurt her? Had she become too sensitive there for a rough treatment like this? But no, her pulling hands in his hair indicated that she like it, wanted more and he remembered what his hazy mind had already forgotten. She was loud on purpose. With a pleased growl, he went on to torment her other nipple and this time she outright howled as he licked and sucked and lightly bit onto the hardened bud.

Hiccup was used to her being quite vocal about her pleasure but this brought it to a new level and even knowing that they probably had an audience, he couldn't bring himself to bother. She was just so mesmerizing, so beautiful and perfect. He could play her all night, explore her body with his hands and his tongue and listen to her wailing and moaning until the sun came up again. But Astrid seemed to think differently.

"Hic…" came her torn cry some while later and he felt her pulling on one of his little braids to get him to listen. "Stop teasi-nggaahh! Need you!" Regretfully, Hiccup hummed against her skin but complied. What he'd said earlier to Geir was true after all. He couldn't deny her anything!

"Turn around?" He suggested and helped her move as she did so. Kneeling on all four in front of him, her almost white skin practically glowed in the dim moonlight. She looked ethereal, like a dream and Hiccup's still muzzy head surely added to that impression. Nothing seemed real except her noises of pleasure and in a way, that made it even more exciting. He let his hands glide over her skin, her back and waist and hips, felt her tremble, heard her panting in frustration and decided it was enough.

One hand on her hip to hold her in place – and to have something to hold on to for himself – he grabbed his cock with his other hand and brought himself into position behind her. He'd already made sure she was ready during his foreplay, no need to torment her further. Groaning and almost sobbing, he slowly buried himself in her hot body and all but chocked on the intense sensation. "Gods, Astrid, you feel so good!" he gasped out when her cute little ass was flush against his stomach while her reaction was a wanton cry that sounded through the night and clearly held nothing but joy and pleasure.

 **. o O o .**

Astrid wanted to reply, to return the compliment or as whatever his gasped remark counted but couldn't. She couldn't speak as he finally filled her and all air left her lungs in a desperate cry. But, Gods, he felt good, too! She liked every way he used to get her off but this was still special. Having her tight muscles stretched open by his hot and pulsing cock was a sensation that compared to nothing else. It felt _so good_!

She felt him shift and heard him groan behind her before he began to move in and out, rubbing her back appreciatively. This was not the frenzied pounding they often turned to lately, their little fun encounter in the Great Hall had taken the worst brunt off their desire already. No, this was slower, more fun than need and it seemed to last endlessly. His slow strokes send wave after wave of hot pleasure through her and she moaned, howled or cried at every single one of them.

She wasn't doing it on purpose or even exaggerated her noises for their purpose to annoy the Redthorns. She didn't need to! She just didn't hold herself back. Their love life was hardly a secret and she'd never hidden the fact that Hiccup wasn't just an exceptional Chief and dragon rider but also an incredibly good lover by now. But lately, she'd caught herself keeping quite more often. Maybe she was subconsciously getting used to being more subtle for when they weren't just two anymore or maybe it was something else, she didn't know. All she knew was that today was the first time in weeks that the urge to keep quieter was gone and after how silent she'd been in the Great Hall, crying out her pleasure now was especially liberating.

At some point, she began to move with him, pushing herself back onto his cock with every motion and it made Hiccup grip her hips tighter. Some small and quiet part of her was worried about how much he'd drunken tonight as he seemed to hold on to her to not lose his balance but the by far bigger part simply enjoyed his eagerness. She enjoyed how he leaned over her to kiss her bare back, how he whispered praises against her skin and how his hands roamed over her body, kneaded her breasts and pinched her clit occasionally. It was wonderfully maddening.

Soon, it wasn't enough anymore though. Hiccups movements sped up and Astrid reacted in kind, rocking herself onto him with blatant hunger, her arms trembling under the strain of holding up her weight.

"Hah! Yes! Hic- ah! Harder!" she begged a little later, not ashamed to do so. Hiccup followed instantly, moving with even more force, growling and cursing and moaning as he pounded into her. Freya, he felt so incredibly good! She wanted him to never stop, never ever-

A particularly hard thrust finally made her arms give way beneath her and she found herself with a face full of cushions while Hiccup resumed his pace. She usually didn't mind this as long as there was still enough space for her bump to not get squished but today, she didn't want to muffle her cries into the cushions. She wanted to be loud, no hiding tonight. She struggled to push herself back up on her arms and almost sobbed when Hiccup suddenly stopped moving behind her.

"Wait!" he grunted breathlessly and she heard him shift his legs before he helped her, pulled her up and against him. "C'mere" He guided her backward until she was kneeling over his lap, his cock still firmly inside her. The new angle hit her even deeper and she cried out as the intense sensation burned through her and pushed her higher up to her personal Valhalla.

For a moment, they stayed still, both panting and gasping. She heard Hiccup mumble nonsense against her back as his fingers dug deep into her hips, holding on to her. When he began to move again it wasn't the heedless pounding from before but more of a slow grinding that made Astrid whimper and reach back to clutch at his hips in return. Of course, he had no leverage to thrust into her in this position. Carefully, she lifted herself up a bit, guided by Hiccup's hands and sank back down onto him a moment later. The moan they shared at this powerful friction sent her head spinning dangerously. She pushed herself up again and dropped back with more force that made her cry out and Hiccup moan against the bare skin of her back. Then she did it again. And again. Gods, it had been a while since she'd ridden him! Too long, if she thought about it now. Being in control again was amazing.

Astrid kept moving up and down his shaft, guided by his one hand on her hip while the other reached around her to knead her breast and roll and pinch her nipple. Soon, her head was an empty mess of pleasure and sensation and Hiccup and _more_. She could feel her orgasm closing in, felt the tendrils of heat reaching through her body to concentrate in her guts just shy of where she could feel Hiccup insider her.

"Gods, Astrid," came Hiccup's deep grunt. "Tell me you're close! I- ah! I can't- nggh" All Astrid could bring forth was a desperate whimper but it seemed to be enough. His hand reached down to her clit, rubbing it vigorously and, God, yes, she was close. So close! Just-

Suddenly, Hiccup howled and shook beneath her as he spilled into her and that was it. His heat flooding her was all she'd needed, the last spark to set her ablaze with all-consuming pleasure. Her scream that echoed off the walls almost tore her throat apart with its force as she came hard, shaking, trembling, still riding him until they both collapsed onto the bed.

For a minute, they just lay there, panting, gasping for air and entangled in each other's limbs. Then Hiccup began to chuckle lazily and pulled her closer to nuzzle into her hair. It tickled and Astrid giggled as well.

"Gods, you're crazy!" He mumbled. "You're completely and utterly and totally crazy! And I love you! All Gods above, I love you so much!"

With a happy sigh, Astrid cuddled closer into his embrace and turned her head to kiss him. "I love you, too!" she whispered, hand cupping his face. "More than words can say"

"Mmmhh.." was all that came from Hiccup, his eyes already closed as he leaned into her touch and a moment later, he was gone entirely. Astrid felt his arm around her waist becoming heavier and his warm body behind her becoming softer until his low breathing was the only sound left. Smiling, she made herself comfortable in his embrace, reached for the cushion to support her bump and a blanket to cover them both.

It was warm and cozy, the way she lay there and yet she couldn't find any sleep. She was restless somehow, her body unable to fully relax and it drove her crazy. It wasn't like the night before though, she didn't need any more sex tonight. That thirst was thoroughly squelched! No, it was different from that but Astrid wasn't able to put a finger on it.

Aimlessly, she let her thoughts wander for what felt like hours. Should she get up and close the window again? Leaving it open like this was almost an invitation for someone to climb in. And there was a reason why she'd kept all windows closed during the last days after all. Arg, to Hel with that reason! The Redthorns were safely guarded, how should they be able to sneak away? And even if someone was to come here, that window led directly to where Stormfly and Toothless lay outside. Nobody would be able to sneak past them. There was no reason to be so overly cautious all the time!

And she didn't want to leave Hiccup's comfortable embrace anyway. He was so warm and she never felt as safe as when here in his arms. The mead on his breath was a bit unpleasant but she couldn't bring herself to be annoyed over that. She doubted that Hiccup would have been as daring as he'd been tonight if he'd been completely sober. All in all, the slight discomfort now was a small price to pay!

Although, Hiccup probably would have to pay a higher price in the morning. She wasn't sure how much he'd drunken tonight but it sure was a Hel lot more than usual. Even more important that he got a good night's rest! She would not wiggle out of his embrace and risk waking him up and the fresh air would probably help him anyway.

It was a long night for Astrid though. Whenever she thought she might fall asleep, the baby inside her began to kick or another painful contraction bit into her. And when she finally did fall asleep, she was haunted by the weirdest dreams of being helpless and being watched by a creepy pair of icy blue eyes.

 **. o O o .**

 ** **So, this was a lighter chapter, fitting for Hiccup's state of mind...But how long will that last? As always, feedback is very welcome!  
****

 ** **And I know some of you already read it but for those who didn't: I highly recommend reading _Take Him Down_ by ladyamethyst21 (You can find it in my Favorites if you don't want to look for it) and leave some feedback for her awesome work as well! :D****


	11. Chapter 11: Hope

**A/N:What's to say? Thanks for reading! ;)**

 **To LexieFanatic: Yeah... he probably is!**

 **To Guest and Em: No love for Geir anywhere? Right, keep going! :( I hate him, too.**

 **To Katveena: Thank you ;x And yes, you're right with everything... ... ...**

 **And finally to L: This chapter surely would be very different without you, you'll see why xD**

 **. o O o .**

 **Chapter 11: Hope**

When Hiccup woke up the next morning, he wanted to die. No, he was dying! Surely one couldn't survive with a head split in two, right? Groaning, he reached up and was almost surprised to find his head still in one piece after all. Gods above, what had happened? He tried to open his eyes but shut them immediately again with another groan. The bright sunlight that came pouring in through the open window pierced his eyes like javelins and added another nuance to his aching head. He took a few deep breaths and tried to remember how he'd ended up here. He was in their bed, so much he'd noticed but everything else…

Another groan reached his ears and it tore him out of his thoughts in an instant. Astrid! Blindly, he reached to her side of the bed and relaxed a bit when he felt her warm body lying next to him.

"Astrid?" he mumbled and winced at the sound of his own voice. Why did it sound so loud? She didn't answer right away, just groan again and he put some effort into truly waking up. He forced his eyes open, just a bit, and found it manageable as long as he didn't look toward the open window. Then he tried to push himself into a half sitting position and fought back nausea when his head began to pound even harder. Hiccup waited a moment for all these nasty feelings to settle before he moved on and turned toward Astrid again.

"Astrid, are you alright?"

"Mmmh fine," she mumbled, but it sounded weird, strained. Maybe she was still tired. At least she wasn't in a state that needed his instant attention or she would have said so. Slowly, he kept fighting himself upright and sighed when he finally sat at the edge of the bed, eyes bleary but open and his head still attached to his neck. Damn, he would never again drink even one mug of mead, it was so not worth it! Mead… _the feast_!

As if some inner gate had opened, his mind got flooded with memories of last night and yet another groan escaped him. No, they hadn't! Had they? He carefully glanced back at the open window. That couldn't… But the memories of Astrid screaming in the dark were too vibrant to be just fantasies. He had to make sure.

"Uhg… please, tell me we didn't…" he paused and testingly moved his tongue inside his mouth. It felt weird as if it was too big and tasted awful!

"Didn't what?" came Astrid's chuckled reply and he winced again at the volume.

"Shh… We didn't really… last night, I mean…" he broke off again when she started to laugh and finally turned to look at him. She looked tired and pale but aside from that was as beautiful as ever, her sapphire blue eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Entertained half of Berk?" She asked, obviously just to tease him. "Oh yes, we did. And it was awesome!"

Oh Thor, if that hadn't been a fantastic but weird dream, then-

"And in the Great Hall?" he asked a little hopelessly.

"Yeah, that, too" Astrid confirmed dreamily and reached out to caress his back. "It was worth it, you know?" Gods, he would never hear the end of this! Smiling ruefully, Hiccup leaned over to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Yes, it had been worth it but if someone had seen them…

His eyes flew open in an instant as he remembered that someone _had_ seen them! Geir! Geir had seen them. Nausea of another kind threatened to overwhelm him at the memory of the Redthorn heir. And the memory of their small conversation afterward. Gods, what had he been thinking? Telling Geir off? Hardly… The other man had almost tricked him into losing his temper, and for what? Those had been just the same disgusting remarks and insinuations as before, he shouldn't have let himself go like that. Just good that Toothless had been there or Hiccup might have done something he would regret by now. Hiccup rubbed his face and sighed. Well, he would deal with this situation. He just needed to turn a deaf ear to Geir's remarks, just like he'd tried to do all week. The reminder of how afraid Geir was of Toothless would probably help.

Slowly, Hiccup stood up on wobbly legs and walked over to close the window shutter again. He could see Stormfly and Toothless from here but one never knew. Then he dug fresh clothes out of his chest and made his way to sit by Astrid's side.

"How are you feeling?" He asked carefully. Gods, he wasn't sure if he was up to sex right now if she wanted some… But apparently, this was his lucky day.

"Okay," she said hesitantly. "Well, no, not so okay to be honest, but I'll survive…" She added when he gave her a wary look. She looked back with a small smile that turned into a strained grimace a moment later. Groaning, she rubbed her bump.

"Astrid? What can I do?" He asked but she just shook her head.

"Nothing," she gasped out. "It's just another – haa! – harmless – damn!- nngh!" She broke off and gritted her teeth. Then, a few moments later, she relaxed visibly and looked at him again. "I'm okay," she said reassuringly. "But I'll just stay in bed for a little while longer, I guess. My head's spinning even now, I'd better not try and stand up. Maybe sleep a little more"

"Okay," Hiccup murmured and brushed a few strands of her golden hair out of her face. Oh, how he wished he could do more for her! "Do you want me to bring you breakfast?" At that, she turned slightly greenish and vigorously shook her head.

"No, no food! Thanks, but –urgh!"

"Okay" Hiccup caressed her face once more and she hummed pleasantly. "I'll let you rest then." He placed his hand on her bump. "And you behave as well, alright? Mommy needs sleep!" He added, chuckling when he felt their baby move inside her and press against his hand. Astrid laid her hand on his, smiling lovingly and Hiccup tried to commit this moment to memory. Astrid's beautiful face all lit up with joy and anticipation, their warm touch of skin on skin and their baby nudging against their intertwined hands. He wanted to remember this moment whenever things became annoying or irritating today.

"Alright, I'll go then," He stood up and "I'll be doing a little paperwork for now. If you need anything just call out, okay?"

"Okay," Astrid nodded and Hiccup left the room. Once in the main room, he tried to get dressed without falling over which proved to be harder than he thought. By now, he was able to more or less function reasonably again but the aftereffects of last night's mead were still prominent. He had a headache which surely wouldn't go away all that soon and every now and then, he got dizzy and had to pause in whatever he was doing at that moment. He thought about preparing a small breakfast but decided against it. No food for him either! Just water, that would do for now.

He spent the morning at his desk, waiting for Snotlout to take his shift as Astrid's bodyguard (She hated that phrase but he couldn't help it) and tried unsuccessfully to go through the lists of goods they'd already gathered for the winter. He needed to see what else they would need to store but it was no good. His head was pounding and his mind kept wandering. He just wasn't able to concentrate enough. With a sigh, he stood up and went downstairs to get himself some more water and to look after Astrid. He found her sitting at the edge of their bed, head bowed and an unreadable expression on her face.

"Astrid?" he asked worriedly and kneeled down by her side. He'd seen her like this before, on her worse days when she'd been too dizzy and sick to get up. It were days like these that nagged at him the most, days when he couldn't really help her with her struggles. She looked up to meet his eyes and gave him a tentative smile.

"It's alright. Just..." She shrugged helplessly. "I'm fine" Hiccup wanted to laugh at her words. Yeah, sure, she was totally _fine_ … Her hand fluttered down to her bump and suddenly, another thought occurred to him.

"Does it… start?" He asked anxiously and felt how his heartbeat accelerated. Maybe it wasn't the best timing. Tomorrow, when the Redthorns would finally be gone would be better but he surely wouldn't complain. She'd been through enough! But Astrid shook her head.

"No, I don't think so," she whispered. "It's still not regular enough. I thought about, maybe, going for a little walk? Helka said that could help…" She looked at him pleadingly and it almost tore him apart. Hiccup wanted to grant her everything she wanted or needed but wasn't sure this would be such a good idea. A pained expression spread across his face and he bit his lip. He still had no idea whether anything else had happened last night and couldn't go up to the Great Hall with nobody to watch over her, especially not now. He didn't want to leave her alone in this state.

"Maybe later?" he finally suggested. "As soon as Snot's here, I'll go and look for Spite or Sven, ask how the night went. If things are still calm we can go for a little walk then and-"

He got interrupted by her gasped laughter and pitying look. "Snot? He won't be here today" She stated. "Haven't you seen him last night? He's probably still unconsciously lying somewhere in a corner. You know how much of a lightweight he is"

Hiccup took a moment to process her words and then mumbled a low curse. Of course! He'd been wondering what took him so long today but Astrid was right. Counting on Snotlout to be alive before afternoon today was futile.

"Okay," he said slowly, thinking. "Then I'll… Maybe I can…"

"You can go up to the Great Hall and take care of everything you need to!" Astrid said firmly. "I'll be okay! Let Stormfly guard outside and Toothless can keep me company in here if that makes you feel better. But stop worrying, okay? So far, nothing happened and you said it yourself, they are afraid of the dragons. I'll be safe!"

Hiccup gave her a long and unhappy look but then nodded. She was right. There was no other sensible solution and their dragons would, indeed, be sufficient as guards as well. "Alright," he agreed. "I'll just get updated, maybe try to eat something and be back in an hour or so. And you won't do anything stupid until then, alright?"

Astrid snorted. "Aye, Chief. As you wish!" He could tell she was upset but couldn't help it.

"I mean it!" He emphasized. "So far they behaved, that's true but… I don't know, I have a bad feeling. I doubt Geir will just leave tomorrow without trying _something_! Be on your guard, okay?"

Her features softened and she nodded with a small smile. "I will!" She promised. "But hurry back, okay?" She looked a bit lost in the way she sat there, small and hunched over, her hands absentmindedly rubbing her bump.

"I will!"

 **. o O o .**

When Hiccup entered the Great Hall, the dim light and almost-silence were soothing to his pulsing head. The midday meal would soon be served for those who were interested but normally, that weren't all that many and so the Hall was almost empty. Except those who were supposed to be here, though!

Magnus and his men sat at their usual table, slightly off-center to the right and were laughing raucously about a joke or comment one of them had made. They weren't alone, of course. Hiccup saw Eret in the back of the room, preparing a big tablet of mugs while Dagur sat between the Redthorns and kept them entertained. Not for the first time, Hiccup was amazed by the Berserker's tolerance for alcohol. And, apparently, the same went for their guests as well. They all had drunk much more than he had but none of them seemed to have any problems with a hangover.

Scattered around the table occupied by the Redthorns were also a dozen other men, alone or in small groups, talking, mending weapons or gear or playing simple games. All pretenses as Hiccup very well knew. They all were watching.

Hiccup didn't want to directly approach Magnus or Geir, so he made his way around the room to where Eret was still busy and was greeted cheerfully.

"Chief! Finally alive? How are you, want an early mug of mead as well?"

Hiccup grimaced and suppressed a groan. "Shh, not so loud, please… And no, no mead for me… ever again!"

The ex-trapper chuckled lightly but didn't comment any further. "What can I do for you then?" He asked more earnestly.

"You can tell me if anything happened during the last… twelve hours or so. Did they try anything? And what about their ship, are Bucket and Mulch getting it ready? And the dragons, did my mother took care of that last night? Do you know anything about that?"

"The dragon guards were already in action last night," Eret said, lifting one finger to tip that point off the list. "And they were successful in so far that no Redthorn left their hut. But I don't know that they even tried, they surely didn't try before." He lifted a second finger. "Their ship is taken care of. Thanks to a relatively good night's sleep for once, the men were pretty efficient already. They'll be able to set sail first thing in the morning. And, obviously, they didn't try anything or we would have told you long ago." A third and finally a fourth finger joined the others. "And as for _if anything happened_. You tell me, you were there. We others only heard it." A wide grin crossed over Eret's face and it took Hiccup a moment to understand. Then he groaned and tried to hide his face in his hands. Yep, he definitely would hear a lot about their little sexcapade last night!

"Okay, thanks," Hiccup said, trying not to dwell on that topic. "Can you handle them for a little while longer? I need to get back to Astrid and-"

"You need to eat something!" Eret stated firmly and pulled Hiccup along. "Nothing solid, I reckon. But at least have some leftover soup and water or you'll pass out sooner or later. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about."

Hiccup eyed the offered bowl suspiciously but then compiled with a sigh. Eret was probably right. He considered sneaking off into a quiet corner to eat and then return to Astrid but one of the Redthorns was bound to notice him and it would come across as an insult. Well, it was meant as one, he didn't want to sit with his guests but he had to keep up propriety. Just one more day!

He put some effort into building up a tolerably pleased expression and then followed Eret to that table. He was greeted as expected and tried to live with it. Hel, it had been an amazing night and it wasn't like he wished it hadn't happened. He just wished… Well, he wished not to be in this situation right now.

"Hiccup!" Magnus' booming voice felt like a hammer inside his head. "Good to see you. I have to thank you. Last night… I came so hard I barely could stand afterward. Good boy, I knew you had it in you!" The bellowing laughter and the broad hand on his back almost were too much. Hiccup's head felt like it would burst any moment. But at least he was able to fight back nausea, from those images and the hangover alike. He didn't answer and just gave a tightlipped smile before he sat down and tried to get down some of the seasoned liquid. Just one day, just one more day. He could live through that. Just one day and they would be gone!

"Indeed, a good show you've given us," came Geir's suggestive sneer. "I probably have to take my words back. You do, indeed, know how to make her scream. Too bad, I really would have liked to do that myself."

Hiccup's vision blurred slightly with rage as he stared down into his soup and tried not to let Geir's comments get to him. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Eret and Dagur sharing a quick glance and straightening up as if they were preparing for a fight. But he wouldn't attack Geir, not here and not now. Just one more day… He conjured up the memory of that moment earlier, of how Astrid had smiled, of that warm nudge against his hand and –

"But maybe I'll still get the chance," Geir continued. "Being married isn't as important to you Berkians as you said, after all, right? It would only be fair to share her, don't you think? Just like your friend Snotlout shares his wife with good Eret here. I saw them last night, you know. Kissing and messing around with each other and Snot didn't seem to mind. So much for being married means a lot here on Berk. It means nothing and that means you could easily give your pretty wife over, just for one night"

The silence that followed was deafening. Hiccup had his eyes closed but could practically feel how all eyes were on him. Waiting for his reaction. When he lifted his head a moment later, he caught Eret's apologetic grimace but didn't react. It wasn't Eret's fault. Denouncing their relationship was just another move in Geir's game and he didn't intend to play along.

"Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Eret decide for themselves," Hiccup stated more calmly than he really felt. "If they all consent, I won't judge them." It sounded like the right thing to say and it was how he felt. He'd never judged them, it was their decision after all. But saying so might not have been the wisest thing to do.

"Careful, lad," came now Magnus' voice, much calmer than anything Hiccup had heard from the broad man so far and it made him shiver. "Be very careful with what you say now. I reckon marriage is a big deal here on Berk. Are you telling me that you knowingly and willingly break this sacred rule for your friends? A rule that has been in place for generations?" A harsh laughter came from the Redthorn Chief, much darker and more menacing than his usual raucous bearing. "But that shouldn't surprise me I guess. You like breaking the rules, don't you? You're good at it. Just like last year when you brought your cursed dragon to our island. Don't dare deny it, we're not as stupid as you think! All your big speeches about morality and adherence to the laws and rules but in the end, those mean nothing to you. You think you are better than us but you are not. Just like your father!"

Hiccup felt as if an invisible fist had been rammed into his stomach. He stared at the table in front of him and couldn't answer, couldn't even breathe! Because Magnus was right. Everything he'd just said was the truth. He couldn't contradict even one single statement. Yes, every decision he'd made had felt right at that moment but did that _make_ them right?

"How pathetic…" Geir's words sounded toward him as if from afar. They barely held any meaning. "Hey, errand boy. Go and get me another mead"

"Go, and get it yourself!" came Eret's terse reply and when Geir gave a condescending snort, Hiccup stumbled to his feet and fled that table. He couldn't stand it anymore, couldn't spend another minute in their presence. He felt bad for leaving Dagur and especially Eret to deal with them but it was too much.

They were wrong! Surely, they were wrong! He just needed to find the flaw in their logic, he wasn't like them! And what had that been about his father? It didn't make any sense. Gods, he wished he hadn't drunken anything last night, he needed to _think_!

For he did not know how long, Hiccup walked up and down in circles in the back of the Hall, in the shadows, far away from his blasted _guests_. He wanted them gone, gone, _gone_! He tried, again, to banish the memories of what they'd just said and remember Astrid and their baby instead but the images wouldn't come. His mind was too full and empty at the same time. His thoughts were running in circles. He wasn't like them! They were wrong! He wasn't!

"Hey, little brother?"

Hiccup paused in his pacing and slumped down a bit. He hadn't had much time to talk to Dagur so far but surely now was not the best time. His mind was too full of everything and at the same time still too hazy to work through any of it. But Dagur didn't seem to expect him to say anything. He just leaned against one of the stone columns and watched Hiccup pacing before the began to talk.

"I'm not sure I ever told you this… When I suddenly became Chief of the Berserkers all those years ago, I thought I had to do everything _right_. I thought I _was_ doing everything right. I thought I had to be strong, fighting our enemies and seeking ways to strengthen the tribe. I made alliances and punished those who wouldn't follow my orders. That's what a Chief does after all. Or so I thought... " He paused. "You were there, Hiccup. You know what I'm talking about. I was an idiot, fighting those who I thought were a threat. I tried to restrain a beautiful and wild and untamable creature because I thought it would bring me any honor. I choose the wrong side because I couldn't see that it was not the right one. I followed what I thought were the rules and you know where it led me." He paused again when Hiccup stilled and turned to look at Dagur. Of course, he knew what Dagur was talking about. He'd been there after all! But what had that to do with their current situation?

"You are different," Dagur continued a minute later in an even lower voice. "You have a better moral compass than I have, probably the best. You don't base your decisions on _rules_ and _expectations_ alone even though they have their place. You think further, ahead. You decide what's best for the people who get influenced by your decision. You do what's _right_ , truly and honestly and I admire you for this ability. Don't let these bastards confuse your mind, they are not worth it."

For a moment, Hiccup just stared at Dagur in surprise. This might have been the most serious speech he'd heard from the red-head since they'd been to Vanagard all those years ago and it took Hiccup a minute to comprehend. But then he gasped out a short laugh and shook his head.

"Thanks, Dagur!" He said wholeheartedly. He'd needed to hear this. "Even though I feel like I can't trust my own judgment these days. Everything is just so fuzzy and _they_ make me want to do things that don't feel like me. I… I don't know what to do, how to react. It's all a blur…" He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. His head felt like it was filled with wool and not just because he was still hangoverish. He felt thin, stretched, it was all just too much."

"Yeah, I can see that." Dagur nodded. "Why don't you leave them to me for a while? They are not as horrible as they'd been just now when you're not around. It's almost bearable. I'll keep an ear on any hints they might drop and you take a break. They don't take me seriously anyway, it might be even more likely they let something slip."

Hiccup swallowed and lowered his gaze. Their guests were his responsibility but, by Thor's hammer, Dagur was right. He needed a break. That short conversation had been enough already to push him to the edge of sanity. He was afraid of what he might do if he had to endure a whole day with them again.

"Thanks" he mumbled and Dagur grinned. "I intended to go back to Astrid anyway, she's not well today. I'll join you later again when my mom is through with the dragons and can take over" Hiccup lifted his hand for a short see-you -later gesture but got held up before he could turn and go.

"Before you go back to Astrid, Gobber wanted to talk to you. It seemed important, he asked after you several times already."

"Why didn't he come to our house then?" Hiccup asked frowning. It wasn't like Gobber wouldn't know where to find him.

"I guess he didn't want to be the first to intrude," Dagur explained with an insinuating grin. "You know, after last night, we were all a bit wary. Nobody wanted to disturb you two with whatever you might be up to…"

"Dear Gods…" Hiccup groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Okay, I'm gone! See what Gobber wants… Until later then!" He turned and fled, Dagur's childish giggling still in his ears.

Once outside, he took a deep breath and tried not to be bothered by the sheer brightness of the sun. Snow nine months of the year and hail the other three… Why had the sun to shine today of all days? What wouldn't he give for a good and thick cloud today… He made his way down the stairs, debating for a moment whether to look after Astrid before deciding against it. If he went to her now, she would want to go outside and denying her that again so he could go and see Gobber… No, it would be easier to quickly go and see what Gobber wanted before returning to her.

On his way through the village, he ran into Tuff and Fishlegs though, who were accompanied by... _Ruff and Lia_? That couldn't be true, why couldn't these Thorstons follow orders, dammit?

"What are you doing here?" He asked unnerved even though the answer was obvious.

"We are going to the Great Hall!" Ruff declared, her arms folded in front of her. "For lunch! Staying at home gets boring after a few days, you know? And these Redthorns clearly aren't as dangerous as you made us believe, nothing happened so far and there are enough people up there anyway" She gave him a challenging look and Hiccup groaned. He had no time to argue with her right now! The hour he'd promised Astrid had to be long over already.

"Why didn't Snot stop you?" Hiccup asked. Surely Snotlout wasn't OK with this craziness. He'd overheard enough of their comments and knew not to take them lightly after all. But when Ruff answered he could have hit himself. Of course…

"Snot's still sleeping off his hangover."

"And Spitelout?" Hiccup inquired. Spite had been one of the few who'd supported his restrictions vigorously right from the beginning. But his friends just shrugged.

"He went to attend to some personal matters, or so he said" Lia explained offhandedly and Ruff nodded, rocking back and forth a little to calm Refflout on her back.

Hiccup sighed. "I guess you won't go back regardless of what I tell you, right?" Fishlegs at least had the decency to look uncomfortable while the other three just smirked. "Okay, I'll see about this later. Tuff, Legs, you are responsible for them, okay? Don't let them wander around on their own! I mean it!"

"Yes, Chief!" Tuff saluted mockingly and with a renewed groan, Hiccup let them go. Trying to talk some sense into a Thorston… That was a challenge he didn't feel up to today. And even though it was a risk Ruff was right. Eret and Dagur were there along with enough other men, she and Lia should be safe. It wasn't them Geir was after.

Hiccup trotted on and a minute later entered Gobber's forge. At first, he thought it was empty. Usually, Gobber would be hard at work at this time of day but the forge wasn't even lit. It reminded Hiccup of how Gobber hadn't been here all week. Maybe he was still resting after his spontaneous journey. He was about to turn and go, to go back to Astrid when he heard voices from the small room in the back of the forge, the one that used to be his workshop when he was a kid. Suddenly curious, he went over to have a look. Since when was Gobber using that room? Anyway, the blacksmith had been looking for him, he might as well ask what he'd wanted.

"I wish we would have thought of this last year already! Maybe we still could have prevented it then. We knew there was something off after all!" echoed Spitelout's despondent voice through the door the instant Hiccup opened it and a moment later, two pairs of eyes turned toward him in surprise.

"Thought about what?" Hiccup asked as he stepped into the small room and saw the gloomy expressions on both men's faces.

"Hiccup, you're up!" Gobber made a step toward him. More wasn't possible anyway in the narrow room. "Good, good. I have news and I don't think you're going to like them"

Hiccup half laughed. "Like them? That would be something new indeed… What is it, Gobber? I don't have much time right now"

"I'll try to hurry then," Gobber sighed. "But you'd better take a seat anyway. Do you know why I left a week ago? Did Spite say anything?"

Hiccup looked bewildered from one to the other and then shook his head. "He said it was something important and I trust you. I'm sure you had good reasons to leave, so, no, I didn't ask. But now I'm curious, what was it?"

Gobber looked back at Spitelout who just shrugged, sighed and then began to talk. "We didn't expect to see the lad, Laif, with the Redthorns. It's… That's something that shouldn't have happened! So I went to check, you know? On the village, he grew up in. And it's gone! Everything! All houses burned to the ground, everything that wouldn't burn destroyed beyond repair. And the people, they-"

"Wait, wait!" Hiccup interrupted him. "You know where he comes from? You know where they attacked? That's… That's brilliant! Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Gobber blinked in surprise. "So you already know what happened?"

"Just that they attacked the village that kept Laif as a hostage to free him," Hiccup answered. "Or that's what Magnus said at least. I don't fully believe him. I don't know why but there was something… off about the whole story. I tried to find out where exactly he attacked so that we could go and look for evidence for their crimes, survivors, or witnesses" He lifted his head, hope rising inside him. "But you were there already! Did you find something? Anything we can hold against them in a trial at the Chief's Tribunal?"

Gobber's face darkened while Hiccup spoke and it gave him an uneasy feeling. " _Free the hostage_ …" he mumbled sarcastically. "Right! As if that's what it was." The blacksmith shook his head and in the background, Spitelout stood up and began to angrily walk up and down. "Well, he wanted Laif, that's for sure. But that means the rest isn't all that relevant anymore. After almost one year, there isn't much of any evidence to find anymore. And survivors… There was one, apparently. An old man they called their _father_ or something. Seems like he was left to die after the attack but got found by people from the neighboring village. He was old though, sickly and badly wounded. They wrote down what the old man said before he died but even they weren't sure whether it was the truth or some feverish dreams. It told me all I needed to know but would hardly hold as a testimony at a trial. No… I fear there's not much to find there anymore."

Hiccup slumped down, every hope to bring them to justice crumbling away. He'd been so sure…

"If only we would have thought of Laif sooner!"Spitelout suddenly burst out. "We could have warned them when the Redthorns bought all those weapons, could have helped and defended them." The late general angrily shook his head. " _I_ should have thought of this, it was so obvious!"

Hiccup watched him in confusion before what he'd said clicked into place. "Wait… You knew about Laif already? How?" At this, Gobber and Spitelout shared a grim look and nodded.

"Yes, we knew about him," Gobber said calmly. "Don't you remember him?" When Hiccup shook his head perplexedly, Gobber pressed his lips into a thin line before he continued.

"Do you remember that Chiefs' Meeting your father took you to? You must have been eight or nine" At this, Hiccup nodded. "That year, Stoick was the one to chair it. That's why he brought you along, I guess. You know, it was one of these big events that only happen every ten years. One where not only the tribes of the barbaric archipelago are invited but also representatives of our neighbors all around. There had been… an incident during this meeting. A young woman from one of the southern villages got raped and murdered"

Hiccup nodded mutely. He remembered that bit. It had been the reason why he hadn't taken Astrid with him to the Redthorns in the first place after all.

"There had been no evidence as to who did it." Gobber continued. "Except everyone _knew_ it had been Magnus! But there was no way to prove it. Your father had no choice but to drop charges. But you knew him, he didn't like it. For days, he and his… ahm… trusted advisors thought about a way to punish him in another way. Then, one night at a tavern, Magnus bragged about how easy it was for him to sail south whenever it pleased him and take any woman he wanted. These Southerners are a peaceful lot, you know? Farmers and craftsmen, barely any warriors. Your father overheard him as did many other Chiefs. It wasn't the same as punishing him for the raping and killing he'd already done and it wasn't exactly following the law either. But after consultation with his advisors, he decided to take Magnus' younger son, a child of maybe one or two winters, away from his father and give him and his nursemaid into the care of the Southerners. Into the village from where the killed woman was, in fact. To ensure the peace and to prevent Magnus from pillaging and raping his way around. He doesn't care for much but his son, his own blood… He wouldn't risk him being killed in retaliation."

Hiccup listened to everything Gobber said and tried to process it all. "Those advisors," he inquired after a pause. "That had been you two, right? That's why you stayed away from them!" His gaze flickered to Spitelout in the background. Gobber hadn't been here anyway but the late general had put a lot of effort into being busy otherwise as not to be one of those who kept the Redthorns company. Spite nodded grimly.

"Aye! It wouldn't have done anyone any good for me to be around them. Snot and Eret said they are quite obnoxious in your presence and you are only Stoick's son. The closest they can get to getting back on him for taking Laif away. They might not know who my son is or they don't care as much but I'm sure they would recognize me in an instant"

Hiccup nodded. He thought about asking why they hadn't told him all this earlier but Gobber had been gone so quickly and he hadn't talked to Spite all week, had always been busy. There had been no opportunity. And then another thought occurred to him.

"I can see why dad decided that way, getting back on Magnus and keeping the peace," he began slowly. "But wasn't that unfair to Laif? He was just a toddler, hadn't done anything wrong. Tearing him out of his family and giving him to a bunch of hostile strangers?" He shook his head. That didn't seem right to him. But Gobber just snorted.

"That's hardly an accurate description of the situation back then. Laif's mother was dead and Magnus isn't exactly the loving-father kind of person. And you misjudge the people of Cresent Harbor. That was that village's name… They don't- didn't think like this. Blaming a child for its father's crimes, that wasn't in them. Stoick knew that. You can be sure that Laif had a better childhood in Cresent Harbor than he would have had on Redthorn Island!"

Again, Hiccup nodded. It made sense. That left only one question. "But what changed?" he asked, shaking his head in confusion. "Why did Magnus decide to attack and take his son back after fifteen years?" But Gobber and Spitelout just shook their heads in equal ignorance.

"We don't know," Spite said the moment Gobber opened his mouth as well.

"I couldn't find any hints or clues in those notes and the people there didn't know anything either"

Despondent silence fell over the small room as all three men followed their own thoughts for a while. These informations… To Hiccup they were good and bad alike. Finally knowing where Magnus and his men attacked… It meant that he didn't need to _play nice_ anymore. He didn't need to act out being friendly which he hadn't been good at anyway. He had the information he'd wanted and surely wouldn't get any more out of his guests. But it also meant that his plan to get them punished for their actions had become harder. If Gobber hadn't been able to find anything… He laid out a plan in his mind and Gobber, who appeared to have watched him closely, was able to determine the exact moment when he was finished.

"What's the plan then?" he asked and Hiccup looked up.

"I'll go myself and look for any pieces of evidence," he said carefully. "No offense, Gobber, but I think I might find more."

"None taken"

"Besides, I need to see it for myself anyway or I'd always wonder. And if I really can't find anything… Well, then we'll go back to watching them. We can't just let them continue as they please"

Spitelout stepped forward, a determined expression on his face. "When will you leave?" he asked and Hiccup gulped. He wanted to leave right away but-

"After all this time, a few days won't make much of a difference I guess. When things have… settled, I guess" He trailed off and let his mind wander. No, he couldn't leave right away. He wouldn't mind offending the Redthorns with such an action, not anymore. But it would be unfair to Dagur, Eret, Snot, and all the others who'd have to deal with them in his stead. And, of course, he couldn't leave Astrid now. Not after the length, he'd gone to stay near her.

Astrid! He was supposed to be ba-

"Alright!" Spite's resolute voice tore him out of his thoughts again. "I'll accompany you!" Hiccup gave the older man a quizzical look but he seemed to be quite determined. "I'm the one who pushed Stoick into making this decision – No, Gobber, you know it's true! And I should have guessed what Magnus planned when he bought all this equipment last year. I should have seen it, should have warned or helped them! Let me at least help now!"

Hiccup hesitated for a few moments but then nodded. "Okay," he agreed. Spitelout seemed sincere and he couldn't deny that taking someone with him was probably not the worst idea. "Well leave in a few days then, when-"

He got interrupted by some shouting outside and perked his head up. Wasn't that…?

"Hiccup? H! Hey, where are you? Chief?"

Yep, that was unmistakably Tuffnut. "If it's about his pet again, I might tell him one day that his wife makes a quite decent Berserker Chicken!" Gobber mumbled and Spite chuckled lowly in response. But Hiccup had sprung up and was out of the force a few seconds later. He knew Tuff well enough by now, this tone of voice meant something more serious. And considering where and with whom he'd been going earlier…

"Tuff!" He called out and trotted to where the shouting came from, the motion making his head pounding again. The male Thorston saw him and jogged toward him, panting and gasping for air.

"Ah, there you – uh… hah! Jus' gimme… a mo…" Tuff panted for air and bent over to rest his hands on his knees.

"Calm down, Tuff. What happened? Coherent words, please" Hiccup tried to soothe his friend even though he felt anything but calm. Clearly, _something_ had happened and all of a sudden, he had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling! Like his guts were turning into a tight knot.

" It's…" Tuff gasped. " It's Geir, he... Astrid…"

 **. o O o .**

 **The Friday-update is already as good as finished. Just wait three days... :0**


	12. Chapter 12: Despair

**A/N: First things first: Don't start to panic because of this title! This in combination with the one before (Hope) is some personal reference/in-joke and doesn't really mean much except to myself. And we jump a bit back in time with this, so don't panic because of the first sentences either... ;)**

 **And, once again, thank you for your amazing feedback. That really keeps me going! :D**

 **In order:**

 **To Antox: I want to see some angrycup, too! :D**

 **To MidwestMexican: I'll just take that as a compliment ;P**

 **To LexieFanatic: Well...**

 **To Guest: That your good right but I'll write my story as I want. No need to panic, though...**

 **To harrypanther: Very good thoughts and questions! The answers will come in time ;)**

 **To Katveena: Hope you got at least some sleep or school might have been hard... And this is as fast as was possible, I hope you survived ;)**

 **To Guest: Here you go...**

 **To Guest: Of course, she's tough! Always will be...**

 **To MidnightFury03: Again, I hope you found enough sleep nonetheless. And yes, of course, I will continue this story. Why wouldn't I?**

 **To HephaestusBuilds: I'm not sure... Does it? I certainly don't want anything to happen to her... And that other thing, I think we all want to see that!**

 **To Ester Shadow: Did you? ;)**

 **. o O o .  
**

 **Chapter12: Despair**

When Astrid woke early in the morning, she wanted to die. No, she was dying! Surely one couldn't survive when one's own body was torn in half, right? Suppressing a groan, she clutched at her bump and felt the nearly rock hard muscles under her skin. Odin, these Braxton Hicks contractions had become stronger and stronger with every day but this still felt different. It felt-

With a start, Astrid's eyes flew open and she gasped. This felt real! This was what Helka had told her about! Actual contractions! No… could it be? Too keyed up to fall back into sleep, Astrid spent more than an hour listening into her body, trying to determine whether this was real and what to do. But nothing else happened and she calmed down again, disappointed. Surely, that had been more than her usual contractions but only once… It could still be days before she truly went into labor.

With a heavy sigh, she turned to look at Hiccup who lay next to her, still deeply asleep and snoring lightly. With a smile, she took in the disheveled hair that hung over his eyes and his thin soft lips that were slightly parted. He looked beautiful and Astrid spent another hour just watching him while the sun slowly rose outside. It was a peaceful hour, her belly occasionally turning tight and hard but without pain, their baby inside her stirring and moving but not kicking. When that last bit changed however, she grunted in surprise and the sound seemed to have woken Hiccup up. He groaned, stirred and groans again, louder. It wasn't funny, he probably had a bad hangover but silent laughter bubbled up inside her nonetheless.

Not good! Finally, after hours, this now triggered another contraction and all she could do was turn the pained whimper that tried to escape her into a low groan.

"Astrid?" Hiccup's slurred mumbling was nearly inaudible to her and she barely felt Hiccup's hand on her arm, the pain rendering her nearly numb, deaf, and blind to everything else. She couldn't answer, didn't dare to open her mouth. There was some jostling, Hiccup moving probably while she felt her body slowly loosen up again. "Astrid, are you alright?"

"Mmmh fine" she managed to get out, appeasing him. It was true in a way after all. She was fine, there was nothing _wrong_ with her. In fact, she was elated despite the pain. Or because of it, whichever way one wanted to see it. She didn't feel like saying something, Hiccup had enough on his mind, but hope began to grow inside her.

It took Hiccup a while to truly wake up and Astrid distracted herself with watching him. He seemed to remember everything that had happened last night which was good. At least he hadn't drunk enough to have a blackout. And he didn't seem to mind what they'd done too much. She would have felt sorry if he did because it had been amazing. She kept watching him as he scampered around the room, closed the window, helped himself to some clothes and finally sat down at her side.

"How are you feeling?" He asked carefully and Astrid smiled to herself. He was so sweet, asking after her needs when he clearly wasn't in the best shape himself. She saw how he winced and squinted his eyes, how careful he moved.

"Okay," she answered reflexively but corrected herself a moment later. She didn't feel okay, felt dizzy and a little sick in addition to the ever-present dull pain and limited movability. "Well, no, not so okay to be honest, but I'll survive…" She added and smiled when she saw his worried look. She hadn't been truly okay for _months_! She felt her muscles tensing up again then and couldn't suppress a groan. It was weird, this didn't even really hurt but in a way was even more uncomfortable. Like everything got pressed together, her lungs, her heart, and all the other organs and stopped working for a second.

"Astrid? What can I do?" He asked anxiously, his hands reaching out to her, trying to help her in whatever way. But there was nothing he could do. She couldn't even do anything herself. Nothing but wait.

"Nothing," she gasped out. "It's just another – haa! – harmless – damn!- nngh!" Nope, no speaking during one of these contractions either. She waited for another couple of seconds and felt her body relax again. "I'm okay," she sighed a moment later but Hiccup didn't look convinced so she added: "But I'll just stay in bed for a little while longer, I guess. My head's spinning even now, I'd better not try and stand up. Maybe sleep a little more" It wasn't a lie, not really. She was dizzy and didn't even want to try to get up right now. She probably wouldn't be able to sleep but she could try.

"Okay," Hiccup mumbled, his anxious expression not softening as he caressed her face. It felt good and she leaned into his touch. "Do you want me to bring you breakfast?"

Just thinking about eating anything almost triggered her gag-reflex. "No, no food! Thanks, but –urgh!" She groaned.

"Okay" Hiccup caressed her face once more and she hummed pleasantly. It was all she needed, the reassurance that he was there and always would be. "I'll let you rest then." She heard him mumble and a moment later felt his hand on her belly. "And you behave as well, alright? Mommy needs sleep!" It was so sweet how he kept talking to their child and always sought the contact since he'd first felt him nudge against his hand. Just like he did now, making Hiccup chuckle. With a smile, Astrid laid her hand over his and he looked up at her, the same amazement in his eyes as always, as if he still couldn't believe it. It was a wonderful moment, warm and cozy with the warmth of their bed and the dim light and Hiccup's eyes on her that made her feel loved and cared for beyond anything else.

"Alright, I'll go then," Hiccup whispered, breaking the spell. "I'll be doing a little paperwork for now. If you need anything just call out, okay?"

"Okay," she replied, watching him leave the room and it was as if he took the coziness of the moment before with him. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to relax. Helka had said that she would need to relax in order to let her body do its work, being too tense and tight would only be hindering.

But it was difficult to relax when anticipation raced through her body like a flock of Night Terrors. Two times. Two times she'd had these other _real_ contractions now. Granted, with a gap of more than two hours but… Well, that was better than nothing. Her body was getting ready to deliver their baby! _It could be any day now_ suddenly got an entirely different weight in her mind. It could be today, really and truly! The thought was mindblowing. Astrid felt her hands start to shake and uncontrollable giggling bubble up inside her. It wasn't that she was looking forward to the pain but with all the fighting she'd done in her life already… She could endure a little pain, was used to it anyway. And no matter how long it would take, at the end she would hold their child, their little baby boy in her arms.

Sure, it could also be a baby girl as Hiccup kept reminding her but in her mind, she always saw a boy. Not that it mattered. Hiccup had already made clear that their firstborn child would be his heir, no matter if it was a boy or a girl. It wasn't even against Berk's laws, just unusual but then, Hiccup himself was unusual in his own way. And she loved him for everything he was and for this announcement, too. It had taken the pressure off of her, the need to give him a son.

Exhaling shakily, Astrid turned and tried to get into a relaxing position. It was unnerving waiting now again but she could do it. Just this one day, maybe the night but surely not much longer. She could do it!

...

Three hours later, she was a nervous wreck! Waiting anxiously without any distraction was torture and she wasn't able to lie still or even sit anymore. After an hour, she'd gotten up and ever since then she was walking up and down the room. Walking helped, too, Helka had said. The movement was supposed to help to relax the stiff muscles and also to loosen the bones. It did but at the same time just moving to and fro within the small room drove her crazy! She needed some distraction, company or something else to see. Something other than just the same four walls she'd spend the last week in and some fresh air. She should go and ask Hiccup if he would let her outside, would accompany her. Surely, he wouldn't deny…

Suddenly dispirited, she slumped down onto the bedside again. Of course, he wouldn't let her go outside, not today. Tomorrow would be different but Magnus, Geir, and their men were still here even though she'd practically forgotten about them. And she had no valid arguments why she _needed_ to get out of here. There had been no further contraction during the last hours. Maybe those had been just kind of a fluke, nothing real after all. Renewed disappointment washed through her in one big wave and made her hope crumble. It was almost noon already so their baby probably wouldn't be born today after all.

She barely registered how the door to their bedroom opened and only looked up when Hiccup suddenly kneeled down beside her.

"Astrid?" he asked with an anxious expression on his face and she gave him a tentative smile.

"It's alright. Just..." She shrugged helplessly. How should she describe the hopelessness and disappointment she felt right now? It would seem silly to him. "I'm fine" she mumbled and absentmindedly rubbed her unresponding bump. If only she could tell him that she was in pain, as weird as that sounded, even in her head. She wished she could say that the contractions were painful and that she needed him to call for Helka and Gothi and her mother. But that was not the case and that made it even worse. She didn't want to be _fine_ anymore!

"Does it… start?" He whispered anxiously, his wide eyes on her hands over her bump and if the situation hadn't been so horrible for her she would have laughed.

"No, I don't think so," she whispered, fighting back tears of disappointment. "It's still not regular enough. I thought about, maybe, going for a little walk? Helka said that could help…" She added more hopefully and gave Hiccup a pleading look. However, she saw his internal fight in his eyes – her well-being against her safety – and couldn't even be angry at him when he shook his head.

 _Maybe later_. That was something at least. He needed to make sure everything was reasonably safe first. Alright, she could understand that. She tried to. His overbearing protectiveness was a bit annoying but she hadn't forgotten Geir's lecherous sneer. She would be good, let him ensure everything was safe. She could wait an hour. An hour was nothing.

With more longing than she would ever admit, even to herself, she watched Hiccup climb the steps up to the Great Hall a few minutes later. She wanted to return to last night, to the cool shadows in the back of the Hall and listen to the distant murmur of the people. It seemed like Valhalla to her right now, moving up and down on the different ground than the past week and distract herself with the different sights and noises around her. But she would be good, she would keep her promise. Just one hour.

This one hour felt like it lasted _days_! Toothless sneaked around her as she paced the living room, warbling in concern when she stopped to lean onto the table or against a wall, dizzy or just frustrated. Every now and then she checked the small band of light that poured through the slit between the window shutters but it seemed like the light was frozen in place. It hardly moved an inch! Crying out in irritation, she slumped down onto one of the chairs and buried her face in her hands.

"I can't," she mumbled, tears of frustration burning in her eyes. "I can't stand this anymore! I want it to be over…" Toothless nudged his nose against her shoulder and she shook with something between crying and laughing. "Thanks, bud. I know you don't understand any of this." She half-sobbed. "I'm just acting weird and silly, aren't I? Gods, I don't know what to do. I just want it to end"

As if to mock her, her body tensed up but it was just another one of these harmless and painless incidents, nothing _real_.

"Oh, dammit!" Astrid cried out and hit the tabletop with her fist. "Hiccup, where are you? You promised to be back soon… " She sobbed silently into her hands, trying to get a grip on her emotions. It was all too much, the anticipation and anxiety playing tricks on her mind. She even thought she heard –

Voices! Voices passing their house on their way up to the Hall. Chatting and babbling and giggling voices. Familiar voices. _Female voices_!

Struggling a bit with her barely responding body, she scrambled up to the window in a hurry. And there, through the small opening, she could see them. Fishlegs, Tuff, Ruff, and Lia, all unconcernedly on their way to the Great Hall, fooling around and laughing. Dumbfounded, her eyes followed them up the stairs and through the gate, never hesitating or questioning what they were doing.

Gasping out an angry sob, Astrid slumped back down in her chair. This wasn't fair… Dammit, it wasn't fair! Why were Ruff and Lia allowed to freely move outside and even go up into the Hall where the Redthorns were supposed to be right now if she was not? It was stupid anyway! There were supposed to be men up there to watch, right? The usual _guard_ to watch over them and… who would _entertain_ them today? Probably Eret. Hiccup should be there, too. And, obviously, Tuff and Legs were also there. If those were enough to keep stupid and uncaring Ruff and Lia safe than she wouldn't be in danger either. She knew to be on her guard after all!

The way up there wasn't a problem either. It was a short walk and visible from almost every place in the village, nobody would be able to ambush her there. That thought made Astrid snort. Well, she'd promised to be careful, so Toothless and Stormfly could accompany her on her way. Just to make sure.

The decision was quickly made, she would not keep sitting and waiting here. She couldn't! She would go mental if she were to wait another minute _. I'm just looking for Hiccup!_ , she told herself, already laying out her apology to him. He would be furious… For a short moment, Astrid hesitated. Hiccup would be furious and rightly so. If anything happened to her now, to their baby… As if on cue, her body tensed up again in this frustrating and harmless way and that was it.

Astrid unbolted the door and stepped outside. The light was mesmerizingly bright, such a lovely sunny day! Everything seemed to glow in vibrant colors and she couldn't help the giggling that bubbled up inside her. And the air! Fresh and cool, the brine from the ocean below a wonderful contrast to the stuffy air inside the house. She laid one hand on Toothless' neck as he scuttled close to her and closed the door behind them, a wide grin on her face. The black dragon called out a warbly trill and a moment later, Stormfly was at her side as well.

"You two will look after me, won't you?" Astrid chuckled happily even as her Nadder gave her what counted as a reproachful glare. "Oh, hush! Not you, too. Come on, I'm just looking for Hiccup, alright?" Stormfly blinked once and turned her head in the direction of the village below but Astrid tugged her along. "First the Great Hall, you can go and eat afterward"

Climbing the stairs was more difficult than she would have thought but with Toothless' help, it was manageable. A part of her wanted to take her time and enjoy the sun and air and view but she would save that for later. No dallying now! When she reached the top of the stairs she hesitated though. She didn't want to be sent back home directly so marching in there with Toothless and Stormfly at her side would be too noticeable.

"You two stay outside," she told the dragons who didn't seem to be pleased. "Go down to the feeding station if you want," she tried to placate them. "Hiccup and the others can watch over me, too!" Snorting in half amusement and half annoyance, she watched how the dragons shared a knowing look and sat down sternly, intent to stay close. "Do as you want, we'll be back in a few minutes anyway" Astrid shrugged and silently opened the door, just enough to slip in unnoticed.

It was almost dark inside, as usual. Astrid stepped to the left and behind a column to avoid being seen directly. Peering around it, she tried to search the room and get an impression of the situation. The center of attention surely was a table in the middle of the Hall where she could see Magnus and his men but also most of their friends. Ruff, Tuff, Lia, and Fishlegs also sat at that table with Dagur between them and Eret cautiously standing about. She could hear rough laughter and lout comments but they were not as harsh as she would have thought. The Redthorns were reacting to Ruff and Lia being there, but not in a way as bad as she had expected. There were comments about how much the sight of a woman brightened their day and all but nothing came close to the lecherous comments Geir had made last night.

Slowly, she let her gaze wander through the Hall. There were other men as well but they all had their attention on the Redthorns even though not too obviously. She couldn't see Hiccup anywhere but that didn't mean much. He could be somewhere in the back, getting food or a drink. Mmhh, maybe she should eat something, too. A bit of stew perhaps with some bread. The scent coming from the kitchens in the back was alluring and, careful not to draw attention, she made her way around the Hall.

When she reached the back, the same shadows she'd spent hours in last night, a strange feeling of relaxation overcame her. With the memories strong in her mind, she leaned against the same column as the night before and simply watched again. The conversation over at that table seemed light enough, Ruff, Tuff, and Lia making easy small talk with the men who bothered Hiccup so greatly. For a moment she wondered whether he was completely overreacting after all, the anxiety and stress of the last months wearing him down. But she also saw how tense Dagur and Eret were, always staying between Ruff and Lia and the Redthorns. The two men surely weren't the kind to overreact and be unreasonably keyed up. For a moment, Astrid considered to go over and join the party. It could be entertaining or at least distracting and she was curious about what these men would have to say. But then she decided to be not curious enough. She had promised to be careful and intended to keep that promise!

Silently, she sneaked into the kitchens and pinched a small seasoned bread without being noticed. Back in the Hall, she half-leaned and half-sat against a table, nibbling at her booty. Hiccup still hadn't appeared anywhere and she began to wonder where he could be. The outhouse maybe? Well, she was close enough to the back entrance that led there, if he were to come back she would notice. She'd eaten half of the bread when it happened.

The contraction came slowly, building for several seconds before it hit her in full force. Enough time to drop the bread and turn to steady herself by leaning on the table. It was excruciating! Some small part of her rejoiced over having another _real_ contraction but the by far bigger part just wanted to scream. _It hurt!_ Frantically, Astrid tried to remember how to breathe, how to make the pain more bearable but all she could do was gasp for air and stay on her feet without tumbling to the ground.

And it seemed to last forever. Logically, Astrid knew that it probably only were about fifteen seconds but to her, it seemed endless. Lying in bed before, she hadn't realized how strenuous this kind of pain was but now she had to fight hard to stay on her feet, even while leaning heavily on the table. Even as the pain began to ebb away again, she stayed in that position for a while, too weak and dizzy to move. Everything around her seemed dull, all colors bleached and grayish, all sounds muted and so far away. Nothing seemed real except the wood beneath her hands and the intense pressure inside her body. And the footsteps.

Lether and metal on stone.

A weak smile tugged at her lips. So Hiccup was here after all. He would be angry for finding her here and she didn't want him to see her like this but he would need to get used to it. It surely would become a lot worse before their baby finally was born! With a low groan, she pushed herself back up onto her hands instead of her elbows before she felt the arms around her.

The wrong arms!

Astrid had no time to react before a broad hand pressed down over her mouth and a strong arm wound around her chest.

"Well, well," a sneering voice whispered into her ear. "Look who's found her way into my arms after all"

For the fraction of a second, Astrid was too stunned to react, frozen in place. Then she began to fight back. She tried to scream, to yell at him to let her go, to call for help but his hand muffled every sound she maid. She tried to punch him in the guts with her elbow but with his arm restraining her, she had no leverage. He held her slightly bent over so that shifting her weight to one foot to kick him with the other wasn't possible. He knew what he was doing and he was strong!

"Mmmhh," he hummed closed to her ear. "Don't you like this? Last night you seemed to like it a lot! Just pretend I'm your wimp of a husband if you want!" For a moment, he fumbled with her dress then there was the low sound of tearing fabric and a moment later, his hand was in her bodice. He groped at her breast, squeezing it hard until it hurt.

Bile rose in Astrid's throat. She didn't want him to touch her. Nobody was allowed to touch her without her consent! She put more force into her struggling. She tried to twist and turn out of his grasp, screaming into his hand but nothing worked. It only made him laugh in a low menacing way and rub himself against her body.

"A feisty little one, are you not? I like that! So much more fun to break…"

Astrid tried another tactic to fight him, clawed her fingernails into his forearm and tried to bite his fingers over her mouth. But he'd hollowed his hand, his flesh out of reach of her teeth and after her first attempt, he adjusted his grip anyway, shifting to clamp even harder over her mouth and nose. And her scratching his arm didn't bother him at all…

"Yeah, like that, kitty. That's it!" He moaned and Astrid felt him moving more vigorously behind her. Grinding himself against her. She could feel his erection poking against her butt even through his trousers and her dress and it made her sick. She tried even harder to twist and wind out of his hold but to no avail. She wasn't able to move like she was used to and Geir held her firm and without mercy as he rocked himself against her with nauseating grunts. "Yes, fight me all you like, little cunt." He gasped, his hot breath stinging in her eyes. "It's hot, don't stop" His cock had found its way between her thighs by now, pushing flesh and fabric between her legs as he rutted against her.

Astrid had no intention to stop fighting back! Even if it turned him on, she would not just give up! But after a few more seconds, she felt how her efforts weakened. Her arms got heavy, her head dizzy and when the edges of her vision began to blacken out, she understood.

She needed to breathe!

Geir's hand over her face covered her mouth and nose and although she was still able to draw some air, it wasn't enough. Her vision began to blur, her thoughts drifting off, her head swimming. Her last thought was that she should have stayed home, should have done as Hiccup had told her, before-

Before she suddenly felt cold stone beneath her hands and slamming against her shoulder. A moment later, there were arms around her again but these were different, familiar. Fishlegs? He was lifting her up into a sitting position while she coughed and gasped for air. Astrid had no idea what had happened, everything around her was spinning dizzyingly and for a moment she thought she would throw up.

"I don't think the lady wants your attention!" waved a deep voice to her ears. Eret? She tried to lift her head and open her eyes, to understand what was happening. The picture in front of her didn't stop moving and turning but she thought she saw two figures standing above her, one behind the other and - was that metal flashing in the dim light?

"Take that blade off of me, you filthy cretin!" Geir screeched, sweetened with a pinch of panic. "I'm a guest! You can't treat me like this!"

"I can and I will!" Eret snarled in return. "How is she?" This came softer, concerned.

"Alright, I'd say," mumbled Fishlegs behind her. "But we better call for Gothi... And Helka!" He added after a pause.

"Tuff, you heard him. Inform Gothi and Helka Hofferson, without any idiotic ideas this time! And get the Chief!"

After that, it became quiet around Astrid for a while and she closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt as if a heavy blanket was being draped over her. Not over her body though but over her mind and her thoughts and she drifted off in –

 **. o O o .**

 **I'm not sure whether there will be an early update next Tuesday. I'll be on a little vacation for a few days next weekend and although chapter 13 is almost finished, 14 is not. And I think this end is more bearable for a week's break...**


	13. Chapter 13: Revenge (Part 1)

**A/N: Okay, I'm officially hopeless... Or, well, to say the truth, this is only half of chapter 13... But it turned into kind of a mammoth of a chapter so I decided to split it after all. You get the first part today and the second on Friday. ;)**

 **To LexieFanatic: Of course, she'll blame herself... But at least she's not alone there...**

 **To Guest: Yes... awfully close... ... ...**

 **To Razor95: Let's go get 'em! ;)**

 **To HephaestusBuilds: I hope you'll like this chapter ;)**

 **To Katveena: Just for you, can't torment you any further now, can I? ;)**

 **To Guest and TheGoldenDragoness: Your two reviews made me grin quite a bit, very happy to hear you like this story. And I promise to keep updating frequently!**

 **To Guest: ... yes?**

 **. o O o .  
**

 **Chapter 13, Part 1: Revenge**

Hiccup couldn't say how he'd made it up the stone stairs. After Tuffnut's gasped out comment, his head had become utterly blank and he hadn't stopped running ever since. A part of his mind must have noticed Tuff's remark about them being in the Great Hall but he didn't _remember_ it. Forgotten were his pounding head and heavy limbs, his surprise over the story Gobber had just told him and the worries over finding any pieces of evidence after all this time. He'd even forgotten his rage and his hatred for the Redthorns for a while.

All he could think of was Astrid. Was she injured or hurt? What had happened? How had Geir gotten hold of her? Dammit, if only he would have returned to her directly! They could have gone together to see Gobber, why hadn't he thought of that option? It was all his fault! Gods, if something had happened to her! Or to their child… This thought sent an icy chill down his spine and he sped up even further. If Geir had harmed either of them then he was a dead man, Hiccup would-

He stopped dead as he reached the platform at the top of the stairs. _If Geir has harmed them, I will kill him!_ Never before had Hiccup though words like these and in a way, it frightened him to think them now. But it also soothed him. It was a plan he could follow should –

No! Astrid and their baby had to be alright. They just had to! There was no other option, no plan B, no _what if_. He couldn't go on if it were otherwise.

In some kind of trance, he entered the Great Hall, barely noticing how Toothless and Stormfly followed him through the gate. As always, his eyes needed a moment to adjust to the dim light but Stormfly's squeal and the direction she disappeared into told him all he needed to know. Told him where Astrid would be. While he hurried after the Nadder, he was finally able to see more of the room. Somewhere ahead of him, at the far back of the Hall, he saw a small group of people gathered around a bench. He casually noticed Ruff, Lia, and Legs and, as the latter made a step to the side, Astrid sitting between them. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and held a mug in her hands from which she took a careful sip now. The sight of her sitting upright, conscious and not obviously injured soothed him somewhat and he was able to take in more of his surroundings again.

His eyes wandered through the room, searching and observing. To his right, at their usual table, he could hear Magnus' angry voice along with some more riot. Hiccup saw the blonde Chief throwing his arms around in agitation, his guards close behind him while Geir was held firmly by Eret, the ex-trapper's short sword at his throat to keep him in check. A wall of Berkians led by Dagur as it seemed stood between them, keeping Magnus from reaching his son.

For a moment, a very short moment, Hiccup considered changing direction. He should go and deal with the captive before the situation escalated. Eret and Dagur seemed to have everything under control for now but one never knew. It would be the _right_ thing to do…

Without losing even one step, Hiccup ran on and kneeled down in front of Astrid a moment late. Without a word, he drew her into a tight embrace, not caring that this made her mug fall down and shatter. She was alright, not injured, not dead! It took her a moment to react, a moment for Hiccup to almost panic. But then her arms were around him in an instant, clinging to him. Her fingers were desperately digging into his shoulders as she first began to tremble and then to sob.

"Hiccup, I… I'm sorry!" She whined, an uncontrollable stream of word flowing out of her. "I'm so sorry! I should have listened to you, should have kept my promise. I'm sorry, Hiccup! If something would have happened it would be all my fault! I-"

"Shh-shh!" Hiccup tried to soothe her. He nearly crushed her in his arms with how tightly he was holding her, was she pulling herself toward him. She'd slid off the bench, all but sitting in his lap now while he was slowly rocking them both back and forth. "Whatever happened, it's not your fault!" he clarified. "I should have returned to you as soon as possible, just like I had promised. _I_ am sorry, okay? So sorry!"

Astrid gasped out a weak laugh and pressed herself closer to him as if she was trying to hide from the rest of the world. He let her do so for a couple of minutes, soothingly rubbing her back until she began to relax.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly after a while. Aside from the shock, she _seemed_ alright but he had to make sure. He _needed_ to know that she was alright, for himself and also for when he would have to deal with what had happened.

"Yes, I'm okay," she answered in a low voice and halfheartedly wiped a few tears away when Hiccup helped her up and onto the bench again. "He… I'm not hurt or anything… I think…" Absentmindedly, she raised one hand to her mouth while she wrapped the other arm around her chest. Hiccup reached up to brush her bangs out of her face and to covertly remove some more tears but paused when he noticed something strange. Carefully, he reached for her hand instead, drew it away from her mouth and then saw it clearly. A faint shadow over her chin and nose, not quite a bruise but almost.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked, gulping. He had a fairly good idea how that mark had gotten onto her face but that was not what he was asking anyway. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to know what had happened but he needed to. He needed to know so he could decide what to do next. But Astrid just shrugged helplessly and shook her head.

"I don't know," she said in a small voice. "I… I barely remember anything. I came to look for you and… and then I had a contraction and he was suddenly behind me, held me. I tried to fight him, I really did! But…" She shrugged again rubbing her chest as if she was cold. Without thinking twice, he unclasped his fur coat and draped it over her shoulders. Astrid gave him a small smile and grabbed the heavy coat to draw it closer around her. It seemed like she wanted to vanish inside it, pressing her face into the thick material and inhaling deeply. It was a feeling he knew all too well and only wished he could do more for her. But as much as he wanted to let her distract herself he needed to know…

"Astrid?" He asked hesitantly. "Did he…" he wasn't able to finish the question and left it hanging in the air. His hands closed around hers, squeezing it reassuringly.

Astrid shuddered for a moment but then shook her head. "No," she whispered. "He didn't. He just… tried to imitate what we did last night, I guess…" She trailed off, shuddering once more and Hiccup felt hot rage boil up deep inside him again.

Swallowing hard, he leaned his forehead against hers, to calm her and himself alike. It took a few moments but then she relaxed further, exhaled softly and let her arms drop onto her bump.

Hiccup didn't calm down though. Because when she dropped her arms he saw it. He saw the torn front of her dress and the obviously hand-shaped bruise on her breast. A new wave of rage surged through him, hotter and stronger, and he fought hard to keep himself in check. For now…

"He'll regret this!" He growled. "I promise, I'll make him pay!"

Astrid gazed up at him, a torn look in her eyes. "Don't let him get to you!" she pleaded. "Don't give in, that's what he wants. Don't give him that satisfaction, please!"

He looked down into her deep blue eyes and gulped. It wasn't like her to say this. If one of them was up to immediate revenge and lashing out then it was Astrid and not him. But there was something in her eyes, a sincerity that made him pause. He wanted Geir to suffer for what he'd done to her but she was right and deep down he'd already known that before. Just striking at him in any way wouldn't be enough. Hiccup forced a weak smile on his face and lightly squeezed her hand. "I don't intend to!"

Before either of them could say anything more, hurried steps echoed through the hall and a moment later, Helka Hofferson appeared next to them. Without a word, Hiccup made way and let the woman examine her niece. He watched her checking Astrid's pulse and her eyes and asking simple questions all the while working through what he knew and what he could do now. A minute later, Helka laid her hands on Astrid's bump, pressing and probing lightly, murmuring to herself before she nodded. Hiccup just waited for her to confirm that as for now the baby was alright as well before he squeezed Astrid's shoulder and went to deal with the problem at hand.

Toothless was at his side as he approached the group of men at the other end of the Hall. He felt eerily calm despite the rage burning in his guts. Because he knew what he had to do, which of his options was the wisest even though he didn't like it. But it was a solid plan he could follow and it gave his mind space to work

He noticed everything! Every single detail stood out to him. He noticed how Magnus flinched and his guards behind him backed away in an instant when they saw Toothless closing in. At the same time, his own men relaxed when they saw him, turning the whole situation somewhat to his favor. Only Geir kept swearing and cursing as he couldn't see the dragon behind him, kept throwing insults but didn't dare to actually fight against the blade at his throat.

"Let go of me, moron!" he hissed. "Put your weapon down or you will regret it! I'm heir to my tribe, attacking me is a major crime. I'll have you hanged!"

"Let him go, in Magni's name!" came now Magnus' plea as well, his eyes switching between his son and the approaching Hiccup. "He was just flirting with the lass, nothing wrong with that" Hiccup's anger flared up anew at these words but he didn't let it show. He needed to stay calm, to go about this logically. Behind Magnus, his guards exchanged worried glances. Interesting! So they knew their Chief was lying and weren't comfortable with it. Good! Maybe he could use that. As he finally stepped between the men, Hiccup noticed something else. Laif was the only one still sitting at their table. He watched the whole scene interested but seemingly unperturbed. This, too, he filed away for later use.

"Drop the charade, Magnus!" Hiccup said in a low voice like gleaming steel. "We all know it was more than flirting, my wife's bruises are evidence enough."

"Oh, is that so?" Geir sneered. "May I see them? Just to make sure you're not making anything up!"

Hiccup's hands twitched but Eret was faster, increasing the pressure of his blade and making Geir gasped in what must have been fear. It was a satisfying sound but Hiccup made a quick gesture nonetheless, signaling Eret to drop his weapon.

"You are right, Geir, attacking a Chief or his relatives is a major crime" Hiccup went on. "And you attempted to rape my wife and harm my unborn heir. You will have to answer for this either in a trial here on Berk or to the Chief' tribunal. It is your right to choose between these options but I highly recommend choosing the latter. You're going to be stripped off your birthright and title, you will become an Outcast but you'll live" For a while, he added mentally. Alvin still owed him a favor… This was the prudent way, the right way but not what Hiccup wanted. It would put an end to Geir's current brutal lifestyle and maybe to his life as well. And it would be a signal to others as well. But it felt too simple. He was familiar enough with the laws to know that this was almost an ironclad case. It would be his and Dagur's word as Chiefs against Magnus', supported by several men. Maybe the Redthorn guards would also testify in his favor or even Laif, one never knew. It was the right way but, by Thor, Hiccup hoped for a different outcome.

"You can't do that!" came Magnus nearly panicky voice even though Hiccup's sharpened mind detected a false note in it. "He's my heir, my son. It was just fun, just fooling around a bit, you can't-"

"I recommend you to be quiet, Magnus!" Hiccup went on, still eerily calm outside but quickly running out of patience. "I have no proof for what you did in Crescent Harbor yet but I will find them. And you will have to answer for your crimes as well. Maybe you will even be convicted on the same day. That would save some efforts, don't you think?" He added lightly. It _was_ weird how calm he was on the outside. On the inside, he was boiling with rage and just wanted to… to _hurt_ them! He wanted them to suffer like their victims had suffered, wanted to inflict pain on them, hurt them and watch-

Slightly dazed, Hiccup shook his head. He was _not_ like that! He was not like _them_!

"Good luck with that!" Magnus spat and tore Hiccup out of his thought. He looked up again and into Magnus' scornful grin, in his guard's wary faces, and in Laif's bewildered expression. "You won't find any proof, but go ahead, waste your time if you want"

"Is that the confession that you got rid of every piece of evidence? Killed every witness?"

Magnus laughed. "Nice try, boy. Nice try. I'm just saying that after all this time, every proof surely would be gone and as for witnesses…" He paused, a derisive grin on his face. "These Southerners were a weak lot. Ruled by a man who sought advice from his wife in every matter, a disgrace to our sex. They deserved to be wiped off Midgard's face!" He paused, pointedly looking at Hiccup. "I'm grateful to whoever did it!"

The threat in these words was unmistakable but Hiccup forced himself not to react. Magnus had said it once himself, nobody would dare to attack Berk when it was protected by dragons. It was just empty boasting, just words.

"Escort our guests to their hut!" He ordered in direction of his men. "Make sure they are safely guarded until their ship is ready. Magnus, Geir, we'll see each other in front of the Chiefs' Tribunal, even if I have to come and get you myself." As Hiccup was about to turn away, his eyes fell on Laif, who still sat at the table, unmoving and disbelievingly staring at Hiccup, just as one man took him by the arm to lead him outside. _A weird boy_ , Hiccup thought. He should –

 _Clink!_

"Tell Astrid thanks for me!" Geir remarked now that Eret and his sword were safely gone, fighting against his captor's hold to stay close enough to Hiccup to be heard. "I loved her responsiveness during our passionate exchange! And tell her I'm sorry for gaging her, I so would have liked to hear her scream for me. And she's so soft," He made a distinct gesture with his hand, squeezing an invisible breast. "Aaahhh, I might come just from the memory." Geir shuddered in sickening anticipation. "In fact, if Eret had interrupted us only ten seconds later, I _would_ have come between her legs. Such a shame, I bet she would have liked that!"

Hiccup closed his eyes, hands in fists, his whole body shaking. He recalled Astrid's word as an anchor to stay sane. He wouldn't let Geir get to him… He would not give in, that was what he wanted. He would not give him that satisfaction.

"Get them out of here!" He hissed, turning his back on his guests as they were led outside.

 _Clink!_

He would not snap, not now when it was finally over!

 _Clink!_

Geir had done his best to lure him out, even occasionally scoffed at how he was too weak to do any harm anyway.

 _Clink!_

Ha, he would have been in for a surprise! Snotlout's missing teeth were proof of that!

 _Clink!_

And what was that sound?

 _Clink – Thud – Clink – Thud – Clink_

Hiccup closed his eyes and concentrated. He was quite familiar with these sounds, the uneven sounds of his own steps, metal and leather on the stone floor.

But he wasn't moving right now!

"Stop!" He called out sharply, loud enough for everyone within the Great Hall to hear. This wasn't… he had to be wrong!

He stomped toward Geir, burning hatred in his eyes. "Hold him!" he ordered and the two men at Geir's side did as told. Hiccup leaned down and yanked Geir's foot up, with enough force that the Redthorn heir would have toppled over if not for his captors' grip. There Hiccup could see it, gleaming and shining innocently.

A small metal coin attached to the sole of Geir's shoe.

"She wasn't even suspecting anything when she heard this," Geir chuckled menacingly. "What a nice surprise for her, don't you think? Getting a real man instead of a scrawny fishbone?"

Hiccup vision turned bright red. He'd never seen his missing leg as a problem, had never felt like being less because of it. For the most part that had been because of Astrid. Because she had never treated him as anything less just because he'd lost his leg. She'd always just admired him for his bravery on that day. And now Geir had used the fact that he had a metal leg to get to her?

It took less than a second. His hand was already balled into a fist, his whole body tight and burning with rage. He only needed to draw his arm back a little and –

The impact of his fist meeting Geir's face was followed by a surprised grunt and then, half a second later, by a pained howl and some curses. Hiccup didn't understand what Geir was saying, his head buzzing with adrenaline and his own labored breathing but it surely wasn't flattering. Then Geir coughed and spat at the ground, dark blood with two bright spots where his teeth had landed.

For a few moments, it was utterly silent in the Great Hall.

Then Geir looked up at him, his carefully arranged sneer replaced by an ugly mask of pure hatred. "You!" he growled, the nasty gaps in his mouth plainly visible. "You'll regret this! Mark my words, Haddock! You will regret this!"

 **. o O o .**

 **Woooohoooow! Who wanted angrycup? Ah, I guess everyone. Here you go, isn't he fantastic? O:-)**


	14. Chapter 14: Revenge (Part 2)

**A/N: I feel like it's easier to reply to your reviews in one text this time... Yes, Angrycup is awesome! I love him and it was about time to happen! But TheGoldenDragoness is right, violence and anger are not the best ways to solve a conflict. And I don't think that it would be very Hiccup anyway. He's not like that!**

 **Aside from that, yes, Geir definitely deserves more than just losing a couple of teeth and a formal trial... But we're not there yet.**

 **And to address the issue mentioned by Fireflights: You are right, the dragons' reaction should be stronger. And I think it actually is stronger than described in these last chapters (and I'm just not good at describing their actions...). Stormfly ran straight toward Astrid and I think she would first make sure she's alright and safe before she would attack anyone. She wasn't there after all so she doesn't even know who harmed her human. And Toothless learned to be a threatening shadow during the past days, I think. Not actively attacking but always around Hiccup to remind the Redthorns of his presence. Mind you, their time will come...**

 **And to Ulcaasi: Haha, glad to have you back! ;) And thanks once more for all your efforts. (But shouldn't it generally be 'They had drunk...'?) And, well... being on your guard when it comes to stories is surely not the worst thing...**

 **And finally: Thank you all again for your overwhelming feedback! Httyd. toothless, thanks especially for putting in so much effort and translate your review. That means a lot to me! :)**

 **. o O o .**

 **Chapter 14: Revenge (Part 2)**

Even several minutes later, Hiccup was still shaking with rage. How dare he? How dare Geir mock him with that trick with the coin? His attacking and groping Astrid and boasting about it afterward had been bad enough already but those were things he could get him punished for. That trick though? It had been too much! Hiccup wanted to… He didn't know what exactly he wanted to do to Geir. Hurt him! Make him pay! How dare he lay hand on Astrid?

His thoughts went in circles while his feet did the same and he barely noticed how the Hall became more and more empty. The Redthorns were gone, led back to their hut where they would stay until they left the next morning. He'd thought about imprisoning them but aside from Geir, he had no solid reason to do so. And he'd rather have them all in one place than needing to guard two houses.

His men were gone, too, Eret and Dagur with them. His two friends were experienced enough, knew how to treat prisoners and knew what to heed when it came to their safekeeping. He wasn't able to do this himself. He should be! He was the Chief, he had to take care of matters like this. But he couldn't do it right now. He was too wrought up, too tightly wound to think clearly.

Astrid and the other women were gone as well. She'd thrown him an intense look when Legs and Helka had led her outside, something between an appreciative smile, concerned anxiety and still some shocked dizziness. She was okay! He had to keep that in mind. She wasn't injured. Geir surely had scared her and he hadn't forgotten the bruise on her breast. He surely had hurt her as well to leave a mark like this. He had marked her…

Hiccup took a deep, shuddery breath and sank down on a nearby bench. He'd heard of cultures where a woman would be shunned for being touched by another man but luckily, Berk was different. It surely didn't matter to him, it wasn't like she'd _wanted_ this after all. But the fact remained, Geir had touched her and had left a visible mark that would remind her of what had happened. Astrid was strong, one of the strongest persons he knew but even she might not be able to get over this without struggles. But he would support her with everything he had! And at least Geir hadn't had the chance to rape her for real.

Once more he went through what she'd said, how Geir must have crept up on her. She'd been looking for _him_ , Hiccup! If only he would have returned to her, would have kept his promise to her. Nothing would have happened, she would have been safe… but for how long? As bad as it sounded in his own head, they might have been lucky. Now he had a good reason to keep them locked up until their departure and nothing serious had happened. Sure, it must have been a shock to Astrid when he came at her, distracted by a contraction as she had b-

His eyes widened and for a moment, his heart stopped beating. She'd had a contraction, she'd said. Not a _Braxton Hicks_ contraction, just a contraction. A real one! He gasped once, almost painful. The thought had come up earlier already but it had been just a faint idea, not enough to settle in his mind. _I don't think so._ That's what she'd said. Retrospectively, that didn't sound convincing!

A second later, Hiccup was on his feet and sprinted out of the Great Hall as fast as he could. If Astrid had had a contraction, if it was starting for real, if their baby was on its way… He all but flew down the stairs, too impatient even to wait for Toothless whose confused warbles he could hear from behind him. Still at full speed, he threw the door to their house open and burst into the main room. And froze as five pairs of eyes stared at him in surprise. Helka turned away immediately again as did Gothi, both leading Astrid back into their bedroom. Her expression changed to apologetic while her mother glared at him.

"Out!" She said in a voice that didn't tolerate any backtalk. Hiccup obeyed reflexively, turned and left the house a moment later again before he heard the bolt being pushed into place. And only then did he remember that _he_ was the Chief and that this was _his_ house!

Chuckling shakily, Hiccup leaned against the door, arms crossed in front of him and looked up into the sky. Brenna Hofferson had been right, he had no business in there while Astrid got examined. He would need to wait until they were finished. Toothless gave him a confused look and nudged his leg with a low rumbling noise. It was a clear invitation to a flight but he couldn't leave this spot, not until he knew for sure. Time seemed to stretch endlessly though. But he would be patient. He would be good, would wait, would not go in there where he wasn't welcome right now.

Logically, he knew it couldn't have been more than twenty minutes. But when Astrid's mother finally unbarred the door and let him back in, he felt like hours must have passed. She gave him an appeasing nod but immediately scuttled away again without a word. He followed her cautiously and saw her and his own mother rearranging the furniture in _his_ living room, instructed by Gothi's wild gestures. What a weird picture…

A little confused, he went past them and into their small bedroom. Astrid sat at the bed's edge and smiled up at him when he entered. She reached out to him and he went to help her up.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked, placing one hand on her cheek and the other on her bump but Astrid's unconcerned expression told him enough.

"I'm… We are alright," She said with a warm gleam in her eyes.

"It's all right, so far as I can say," Helka said matter-of-factly from the back of the room where she was cleaning her hands and arms methodically. "The baby is still moving as much as one can expect at this point and everything is as it should be. It shouldn't be long now anymore" She laid a reassuring hand on Astrid's shoulder who sighed in relief. "I'll go and check the front room," Helka announced a moment later, unsubtly leaving them alone for now.

For a minute, there as an almost awkward silence between them. Hiccup wasn't sure what to say, what to ask, where to start.

"What are they doing out there?" he finally brought forth, curious even though it wasn't what really bothered him, not what was important.

"They are preparing the room… You know, making space. Helka said it might be too small in here and then there's the fire in the other room. Better to have it warm enough and have hot water always in reach…" Astrid trailed off, swallowing and biting her lip. She was nervous, that much was obvious and Hiccup could understand her all too well. She'd had a _contraction_. A real one! It was starting for real now and he couldn't deny that he was nervous, too. Even though there wasn't much for him to do.

During the sometimes hourlong procedure of delivering a child, men were not allowed to be present if it could be helped. It was considered ill luck. Just a midwife, mother, aunts, and whichever other female companion was desired were allowed to help but no men. This wasn't new to Hiccup, the custom as old as Berk itself. All he would be able to do was waiting, supported by friends and hoping that it wouldn't take too long and nothing would go wrong. Often, a lot of mead was drunken on these occasions but Hiccup would forego that. He still didn't feel entirely sober after the night before. Although… He remembered well how he'd supported Snot a couple of months ago (Eret hadn't needed much of support, his overflowing confidence had been enough). He remembered those pained screams and how he'd gladly accepted the mead then and it had been only Ruffnut. Yes, those had been four endless hours!

Hiccup got torn out of his memories when Astrid stepped closer toward him and leaned against his chest. She didn't say anything but the fact that she was seeking his closeness was enough. "How are you?" He asked again in a low voice and when she answered with a careful "I'm fine?" he just shook his head. It was not what he meant and she knew that. She huddled even closer, hiding her face against his tunic as he noticed before she began to speak.

"I don't know," she whispered, almost inaudibly. "It's all so fuzzy and I try not to think about it. He… he startled me. He _scared_ me! I thought…" She paused, cradling her bump and a slight shiver ran down her back. "I don't know. It's not too bad I think. Now that I know he didn't harm the baby, it's okay. Aside from this fear, the worst part wasn't even… what he did but feeling so… _helpless!_ " An intense shiver ran through her body and Hiccup tightened his arms around her. It was so Astrid to see being helpless as the worst of what had happened.

"He will pay for what he did to you!" He whispered urgently and wished, not for the first time, Geir would choose a trial on Berk. It would be slow and agonizing and painful and –

Hiccup shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. They haunted him ever since he'd heard Tuff's gasped remark and they weren't him. Yes, he wanted Geir to suffer, suffer greatly, but he wasn't sure whether he could do it himself. He didn't enjoy pain in any way under normal circumstances and wouldn't even know where to start if he were to punish Geir.

"I know he will," she said in a lighter voice and even smiled cautiously up at him. "And I'm proud of you, you know? Giving him to the Chief's tribunal? It's the right thing to do, maybe will scare off others, too. Although…" she gave him an impish grin. "If I were in the mood I'd say watching you punch him in the face was damn sexy!"

Hiccup chuckled slightly and shook his head. His hand still throbbed from that punch but he wouldn't deny that it had been worth it, all things considered. "You're unbelievable," He murmured. "Have I told you that today already? Because if not I absolutely need to do so now!"

"Mmhh, no I think you haven't"

"You're unbelievable!" He leaned down to kiss her, one hand on her cheek to cup her face and the other on her back. "And I love you!" With a happy sigh, she returned the kiss, stretching for a better angle and only retreated when her tight expression and low gasp indicated another contraction.

She clung to his arms for stabilization, fingernails digging into his skin but he didn't care either way. He held her as best he could while she took a few labored breaths before relaxing again. "I wish I could help you!" He murmured some seconds later, this hands rubbing her arms. "I wish I could take the pain for you. I hate to see you like this!"

"Then it's a good thing you won't be seeing me," Astrid chuckled shakily. "And no, you don't want to take it, believe me! I thought I was used to pain but this is something different entirely. And yay, lucky me, it's only about to get worse" She smiled up at him but Hiccup could see the strain beneath that smile.

"But do you know what keeps me going?" she asked somewhat lighter a minute later. Hiccup shook his head in confusion and she took his hand in hers. "This" Astrid laid his hand on her bump so he could feel the movement inside. "Because it's worth it!"

Smiling warmly, Hiccup took her into his arms again and placed a kiss on her forehead, mindful not to get carried away again. "I know," he mumbled against her skin. "I just wish I could do more!"

Astrid was quiet for a while but then murmured: "Maybe you can…" Confused, Hiccup drew back to throw her a quizzical look but she just gave him a tightlipped smile and pulled him along into the living room.

The room had changed a lot during the short minutes he'd been with Astrid. Safe from Helka who stood near the fire, it was empty. The heavy table and all chairs stood to the sides of the room, serving as storage shelves for countless buckets, piles of clean cloth and other useful looking things. In the middle of the room was now a relatively wide open space around the smaller bed that had served Astrid as a bench during the last weeks. It looked… _practical_.

Astrid tugged him along and approached Helka who seemed to prepare some sort of tea. When she saw the two of them, she paused and smiled. "What can I do for you?" She asked, looking from one to the other. "It's all prepared now, all we can do is waiting for your contractions to come more regularly and do their work"

Hiccup bit his lip. He knew how much Astrid hated to _wait_ in general and especially in this situation it would be virtually maddening. But she seemed unaffected by her aunt's words and just nodded. Hiccup wanted to look at her face, to get an impression of how she felt but couldn't get a good glimpse. Almost as if-

"Hiccup wanted to know whether he can do something to help" She stated monotonously and now Hiccup was sure she hid her face on purpose.

Helka threw her an unreadable look, then crossed her arms and turned toward him. "Astrid needs to move! Take a walk or climb some stairs. And she needs some fresh air and distraction" She said all this while almost glaring at Hiccup and it gave him more than one painful sting.

So Astrid didn't dare to ask him herself anymore? She thought she would need Helka to support her request with logic and reason? And Helka, too, seemed to believe he wouldn't allow it easily? After what had happened the last time he'd tried to keep her _safely_ inside?

With a bitter lump in his throat, he turned Astrid around to look at him. For a moment, he thought she would try to fight it, but when she finally did look up at him, he saw the same desperate plea in her eyes he'd seen there earlier, before –

Before!

None of that would have happened if he just would have gone for a short walk with her! Nothing would have happened if he had trusted that he and the dragons were enough protection. She would never have gone looking for him and Geir wouldn't have gotten her into his filthy hands.

Swallowing hard, he nodded and the radiant and grateful smile that appeared on Astrid's face stung even more than Helka's words before. "Of course, you can go outside," he mumbled guiltily. "I shouldn't have kept you from doing so anyway. It was stupid and – Gods, I'm so sorry!" He took her hand and brought it to his lips to press them fervidly against her skin. He would never be able to make it up to her! If he just hadn't been so paranoid, just…

Of course, the threat had been real! Geir's attack had proven that much. And he was still here on Berk, still way too close for his taste. But he and his father were safely detained. They were locked up in Spite's hut with several men and a small army of dragons keeping watch. They were no threat anymore. And yet…

"But don't go alone, okay?" He whispered, grimacing. "I would go with you, but I need to talk things through with Dagur and the others. Just don't go alone anyway. Please? These contractions… you could trip or… I don't know…"

"Don't worry. I don't intend to go alone!" She interrupted him. "Valka will be here again any minute to keep me company and distract me. And if we go outside, I doubt we could keep Stormfly and Cloudjumper away even if we tried. Would that be sufficient?"

Hiccup swallowed and nodded. "It is," he mumbled, squeezing her hand in further search for forgiveness. He would need to earn it though and today was not the day he could do it. Sometimes he hated being Chief and all the responsibility that came with it. He wanted to stay with her, distract and help her as long and as best he could. But he had _no time_! This might very well be the most important day of their lives, the birth of their child, and he had no time because he needed to discuss how to go about a trial.

Hiccup stayed as long as he could justify it. But when his mother appeared half an hour later, his time here was up.

"Don't look so grim," Astrid told him with a smile. "I'll see you later. And if it really should start before you're finished with your planning then I'll even have a gift for you" She winked and drew him down into a firm kiss while his mother kindly pretended to be busy.

Hiccup held her tightly and searched for words to say. Good luck? Have fun? Neither was appropriate. He retreated to look at her, maybe convey what he meant through their eyes and that seemed to work better. Astrid's expression softened further.

"Don't worry, okay? Everything will be fine!" She said and reached up to caress his cheek. Hiccup leaned into her touch, seeking her warmth and reassurance. How was it that suddenly _she_ comforted _him_? Shouldn't it be the other way around? But that was how it always had been. Astrid was his strength and always would be.

On his way through the village and down toward the Ingerman's house where Dagur temporarily resided, Hiccup was intercepted by Eret. The ex-trapper had a grim expression on his face and at first, Hiccup feared further bad news. But there was none of that in Eret's eyes, his problem seemed to be of a more personal nature.

"Chief?" he started insecurely. "Do you have a moment?"

Hiccup ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath to buy some time to think. No, he didn't have time for anything else in addition right now but Eret seemed restless so Hiccup nodded.

"Just a moment though, I'm on my way to talk to Dagur. Although you might come, too, every head might be useful. We should go and wake Snot as well and we can talk on the way?" Eret nodded and they made their way down the stone steps.

"How is Astrid?" He asked after a while and Hiccup smiled faintly. There was real concern in the other man's voice even though it was obviously not what really bothered him.

"A bit shaken but alright. She's tough, tougher than anyone else I know" Hiccup threw Eret a curious glance but got no further comment.

"So… what is it?" Hiccup asked after a minute of silence and Eret flinched as if startled out of his thoughts by Hiccup's words.

"I…" he began hesitantly but soon started to talk faster. "It's… I need to apologize! It's all my fault! If I had been more observant Geir wouldn't have had the chance to get to Astrid. I'm sorry! It was my job to keep an eye on them and I failed you. This shouldn't have happened. I should have prevented it from happening! I-"

"Stop, right there!" Hiccup interrupted him and stopped walking as well. He had wanted to talk to Eret about what and how the attack had happened but not to put any blame on the ex-trapper. As things were with guilt however, logic was only rarely applicable. "Eret, I don't blame you for what happened. I simply should have kept my word and everything would have been fine" Eret threw him a confused look but Hiccup shook his head. "Nevermind! But since we're on that topic anyway, can you tell me what exactly happened? Astrid doesn't remember much"

"Alright," Eret started hesitantly. "But… I don't really know much either. I had no idea Astrid was in the Great Hall, I hadn't seen her come in or anything. Everything became a bit chaotic when Ruff and Lia came in and refused to stay at a table in the back again. Ruff said it would be too boring and that, surely, I could make sure nothing happened to her and Refflout and…" He scratched his neck, obviously embarrassed. "Well, I can't really deny her anything…" At this, Hiccup grimaced in faint amusement. He knew that feeling all too well.

"Anyway," Eret continued. "I was distracted, tried to stay between them, especially after those comments Geir and Magnus had made before. You know, about our relationship. I didn't want them to bother her with that, too. And I think Dagur felt similarly about Lia. She was a Berserker once, after all. I guess that feeling of responsibility never really goes away. So we were both busy and distracted and when Geir requested his _escort_ when he needed the outhouse… Well, I just told him to go and shit on his own. I didn't know Astrid was back there, I swear, I didn't. I wouldn't have let him out of my sight if I had!" Hiccup nodded grimly. He didn't doubt Eret. "I don't know for how long he was gone… Magnus became a bit too physical, which is disgusting. Lia could be his daughter. Granddaughter even! Anyway, we exchanged some louder words and Tuff especially so we didn't notice…" He trailed off and his face darkened further. "Mind you, thinking about it now I believe Magnus did that on purpose. To distract us!" He balled his hands into angry fists. "We didn't notice and everyone's attention was on Magnus. We didn't hear anything except his loud complains, had no time to look around…

"It was actually Laif who caught my attention," Eret went on after a short pause. "The boy got a weird expression. Angry, as far as one can say that with his impassive behavior. And he stood up from his place, which he practically never does as you know. At first, I thought he was looking at me, angry that I wouldn't let his daddy grope a girl who's barely older than himself. But then I realized he was looking _past_ me!" Eret's gaze wandered down to the ground, hands and lips pressed tight for a moment.

"We were on him only seconds later… Astrid was barely conscious anymore but he snarled at us to leave him be, he would just need another moment or two… When I saw him rutting against her, heard his disgusting grunts… I was so close to killing him on the spot! I just grabbed my sword and… And he just dropped her! Just like that. I… For a moment I thought she was dead…"

Hiccup's heart was racing as Eret's words became pictures in his mind. He'd successfully banished every thought of Geir during the last hour with Astrid but now… "I'm glad you didn't kill him…" he heard himself mutter and Eret grunted in agreement.

It would have been too quick.

 **. o O o .**

It was as if she could still feel his hand on her breast.

Astrid sat on a chair near the hearth, sipping at a cup of tea and stared into the flames. She wore a new dress, the torn one burning to ashes right now. She could have mended the tear, that wouldn't even have been difficult. Or she could have used the fabric for something else, a shirt or baby clothes. But instead, she'd thrown it into the fire. She couldn't stand the thought of anything touching her or her child that had been touched by him before.

Once more, her hand ghosted over her chest, over the covered bruise there and gulped. It would be a while before it faded and probably even longer still before the memory did as well. What she'd told Hiccup earlier had been the truth, she was alright. She had more important things on her mind than fretting about how that creep had groped her. Nothing had happened, neither to her or her child. She was fine! She just needed a little time for the memory to go away…

"Okay!" came Valka's optimistic voice from the back door. "That should be enough wood to keep the fire burning for days! Are you up for a little stroll around the island now?" The tall woman winked at her and Astrid was on her feet a moment later. This was just what she needed. Some exercise and distraction!

She and Valka spent all afternoon walking around the island at a slow pace. They stayed close to the village and paused every now and then when Astrid needed a break or when a contraction made itself noticeable. Only once it was one of those _real_ , painful ones though, and Astrid was close to losing her hope again. She wanted it to be over, dammit!

Spending so much time with Valka was weird at first. Astrid wasn't shy but wasn't so sure about what to talk with Hiccup's mom either. Usually, they would talk about dragon training or fighting techniques but neither was of any interest to Astrid right now. And when Valka had been around as her bodyguard, Astrid had been mostly asleep. So they walked quietly for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. That was okay. Astrid was just so glad to be outside, to finally see the sky and the trees again. But when they'd reached the top of a cliff, Valka broke the silence in a way Astrid hadn't exactly expected.

"Funny, how one remembers the strangest things sometimes," she mused out of the blue. "I thought I'd forgotten almost everything about my former life here but sometimes…" she shook her head and looked around at the wide field of grass surrounding them and at the low rock protruding from the ground on which Astrid sat now.

Astrid waited but Valka said no more. She didn't want to pry but surely Valka wouldn't have said anything if she didn't want to talk about it at all. "What did you remember?" she asked casually, her gaze lingering on the far horizon, her arms cradling her bump.

Valka chuckled lowly. "A weird kind of déjà vu. I've been here before, you know? Except…" she trailed off and when Astrid finally turned to look at her curiously, she found the other woman lost in memories and shaking her head, smiling. She was about to say something when Valka kept talking a little later after all.

"I remember sitting here, on this exact stone," she said in a low voice. "Accompanied by a heavily pregnant friend. Except I was pregnant, too. With all that happened back then I've almost forgotten this bit. It was a very long time ago…" She paused again and sat down beside Astrid on the stone. "We sat here, Brenna and I, and looked out over these exact sea stacks and rocks. She was supposed to deliver any day back then and so restless. Just like you now," she chuckled lightly and Astrid smiled to herself. To know her mother had been in this exact situation as well was soothing in a way. "We talked for hours, about how it would be to be mothers. It's something one can't comprehend until it is true but we tried anyway. I remember how we hoped our kids would get along well" She chuckled again and Astrid couldn't help but chime in. Yes, their kids got along excellently!

"And then, on our way back," Valka continued a bit more subdued. "my waters broke. Out of nowhere. I wasn't due for at least two more months, but…" She shrugged and shook her head. "I think Brenna was a little miffed that I would deliver before her when she waited so desperately for it to happen. And it all happened so fast! I was brought home and only a few hours later, Hiccup was born. He was so small! I think some envied me for the relatively easy delivery… but not for long. He was so frail and weak…Three months later, Brenna came to visit with her little girl in her arms. You were a sturdy little thing, already ready to battle the world while Hiccup was still so weak that we didn't know whether he would make it through the winter. I was so worried about him…" Her gaze drifted off into the far distance of the past, concern and worries resurfacing as if they were still real.

"That has changed, you know?" Astrid replied when Valka stayed quiet for a while. "He's not weak anymore!"

"Oh, I know that! And I didn't mean to imply otherwise! It's just… What I meant to say is, be glad that it takes this long. It might be harder for you now but for your child, it's better that way. Let it be born when it's ready"

Astrid ducked her head and sighed. Others had told her that before, she knew all this but it didn't help. Except…

Hiccup could so easily have died as a newborn baby. And how would her life be right now without him? She might be married to Snot or maybe someone from another tribe. Or she might be dead, killed in a dragon raid. All just because he'd been born two months early.

A small smile crept across her face as she caressed her belly. Right now, two months seemed like an eternity. Even the thought of having to wait two more _days_ was more than she could bear! But Valka was right. It was nothing compared with the worries afterward.

With a relaxed sigh, she leaned back a bit, enjoying the last rays of the setting sun on her face. She could wait, however long it would take. It was worth it after all.

"But aside from that," Valka's voice sounded weirdly detached as she suddenly spoke again and her gaze had become dreamily. "When you finally hold your baby in your arms… When you hear its first scream, it's announcement into life. There's nothing that compares to that moment!"

With a smile, Astrid looked up into the colorful sky. She was looking forward to that moment!

It was already dark when Astrid and Valka finally made their way back to the village. There hadn't been any more contractions but Astrid felt at ease with that. It would happen sooner or later. When her baby was ready. There was no way to hurry it up anyway.

It was a warm night and the two women were in no rush. They ambled through the narrow alleys between the houses, talked and laughed. It was late, some houses already without any light as their inhabitants had already gone to bed. The Ingerman's house was one of the few still lit with several candles so Hiccup and the others were still discussing this trial. Weird, what was there to discuss? It had sounded like a pretty solid plan already when Hiccup had talked about it in the Hall earlier. Ah, well. He would tell her later all about i-

Astrid gasped in surprise when she ran into something solid. No, not solid. Valka had stopped in her tracks without any warning in front of her.

"Valka? What's the-"

"Shh!" Valka interrupted her and lifted one hand to indicate Astrid to be quiet. She frowned and was about to asked again a minute later when she finally heard the noises, too. Were those… "Dragon calls?" She asked in a low whisper and Valka nodded. The calls sounded angry as if the dragons were fighting.

"It comes from the stables," Valka murmured, surprise clear in her voice. "Maybe a newcomer, they normally react a bit hostile to those. Horrible timing though…" She sighed and turned toward Astrid. "I need to check what's going on there. You'll be alright? Hold on to Stormfly if you get another contraction and I'll meet you at your house when I'm done. It shouldn't take too long" Astrid nodded and watched Valka climb on Cloudjumper's head in her usual dizzying way and a moment later they were gone.

"Alright, girl. Shall we?" Astrid petted her Nadder's neck lightly and Stormfly answered with a low trill. Slowly, they made their way through the quiet night and reached the Haddock house a few minutes later.

Reflexively, Astrid opened the door and felt in the dark for the bolt to lock up behind her immediately but then paused. There was no need to lock the door anymore. In fact, there was no need to go directly inside at all! She could stay with Stormfly instead, in her stable or on the cliff behind the house. Being inside now again, in that already prepared room and all on her own with nobody to distract her… No, that would just drive her insane again! Talking to Valka had served a great deal to calm her, she would not ruin that now.

Astrid led Stormfly around the house and to the cliff to watch the ocean below some more. The constant rising and falling of the water and the waves crashing against the sheer cliffside had something strangely soothing. For she didn't know how long, she sat on another low rock and simply gazed into the night while Stormfly lay behind her. Astrid thought the dragon might be resting but got put right when the scaly head suddenly perked up. Stormfly made a low chirping noise into the dark that sounded almost questioningly and Astrid tried to make out any movement in the shadows.

"What is it, girl?" Astrid asked, one hand calmingly on her dragon's back but Stormfly didn't react. Instead, she was on her feet a moment later and disappeared into the shadows between the house and the rock wall a few yards away.

"Stormfly, wait! Come back!" Astrid called after her but got no reaction. Chewing her lip, she waited for her dragon to reappear or at least to make any sound. But there was nothing, just the rumbling of the waves down below. For a minute or two, she just waited, anxious about what had upset Stormfly but then decided it would do her no good to simply sit there on her own. With more effort than she liked, Astrid got back up on her feet and followed Stormfly into the shadows.

"Stormfly, where are you?" she called out in a low whisper, an uneasy feeling creeping up her back. She shouldn't be here, all on her own. Stormfly should be with her, as should Valka and Cloudjumper. Ideally, she shouldn't even be _here_ but in their house, behind a barred door. All these thoughts crossed her mind in an instant when a pair of broad arms reached out of the darkness and grabbed her.

 _Not again!_ was all she was able to think as she tried to scream but was silenced by a large hand over her mouth.

"Hello again!" came a low, menacing voice out of the shadows and an intense feeling of helplessness overcame Astrid. It wasn't even real, just a memory, a flashback but it was enough to render her immobile for a moment. Enough for her captor to adjust his hold on her.

Her arms got pulled behind her into an iron grip on her back and the hand on her mouth settled more firmly to muffle her every sound. She tried to twist and pull away but those hands were too strong and just like earlier in the Hall, her screams were muffled effectively so when Geir stepped in front of her, she could do nothing but stare at him. She couldn't see everything in the dim light but it was enough to get an idea of his menacing grin.

"That went surprisingly well," came a deep voice from behind her and Astrid realized that she wasn't alone with Geir. Of course, she wasn't. Geir wasn't even touching her. Yet… Someone else was behind her, holding and restraining her and that voice… Magnus?

"I told you it would!" scoffed Geir and let his eyes wander lecherously over her body. "These Berkians are all fools. Play into their expectations and they'll believe everything!" Then he made a step toward Astrid until he was close enough for her to feel his breath on her face. "You are overdressed, my dear!" he murmured almost lovingly before he grabbed the front of her dress with both fists and tore it open from top to bottom.

All the while, Astrid had been screaming and thrashing against her captor's hands but now that she was left in practically nothing but her underwear, she became still, eyes wide as realization dawned on her.

This was real!

When Geir had grabbed her up in the Great Hall, it had been horrible. His hands and his breath on her, his cock rubbing between her legs, it had been nauseating and humiliating. But this? This was worse! This time, there was nobody around to hold him back. On the contrary, he even had help! And even if someone were to come and look for her, how would they know _where_ to look? Halfheartedly, she kept struggling and yelling but the helplessness that overcame her dampened her efforts noticeably. She wouldn't be able to escape them.

"Ah, look at this!" Geir's eyes were fixed on her breasts or, more precisely, on the bruise on her left one. "So pretty!" He placed his hand over the fitting shape, squeezed lightly and groaned covetingly. "But it's not yet finished now, is it?" He placed his other hand on her right breast as well, mirroring the first, and stepped even closer so that she could feel his bulge, twitching against her bump. Then he slowly tightened his hand around her, all the while looking intently into her eyes.

She didn't want to give in! She didn't want to let him see how much he got to her! She didn't want to give him what he wanted! But he kept squishing her breast and it _hurt_! When she thought it was more than she could bear, a pained whimper escaped her and she closed her eyes. _Please, let him stop! Please!_ But he didn't stop. He kept squishing even harder until it was too much and she screamed into the hand over her mouth.

"Oh, yes, scream for me!" Geir groaned, a sound that echoed back from Magnus behind her as well. Astrid wanted to throw up. These two were disgusting and horrible and… and… and totally in control of her.

"Too bad we can't allow you to continue screaming, though!" Geir said abruptly and apparently completely calm again. He reached into his belt and suddenly had a knife in his hand. A moment later, Astrid felt the cool metal against her neck and her eyes went wide. He wouldn't kill her, would he?

"We will release your mouth now. Wouldn't want you to pass out again, right? But you won't scream, won't make a sound or you're dead. Understood?" Geir's eyes were as cold and menacing as the first time she'd seen him and she nodded mutely. How was it possible that they hadn't seen it directly? This man was completely insane! "Very good" When the hand over her mouth was gone, she gasped in a deep breath. And froze when she felt the blade's edge pressing against her throat. "Not a word!" he reminded her and she blinked, once, to signal that she'd understood.

She had no chance against these two. She wouldn't go down without a fight but she wouldn't throw away her life either. She needed the right moment, needed to buy time. Maybe she could give them a false sense of security and make a run at the right moment. Or maybe someone would come looking for her after all. She just needed more time! She would-

Astrid froze. Every thought of _stalling for time_ and _playing along until the right moment_ fled her mind in an instant when she felt Geir's hand, groping and probing between her legs.

"Take your hand off me!" She hissed and pressed her legs together to deny him any access.

But he just chuckled and pushed her legs apart again with his knee. "Or what?" he asked almost sweetly.

"Or I _will_ scream!" she stated resolutely. "I'd rather be dead than let you touch me!" She wasn't sure how much truth this statement held, though. She didn't want to die! She wanted to live, to breathe and to fly and to be with Hiccup and with-

To her surprise, the pressure against her throat lessened noticeably and she began to hope.

"Yeah, you're one of those, are you not? Saints and martyrs…" He sounded disgusted and pulled the knife away from her throat. Astrid rejoiced inwardly and prepared herself to scream for help as soon as the knife was safely gone. But then she felt the cool blade against her skin once more. Not on her neck though but a bit deeper. Against her bump. "But what about your child? How about I ram this knife into your belly as soon as you make a sound?"

Astrid's breath caught in her throat and instead of the scream she'd prepared only a strangled sob escaped her. _No!_ No, he wouldn't… But looking into his eyes, Astrid knew that he was deadly serious. He wouldn't kill her right away, that would spoil his fun. But he wouldn't refrain from hurting her baby. Behind her, she heard Magnus' low chuckle and knew, even he as a father wouldn't help her baby.

"Very good. I see we understand each other. You have two options now, my dear. You can keep fighting me but I'll take you anyway. I'll need to be rough with you though and I doubt your little brat would survive that. Or you're going to be good, let me have you and I'll be careful not to hurt you too much."

He left her no choice. Astrid felt a tear running down her cheek but there was nothing she could do. Stalling for time was her only option but how should she do that? She couldn't risk him harming her baby! When she felt his hand moving between her legs again, groping her through her underwear, she relaxed, let it happen, let him do. She tried to blend it out, tried to look up at the stars and not think about what would happen next.

No! She wouldn't give up! She would –

"Stop fooling around!" came suddenly Magnus unnerved voice from behind her. "I said I let you have her first because you've talked about nothing else for days but I want my share, too! And we don't have endless time"

Right… there were two of them! Maybe she could play them against each other. Maybe that was her chance! Instead of trying to pull away, Astrid leaned back and pressed her behind against Magnus' crotch. It made her sick how he twitched against her but it would make him even more impatient. Maybe she could get them to argue or even fight each other. She was able to rub against him a bit further before Geir pulled her back toward him, away from his panting father.

"So eager?" He asked, a devious glint in his eyes. "We could take you in both holes, that would save even more time!"

Astrid froze but tried not to let her fear show. That was _not_ what she'd planned for! She needed a new tactic.

"Why play for time anyway?" She dared to ask, scoffing and putting more confidence in her voice than she really felt. Maybe she could get him to talk. He liked hearing himself talking, right? She hoped he did… "You won't be able to escape anyway. Whatever you do to me, you're both dead men walking! Hiccup will-"

"Your Hiccup will be too busy cleaning up the mess we left for him!" Geir snarled. "And we'll be long gone before he even knows what happened. He even kindly arranged for our ship to be ready! But we couldn't leave without having a bit fun before, right? I regret not being able to tell Hiccup properly good bye but you'll deliver our message, right?" He leaned forward, close enough to brush his lips along her jaw and over her mouth.

Astrid fought to keep herself from whimpering. Yes, getting him to talk might work but she still didn't want him near her. "You can't escape!" she taunted him further when he retreated. "Our dragons will find you anywhere! They will-" She stopped, startled when both men began to laugh simultaneously.

"Your dragons!" Geir scoffed. "You really believe they make you invincible, don't you? Well, I have news for you then. You're wrong!"

Astrid blinked in confusion. "But… but you are afraid of them…" she stammered but stopped when she saw Geir's dark grin.

"And you really believed that, didn't you? Even called back your men and let those beasts _guard_ us" He laughed again. "Let me tell you something, my dear. Vikings have battled dragons for over 300 years, we know how to deal with them! And thanks to you guys it even became a lot easier lately. How do you call this stuff? Dragon nip? And dragon root? So helpful to get rid of you watchdragons!"

So that's how they'd gotten away… Astrid swallowed and tried not to panic. She should have guessed it, should have called the bluff. Of course, why would they be so afraid of dragons? But she hadn't been thinking, hadn't paid attention to those things… Just like she wasn't paying attention now.

The rustling of fabric called her back into the present as Geir fumbled with his belt and trousers in front of her. Reflexively, she tensed up and tried to wriggle free again despite the blade still pressed against her skin. No, no, _no_! She didn't want this, didn't want him inside her, didn't want this to happen. She was Hiccup's and only his, always… A desperate and panicked whimper escaped her and it seemed to entertain and amuse the men immensely. They kept laughing and exchanging crude comments but Astrid didn't pay attention anymore. She just tried to distract herself, thought about how she couldn't fight them with their blade, how they would first kill her baby and then her if she did.

She wasn't even paying attention when Geir snarled something in annoyance and only perked up when his head whipped around and instead of finally tearing her undergarments off of her even retreated a bit.

"Silence that beast, you fool! We'll get found if it starts to call out!"

Slightly dazed, Astrid tried to comprehend what Geir's words were supposed to mean. Her gaze followed his into the deeper shadows to the left and it took her a moment before she understood what she was looking at. Stormfly lay on the ground, a shadowy heap of scales and muscles, unbound but unmoving nonetheless. Well, until a moment ago. Now, she _was_ moving and the guard who apparently had watched over her until now had a hard time to keep her down.

"It woke up!" the man gasped. "It's… strong, I need help, it-"

"We're busy!" Geir replied harshly. "Give it more of that dragon nip, that should calm the beast until we can bring it to the ship"

"I already did! It's not taking any effect anymore, I don't know what's up with it!"

These words made Astrid frantic. _No, not Stormfly, too!_ She could endure a lot and hopefully, her baby would still be alright at the end of the day but she wouldn't let them get their hands on Stormfly, too! "No, Stormfly!" She called out. "Fight it, you can do it!"

The words were out of her mouth before she was able to think. She realized that it hadn't been a good idea though, even before Geir turned toward her again, anger burning in his eyes. "Quiet, I said!" He hissed and, when Stormfly's piercing shriek thundered through the night, raised the arm that held the knife. She hadn't thought about what she was doing when she'd opened her mouth, hadn't thought about what it would mean.

Then the world seemed to slow down and everything happened at once. With wide eyes, Astrid stared at the knife's blade above her. It was over, with her calling out to Stormfly she'd sealed her fate and that of her baby as well. Her thoughts shot to Hiccup and the memory of that moment earlier today rose in her mind. How their intertwined hands had lain on her bump with their child nudging against them. Everything had been perfect then and now… Now it was all over. With a sob, she closed her eyes, waiting for the blade to sink into her – but it never came.

Instead, she heard Geir's pained scream and the clangor of metal falling on stone as the knife hit the ground. When she opened her eyes, still dazed and uncomprehending, Geir was clutching at his arm. A shallow cut ran from his shoulder to his elbow, not lethal but surely painful.

"Bah, just kill the beast!" snarled Magnus behind her, waking Astrid out of her stupor and she began to fight against him again. Maybe she had a chance to escape, now that he was distracted. She shifted and turned and was able to tear one arm free.

"Stormfly, help!" she screamed, now that the blade was lost in the darkness. She needed to get away as long as things were still chaotic enough. But Magnus was still holding her other arm and despite her vigorous and quick twists, she couldn't wrench it free. Somewhere in front of her, she heard Geir groaning and decided on a whim. She leaned more heavily into Magnus' grip, lifted her foot and kicked. Judging by Geir's howl, she'd hit him where she'd hoped to and couldn't help the satisfied grin that crossed her face. Served him right!

Now Magnus. She needed to get her arm free and fast before one of them got over their surprise. She turned halfway around as quick as her body allowed it, hoping to twist Magnus' arm in the process. He wasn't that young and agile anymore, maybe she could even disjoint his shoulder or –

"You cursed little wench!" growled Geir beside her. "You'll regret this, just like your precious husband. You'll regret this all your life!" Then he punched his fist into her belly and all air left her lungs in a huff. Everything became numb.

She dropped to her knees, only held upright by Magnus' hand still on her arm and waited for the pain. She couldn't feel it yet but knew it would hit her any moment now. She'd felt something snap inside her when Geir's fist had hit her, something tearing and breaking. But for a few seconds, nothing happened.

At the edges of her awareness, she noticed other things, though. She noticed a strange bluish lightning followed by a high whistle and a dull explosion and suddenly her arm was free after all. She sank to the ground completely, wondering about the warm liquid that pooled between her legs. Funny, had she peed herself? She hadn't even been that afraid.

The last image she saw before everything became dark were a familiar pair of big green eyes gleaming in the darkness.

 **. o O o .**

 **Okay...**

 **So...**

 **I... erm... I'll just go and hide for a while...**


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmare

**A/N: First things first: I'm sorry for not updating on Tuesday. But, you know, those Tuesday-updates were kind of a bonus anyway... And I had an awesome weekend with no time to write at all. I'm just saying _Dreamwork's Shop_ and _Snow Gronkle_ :D Ah, but here you go, the next chapter. I hope you survived so far. ;P Technically, it was finished Tuesday night but without any proof-reading and there would have been no way for me to finish chapter 16 until today, so...**

 **And in danger of repeating myself: THANK YOU for the awesome feedback for chapter 14! I never expected my story to have such an impact! This is crazy! :D**

 **To Antox: You're not alone, believe me...**

 **To snoopykid: Their karma will get them...**

 **To PuzzledParis: Glad you like it! :D**

 **To Guest: What can I say? Everything would be a spoiler :**

 **To harrypanther: Thank you as always! And sorry again for making you wait even longer...**

 **To skawjdgns: Well, thanks especially then for your first review! :)**

 **To Katveena: Ahm... sorry to have tricked you? But yes, what would happen to Hiccup if they don't...? I don't even want to think about that...**

 **To Guest: That's a brilliant idea! Too bad I have other plans.**

 **To MidwestMexican: Why is it that getting threatened makes me happy? I might have a problem... xD**

 **To Guest: ... I'm not sure I totally understand your comment but if it was meant as a reaction to MidwestMexican you can calm down again ;) If it was for Geir, go on**

 **To Ace1137: You have no idea how much I laughed, half the plane looked at me funny. But now, what DID you tell them? xD**

 **To Guest: Here you go...**

 **To Guest: About Valka... It is true, I don't like her very much. She didn't even return covertly to make sure her baby boy was still alive, not even once. She has her priorities and I think it's hard for her to change after 20 years. In her defense though: She is the head of the academy in my story, the one who's responsible for everything concerning the dragons. Hiccup as Chief has other things to do and Fishlegs usually isn't on Berk anymore. And she believed she'd be back in a few minutes and believed Astrid to be safe for the moment.**

 **To Httyd. toothless: Glad you still like it! :)**

 **To ladyamethyst21: Don't you dare be sorry! ;P**

 **To TheGoldenDragoness: very reasonable reaction! :D**

 **To LexieFanatic: Yes, she has... but then, life isn't fair...**

 **To HephaestusBuilds: Thanks, I had the best weekend in a VERY long time! :)**

 **To Razor95: Thank you very much for your praises. Getting the emotions across the right way might be the most important point for me and I'm glad to hear it worked.**

 **To Queen Astrid: Not quite yet...**

 **To warzone109: That's an interesting image... O.O**

 **To Ester Shadow: That's the point ;)**

 **To whiskeyneat: It's always fun to get continuing reviews like yours! :D**

 **For the first chapter: Yes, no way she would stay behind willingly. That's the point why I had to come up with a good reason and why this story came to life.**

 **For the second: Thanks! This was an important point for me because I don't think the Astrid we get to know in RTTE or HTTYD2 would be ready to become a mother just yet.**

 **And for the 14th: Wow! You sure read a lot faster than I could xD And yes, he should have known better...**

 **To Somewhere-Out-Here: I hope you'll still love it when you reach this chapter as well...**

 **. o O o .**

 **Chapter 15: Nightmare**

 _It is weird how one moment can change everything._

In one moment, Hiccup was quite satisfied with the world. The discussion with Dagur and the others had gone on a bit longer than he'd originally planned but it had also been more productive. When Snotlout had heard what hat happened, he'd been furious. His suggestion to simply let them have an _accident_ was… interesting! Simply killing them and explain it away with some story or other. Surely, the other tribes wouldn't dare to call the Great Dragon Master a liar and nobody would miss Magnus and Geir anyway. It was intriguing and remembering the bruise on Astrid's breast, Hiccup even considered it for a moment. But no, he wasn't like that. He was no liar! He would do this the right way, they had enough for an official trial, no matter how long it would take.

Tuff had suggested to just keep them here and force them into a trial on Berk. It was intriguing, too, possibly even simpler. They could put them all in prison without the effort to guard a normal house and punish them like they all knew they deserved. Easy. But not the right way either. Hiccup would not bend the laws like this when there was another way. The Chiefs' tribunal was the best and cleanest solution.

Eret and Dagur then had brought up more details that highlighted how Geir's act must have been planned while Fishlegs and his encyclopedic mind had remembered a few technicalities of the laws they should heed. At the end of this discussion, Hiccup had no doubts anymore that this trial would turn out as they wanted it to.

Somewhere in between, there had been noises coming from the stables and for a while, he'd been worried. But nobody had come to get him so it couldn't have been anything important.

And nobody had come to inform him that Astrid had gone into labor either. She probably wasn't happy about that but at least it meant that he would be able to hold her in his arms tonight.

Gods, he was tired! Last night's alcohol was gone by now but it had left him exhausted beyond the usual and he was looking very forward to his bed now.

"Night, guys!" He called over his shoulder and waved lazily. "See you tomorrow"

And that was when everything changed.

It started with Toothless freezing in his tracks, head lifted and earflaps perked up at another dragon call. It was coming from another direction though, definitely not the stables and it sounded… _familiar!_ Toothless suddenly darted off into the night and reflexively, Hiccup hurried to follow him through dark alleys. Then there was another sound, a pained howl by a man and a couple of seconds later, he heard it. The sound that made his mind go blank and his heart stop feeling anything. The sound that started the nightmare.

"Stormfly! Help!"

After that, he felt like a powerless bystander in his own head, only able to watch in horror.

Astrid… Without any doubt that had been Astrid's voice! Hiccup dashed forward into the direction her frantic scream had come from. Up the stairs and following the further noises, past their house and into the shadows near the cliffs. When he finally reached the small platform, the scene in front of him was chaos.

At first, he didn't understand what he was looking at. He could make out Toothless; he'd expected to see him here after all. His mouth was opened wide and still lit with the afterglow of a plasma blast. Hiccup also saw Stormfly at his side, wings outstretched in a way he knew was protective. The two dragons stood between a couple of rocks lying around and-

"Back off… Back off!"

No, those weren't rocks!

The closest one to him, the biggest, lay unmoving like one but on a second glance, Hiccup realized it was a person. And judging by the clothes… Magnus? How could he be here? He should…

Hiccup's head whipped around to where the voice just now had come from. In the faint glow coming from Toothless' mouth, he recognized Geir, also on the ground but moving quite vigorously, awkwardly trying to scramble backward but not really daring to stand up. What were these two doing here? They should be in Spite's hut and not wandering around! If they'd run into Astrid…

Hiccup's heart made a painful _thud_. He'd heard her voice! She'd called out for Stormfly! And if Stormfly was here… His head darted around to where the Nadder stood and, of course, those weren't rocks either. There was one person lying on the ground in a crumpled heap while another crouched at its side. Not caring about Magnus or Geir anymore, Hiccup stumbled toward the two shadows and fell to his knees at Astrid's side a moment later, a horrible suspicion dancing along the edges of his mind. Above him, Stormfly made a low, wailing noise, her anxiety obvious.

"I don't know what happened. She was okay a minute ago but I was distracted by her dragon and a moment later, she just lay there and-"

Hiccup didn't pay any attention to the man. "Astrid!" he gasped desperately and reached to lift her unmoving form. When he touched her though, she stirred and he almost sobbed in relief. Sending a small prayer of thanks to the Gods, he cradled her in his arms and pressed her to his chest. She was alive! Her dress had fallen open to reveal her nearly naked body but it hardly registered in his mind. _She was alive!_

A low and painful groan vibrated through her body and he drew back to examine her superficially. No bleeding wounds or broken bones as far as he could tell.

"Astrid?" he whispered urgently, brushing aside her sweaty bangs. "Oh Gods, what happened?"

At his words, Astrid finally opened her eyes and clutched at his arm when her wide eyes met his. There was a deep terror in them, just like in her voice as well.

"Hiccup…" she whimpered but convulsed with pain a moment later. Helplessly, he held her while her fingers dug deep into the fabric of his tunic and his skin below.

"What is it, love, what happened? Are you injured?" Hiccup asked frantically but she just shook her head, unable to speak. He pulled her closer into his lap and tried to get a better idea of what happened. She wasn't injured, that was something at least. He had to concentrate on that fact. Breathing in the mayweed scent of her hair, he tried to calm down enough to get his mind to work again.

Her being here with Magnus and Geir and her torn dress told him enough to get sick but there was more. Astrid still wore her undergarments and both men were fully dressed as far he could tell, so they hadn't gotten the chance to actually rape her. Magnus still wasn't moving and now that he thought about it… was that smoke rising from his body? Suddenly, he had an inkling of what might have happened and nausea of another kind rose inside him.

 _Later!_ He berated himself. His eyes moved on to Geir who was still trying to shy away from Toothless, cradling his arm in a weird way. Geir wouldn't go anywhere… Hiccup suddenly turned his head around and he stared at the man crouching a few steps away from him, for the first time actually taking note of his presence. It was one of the Redthorn guards and Hiccup's face darkened before he noticed something else. Stormfly didn't seem to mind his presence so close to Astrid.

But Hiccup got no chance to further think about this. Eret and the others suddenly appeared around him and for a moment, the chaos became even worse.

"Oh, shit!" came Tuff's very accurate remark while Fishlegs kneeled down beside him and out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup saw Eret stomping over to where Geir had gotten cornered by Toothless.

"This one is done" Dagur stated matter-of-factly but Hiccup didn't pay attention to him. Legs' schooled eyes had examined Astrid as well and now the plump man was giving him a meaningful glance.

"Hiccup…" He began but Hiccup interrupted him with a curt nod.

"I know" He replied tersely and his arms tightened around Astrid when another pained whimper escaped her.

"Hic- uh… It's my… nggaa! It's-"

"Shh," Hiccup interrupted her in a low whisper. "I know, love. Don't worry"

"Hiccup?" This time it was Dagur's voice and slowly, Hiccup's head began to spin. "I don't think, Magnus-"

"I know!" Hiccup barked annoyed. As if Magnus mattered right now. He shifted Astrid's weight in his arms and hastily tried to lift her up. He slipped on the wet ground however and just managed to let her land on him instead of the stony ground below. Her pained cry almost tore him apart. Cursing, he accepted Fishlegs help when Eret returned, leading Geir in front of him, just like he'd done before with his sword at the other man's throat.

"Hiccup?" Eret's voice sounded weird, pleased and concerned at the same time somehow.

"What?" Hiccup replied unnerved this time. Whatever it was, couldn't Eret see that he had more important things to deal with?

"He got injured," Eret said as if Geir wasn't standing right there. "This gash here on his arm-"

"So what?" Hiccup interjected angrily. "I don't care! Let him stitch it up himself!" With Fishlegs' help, he managed to get on his feet this time, a trembling Astrid in his arms. He wanted to get her away from here but the way she shook and clung to him made walking difficult.

"It's a Nadder cut" Eret added simply and Hiccup closed his eyes, unable to suppress the low curse that escaped him. He'd sworn an oath…

In his arms, Astrid's body became tight and her low keening against his shoulder tore at his already strained mind. It was all too much. Too much to do and to take care of.

"Hiccup?" When he opened his eyes again, Snotlout stood in front of him, arms crossed and a determined expression on his face. "Tell us what to do!"

For a moment, Hiccup just looked at his cousin but then nodded and inhaled deeply. Right, he didn't need to do everything himself. He had people around him, people he trusted!

Suddenly eerily detached somehow, he said: "Snot, Dagur. Make sure the Redthorns get back to Spite's hut and that they stay there this time! Get as many men as needed. Legs, I need you to go and fetch the Nadder antidote from Gothi. Show Laif or the guards how to apply it. And while you're there tell Gothi I need her at my house. Tuff, run over to the Hoffersons, Brenna and Helka are to come as well. Eret, I need your help with Astrid. You're stronger than I am, you can carry her without too much jostling" Astrid's hands clung tighter to his tunic at these words but he carefully pried them loose. "It'll hurt less if he carries you" he whispered urgently and when Eret carefully lifted her out of Hiccup's arms, she let it happen. She just kept Hiccup's hand in her as they hurried away.

"And what am I to tell the Hoffersons?" Tuff sounded a bit unsure. Helka had given him quite a piece of her mind when he'd ordered her to come to the Hall without any further information earlier but this time, Fishlegs was able to provide enough information.

"Astrid's water broke"

 **. o O o .**

An hour later, Hiccup got thrown out of his own house for the second time in one day. This time though, he was considerably more anxious!

Eret had helped him carry Astrid to their home but had left them soon afterward to go and check if his help was needed elsewhere. Astrid had mumbled something about Valka being at the stables and there still seemed to be some riot over there. Only a few minutes later, Brenna and Helka had arrived and probably would have thrown him out directly if Astrid hadn't refused to let go of his hand. And Hiccup shared her reluctance to part. Two times he'd left her here today and two times something horrible had happened to her. He didn't want to let it become three times. So Hiccup had been allowed to stay a bit longer, to reassure himself that Astrid was as alright as was possible aside from her broken water. _Reassure_ was a heavy word though.

Astrid had assured him that Magnus and Geir hadn't injured her. She'd assured him, that they hadn't _done_ anything, just groped and talked and threatened. She assured him that she was okay and even elated, now that the contractions came more frequently. Hiccup heard her words and knew that she wasn't lying. But he also knew that it wasn't the whole truth either.

He'd seen the terror in her eyes, had felt her tremble with fear and relief. And the way she'd clung to his hand, still somewhat terrified… No, she was not alright. How could she be?

But then Gothi had finally arrived as well and the village's Elder had kindly but determinedly thrown him out. Now, Hiccup stood outside his house, one hand still resting on the wooden door, his only connection to the woman inside that he loved so much. There was nothing left he could do for her and yet he refused to simply leave and distract himself.

Not that those distractions necessarily would have been pleasant. He should go and look what had happened in the stables as well or should check on the Redthorns and decide what to do with them. He was the Chief, after all. It was his duty to take care of matters like these. And yet he couldn't bring himself to leave.

Hiccup flinched when some of the noises from inside sounded through the wooden walls. There was a pained groan which he recognized as Astrid's, far more urgent than the noises she'd made before and he gritted his teeth. He hated that she was in pain! Of course, it was inevitable but he still didn't need to like it.

"Don't hold back, lass," Helka's voice waved through the walls and to his ears. "Give in, it'll be easier if you do" A moment later Astrid's groan turned into a pained cry that threatened to tear him apart. Gods, how was he supposed to spend hours like this, listening to Astrid being so obviously in agonizing pain? He would go insane! But then, he just heard her pain while she felt it. He could endure this for her, share her burden even if she wasn't aware of it. For her, he could do that.

Half an hour later, his resolve began to waver. Another piercing scream echoed out of his home and cut right through him. Was this normal? Had Ruff sounded equally dreadful? How was one supposed to live through pain like this? But the other voices from inside didn't sound alarmed or agitated. That would change if something went wrong, right? Surely, there would be other reactions…

"Hey, Hiccup?"

Hiccup turned to see Snotlout and Tuffnut climbing up the stairs. They looked beaten and tired somehow which reminded him that Astrid's pain wasn't the only thing that was going on this night.

"So?" he asked but got no answer until both men had sat down on some rocks nearby and he'd followed their invitation to sit down as well.

"All five Redthorns are back in their hut," declared Snot tiredly. "We found the other guard at the stables and Laif seemed to be asleep the whole time. Fishlegs' said Gothi thinks he got drugged or something. I don't know, might be the truth. Maybe Magnus was afraid the boy might raise the alarm instead of helping them. It wouldn't have surprised me" Hiccup nodded. It made sense he supposed and for a few minutes, they all were quiet.

"What that man did at the stables was brilliant by the way!" Tuff finally said with a hint of awe in his voice but got punched by Snot immediately. "Ouch! Hey, it's true! Throwing bags of powdered Dragon Nip and Dragon Root into a cavern filled to the brim with dragons? I mean, come on! That's the best prank ever! Depending on which powder they inhaled they got passive or aggressive and it could change with every breath anew. Ingenious! I wish I would have thought of something like that!"

"Yeah, great! And it almost drove the dragons insane in case you haven't noticed!" Snot scoffed. "Did you see the one that kept running against a wall? Not funny!"

Hiccup listened, aghast by this act. It probably had just been meant as a diversion but surely was bad enough on its own. "Did anyone got hurt?" He asked quietly. This night – no, this nightmare – was far from over as it seemed. And he still felt like he could do nothing but watch, like he was powerless to do anything.

Snot shrugged. "Not badly. Some scrapes and scratches, maybe some crushed toes. Apparently, this dried powder is far less potent so the dragons were still able to hold back before they actually hurt themselves or anyone else. Otherwise, it would have been much worse."

"True," Tuff nodded. "That's why it was still fun, sort of. Nobody got injured or died. Or… well…" He trailed off and scratched his neck uncomfortably. "Except…"

What followed was an uncomfortable silence. There was something they hadn't told him yet, Hiccup could feel it. And yet he didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered except Astrid and her muffled cries, which he could hear even here.

"Magnus is dead" Snot finally said in an emotionless voice. It was probably meant to be big news but Hiccup just nodded.

"I know," he said and swallowed. "I know what a man looks like who got hit by a Night Fury's plasma blast. And it's not something one survives" He closed his eye while his friends shared a meaningful glance. He didn't want to see their pity.

"So, what's the plan now?" Snot asked a few minutes later but Hiccup didn't answer right away. How could he?

"I don't care…" he finally whispered. "I just want them gone! Let them set sail in the morning and I'll think about it when I have the time" he paused, then shook his head and added: "They won't get far with just three men handling the ship, it'll be easy to reach them again. I just can't think about it right now!" It was the simple truth. Right now, all he could think about was Astrid. How was she and would she and the baby be okay? What exactly had happened? There were too many open questions and he just _couldn't think_ as long as he didn't know whether Astrid and the baby would be alright!

"So far, nothing has changed," He added after a pause. "We'll get Geir for his attack on Astrid and he'll die, one way or the other. Magnus is obviously not an issue anymore, that makes it easier. Laif is probably going to become their new Chief and we'll deal with him when it's time. So far, he did nothing to earn our distrust. And their guards…" He trailed off, the memory of that man peacefully kneeling beside Stormfly flickering up in his mind.

"They claim to have been threatened," Tuff said in a low voice, almost a whisper. "Said they had to obey orders or their daughters or sisters wouldn't be safe - until they came of age at least. The one who was with Magnus and Geir even said he covertly tried to help Astrid. Woke Stormfly or something"

Hiccup's mind registered these words and filed them away for later but couldn't deal with them now. In fact, he didn't want to deal with anything that was related to the Redthorns ever again! He would have to, but not right now. Right now all that mattered was Astrid.

 **. o O o .**

The hours went slowly.

Hiccup sat on the steps in front of his house, waited and listened. Every now and then, another painful cry echoed through the night and cut right into his heart. It was awful! By now, there was barely anything left in his mind except Astrid's cries. All thoughts of their captives had fled his head along with all worries for the dragons in the stables.

They were alright anyway. Valka had appeared a while ago, hair astray and clothes singed, had told him the stables had calmed down, had begged his forgiveness for leaving Astrid after she heard what had happened and had walked inside the house to do whatever she could to help. It wasn't in him to blame his mother. Yes, she should have stayed with Astrid but… She'd thought Geir and Magnus were locked away and, of course, she had to check if something was up with the dragons. Astrid hadn't been supposed to be in any danger anymore after all. He could just as well blame the two men who'd been on watch around Spite's hut. Or Snot for not leaving enough men there to watch over every inch of the house. Or himself for ordering to replace the guards with dragons…

Hiccup was beyond blaming anyone else. What did it matter? In the end, he was the Chief. He had given the orders and he was responsible.

Suddenly, the door behind him opened and he was on his feet in an instant. Was there any news? Did something happen? But it was just Ruffnut who left the house, pale and tired. Hiccup opened his mouth to ask her for any information but she silenced him with a quick gesture.

"Reff needs to eat," she said tiredly. "And I don't want to say everything twice" With these words she walked past him to where the others sat around an improvised campfire and Hiccup scrambled to his feet to follow her.

When he reached his assembled friends, he was greeted by concerned and worried glances and a profound silence that only got interrupted by Refflout's happy gurgling and contented suckling. He sat down hesitantly, waited until the baby was cared for but even then didn't dare to ask anything. What should he ask anyway? He felt drained and empty, all coherent words and thoughts gone.

"So," Eret finally broke the silence -to Hiccup's utmost relief- and handed Ruff a piece of bread. "How are things in there? It's been a couple hours already..."He trailed off, leaving the question hanging in the hair.

Ruffnut took the bread but didn't begin to eat right away. "A couple of hours, yes… But not much to tell so far. It'll take several more hours still, that's for sure." The men exchanged worried glances and Ruff went on without more prompting. "Her body wasn't ready yet. It's still working to catch up to the broken water, or so Helka said at least. It might well be dawn before there's any real progress"

"Dawn…" Hiccup gasped almost inaudibly. That was still several hours and it would only _start_ then! He slumped down and buried his face in his hands. What a nightmare!

"But I thought when the water breaks it's a sure signal that it starts?" Fishlegs asked now and a few of the others hummed in agreement.

Ruff nodded but shook her head directly afterward. "Usually, yes. But hers didn't break _naturally_ if you want to call it that. Helka said she was lucky that the punch only broke her water and not the afterbirth as well. Or something like that. Anyway, there's no blood, so-"

"Punch?" Hiccup asked, head raised now. "What punch? How…"

"Apparently, Geir punched her," Ruff said quietly. "There's a mean bruise showing on the side of her belly" She made a vague gesture around her stomach. "Aside from the ones on her breasts… I really hope the Gods let Magnus suffer, his death was too quick!"

Hiccup's gaze dropped to the ground, unseeingly just staring into nothing. Geir had punched her? Gods, this got worse with every bit of information he got! What else had happened that he didn't know of? And maybe never would know. But Geir was a dead man, that was for sure. If only he wouldn't have gotten poisoned! Hiccup had sworn that he wouldn't use the dragons as a weapon, that he wouldn't let anyone die by a dragon's attack if he could help it. Even now, he felt obliged to provide the Nadder antidote, if only so no one would call Geir's death a cowardly dragon attack. Maybe it was hypocritical to cure him of the poison just to get him executed, especially after Magnus died by Toothless' blast anyway. But that had been sort of self-defense and he couldn't have prevented it while he was well able to cure the poisoning.

Suddenly, another thought occurred to him and he sat upright a moment later, his panicky gaze on Ruff again. "The baby…" was all he was able to get out but it seemed to be enough.

Ruff gave him a long look before she lifted her shoulders, once. "We don't know. It's not moving but that's not unusual with all those contractions. It doesn't mean anything"

Another pained cry sounded through the night and found it's echo inside him. Hiccup felt as if his heart was screaming, too. He still remembered their perfect moment. When had that been, really just this morning? How had everything gone so wrong so quickly?

 **. o O o .**

Hiccup sat on the ground beside his home, head leaning against the wooden wall. His eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping. How could he? One after another, his friends had fallen asleep and woken up again by now but not Hiccup. Hiccup had been awake all night, eaten alive by his fears for Astrid and their child alike and being reminded of them with every single one of her screams. Now, the sun was up already, taunting him with its light and promise of new life. If only…

"Chief?" Groggily, Hiccup pried his eyes open and rolled his head in the general direction of Eret's voice. The tattooed man was talking but the words didn't reach his mind, only sounded like an incoherent jumble. He jerked upright as two hands grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Hiccup!" Eret called this time and he put in some effort to get a clear mind for a while.

"Mmmh what?"

"You need to sleep! Go over to our house and I promise I'll get you if anything changes"

"Can't" Hiccup mumbled. "Astrid… I..."

"You won't be of any use to her if you drop dead from exhaustion!" Eret scoffed. "Besides, she wouldn't want you to sit here, you know that, right? If she knew, she'd only be even more anxious"

Hiccup turned away, grimacing. Eret was right but that didn't change anything. He wouldn't leave her. "Is that why you're here?" He slurredly asked to change the subject. "To tell me I'm a godsdammed fool?" He knew that already…

But Eret just gave him a sad look and shook his head. "No. I'm here to tell you that the ship's taken off" Sighing, Hiccup nodded. At least they were gone now! "Magnus is going to get a sailor's funeral out at sea since they don't fancy burning their only ship" He nodded again. That made sense, he supposed. "I think Geir wasn't happy but Laif's taken command and the guards follow him gladly as it seems. Like, literally. They are happy, even smug to ignore Geir's complaining" More nodding in acknowledgment and this time, Eret stayed silent.

 **. o O o .**

Hiccup drifted in and out of consciousness for what felt like hours. Maybe he actually slept for a few minutes occasionally, cuddled against Toothless' flank at his side. But Astrid's pained cries left him whimpering every time again, his fingers digging desperately into his arms. When would this nightmare end?

Dulled voices reached his ears but only partially made any sense. His friends sat around the remains of the campfire again and ate a simple meal. They were talking but their words made barely any sense to him. Or maybe he just refused to understand them.

"I swear to Loki and all the other Gods, Astrid sounds like she's getting impaled alive!" Tuff mumbled, followed by a surprised "Ouch!"

"That's not helping, Tuff!" Fishlegs said urgently, throwing a warning glance in Hiccup's direction.

Tuff just shrugged, however. "But it's true, you all know it. I've never heard a woman giving birth sound so dreadful" He kept on, careless as ever. "And we've all been there before, either with our wives or our sisters," He pointed around at Fishleg, Dagur, Snotlout, and Eret. "It's not like we don't have any references. It's not just that she's a friend. This seems to be a lot worse than the usual!"

"Still not helpful…" Eret mumbled, frowning but not contradicting Tuff's words either.

"And yet, he's right," Lia confirmed as she and Ruff appeared behind the men. They sat down between them and Ruff took her waiting son out of Snotlout's arms while Lia continued. "Astrid's contractions seem to affect her much more than the average. Even Helka said so!"

Dagur grimaced and shook his head at her. "You two really are made for each other…" He sighed. "But are there any other news? Any progress?"

Ruff nodded hesitantly. "Progress yes, but very slowly. She's exhausted! Understandable but not exactly helpful. It's…" She trailed off, biting her lip and subconsciously tightening her grip on Reffloud. "It's unclear whether she'll make it," She finally whispered. "Or if it's still worth the effort anymore at all…"

Shocked silence spread across the group and it took several minutes and Tuffnut's bravery to break it. "What do you mean?" he asked, even though his suddenly grave voice and hollow expression betrayed him. He knew what his sister had meant.

But she raised her head anyway and looked at her brother, eyes glistening but not yet crying. "Geir is strong and he must have hit her hard… That bruise is practically black by now. Nobody knows how much damage he really afflicted. All we can do is hope…"

Caught in the bubble of this nightmare, Hiccup sobbed and shook. Why was this happening? What had he done that the Gods hated him so much, that they threatened to take everything from him?

Oh, but he knew what he'd done. Or rather, what he hadn't done! He should have locked Geir and Magnus away as soon as he could, should have put them on trial right away and execute them as they'd deserved. He should not have shown them any mercy by granting them a trial at the Chiefs' tribunal. If Ruff was right and either Astrid or their child or both wouldn't make it through this then it would be his fault and his alone.

 **. o O o .**

By the time the sun was about to set once more, Hiccup could hear Astrid almost constantly. Either she was screaming in pain or, in the few breaks in between, was sobbing and wailing pitifully. He couldn't even hear anything else anymore. Not the voices of his friends somewhere behind him, not the hectic mumbling and muttering of the other women inside, not even Toothless' low warble beside him or the crashing waves down below. There were only Astrid and her pain and he couldn't bear it any longer.

"Let me in!" He yelled and slammed his fist against the front door. "For Thor's sake, let me in! Let me see her! Let me help!" His throat felt sore and raspy after this day of crying and silence but it didn't matter. He couldn't feel the pain, just as he couldn't feel the hunger or the exhaustion anymore. Maybe, he had eaten something at some point today and maybe he'd even rested a bit but he couldn't remember either. All he remembered was Astrid's pain and the possibility of her not surviving the night. His fist met the wood again. "Open up!"

"Hiccup?" He could hear Astrid's weak whimpering and it tore him apart.

"I'm here!" He called back. "Just let me in, please. Please!" Once more, his fist landed on the wooden door but this time it just made a weak _thud_. Suddenly, he had no strength left to fight anymore. He just wanted to be with Astrid, to hold her hand or brush aside her hair or whatever he could do. Everything would be better than just waiting here!

Then the door opened and for a moment, Hiccup hoped.

"Stop it, you fool!" Valka was out of the house in a second and behind her, the door closed instantly again. "What are you thinking? Do you honestly believe this will help? Odin, she's upset enough already, she doesn't need to hear your anxiety, too" With the way she glared at him she might as well have been a dragon herself…

Hiccup let his gaze drop to the ground and bit his lip. "I just-" He muttered but got cut off with a curt gesture.

"You're just not thinking, I know," she said harshly. "But maybe you can still listen. Astrid is probably fighting the hardest fight of her life just now, she doesn't need any distraction. It tears her apart to hear you yelling here so stop it!"

"Just let me in," Hiccup pleaded, begged even. "Let me be with her. Maybe I can help, just hold her hand, support her…" His voice failed him and he swallowed. His mother's face softened and she reached to cup his face.

"Maybe that actually would help. She's certainly asked for you more than once already," She said in a lower voice. But then her eyes became harder again as she added: "But if there's one thing she doesn't need right now than it's even the tiniest bit of ill luck!"

 **. o O o .**

Everything was dark.

Night had fallen but that was not all of it. Hiccup was still leaning against the front door where his mother had left him standing some time ago, eyes closed and forehead resting against the wood. His head was blank, empty, dark as well. No thoughts or feelings had any space in there anymore. He was beyond feeling anything.

For almost an hour now, Astrid was screaming practically constantly. Some buried part of him recognized this as the last part, knew that it was almost done, almost over. He should be happy, excited, glad. Instead, he felt nothing but the pain in Astrid's voice. It was horrible!

 _Gods, please, if you can hear me. Let it end!_ Hiccup prayed with all he had. She'd suffered enough, really and truly enough. And she'd almost done it judging by the encouraging cheers from inside.

"Once more, Astrid!"

"Come one!"

"I can see the head!"

Hiccup trembled violently and only Toothless supporting him held him upright. It was almost over, Astrid had done it! Something like insane laughter weakly bubbled up inside him. It was almost done.

Astrid's cries became even more frantic for a minute, the constant babbling of the other women even more hectic. Everything became louder and fiercer until Hiccup thought he might just burst inside from all the pain and hope and fear. And then it was over.

From one moment to the other, Astrid's raw scream had stopped abruptly and the mutual sigh of relief from inside carried like a tangible wave outside. It found its echo in everyone who was close enough to hear it. It was followed by a brief second of joy before everyone became silent again, keenly waiting for the next sound from inside, the announcement of a new life, the baby's first cry.

But there was nothing but silence.

 **. o O o .**

 **Erm... yes...**

 **Is it always darkest before the dawn?**

 **And also a small warning: We're close to the end now...**


	16. Chapter 16: Awakening

**A/N: So, to make up for last week's longer break, this week's extra Tuesday-update comes a day early. It's not that I'm impatient, or something, honest... xD And I hope this will ease some of your minds ;)**

 **To MidwestMexican: The first: We might get there... The second: Do you really believe Astrid will ever become some obedient little housewife? She has her own head and always will have. ;) The third: After all those comments, I finally looked up 'Blood Eagle' by now. Urgs! Not, that Geir wouldn't deserve it but I don't think Hiccup wouldn't order it done or worse, do it himself!**

 **To harrypanther: I actually think Magnus got off too easily but that wouldn't have worked... And as for Geir: I can come up with worse than a simple Nadder poisoning, too. ):-)**

 **To HephaestusBuilds: I'm not sure Magnus 'decided' to die xD**

 **To snoopykid: Same as for MidwestMexican, as much as Geir deserves to be blood eagled, I doubt Hiccup would go for it. And as for the suspense: It's almost over ;)**

 **To Razor95: I'm defending Valka again, what's up with me? :O It's Berk's superstition about a man bringing ill luck to a birth. I'm not sure she really believes in this but she, along with everyone else involved, wouldn't dare to risk it in this situation especially.**

 **To Katveena: Sorry to have made you cry? And yes, again, what would happen to him...**

 **To Guest: Same, sorry to have made you cry. And thanks! ;)**

 **To Ace1137: Don't worry, it's almost over. And did anyone read it? ;)**

 **. o O o .  
**

 **Chapter 16: Awakening**

When Astrid woke, she felt like an eternity had passed. Everything seemed to be a dream, nothing was real. Chaotic images and memories whirled around in her head and she had no idea which ones were true and which belonged to some nightmare or other. Only very slowly, she was able to find her way back into reality.

She lay in their bed, in their small bedroom. And she was alone. There was faint light coming from outside, shining through the closed shutters. Dawn? Blinking a few times, Astrid tried to remember what had happened. It was all so weird, so chaotic. There had been pain and so many people around her and –

With a start, her hand flew down to her stomach and she gasped. Her bump was gone. For a moment, she wasn't sure. Had that been part of her dreams as well? But no, her stomach wasn't as flat as it used to be. It just wasn't as big as it had been yesterday anymore, deflated, just as if… As if her baby wasn't in it anymore!

Panic threatened to overwhelm her as she tried to make sense of her chaotic memories. Right, she'd gone into labor. That's why there'd been so much pain. And she'd made it! Hadn't she? But where was her baby now?

"Hello?" she called out carefully, her voice barely more than a thin whisper. No reaction. She cleared her achingly dry throat and tried again. "Hello? Is anybody there?" This time, Astrid heard some commotion coming from the main room and a second later, the door opened and Helka entered the room, followed by her mother. She held a small bundle of cloth in her arms and both women were smiling warmly.

"Oh, Gods, finally! You're awake!" Her mother exclaimed while Helka hurried to her side.

"Let me have a look at you, you gave us all bit of a shock, you know?"

These words confused Astrid but she wasn't really listening anyway. Her eyes were fixed on her mother and the bundle that had begun to move and squeal. With stinging eyes, Astrid reached past her aunt and toward her mom, who carefully laid the fabric and its content into her arms.

Astrid's first thought was how perfectly it fit there. Like it was made to lie there in her arms. Then she realized that this wasn't so far off. With a gasped out mixture of a sob and a laugh, Astrid wound her arms around her baby and brushed the cloth aside to finally have a look at its face. It was beautiful! Perfect! This tiny face with the tiny nose and pink lips and those tiny, tiny ears, hidden already beneath a patch of reddish brown hair.

"Hey there," she breathed, overwhelmed as her heart threatened to burst. Then the baby opened its eyes and Astrid's filled with tears. The way it looked up at her with those light blue eyes, as if it knew perfectly well who she was. "That's right," she whispered. "I'm your mommy" She tightened her arms around the bundle as they began to shake but flinched when the baby suddenly began to cry. Helplessly, Astrid looked up at her mother and aunt who were watching her with warm smiles.

"She's probably hungry," Brenna said while Helka gave Astrid a reassuring look and then showed her how to place her arms to let her baby try to drink.

"She?" Astrid asked a little dazed. "So, it's a girl?" Her mother nodded and Astrid looked down at her daughter again, a soft smile on her face. Funny, she'd been so sure to carry a boy. But it wasn't in her to be disappointed, this little creature was just too perfect. Astrid watched her as she tried to suckle at her breast and a relaxing warmth spread through her.

"Yes, and she's such a good girl," her mother mused. "Hardly cried at all so far, not even right after she was born! She just lay there and looked at us, completely relaxed as if she already knew she was safe." Astrid frowned and a small spark of disappointment rose inside her. She'd missed those first moments. That first cry Valka had told her off… Suddenly, she looked up at Helka and gave her a worried look.

"She didn't cry?" Astrid asked, just to make sure. "Is that normal? Aren't babies supposed to cry? I mean…" She trailed off as Helka lifted her hands with a reassuring smile.

"They usually do," Helka said with a simple nod. "But if they don't it doesn't mean anything. It's rare but not bad. I was far more worried about you, lass. You passed out right afterward. Scared me quite a lot! So, if you have the heart for it would you mind handing her to Brenna for a moment? I need to examine you, make sure the afterbirth is gone and all"

For a moment, Astrid hesitated. She didn't want to let go of her daughter ever again! But that was stupid and she would be able to see her all the time after all. Her eyes stayed on that small struggling bundle while her aunt put aside Astrid's blanket. It felt surreal, still like a dream to not have that big bump always in the way. A few minutes later, Helka covered her again and nodded with a relieved sigh.

"Everything is as it should be," she affirmed and nodded toward her sister to hand the baby back to Astrid. "You two should rest now. Bond. And later we'll try to get you back on your feet. I guess you passed out because of exhaustion, not surprising after what you've been through. So it's the best if you gather some strength now before we do anything daring" Helka winked at her and Astrid gave her a grateful smile in return. Yes, she still felt exhausted! Resting for a bit longer sounded like a good idea. Although…

"Can I keep her here?" Astrid asked in a small voice. She didn't want to give her daughter away again, not even to have a rest! But Brenna nodded and pulled a chair over.

"Of course, you can," she said. "Take all the time you need. I'll be here if you need anything, help or something to eat"

"Something to drink would be nice," Astrid said sheepishly.

"I'll get you some water and a tea for later" Helka was out of the room a moment later and Astrid leaned back into the pile of cushions, looking down into the face of her now sleeping daughter.

"She's a beauty," her mother said lovingly but Astrid didn't react, couldn't even nod. Feeling this warm and heavy bundle in her arms… It was indescribable! Wonderful and yet frightening at the same time. Maddening and soothing alike. It felt like time was frozen solid, not moving anymore and yet it startled her when her mother spoke again a couple of minutes later.

"Do you already have a name for her?" Brenna asked and tore Astrid out of her reverie.

"No," she murmured. "We don't. Hiccup is supposed to –" Her head whipped around to her mother, eyes shining. "Where is Hiccup?" She wanted to show him their little baby girl, their daughter, wanted to share these precious moments with him but her mother just shrugged.

"I don't know," she said unconcernedly. "Probably finally sleeping. He was awake the whole time, waited outside the whole day. Gothi even considered to knock him out, for his own good!" She chuckled lightly and a small smiled tugged at Astrid's lips. She could imagine all too well how Hiccup hadn't calmed down. It was so him…

"Anyway, we're still cleaning up your living room," Brenna went on. "Sure, Hiccup could come in now but it might be better if he waits with all the others until everything is unsoiled and presentable again. Men sometimes get a bit weakish when blood is involved" She gave Astrid a conspiratorial wink which Astrid returned with only a halfhearted smile.

That surely wasn't a fitting description of Hiccup. But if he'd been awake all the time – how long had it been anyway? She'd lost all sense of time – he definitely needed to rest.

 **. o O o .**

The following hours were a blur for Astrid. She dozed off and woke up without any regularity, her baby girl lying in her arms next to her or on her chest, sleeping, suckling, or just watching. Sometimes, she cried but never for long and once or twice, her mother took the little girl to clean her up. Those were some peaceful hours, granted with occasional afterpains but they were piffling in comparison. Astrid wasn't thinking much during this time, too exhausted to even let her mind work. There was just the tranquility of this room, the safety of her mother's presence and the joy over her daughter's.

Regularly, her thoughts wandered to Hiccup however. She wondered whether he was awake by now and whether he was as nervous and impatient to see his daughter as she was to show her to him. More than once she thought about asking her mom to look for him. Not just because of their newborn child but also for herself. She missed his presence and would love to see his toothy smile, to feel his warm and reassuring hands. But then her daughter made some distracting noises or someone came in to bring her a new mug of tea and she forgot the thought again.

After a while, Helka and Valka entered the room and Astrid was to try and stand up. Apparently, it was important that she got up again and didn't spend too much time lying around or something like that. The first try ended with everything getting black for a moment and she found herself in Valka's stabilizing arms but after that, it became better. Every half hour they came back and she was to try anew until it wasn't an issue anymore. Astrid ate and drank and soon felt her strength returning. Finally, Brenna helped her to wash and put on fresh clothes before it was time.

It was getting dark already again when Astrid carried her little daughter over into the freshly cleaned living room. It was time to finally present their child, to their friends and family at least. She sat down in Stoick's former chair – simply because it had armrests which made handling the baby in her arms easier – and waited for Valka to open the door and let everyone in. A minute later, the usually spacious room was swarming with people and for a moment, Astrid became dizzy. It was so loud, everyone cooing and admiring the little girl. Soon, the baby began to cry and only quieted when Astrid walked up and down in the back of the room, gently rocking her up and down. It took her a while until she realized that Hiccup still wasn't there.

This was weird. Was he still sleeping? Had nobody told him? That seemed… unusual. She approached Eret who greeted her with a broad grin when he saw her.

"What a beautiful little princess for Berk's throne," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I fear she already has me twisted around her tiny little finger. Hey there, little one. I'm uncle Eret. Well, not really, but let's not get too theoretical" He lifted his hand and carefully caressed the baby girl's hand with his pinky finger. "So teeny," he mused absentmindedly but Astrid interrupted his reverie a moment later.

"Eret, have you seen Hiccup?" She asked casually, but her heartrate betrayed her. Something wasn't as it should be.

Eret got upright again and gave her a confused look. "Not since he flew away shortly after she was born," he said frowning. "He was horribly exhausted but wouldn't sleep as long as you were in pain so I guess he went to look for a bed. Although I thought he already was in here with you by now. I haven't seen him all day"

"No, he wasn't here," Astrid said, an uneasy feeling rising inside her.

"Ah, well. He's probably still sleeping somewhere. Odin knows he needed it after the hangover and all the commotion of the last two days" Eret paused, thinking for a moment and then nodded. "I'll go and look for him. Skullcrusher will find him no matter which cave he picked to sleep in. I'll be right back" And with these words, the ex-trapper turned and left the house.

Slowly, Astrid went back to sit down. The worst excitement from the beginning was gone, some people like her cousin Thyra or Gothi had already left and it was getting calmer. Absentmindedly, she pulled her little daughter closer to her chest. Where was Hiccup? She would have thought he wouldn't waste any time to finally see his child. Sure, it was good if he got some sleep but it was almost a day now. Would he really need to sleep that long, sleep through his daughter's first day of life?

"You know, if I weren't completely biased about my son being the most beautiful child to ever have seen this world, I might get a bit jealous. Look at all that hair! She's ridiculously cute, how did you do that?" Slowly, Astrid raised her head to look into Ruffnut's grinning face and gave her friend a tight smile. She wasn't in the mood for idle small talk right now and Ruff seemed to realize that, too.

"It's good to see you upright and awake again," She said more earnestly. "You frightened us, you know? It took ages before Valka finally came out of here and announce the two of you were alright. For a while, we thought you wouldn't make it, that you both would be… dead…" The last word had been barely more than a whisper and Astrid gulped. She remembered. By now, she knew that this tense atmosphere of pain and fear hadn't been a nightmare but harsh reality. All those anxious faces and tense commands mixed with her own terror. It had been real and it had been horrible! It was over now and it had ended well but the memories remained.

Ruff leaned over and laid a finger into the baby girl's hand. "Honestly though, she's practically too cute to be human. Are you sure she's Hiccup's?" she asked teasingly and made a step backward when Astrid glared at her. "Just kidding! Look at that hair, there's no doubt! Just good that Geir's punch didn't hurt her at all or she might have a matching limping leg as well"

It was probably meant as a joke but instead, Ruff's comment sent an icy chill down Astrid's spine. Right… That part hadn't been a nightmare either. Memories of Geir and Magnus rose in her mind, of how they'd held her and her fear they might harm her or her baby. But it was strange. She'd felt horrible out there on the cliff with them, she remembered it. But now…

Compared with the long and painful hours that had followed, the endless fear her child might not survive… Compared with all that, those brief minutes with Geir and Magnus didn't seem to matter anymore. She would never forgive them but truth be told, what had followed had been much worse! But at the same time, it hadn't been _that_ bad, retrospectively at least. Because right now, she held the prize for her ordeal in her arms and it had been worth it!

With a tense half-smile, Astrid pulled her daughter closer to her chest. "Yes," she murmured. "Good thing he didn't hurt her…" But the idea alone that he _could_ have harmed her…

In that moment, the front door flew open and Eret burst into the room. His eyes were wide and he was panting as he cleaved through the room toward Astrid. Her anxiety grew when she spotted his apprehensive expression and she was on her feet a moment later. She didn't want to think about what all this could mean but when Eret had finally caught his breath, she wasn't even surprised.

"He's not here!" He gasped, catching everyone's attention at once. "Skullcrusher and I searched the whole island, Hiccup is gone!"

There were two or three seconds of silence before everyone began to speak at once.

"What do you mean, he's gone?"

"He must be here somewhere!"

"He wouldn't leave without seeing his daughter!"

"Where would he go anyway?"

"Have you looked in Toothless' cove?"

Everyone was talking over the other. The sudden noise was deafening and to top it all the small girl in Astrid's arms began to cry again.

Astrid herself became eerily calm though. It took less than a second before everything fell into place inside her head and she slumped down into the chair again, her legs too weak to keep her up right now. "Eret?" she asked, but her whispered voice drowned in the chaos of all the other voices. She gave herself a few seconds to gather some strength and then tried anew.

"Eret!" This time, Astrid's voice rose above everyone else's and the room became quite in an instant except the low whimpering of the two babies. Everyone turned toward her and the ex-trapper next to her, gazes flickering from one to the other.

"Eret, you said Hiccup flew away right after she was born," Astrid stated soberly, even though she was barely able to keep the panic inside her in check.

"Yes, but-"

"Was that before or after Valka came outside to tell you we were okay?" An ominous silence spread across the room, the men exchanging guarded looks which made Eret's answer almost superfluous.

"Before"

The room seemed to tilt sidewise as everything suddenly made sense. Around her, people were talking again but she barely listened. She wasn't wondering where he could be, why he hadn't come to greet his daughter, where he had flown, what he was doing. It all made sense.

"Astrid?" Valka's hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up into those green eyes that were so very much like Hiccup's. "What are you thinking? Where did he go?" Surely Valka just asked to get some order into the room. She was clever, surely she must have seen it herself. But there was only confusion in her eyes and just like everyone else, she hung on her every word as she finally spoke.

"Hiccup knew she was okay. Before he left me to talk to Dagur, Helka confirmed that she was okay. But when she didn't cry and nobody came outside to deliver the good news… He must have thought she was still-born. And he knows that Geir hit me, right? You all saw him in the Hall, how angry he was. He even punched Geir. Hiccup! Now, tell me. What would he do if he thinks Geir is responsible for our child's death?"

"He would kill him!" Snotlout stated flatly and Astrid saw the grim smiles on almost everyone's face… The panic inside her grew stronger.

"Exactly," She confirmed. "I surely won't say Geir doesn't deserve it, but… Vigilante justice is not like Hiccup. He would regret it for all his life! Especially when he learns that it was for no reason!" There was concern on the faces around her when what she'd said sank in. They nodded and shared troubled glances but nobody said anything.

"Why are you just standing here?" Astrid exclaimed, panic now reaching out to cloud her thoughts. "We need to stop him! We can't let him do that!"

"He's gone for almost a day now," Valka said quietly. "If you're right and he went to kill Geir, it's most likely too late to stop him. Besides, no dragon would be able to catch up to Toothless anyway"

Astrid slumped down in her seat, holding on to the bundle in her arms for dear sanity. Valka was right. It probably was too late.

"But wouldn't he be back by now?" Threw Tuff in. "They can't have gone that far with just three able men, right?"

 _Just three able men?_ Astrid thought dizzily but got distracted again right away.

"Right!" Eret confirmed. "He should have been able to reach them within an hour. He ought to be back by now!"

"And since he's obviously not I can think of three possibilities. Well, four, but…" Dagur shook his head, frowning. "Either he's… drawing it out or waiting for the right moment or… or it's done already and he just won't come back"

"What's the fourth possibility?" Lia asked.

"It's… not really a possibility!" Dagur said resolutely. "There's no way they could have stopped him in any way!

 _We know how to deal with them!_

Geir's words echoed through Astrid's mind and she almost sobbed. No, she didn't consider this possibility a real option. She couldn't or she would go insane! Around her, the babbling went on but she wasn't listening. She just held their daughter tight while jumbled thoughts became somewhat of a plan in her mind.

"Dagur is right," She finally said and everyone quieted in an instant. "It's got to be one of these three options. And whichever it might be, I need to go after him! Stormfly will find them wherever they went"

"What?" Her mother exclaimed disbelievingly. "No, you can't! You need to rest. And what about your baby? You can't just leave her!" Astrid closed her eyes and tightened her arms around her daughter once more. It wasn't like she _wanted_ to leave her, but… but she _had_ to go after Hiccup!

"Helka?" Astrid asked as calmly as she could muster. Her verdict was what counted.

Her aunt looked her over for a moment, her expression unreadable. "It would be better if you would rest some more," she finally said. "You've been through a lot. But you've recovered fairly well so far and I'd say you _could_ fly if you need to. And as for your child: It's the same. It surely would be better if you'd stay but it won't harm her if we take care of her some more. We've done that already after all while you were unconscious. We have goat milk or even Ruffnut could feed her if needed"

Astrid threw Ruff a quick glance and her friend nodded. "Just don't take too long or your girl might think she's a nut, too" She mumbled, eliciting a tiny smile from Astrid.

"But why you?" Her mother tried anew. "There are other dragons who could track them, too, right? Maybe Spitelout could go, or-"

"Rumblehorns are the best trackers we know of," Valka threw in with an apologetic grimace in Astrid's direction. She seemed torn between her wish to get her son back and for Astrid to stay with her baby. "Skullcrusher might not be as familiar with Toothless' and Hiccup's scent as Stormfly is but he has proven his ability to find them anywhere already"

All faces turned to Eret who looked around perplexedly. Then he crossed his arms, his face turning into a hard mask. "Sure, he can find them," He stated. "But I thought you all know Hiccup better than I do. If he really believes his child is dead and possibly Astrid as well then there's only one person who could convince him otherwise. And that surely is not me!" He pointedly nodded at Astrid and all eyes turned toward her again.

She swallowed the rising lump in her throat and gave Eret a grateful smile. He at least understood. It had to be her!

 **. o O o .**

 _Going for an extended flight would probably be the first thing she'd do after their baby was born._

The memory of this thought popped up in Astrid's mind and despite her situation, a sarcastic laughter bubbled up inside her. She'd wished so dearly for it to become reality but this was definitely not what she'd meant!

Astrid wasn't sensitive when it came to pain in general and the past days especially had expanded her knowledge of how much she could endure. And truth be told, this probably wasn't as bad as giving birth had been. But then her body had been drugged by anticipation and happiness while all she felt now was anxiety and fear.

She _had_ to find Hiccup! It didn't matter that her body wasn't used to flying a dragon anymore, that all her muscles hurt and the skin on her thighs was throbbing raw already. It didn't matter that her body was far from recovered after carrying a child, that her abdominal muscles were practically non-existent while all her other muscles were too soft and weak to function as she was used to. It didn't matter that it felt like giving birth had torn her body apart, that she was bleeding constantly and her leggings were soaked through already. And it didn't matter that her entire body hurt by now because there simply was no comfortable position for her to sit in for any length of time. Nothing of all this mattered except finding Hiccup. If he was still findable…

Dagur was probably right. Astrid had lost all track of time but, of course, if Hiccup had gone after Geir to kill him, it would be too late to stop him by now. But that didn't change much, she still had to find him. Because there'd been another point where Dagur had been right. If Hiccup believed her and their child to be dead then it was entirely possible that he wouldn't return to Berk anytime soon. Or at all…

The hours dragged on and Astrid had no idea where they were or in which direction they were flying. She hadn't given Stormfly any directions except to go and find Toothless. This wasn't the first time she was looking for Hiccup after all, even though it had never before been so pressing. She trusted her Nadder to be able to find her best friend though, even in the dark of night and across the ocean.

No, she wouldn't even have known where to start looking for Hiccup but it didn't surprise her either when the cragged cliffs of Itchy Armpit appeared in the dim starlight in front of them. It had always been _their_ place, an island too far off any central routes and not big enough or important enough to be inspected by the other riders after it had been mapped. No-one except the two of them had ever been here. It was their sanctuary when they needed a break from all the responsibility. Of course, Hiccup would come here to mourn her.

It didn't take long to find him. As expected, she found him at their usual place atop one of the cliffs. He lay on the grassy ground, barely more than a shadow and awfully close to the cliff's edge. "Hiccup?" she called carefully as not to startle him but didn't get the reaction she'd hoped for. Instead of turning toward her or looking up, he seemed to roll himself into a tight ball and Astrid could hear his low whimper in the quiet night.

Some clouds drifted out of the way and the moon came out as she made a hesitant step out of the trees and tried anew. "Hiccup? It's me!" This time, his sobbing was unmistakable but at least he moved, lifted his head and directed his gaze toward her. And broke down with a howl that almost tore out her heart.

" _NO!_ " he wailed. "No, please not. Not again! Gods, what have I done that you hate me so much?" Astrid frowned in confusion. What was he talking about? But before she could even start to make sense of his words, he kept on, though softer now. "I'm so sorry, Astrid. It is all my fault. I know you will never be able to forgive me but believe me I'm sorry. I'll carry this burden with me for the rest of eternity," He looked up at her moonlit form and gasped. "Gods, Astrid, you are so beautiful. I always knew you couldn't be an ordinary mortal. My Valkyrie... I love you. I will always love you and I'm so sorry…" His voice broke, choking on his tears and Astrid felt her own eyes stinging as well. He really seemed to believe she was dead…

Slowly, she walked toward him, one careful step after the other. Every motion hurt but it was nothing compared to the pain of seeing him like this. Astrid crouched down at his side and lifted one trembling hand to lay it on his head and run her fingers through his hair. She wanted to say something, tell him he was wrong, she wasn't dead, was alright just like their daughter was, too. But she couldn't utter a word, her throat sealed shut by an intense lump of sorrow and exhaustion. Beneath her touch, Hiccup trembled and shook and she used her other hand as well to lift him up and turn his head toward her. When his eyes met hers, she saw the anguish and grief in them and even if she could have spoken she wouldn't have known what to say. Words were not enough. Instead, she leaned forward and kissed him.

At first, Hiccup barely reacted. His trembling grew worse and he just keened pitifully against her lips. But then some inner dam seemed to break. Suddenly, his arms were around her, almost crushing her against his chest and his lips were moving with hers, kissing her back desperately. When they finally parted, both gasping for air, Hiccup stared at her with wide hopeful eyes.

"You are real," he whispered and Astrid nodded, still unable to speak. Hiccup lifted his hand to brush her hair out of her face and trace her lips, not quite able to believe it. "You are real," he repeated. "You're… you're _alive!_ " This last word gasped out like a prayer broke the spell.

"Yes, I am," Astrid breathed, tears welling up in her eyes. "I am and I'm here. It's alright, it's over." She kept repeating those words over and over as she leaned against Hiccup to feel his reassuring warmth and the comfort of his presence. Their hands wandered, moving up and down their arms and backs, clutching at their clothes and caressing their faces. Their lips ghosted over tear-damp skin, mapping their faces and necks and inhaling their scents. It was a reconnection of another kind, in a way even deeper and more meaningful than sex. Astrid might not have consciously admitted it to herself but deep down she'd feared to be too late. She'd feared to not find Hiccup, in time or at all, to never see him again. And, clearly, Hiccup had feared the same.

"If this is just another dream then I want to stay," Hiccup weakly mumbled against her neck after a while. "Please, stay with me! I can't live without you. I just can't… Whatever else happens… happened… I need you"

They lay in the grass by now, both too exhausted to keep themselves upright, cuddled into each other's arms and seeking each other's closeness. Astrid felt heavy with tiredness and probably could have fallen asleep right then and there. It wasn't too cold here with their shared body heat and it surely wouldn't be the first night they ever spent here, out in the open. And yet, she fought down the sleepiness and forced herself to stay awake. There was just too much left to say.

"You're the one who left," she reminded him carefully. They had to talk about it but she feared what he would have to tell. Had he found Geir? Had he executed him? And if so, how? How much pain had he inflicted upon himself by doing so? How deep were the wounds in his soul? And of course, there also was their daughter. He hadn't even asked after their child yet, seemed to have banished every thought and memory of it. She could simply tell him but feared what else was linked to that, what else he might be trying to forget. She was afraid of the answers to these questions but needed to hear them in order to help him heal.

Hiccup's arms around her became tighter as he tensed up and she heard his labored intake of breath. She could feel his heartbeat quickening and his whole body trembling. "I thought… I thought you were dead," he said a minute later, voice barely audible. "Listening to your screams was horrible but when you suddenly stopped… It was so quiet suddenly. No cries and nobody said a thing. No sounds echoed outside and nobody came outside to tell us anything either. And all I could think was _So this is what people call dead silence!_ It was all that made any sense to me. That you were dead and nobody wanted to deliver this news. " She felt him swallow and pulled herself closer toward him. "I… I didn't want to hear it! I thought… It would become reality if I were to hear it, so I left…"

"I passed out," Astrid murmured as an explanation when Hiccup didn't go on. "From exhaustion. Didn't wake up until dawn," She felt him nod and for a few minutes, they were both quiet.

"I'm sorry!" Hiccup then breathed. "I'm sorry for leaving you, for letting you deal with-" He swallowed. "I was a coward! That's no excuse but it's all I have. I'm so sorry!" This time it was Astrid's turn to nod. She didn't fully understand him but it was enough to forgive him.

"We should fly back, I guess," he murmured after another pause. "You're still bleeding-" Oh, so he _had_ noticed... "-and we… have to face reality, I guess," When he helped her up, Astrid saw the silent tears still running down his cheeks and another thought occurred to her.

 _I thought you were dead._

He hadn't just been talking about her, she realized. Of course, that was why. Why he hadn't even asked whether their child was alright, whether it was a boy or a girl, what it looked like. He was still convinced that it was dead.

"Yes, we should fly back," Astrid agreed hesitantly. How should she rectify this? He seemed so brittle right now, like even a light breeze could shatter him. Hearing that their child, their sweet baby girl, was alive could be a shock to him, however good this news was. But he had to know. "There's someone waiting for you, you know?" She added carefully. "And I bet she's eager to meet you"

For a couple of seconds, it seemed as if Hiccup hadn't heard her. He was pulling her along toward the shadows beneath the trees where Toothless and Stormfly were resting, unperturbed by her words. But then he stopped mid-step, almost making Astrid run into him, and slowly turned back toward her.

"She…" was all he was able to gasp out, eyes wide. Astrid could see his mind working behind them and gave him a tentative smile. It took Hiccup several more seconds in which his expression changed many times. The anguish from before first made way for confusion and then for astonishment before it turned into disbelief and finally into joy that made the tears run even more freely. "She's alive?" He gasped and Astrid nodded.

"She's alive and healthy," She whispered, tears pooling in her eyes as well. "and perfect. She has your hair…" her voice broke at the memory of her little baby girl, a helpless smile creeping over her face.

The fraction of a second later, she found herself in Hiccup's embrace, tightly surrounded by his shaking arms. "Oh, Gods!" She heard him mutter, over and over. "Oh, Gods! Oh, Gods, I…" Every now and then, his words got interrupted by a mix of sniffling and laughing. When he finally calmed down again, his face was firmly buried in the nape of her neck, sobbing freely and firmly holding on to her. "Gods, what have I done?" he whispered. "I never should have left! Now you're here and… and…" Hiccup retreated to look at her, eyes clouded. "Did you name her? I wasn't there, so…" He trailed off when Astrid shook her head.

"No, I haven't," Hiccup nodded and leaned his forehead against hers, eyes closed but with a careful smile on his lips now.

"Let's hurry back then," he whispered. "You need rest and… and our daughter needs a name. Gods, I can't believe it! So Geir didn't get you after all, neither of you!" Laughter bubbled up from deep inside him and it sounded liberating. His words made Astrid wary though

"About Geir…" she started hesitantly. _Did you kill him?_ She didn't dare to ask this question, didn't want to start this topic now that Hiccup was finally lightening up. But they had to talk about it.

Hiccup sobered up in an instant and tightened his arms around her again. And then he said the word that should relieve her but instead made her tense up with apprehension.

"Geir is dead!"

 **. o O o .**

 **Yay!**

 **Or not...?**

 **The last chapter (for now) on Friday :o**

 **And a disclaimer: Hiccup believes to see Astrid's ghost after she turned (back?) into a Valkyrie. I know this is not how things worked according to Viking's belief. But it is how it works in this story so you have to deal with it :o)**


	17. Chapter 17: Being Chief

**A/N: In my original draft, this and the chapter before were supposed to be the other way around. But I thought going through this might be hard enough even _with_ knowing where it goes...**

 **And writing this was... hard! I almost didn't make it in time.**

 **To Antox and** ** **Midwest Mexican** : Yay! And I hope this will make up for it...**

 **To Katveena: I hope this answers your questions. Even the one what would happen to Hiccup if Astrid would die...**

 **To LexieFanatic: Well, no. She actually had a full night's sleep and a whole day to rest and gather strength. Of course, she's exhausted! But in a world where a 15-year-old boy wakes from coma and goes riding a dragon, I'm sure a ~22-year-old badass like Astrid can do the same!**

 **To harrypanther: Yeah, the change of POV was necessary. And once more, thank you VERY MUCH for your support!**

 **To HephaestusBuilds: Yes, he had to die. No surprise there. And I hope this version will be satisfying. It was for me! ):-)**

 **To Razor95: Interesting assumptions. O:-)**

 **To Angel-the-hedge: Dont fret, here we go ;)**

 **To aelintiya: I grinned so hard at your comments! :D Hope you don't hate me after this again xD**

 **To TheGoldenDragoness: I love those kind of deals... O:-)**

 **To Guest: Geir doesn't deserve empathy anyway...**

 **. o O o .**

 **Chapter 17: Being Chief**

The flight back to Berk was an arduous one. Both Hiccup and Astrid were exhausted beyond anything they'd ever experienced before and yet they had no time to rest. It wasn't impossible to sleep on a dragon's back, strapped to the saddle as they usually were, but tonight nothing was _as usual_.

Astrid sat in front of Hiccup on Toothless' back, sidewise to spare her beaten body and firmly holding on to his waist. She listened as he told her in a low voice what had happened, scarcely daring to interrupt him. He felt tired and sounded detached in his own ears somehow. With her frail but warm body in his arms, the past days felt like nothing but a horrible nightmare and he dearly hoped he would be able to forget most of it like one, too

 **. o O o .**

The silence stretched on for what seemed like forever. There were no sounds, no voices or calls, no cheers and still not the slightest hint of a baby's cry. There was just dead silence.

Hiccup wasn't able to think. His head was empty, exhaustion and shock preventing him from fully grasping what had happened. He made a stumbling step backward, then another and would have fallen down the stairs if Toothless hadn't caught him. Hiccup held on to the black dragon as desperation clawed its way into his heart. The Gods had answered his prayer, had let it end but not like he'd hoped for.

It was over. Everything was over. The silence around him seemed to agree with him, he was alone. Entirely and utterly alone. Without thinking twice about it, Hiccup climbed on Toothless' back and subconsciously gave the dragon a sign to take off. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want Helka or his mother to tell him that Astrid and their child had died. The silence had told him enough.

Hiccup didn't know for how long they flew through the night without a goal or a purpose. It was just flying for the sake of getting away from everything, from reality especially. Reality was a brutal world and Hiccup didn't want to return to it ever again. Instead, he let his mind wander.

He called forth an intense jumble of memories, fully intending to lose himself in them instead of thinking about the present. He remembered being a young boy, peering around a corner in Gobber's forge when he heard that voice. She'd always been beautiful, had always captured his gaze and thoughts and for such a long time, these covert glances at her had been all he'd gotten. "Here, laddie. Sharpen this ax, I know you'll put in an extra effort for her, won't you?" he heard Gobber's voice echoing through his memories and almost saw the broad man wink at him. The blacksmith had always given Astrid's things to him for mending, knowing how much that meant to him.

He recalled the disappointment when the entire village had marveled at his sudden success in dragon training but she'd just despised him even more. And he recalled the elation when she'd been the first to learn about his secret, had accepted it and supported him. He recalled the years of friendship that slowly but steadily had evolved into more, into an intense bond of loyalty and trust until it had become the deep love they shared. Had shared…

His heart shrank painfully as reality hit him again and he couldn't bear it. "Why?" He sobbed into the night, tears streaming down his face but he got no answer. Still, there was nothing but silence around him. Why had this happened? Hadn't he worked so hard to do everything right? Why were the Gods punishing him by taking away everything that mattered?

Hiccup knew it would be painful but he called forth that memory once more, one last time. The memory of Astrid smiling at him over her bump with their child nudging against their hands. For a short second, Hiccup smiled as well, lost in the happiness of that moment before the pain hit him again.

Astrid was gone. And so was their child. He'd never understood why his father had fought so vigorously against the dragons, hadn't even tried to listen when Hiccup had told him they weren't the enemy. But now, he understood. If losing Valka had hurt Stoick only half as much as losing Astrid hurt him then it was a miracle that his father hadn't gone entirely mad. But then, his father had at least still had his son while Hiccup had… nothing.

A weird calmness spread through him then. He had nothing left. Nothing left to live for. If Astrid was gone then he didn't want to go on either. Nothing mattered anymore, the world had lost its appeal to him. She wasn't here anymore, there was nothing left that was worth anything. Nothing left to do but one thing.

 _If Geir has harmed them, I will kill him._

Only yesterday he'd thought these words and they had frightened him. But now, they were all that kept him going. Stoick had fought the dragons so vigorously because he'd thought they were responsible for Valka's death. He'd been wrong about the dragons but Hiccup could understand his father's motivation now. And he wasn't wrong about Geir, after all. If it wasn't for Geir and his punch, Astrid's water wouldn't have broken and she wouldn't have gone into labor too early. If it wasn't for Geir, Astrid surely would have been strong enough to endure the pain and struggles of giving birth. If it wasn't for Geir, their baby would have been fine, it had been fine before after all. If it wasn't for Geir, they both would still be alive and Hiccup's life would still have meaning.

He wouldn't let Geir get away! Even if it would be the last thing he did…

"Come on, bud," He whispered with newfound determination. "We have a debt to settle!"

 **. o O o .**

When Toothless landed on the deck of the small ship, it was empty except one person standing alone to greet him. Hiccup was mindless with rage, a blazing Inferno in his hand as he jumped off the saddle and glared at the figure through the slit in his helmet.

"Where is your brother?" he snarled. He had no quarrel with Laif but he wouldn't refrain from cutting him down if the boy decided to stand between him and Geir. But Laif made no attempt to stop him, even made a small step to the side to make way should Hiccup decide to just storm below.

"Why are you looking for him?" Laif asked hesitantly, almost carefully. There was apprehension on the boy's face but his demeanor was determined and it made Hiccup pause. He didn't want to talk, didn't want to explain or justify anything. He just wanted to get it over with, end Geir's life, painfully if possible, and be gone. But he couldn't bring himself to be the heartless executioner he should be and deep down, he didn't want to be either.

"Because my family is dead because of him!" Hiccup replied, voice shaking. "He killed them and he'll pay for it!" Saying it out loud had made it real and the pain hit him once more in full force. He was glad to wear his mask. That way, Laif couldn't see his face, couldn't see the anguish and desperation on it. It was almost too much, his legs were shaking, threatening to give in. _Not yet!_ He told himself. He had to go on just a little bit longer.

For a moment, there was consternation on Laif's face, sorrow and regret but it was gone a second later. Instead, the boy relaxed and the same calmness returned that Hiccup had seen on him all week. He'd mistaken it for lethargy but now recognized it as what it really was, an intense composure. "I'm sorry to hear this," he said with sincerity. "But in that case I must tell you that Geir isn't here anymore"

For a moment, Laif's calm demeanor had soothed Hiccup but now, rage boiled up inside him once more. "What do you mean, he's not here anymore? Where is he?" Hiccup growled. He hadn't intended to kill anyone but Geir but if necessary he would sink the whole ship with everyone on it.

"I mean that he's not here," Laif repeated and after a pause added: "I don't know where he is"

"Don't play me for a fool!" Hiccup yelled and made a threatening step toward Laif. He had no patience for this game. But the boy lifted his hands in an appeasing gesture and there was something in his eyes, something…

"It's the truth, I don't know where my _dear brother_ is now," Laif said calmly but with a strange glint in his eyes. "If we take your belief, he might be in Valhalla although I doubt he was worthy of that. After my belief, he surely is burning in Hell now for what he did. And if you're looking for his body, I don't know where that one is either. On the ocean's ground or eaten by some seadragon by now. I don't know and I don't care either!"

"What?" Hiccup muttered, stunned, eyes widening in surprise. "He… Geir is dead?"

A satisfied and harsh grin spread over Laif's face and he nodded. "Yes, he is!"

 **. o O o .**

"So, Laif killed his own brother?" Astrid asked and threw him a disbelieving look. "I… That's a surprise"

But Hiccup shook his head, at both her comments. "It actually makes sense, you'll see. And no, technically, he didn't kill him…"

 **. o O o .**

Hiccup staggered. His legs gave way beneath him and he fell on his knees, tearing off his helmet to breathe. Killing Geir had been all that had kept him going. But he was dead already. Hiccup wouldn't be able to see the light leaving his cold eyes, wouldn't be able to see the pain on Geir's face. It was over.

He more felt than saw Laif crouching down by his side and helping him into a sitting position. It didn't matter. Geir was dead and now, there was nothing left for him to do, nothing left to live for. But if he couldn't kill him himself, Hiccup at least needed to know how it had happened.

"How?" Hiccup asked in a whisper, knowing that Laif would hear him anyway. "How did he die?" He wasn't sure whether it would make a difference. His death, no matter how painful it might have been, wouldn't bring Astrid back.

With a sigh, Laif sat down beside him and fished in his pockets for a moment before he produces a worn-out pocket flask. He opened it, took a sip and offered it to Hiccup. He eyed it suspiciously but then shrugged and took a sip, too. It might be poisoned or drugged in other ways or maybe it wasn't. It didn't matter.

"I'm going to tell you a story," Laif began. "I freely admit not every part of it is the truth but you are smart, you'll know which part is a lie. However, it's the only story I'll ever tell if anyone asks me how my brother died," Hiccup frowned but didn't have the strength to ask what this was supposed to mean or even to give Laif a questioning look.

"My half-brother was a horrible man. You're not supposed to speak ill of the dead but in his case everything else would be blasphemy. One day, he went after another Chief's wife. He got stopped by her dragon. It injured him with its poisoned spikes. The Chief was an honorable man though. He gave me the antidote to cure my brother's poisoning even though he would have had every right to withhold it. We left the Chief's island and my brother was mending slowly. But then an… _accident_ happened," Here, Laif paused and when he continued, Hiccup could have sworn he sounded smug. "A wave hit our ship, hard and unexpected and the small pot with the antidote fell into the sea. We had no way to retrieve it and we were too far gone to turn around and get more. And we thought it wouldn't be necessary anymore anyway. My brother seemed to be fine and his strength slowly returned. But apparently, there still was some poison left inside his body and suddenly, he was dead"

For a few minutes, they both were quiet. Silently, Hiccup accepted this _story_ as the only truth that would ever leave this ship. Maybe it was a fitting end for Astrid's murderer to die by her dragon's poison. Stormfly surely mourned her almost as much as he did.

"That seems appropriate," Hiccup murmured after a while. "Too quick though…" He wasn't sure how he would have gone about it. He hadn't made a plan. He just knew that he'd wanted Geir to suffer, wanted him to feel as much of the pain he'd inflicted on others as was possible.

"Do you know how Nadder poison works?" Laif asked strangely smugly and Hiccup snorted. What kind of a question was that? Of course, he knew! But maybe Laif didn't.

"It wanders through the blood," Hiccup said quietly. "Slowly and aside from an uncomfortable burning sensation, the victim doesn't feel much. It differs how long it takes, depending on how much and where the venom entered the body. But at some point, it reaches an important spot, we guess in the head and then it happens. The inner organs like the heart and the lungs fail and the victim dies within seconds, almost without warning" Hiccup closed his eyes as a vision of Geir appeared in his mind, spasming on the ground and eyes filled with panic. Hiccup had seen it happen a few times, back before the whole peace-with-dragons-time. It had been horrible! But imagining Geir going through it was sickly satisfying.

At his side, Laif snorted. "Yeah, that's what I've been taught as well. It was different though, because of the antidote I guess." Hiccup looked up in confusion. It didn't really matter, nothing mattered anymore but without anything else to occupy his mind, the always curious explorer inside him took over for a moment.

"Different how?" he heard himself ask and Laif looked at him with what only could be called an insane smile.

"I guess the antidote wasn't enough to completely neutralize the poison but only diluted it. It took way longer than I'd been taught and I… feared he might be completely healed after all. I said earlier, that he was _suddenly dead_. That wasn't true. It didn't happen _suddenly_. At first, the diluted poison only kind of paralyzed him. He couldn't stand up anymore and lay on his bed for hours. He was awake and screaming at us but he couldn't form any words anymore. Sometimes I sat by his side, just to watch him. I saw the fear in his eyes. I guess he knew what was coming. I saw him pleading and crying and cursing at me with his eyes only while I just sat there and smiled. I watched him as his breathing became irregular, saw the panic in his eyes as his heart slowly began to fail. He was conscious the whole time right until the end, until hours later, he began to shook, soiled himself and then… died"

When Laif had finished his account, Hiccup closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't know what to say. Geir had died a horrible death! Just like he'd deserved…

"Why have you done it?" Hiccup asked after a while. "Surely not just to revenge-" He gulped. He couldn't say it, couldn't say her name.

But instead of answering, Laif said quietly: "I'm truly sorry for what happened to your wife and your child! You might not believe me, but I know how you feel! I…" He trailed off and swallowed. "I know these words don't mean anything to you and they don't help" Laif continued. "But they are true. I do know how you feel, probably better than anyone else"

"How can you know how I feel?" Hiccup snorted harshly. He didn't even know himself how he felt! Empty. Hollow. Brittle. But Laif just gazed at him until Hiccup raised his head. And looked into a pair of empty eyes amidst the hollow face of this suddenly brittle-looking boy. _No_ , Hiccup thought. This was no boy.

"You know I grew up in Crescent Harbor," the young man finally whispered. "And you know my _sire_ razed it to the ground to get me back. You said so in your Hall. But do you know anything else? How or why he did it?"

Hiccup closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He felt like an idiot. He'd spent hour after dreadful hour to get any information out of _Magnus and his men_. But it had never even occurred to him to try and talk to Laif. So easy, so obvious. It had been clear that the young man hadn't been happy with what his father and brother did, why had he never thought of just asking him what had happened to that village. He was a living witness after all, just what he'd hoped to find. Hiccup could have locked Magnus and Geir away directly and nothing would have happened…

"No," he breathed. "I don't"

 **. o O o .**

"So why did he do it? What happened in that village?" Astrid asked when Hiccup didn't go on. He still wasn't sure what to make of the things Laif had told him on his ship. It wasn't that he doubted him! No, the young man had told him the truth, he was sure of that. But it had made him question himself in a way and only now, while he held Astrid's warm body in his arms again, was he able to fully work through it.

Once more, Hiccup deeply inhaled her scent, the hint of mayweed in her hair overlaid with blood and exhaustion. It was soothing just the way it was. And then he told her the unhappy story of Laif.

 **. o O o .**

"I don't remember anything of my early life on Redthorn Island," Laif began. "All I ever remembered was that I belonged to Crescent Harbor and the people there. I grew up as the ward of the mayor of the village. They never lied, told me right from the beginning that I wasn't their son, that I was supposed to be a hostage to keep them safe from my father.

"I was happy there," he continued after a pause. "Sometimes I became curious and approached a passing merchant. I would ask what he could tell me about the Vikings in the north and about the Redthorn tribe in particular. But all they told me was that the Vikings were a weird lot, stubborn and often brutal and that the Redthorn tribe surely was one of the worst there was. I never regretted not to be one of them.

"There were other stories of course, of adventurers and heroes, of dragons and monsters," He added with a sly smile. "But those never appealed to me. I was content with the life in front of me. As a born Viking, I was stronger than most even as a boy and soon became a respected fighter, a defender. The villages around us often got robbed but no thief ever dared to come to Crescent Harbor. We had a peaceful life. Some would probably call it boring but not me. An adventure of another kind lay in front of me. The mayor, the man who'd taken me in and treated me like a son, became old. Some feared trouble because legally, his biological child, his daughter was to inherit while many wanted me instead for that position. But there was no trouble." Laif paused and when Hiccup looked up there was a faint smile on his lips.

"Her name was Faye. Most people say it means fairy and she surely was beautiful like one. But it also means Faith. Belief. That's what I'm going with. I believed in her and still do" He paused for a moment, lost in thoughts. "We were in love. We'd almost grown up as siblings but we'd never felt that way. I was never her father's son and she was never my sister. We knew everything about each other and when the time came, it was the most natural thing to do to propose to her. We were happy!" Hiccup felt a deep sting where once his heart had been. It sounded a lot like him and Astrid. The part about growing up together. About sharing the leadership. About knowing everything about each other. Would this ever stop? Would he ever stop remembering things about her whenever someone said something? Probably not…

"Her father made a big announcement for our wedding," Laif went on but the happiness from before was gone. "The former hostage was to marry his daughter and become the new mayor. It was a grand occasion and invitations were sent everywhere. Everywhere…" His voice sounded lifeless and blank now. "He seemed to believe my father deserved an invitation, too. If only he wouldn't have sent that one. Or it would have gone lost. Nothing would have happened…"

 _If only…_ Hiccup knew that thought all too well.

"They came about a year ago, one week before the wedding. They were the first guests to arrive, a little too early to tell the truth but of course, the villagers couldn't send them back. They settled in one of the guest quarters, my father, my brother, and a couple of their men. Faye and I weren't there yet and only arrived home that night after running some errands in a neighboring village. We were just about to settle for the night when it started." Laif's voice had become eerily calm and when Hiccup looked up, Laif's eyes were blank.

"They were quiet, sneaked from house to house and killed or captured everyone. If they ran into a woman, they raped her before cutting her throat. If there were any husbands or parents, they made them watch. That's what Geir did at least. He made me watch while he raped Faye. He cut her throat while he came. I wish, he would have killed me, too!" Something between insane laughter and sobbing bubbled up inside Laif. Finally, some emotions. "But instead, all young men were gagged and brought to the village's center. I understood it then. They were looking for me! They had no idea what I looked like, after all. My father _wanted me back_ and wanted to prevent me from marrying Faye, preventing his bloodline to exist in another tribe. So they killed everyone, even the other men after they found me.

"You asked why I did it," Laif finally added, his voice hollow again. By now it seemed like a well-practiced mask to Hiccup, a front to hind behind when needed. "I didn't do it to revenge your wife, not solely at least. Geir always boasted with how many women he'd raped and killed, how many _he'd_ _gotten_. I killed that monster for Faye. For all the other women he'd gotten. And also for those, he wouldn't have the chance to get now anymore. I only regret that I hesitated too long to save your wife"

 **. o O o .**

Astrid clung to him, her face hidden against this chest. Hiccup could feel her tremble as she sobbed quietly and laid a comforting arm around her waist. He wasn't sure what disturbed her more, Laif's story in general, what had happened to him and Faye or the memories this surely had called forth. The memories of her own encounter with Geir.

Knowing what had happened to Faye, Hiccup sent a deep prayer of thanks to the Gods. Astrid had been spared this fate but only they knew how close she'd been to suffer the same. Geir hadn't gotten Astrid. He had to concentrate on that.

"Gods, that is horrible!" Astrid finally whispered in a weak voice. "That poor boy… How did he manage to go on? I mean…" She gulped. "Without you, I couldn't…" Hiccup leaned down to silence her with a kiss. He didn't want to hear any of that, didn't want to think about the possibility. Not again…

 **. o O o .**

Hiccup had wondered the same, though. After Laif had told his story, he'd left Hiccup to his own thoughts for what felt like hours. All the while, Hiccup just sat there on the deck of the Redthorn ship, Toothless curled up at his side and tried to decide what to do now. Geir was dead, there was nothing he could do about him anymore and truth be told, he was glad. Geir had suffered in pain and fear, more than Hiccup himself could have inflicted upon him. But what now? He knew what he had to do now! But he couldn't bring himself to even think about returning to Berk let alone actually do it…

Around noon, Laif returned. He invited Hiccup to eat with him, get out of the sun and talk, even if it might be just as a distraction. From most others, Hiccup would have refused this offer. But as Laif had said before, he'd been in Hiccup's situation, too. Not exactly, different but surely equally bad.

And Laif had overcome it! Food and talking didn't hold any allure to Hiccup but distraction sounded liberating so he agreed. However, when he entered Laif's cabin and smelt the scent of roasted meat and fresh fruits, his body told him off quite vigorously. Hiccup tore into the food with an urgency that might have surprised him if he would have cared. The full stomach calmed his body and the tiredness that followed was soothing. It was the tiredness of the flesh, entirely natural and it drove away the tiredness of his mind, of loss and sorrow. It didn't make him forget but it helped nonetheless.

All the while, Laif had stayed silent despite his former announcement to talk. But now, he watched Hiccup with an undecipherable expression.

"You're coping better than I have," He finally said. There was no judgment in Laif's words, only the same calmness Hiccup was used to by now. But Hiccup paused anyway, let the mug in his hand sink on the table and averted his gaze. He wasn't coping. Repressing maybe. But not coping.

He'd prevented himself from thinking about her. About her absence. But now, it all came crashing back down on him and he had to fight hard to keep the food he'd just eaten inside. She was gone! His entire future was gone, all he'd been so sure of. He would have to return to Berk, his people still needed him. But how could he ever go back to a place where everything reminded him of her? There was no building he hadn't been in or hidden behind with her, no sight they hadn't admired together, not one inch on the entire island he had stepped on with her occupying his mind.

"I'm… sorry," he heard Laif mutter and wiped away the lone tear that ran down his cheek. Crying did him no good. It didn't change anything. "I'm just marveling at…" Laif continued and shook his head. "After it happened, I only wanted to die. Only the knowledge that I would never see her again if I ended in Hell for committing suicide prevented me from throwing myself into a sword. But you are so calm…"

"Appearances can be deceiving," Hiccup murmured. But in a way, Laif was right. He was calm. He had no strength left to do anything else.

"I guess so. But still. You truly are not what I expected. It keeps surprising me"

"What you expected?" Hiccup snorted. What in Hel's name was that supposed to mean? What had he expected from a man who'd lost everything?

"Yes, what I expected," Laif went on, unperturbed. "When my _father_ brought me to his Island, I expected to be surrounded by savage beasts. The stories I'd heard about you Vikings surely hinted as much and after what I'd seen on our journey back, I expected the worst. That was the first surprise, that not everyone in my father's tribe was like him. That most actually were against him and what he did but were too afraid to speak their mind. I heard them whisper about the peace treaty that had just been signed a few weeks prior. I heard them whisper about how they all hoped the influence of the Great Dragon Master might save them. The Chief of Berk was an honorable man, they said and I began to hope as well. I know that it had been the Chief of Berk who'd primary been responsible for me growing up in Crescent Harbor. I wanted to thank him and ask his help to bring the murderers of my people, my family to justice. For months, this thought alone kept me going. I learned more about the people around me, learned whom I could trust and whom not and waited for my chance to contact him covertly.

"When the news came that the next signing would happen on Berk, I was elated. My chance had come, what I'd waited for, what had kept me going. Magnus was happy when I asked whether I could come along on this journey. He believed I'd finally made up my mind to accept him, or so I guess. I even managed to get two of _my_ guards on board, two men I knew would rather support me than Geir or my father if they were convinced their families wouldn't suffer any repercussions. All the while, I tried to picture him. I've heard many rumors over the years. About Stoick the Vast, about how Berk had tamed the dragons, about the Great Dragon Master who commanded even the most vicious beasts. I was nervous to meet this man, this hero that inspired awe and fear whenever someone uttered his name. And then we arrived on Berk and I saw you" Laif chuckled lowly but Hiccup failed to get the joke. He knew the rumors about himself and hated them. In the end, they were mostly lies or exaggerations at best. Hardly anything people said about him was true and surely none of these rumors said anything about who he really was inside.

"I was so disappointed!" Laif went on as if to prove Hiccup's thoughts right. "Obviously, you were not the man who took me away from my father all those years ago. You were not the mighty Chief I'd expected to see. You were hardly more than a boy, just licking my father's boots. Your dragon, the mighty Night Fury only crouched behind you, growling occasionally but clearly not as dangerous as everyone said. And even your wife, Berk's feared general, turned out to be not in the condition to fight anyone. I hated you so much! All these months, I'd kept my hopes up to bring Geir and my father to justice and it only took those few minutes at Berk's harbor to destroy everything"

A part of Hiccup wanted to laugh at the irony. If only Laif _had_ approached him, had offered the information Hiccup had looked for right away. It could have been so simple. If only… If only he hadn't tried to act out being Magnus' friend, had shown his true intentions. He'd thought he'd given a poor impression, that he hadn't been able to act being nice all that well but obviously, it had been convincing enough. Too convincing…

"I made a new plan then," Laif continued in a low voice. "If I wouldn't get help from this supposed hero than I wouldn't get help anywhere. I had to help myself. So I decided to kill them. That, too, is supposed to be a deadly sin but they deserved it, right? Surely, ending their tyranny would count as higher justice, right? And maybe I could even kill two birds with one stone. I wanted to hurt you, too. For destroying my hopes. So instead of simply cutting their throats in their sleep, I waited. I waited for an opportunity when everyone would assume their death would be your doing. I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hesitated"

Hiccup had closed his eyes during Laif's speech and was breathing heavily now. It was all his fault! Laif had only done what he'd thought would be right. If he hadn't been so convincing in his act, Laif would have killed them days ago. It wouldn't have been right but what did it matter? Astrid would still be alive. It was all his fault…

"What changed your mind?" he heard himself say. It didn't matter, not really. It was too late now. But Laif had decided to go with that _story_ about Geir's death that wouldn't put blame on anyone. There had to be a reason.

"Your speech two days ago. In your Hall. What you did. What you _said_! Geir attacked your wife, you would've had every right to struck him down. No-one would have blamed you. But you didn't. I realized it then, that you weren't so much different from me. That you actually were that honorable Chief everyone talked about. That you wouldn't use brutal force if you can avoid it. That you had the honest intention and power to bring them to justice.

"I wanted to talk to you then but your men made me leave and you were so angry. I thought it would be best to wait for another opportunity. I tried to sneak away from our hut, to get a message to you that I wanted to talk to you. That _I_ was the witness you mentioned you would look for. But Geir caught me and… knocked me out, I guess. When I woke there was chaos. My father was dead, my brother poisoned and no-one would listen to a single thing I said.

"Ben and Mart, our guards, told me what else happened, or what they knew of, at least. It wasn't much. Just enough to let me realize I'd screwed it up. I'm sorry, I really am. I should have trusted your reputation. One doesn't get one as yours without effort"

For a few minutes, Hiccup just stared. At the ground, at the table, at Laif. His gaze wandered but he wasn't seeing anything. He felt like screaming and thrashing but what good would that do? He'd tried so hard to do what's right and he'd only made it worse. Laif had been the key all along but he'd been too blind to see it. He'd just seen another _Redthorn_ and nothing else. And now, it was too late.

"Why are you telling me all this?" He asked in a weak voice. _It's always good to know the truth_ , people said but was that so? What good did it do that above all else he now felt incompetent and stupid? It didn't change anything, didn't help. It only served to make him feel even worse. He hadn't thought it possible but it was. He'd lost everything that mattered and now he didn't even feel worthy of being his father's successor anymore.

"I…" Laif began, insecure at his reaction. "I need you to understand! Why I did what I did. I know how you feel, how you think you can't go on anymore. I've been there, too. I've lost everything, had nothing left. But now…" He paused, biting his lip. "There are people who depend on me. It's not the same but Faye would have wanted me to go on. I still believe in her, honor what she would have wanted. Now that Magnus and Geir are gone, the Redthorn tribe need a new leader. Someone who can show them how to be better. But I'm not that man. I was prepared to become the leader of my village but that was different. Those were people I knew, customs and rules I grew up with. I don't know how to rule Vikings, to make them listen and respect me. I want to… to change how the Redthorn tribe is behaving and regarded. There are good people in there, good men. But I don't know how to do that." He paused again and swallowed.

"I need your help," He added in a small voice. "You are the kind of leader I want to be. But I need you to show me how it's done, need you to teach me. I told you all this to make you understand! Whatever you're thinking right now, however you feel, I need you to go on… Your people need you to go on. This entire world needs you to go on! I know how you feel, I truly do! But you mustn't give it"

Hiccup wanted to laugh but all that he was able to bring forth was a sobbed out snort. This wasn't fair! He'd done everything he could, had given everything he had. Wasn't that enough? But then Laif spoke again and said those words. The only words that still meant anything but that also made him finally break down completely.

"I believe that Astrid would want you to go on, too!"

 **. o O o .**

Hiccup recalled only dimly how he'd made it off that ship. He remembered giving in to the grief and remembered sobbing until he had no tears left. He remembered Laif tactfully leaving him alone. He remembered stumbling out of that cabin some while later and Toothless giving him a concerned warble. He remembered ordering Laif to berth at a nearby island to the north and wait there for further instructions. He remembered all this but it seemed unreal like it had just been a dream.

Now, he lay on Toothless' back, the familiar sensation of the wind tearing at his clothes and hair, soothing him and tearing at his mind at the same time. Even flying and the wind reminded him of her… But Laif had been right. She wouldn't want him to give up. She would want him to go on, to live and to be happy. He had no idea how he should do that but he would try. For her.

"Let's fly home, bud," he murmured and closed his eyes. He felt the sleek body beneath him shift as Toothless changed direction to head for Berk, right before he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

 **. o O o .**

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was how cold it was. It was late summer but around Berk, that didn't mean much. An almost freezing wind bit into him and he had to blink several times before the bleary image became clear. There, in front of him, were the bolt cliffs of Berk. He was back…

Swallowing, he steered Toothless toward the central plaza where he could already see several people waving at him. Their faces were a blur to him but they seemed too happy for his taste, smiling and laughing. It made him feel hollow. Nice to know how much his people had cared about her… With a heavy heart, he signaled Toothless to land and climbed off his friend's back. Time to face reality. Putting on a guarded expression, he looked around for his friends, Gobber, Snot, or Eret. Tuff, Legs, or Dagur. He surely would need their support to make it through the next minutes. He couldn't spot either of them but then, he didn't need to. The people around him suddenly made way and there she was!

Astrid looked at him with a tentative smile that made him choke. She was alive! And, judging by the wrapped up bundle in her arms, so was their child! Hiccup gasped and made a careful step toward her just as she made a step as well. There was sorrow in her wide eyes and a deep concern. For him. She was alive and he'd suffered for nothing. He hurried toward her, almost stumbling on the uneven ground and pulled her into his arms. Her skin felt cold and it made him wonder how long she was already waiting here for him. But then he caught the sweet mayweed scent of her hair and he was home. He sobbed a strangled laughter into her golden tresses before she pulled back to look at him.

She didn't say a word but a moment later, she dropped her gaze at the bundle in her arms and his eyes followed hers. Reflexively, he closed his arms around the fabric and its precious content when she held it out to him. It felt light as a feather and the blanket on the outside was cold as well. They should get inside, sit down by the fire, warm up and talk. Yes, they should talk!

How was it possible that they were alive? Had he been wrong after all? But here they were, walking and smiling. He could see them. Smell them. A helpless smile spread across Hiccup's face who still could hardly believe it. He opened his mouth to say something, to ask how this was possible but Astrid shook her head. Right. They would have time to talk later. She stretched and with happiness in his heart, Hiccup leaned down to kiss her.

He felt her hands in his hair a moment later, pulling him closer and the scraping of her cool fingernails over his skin sent shivers down his spine. Her lips were cold as well, he noticed and something… Something was off. Didn't feel right. He opened his eyes and was about to draw back when it happened. Suddenly, everything around him became pale and sallow. The wind bit into him with icy teeth as Astrid retreated as well and gave him a sad smile. And then she vanished.

She didn't fade away or blinked out of existence. No, it looked more like she was dissolving into dust and sand and got carried away by the wind. The last glimpse he got was of her eyes, sadly looking at him. A moment later, the same happened to the bundle of blankets in his arms and then to everything else.

 **. o O o .**

"NOOOO!"

His scream startled Toothless and the full-body jolt that went through the dragon's body shook him awake in an instant. Panting for air, he clung to the saddle straps and tried to calm his heaving body. Unsuccessfully. Hiccup retched and the remains of his meal earlier landed in the ocean below. Shaking and trembling, he fought the urge to simply follow, jump and vanish between the waves.

It had been just a dream. It hadn't been real. Neither of them was alive. Just a dream. His thoughts went in circles, his head spinning. It hadn't been real. She was dead. Dead! And nothing would bring her back.

His heartbeat didn't calm down for a long time. For those brief moments, he'd hoped. He'd honestly believed it. That Astrid and their baby were alive and well. That he could simply return and everything would be as it was. Having that hope crushed in this brutal way, it felt like he'd lost her all over again. Like the wound that had begun to scab in Laif's cabin got torn open anew. Overcome by hopelessness, he threw his head back and screamed into the setting sun, screamed out the pain and agony. But it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. She was gone.

His eyes caught on a familiar silhouette at the horizon and suddenly, he felt like the scream got stuck in his throat, actively trying to choke him. Because there, in front of him, were the bolt cliffs of Berk…

"No!" He gasped. It looked almost exactly like in his dream. Like it always had looked and always would look. There was one difference but it only made the sight worse. The setting sun was painting the sky and clouds in an intense mixture of orange and pink and he couldn't bear it!

"No. No, I can't…" He couldn't return. Not yet. Not now! Not with all the memories of her so heavy in his heart.

Once more, he gave Toothless a sign to turn around. He didn't care where they would go. Just away from Berk, that was all that mattered. Away from reality and these painful memories.

 **. o O o .**

Hiccup couldn't stand the thought of going home. Not yet. He would have to eventually, he knew that. But he needed more time. The mere thought of returning to his empty house, of sitting by the fire or sleeping in their bed tonight, alone… No, he couldn't bear it. Not tonight. He needed more time!

He wasn't sure whether Toothless had decided to fly here on his own or whether Hiccup had subconsciously stirred them here himself. But when the familiar outline of Itchy Armpit appeared in front of him, he knew this was exactly what he needed. A place that belonged to him and Astrid and only to them. A place to mourn her and bury his memories of her. A place he could return to when he wanted to remember her. A place to separate her from Berk and the dull future that awaited him there.

One day. He would give himself one day to relive his time with her, to remember their love and to grieve for the future they'd lost. One day to mourn for his child he would never get to know and to wallow in misery and guilt.

No matter what Laif had said or what poor decisions he'd made; what had happened hadn't been his fault. He might not be the guileless boy he'd appeared to be but he'd only done what he'd thought was right. He hadn't known any better while Hiccup _should_ have known better! He should have known that Geir wouldn't give up after that first attempt to get Astrid in the Hall. He should have known that their fear of the dragons had to be fake. He should have known better than to try and use legal means to take actions against these ruthless people. And he should have known better than to bring them to Berk in the first place. Not being around Astrid to help her, not being there when their child would be born… Those selfish reasons had cost them everything! He'd been a fool! What would it have mattered if he hadn't been there? He would never have been allowed inside anyway, couldn't have helped in the least. Seeing his child a few days later would have been a small price to pay when it meant that it would have _lived_!

For an eternity, Hiccup lay on _their_ cliff in the soft grass, tear-blurred gaze directed into the distance or the stars above. He went through everything they'd gone through together. Their childhood, Dragon training and their first shared flight. Fighting the Red Death and getting accustomed to his fake leg. The dragon academy, Alvin, Dagur, and the Flightmare. The Dragon Eye, their years on Dragon's Edge, Ryker, Viggo, and Krogan. Being captured and being blind. Enemies that turned into friends. Drago and the Bewiderbeast. Rebuilding Berk, their wedding and these wonderful two years since then. Their last night together, half-drunken and crazy and wonderful.

The pain was excruciating. He felt the urge to claw at his chest, to rip out his heart if only it would stop the pain. He was barely sensible anymore, caught in a delirium of grieve when he heard it.

"Hiccup?"

It was barely audible, just a whisper in the wind but he sat upright in an instant. That had been Astrid's voice, hadn't it? Of course! He would recognize her voice everywhere. His head whipped around searchingly and caught sight of a figure standing between the trees.

She wore a simple white dress covered by a silvery shining armor. She seemed to glow from within, the light radiating from her like wings. She looked at him with a sad expression in her big blue eyes and slowly came closer. She wasn't walking though but rather floated above the ground, unmoving and surreal.

Hiccup could only stare as the Valkyrie with Astrid's face kneeled down at his side and reached for him. Her touch was cold and barely tangible as if she wasn't even real. Her sad eyes caught his and he felt as if his throat got sealed shut. He couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. This was his last chance, the only goodbye they would ever get before she returned to Valhalla to be the Valkyrie she'd always been. He had to tell her! That he was sorry for failing her! That he knew his mistakes were unforgivable. How beautiful she was. That he loved her! That he would always love her…

But he wasn't able to utter even one word before she leaned down to let her cool lips ghost over his. The wind carried a hint of mayweed and it rustled through his hair like cold fingers before she dissolved into mist and light and was gone.

 **. o O o .**

Hiccup's eyes flew open. Trembling, he stared into the dark night and fought to stay calm. He wanted to scream, cry, and wail, thrash, and howl. But none of that would do him any good. It was over. This dream or vision or whatever it had been, it had been a last reprieve, a last gift.

He'd been allowed to see her one last time.

Silent tears ran down his face as he realized what that meant. She was gone, finally and truly gone and it was over. He rolled into a ball on the ground and gave himself up, gave in to reality and let it wash over him in trembling waves. She was gone, he had to accept this. She would never come back.

"Hiccup? It's me"

A low wailing escaped him. Why was he still hearing her voice? Would it never stop? Would he hear her calling out to him for the rest of his life? But maybe that was only fair. Her death would forever be his fault and her memento would accompany him for the rest of his life. Maybe longer…

The rustling of ferns and grass caught his attention and tiredly, he raised his head to where Toothless still lay in the shadows. But it hadn't been the dragon who'd disturbed the silence of his refuge.

There, between the trees, she stood once more. She looked different this time. Her simple clothes were bloodstained and sweaty, her hair in disarray, her face pale and her eyes tired. But it was unmistakably Astrid. _No! No, please not. Not again!_ Hadn't he endured enough? Why were the Gods tormenting him with showing him images of her over and over again? _Gods, what have I done that you hate me so much?_

He'd slumped to the ground at her sight, unable to go through it all once more. He didn't want to look at her achingly beautiful face, to feel her phantom hands and her phantom lips, cold and unreal. What did he have to do to make it stop?

"I'm so sorry, Astrid. It is all my fault. I know you will never be able to forgive me but believe me I'm sorry. I'll carry this burden with me for the rest of eternity"

The words blurted out of him before he could think about it. Maybe this was what she still needed, his confession. Maybe now, he would be able to find peace.

But she didn't react, didn't answer or let him know she'd heard him at all. Or maybe he hadn't spoken aloud after all. He hadn't been able to speak even one word the other times. Or was she gone already? He lifted his head despite his former intention but she was still there, standing still between the trees and watching him.

"Gods, Astrid, you are so beautiful," He gasped out. "I always knew you couldn't be an ordinary mortal. My Valkyrie... I love you. I will always love you and I'm so sorry…" His voice broke as tears threatened to overwhelm him once again.

This time, she reacted to his words though. She made a few careful steps toward him, slow but steady and not floating like before. When she reached him, she crouched down at his side and when he didn't react, lifted her hand. A part of him wanted to shy away from her touch and run. _Not again, not again!_ But he could barely move, could only tremble and shake beneath her comforting fingers in his hair. He felt her other hand on his face, warm and soothing as she pulled him up and forced him to look at her.

She still hadn't said a word, but her eyes spoke volumes. They spoke of sorrow and promises, of anxiety and of love. She looked just like she'd always had and when she leaned down to kiss him, he wasn't able to fight her. He'd never been able to deny her anything…

But if she was kissing him, she would disappear any moment now. Any second, she would dissolve, maybe into smoke and ashes this time. Helplessly, he keened against her lips, warm on his. He didn't want her to disappear!

The wind brought once more the scent of mayweed but it was different this time. Not the pure and sweet perfume he'd smelled the other times but only a hint, almost entirely covered by the scent of blood and exhaustion.

And then everything clicked into place. She was warm! She wasn't perfect, she was bleeding and tired. And she was _real_!

He felt like his heart was bursting as he wound his arms around her slender frame. Without thinking, he pulled her tight against him to hold her and never let her go. His lips had begun to move with hers, sliding and searching and reassuring.

She was real... She was here. She was alive!

 **. o O o .**

"…and that was it." Hiccup mumbled tiredly after he'd finished his account. "You know the rest. You were there!" he added in a soft whisper. A part of him still doubted that this was real, still feared he might wake up any moment now and she would be gone again. But her soft and warm body still rested in his arms and it was all the reassurance he needed.

"Oh, Hiccup," she breathed and pulled herself closer to him, careful as not to fall off the swiftly flying dragon. She clung to his chest, her face buried in the crook of his neck and he felt her hot tears on his bare skin. "You're such an idiot!" she sniveled. "Why didn't you stay to make sure? Why didn't you wait just a few minutes? Gods…" He felt her shaking her head, her hair tickling against his skin and he leaned down to hide in her golden tresses. They'd been bound only in a haste bun and by now, most had escaped.

Yes, he was an idiot! There was no doubt about that! He had no excuse for his stupidity except that he'd completely overreacted. He'd been overtired and apprehensive for too long, hadn't been able to think clearly anymore. He should have waited to make sure. It was inexcusable that he'd left Astrid alone. And he should have stayed no matter what. He was the Chief, after all. Wallowing in self-pity was a luxury he couldn't afford.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked after a pause. "About Laif, I mean?"

Yes, what would he do… He hadn't given that topic much thought just yet but he would need to. "Talk to him I guess," he answered hesitantly. "Call him back and have a good old-fashioned and long conversation. Dagur needs to know the truth, too. Maybe nobody else, but…" he sighed. He wanted to see Laif as the new Redthorn Chief but for that to happen they would need to be careful. Maybe Laif was right and most men back on Redthorn Island would support him as new Chief but probably not everyone. If the rumor spread that he'd been responsible for the true heir's death… Well, they would see.

Laif wasn't what truly occupied his mind when he thought about the future though. There was another person who was far more important to him and about whom they hadn't talked at all yet.

"Would you… tell me about her?" Hiccup asked tentatively, almost shyly. It was still hard to wrap his head around the thought that he was a father now. That he had a child, a baby daughter.

He felt Astrid's lips twitch against his neck and then she retreated to look at him. Her eyes were filled with gleaming joy, despite the exhaustion that overlaid everything.

"She's beautiful. Perfect!" She began. "She has brown hair, like yours. Her eyes are blue but that doesn't mean much. It can still change in the coming months. I hope, they turn green. And she's so tiny! Her hands and her nose…" She shrugged and helplessly shook her head. "I can't explain it adequately. You need to see for yourself" Well, he intended to do that! Berk's high cliffs had just appeared on the horizon and it wouldn't take them long anymore.

"Do you already know how to name her?" Astrid asked hesitantly, which made his lips twitch as well.

"I have an idea," He admitted. "But I need to see her first, need to see whether it fits…" He paused, frowning slightly and then added: "Do you want to hear it?"

Astrid looked at him for a while, curiosity and tradition fighting in her eyes. But then she shook her head. "No. I trust you won't pick something awful, right? That's a tradition Berk definitely doesn't need anymore!"

Hiccup's lips twitched again. "Agreed!"

Half an hour later, Toothless landed on the plaza in the middle of Berk, closely followed by Stormfly. Hiccup climbed off the dragon's back and helped Astrid down as well before he turned to look into the faces around him. He'd feared to see accusation and disappointment but there was none of that. Instead, there were only relieved smiles full of anticipation. An emotion that found its echo deep inside him.

With Astrid's hand in his own, he slowly walked through the swarming people around him, looking for… He wasn't sure for whom or what he was looking. But when he saw the tall figure of his mother cleaving through the crowd, he knew. Hard on her heels was Astrid's mother and when finally even Bucket made way, Hiccup saw the wrapped up bundle in her arms.

For a moment, he froze. It looked very much like the bundle in his nightmare, the one that had dissolved into dust and sand and he felt panic creep up inside him. If all this was just a dream after all, then he wasn't sure whether he would find the strength to go on again.

But then he felt Astrid's warm hand squeezing his and saw her encouraging smile. Right. His daughter was waiting. He swallowed and with stinging eyes took the bundle when Brenna held it out for him. His first thought was how heavy she was, nothing like that featherlike bundle. Then he felt her move and began to tremble, fearing he might accidentally drop her. But Astrid was at his side in an instant and helped him rearrange his arms until she lay securely and safely. She'd also brushed aside the fabric that had hidden her face until then and now, he could see her.

Astrid had been right, she was beautiful. She looked exactly like Astrid with her round little face, the tiny pointed chin, and the teeny little nose. She was perfect!

"So?" he heard Astrid say. "What's her name then?"

Hiccup threw her a cautious look but her eyes told him enough. She trusted him. So he turned back toward the tiny girl in his arms. Maybe the first girl that had been born in a world where her almost-murderer didn't exist anymore. The first girl Geir would never be able to get.

"Faye," He whispered. "Her name is Faye!"

 **. o O o .**

 **A/N: So this is the end... For now at least. The main story ends here, just in time before the holidays keep me from writing and uploading anything anyway. And I say 'the main story' because... well, not everything is said just yet.**

 **I plan to write a few epilogue chapters but those won't come with the usual regularity. There are questions that need answering, stories that need telling (And smut to happen...). And I'm sure there are things you might still wonder about as well. So, if you have questions or requests, please ask them and I'll try to answer them in one of the epilogues.  
**

 **As always, thank you all for supporting me and this story. It were some crazy weeks for me and I'm very happy that it is done now.**

 **Special thanks go to all those who review regularly and kept me going. The GoldenDragoness, Razor95, HephaestusBuids, harrypanther, LexieFanatic, Katveena, MidwestMexican, Antox, snoopykid, Ulcaasi. You guys are awesome!**

 **Another Thanks goes to IpperDragon for inspiring me to keep up the pace for this story!**

 **And last but not least: ladyamethyst21. What am I to say? Thank you for being there. Thanks to your parents! xD I'm very glad you are a part of my life. And thank you for enduring my weird comments. For everything!**

 **And now: MERRY CHRISTMAS to those who celebrate it and HAPPY SNOGGLETOG to everyone!**


	18. Epiloge 1: Meet Mart and Ben

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **This is not really a full epilogue which is why I upload it together with the second one. It's just that I had some background story for the two Redthorn guards as well but including that in chapter 17 in addition to everything else… That wouldn't have worked. It is longer and fuller than I originally intended** as **it is, their little background wouldn't have fit in.**

 **But I like them and still want to share this bit with you. As Laif said, these two are some decent guys who just like most others on Redthorn Island were afraid of Magnus, Geir, and their supporters, of what they would do to their family members.**

 **So, readers, meet Mart and Ben.**

Epilogue 1: Meet Mart and Ben

Mart is a friendly and caring man, a fighter and also some kind of paramedic. They don't do weddings and marriage on Redthorn Island but it is possible for a man to claim a woman. In that case, the other men will leave her in peace as long as she doesn't draw too much attention to herself and nobody seriously wants to challenge that claim. It is the closest thing they have to marriage and that's what Mart did. That way, his beloved nearly-wife Manda is fairly safe but their newborn daughter is not. So he does his best to keep Geir and Magnus appeased lest they would take the girl as bed slave as soon as she turns five. Even so, he knows she wouldn't have a good future on Redthorn Island anyway, so he supports Laif in becoming the next Chief as much as he thinks is safe.

On the cliffs behind the Haddock house that night, he was responsible for keeping Stormfly subdued while Magnus and Geir _played_ with Astrid as they called it. He saw his chance however and used far less Dragon Nip than would have been necessary to keep a dragon her size calm and did his best to fully wake her up when the two men made honest attempts to rape a hugely pregnant woman (which surely would have killed the child and as a fledgling father himself he couldn't let that happen). In the chaos that followed with Stormfly and Toothless attacking Magnus and Geir, he used whatever limited medical skills he had to care for Astrid until Hiccup arrived. So, in the end, we owe it to him that Astrid and little Faye survived, I guess.

Ben is a little different. Weird. You can call him socially awkward. He doesn't care for much and barely gets involved in the lives of others. He does what he's told to and lives in his own head. The one thing he does care about though is his little sister Sienna. She's only seven and lives disguised as a boy but, of course, that wouldn't work forever. So for her sake, Ben, too, supports Laif's claim as future Chief.

He's clever! When he was told to pack the powdered Dragon Root and Dragon Nip for this trip to Berk, he purposefully dug out the oldest bags they had in store. He knew these plants would lose their efficiency over time so in case Magnus were to actually use them against Hiccup's dragons they would be in for a surprise. His aid in all this might not be as valuable as Mart's but it was more planned in advance.

 **Some might have seen it already… these two had some famous models as inspiration ;P Special greetings to L at this point. And to everyone else who recognized them: great taste! xD**

 **And just as an afterthought: While writing chapter 17, I had a strange kind of déjà vu but couldn't place it until two days ago. Many months ago, I made an AMV that just fits this chapter perfectly xD So, if you're interested, check my YouTube channel _Ship Mistress_ and the video _Hiccstrid ~ I miss you._ It has Hiccup devastated, Hiccup on Itchy Armpit, Hiccup remembering Astrid and missing her and even Astrid dissolving into thin air... :O**


	19. Epilogue 2: Being Chiefess

**A/N: Alright, here you go. The first _real_ epilogue. Plot and smut... have fun ;P** **And as warning again: There is another epilogue before this one!**

 **. o O o .**

 **Epilogue 2: Being Chiefess**

"What's he doing there?"

"Sleeping. I guess the girl keeps them up all night" Low chuckling rang through the room but didn't reach Hiccup's conscious thoughts.

"Yeah. Astrid fell asleep right away too when I left. But he should at least lie down or he'll hurt all over when he wakes" A moment later, Hiccup felt a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake. "Chief?" Groaning, he blinked and slowly lifted his head to squint into Helka's concerned face.

"Mmmwhat?" he murmured, still lightheaded. Gods, he was tired! Why couldn't people let him have at least an hour of sleep?

"No offense, but you should go to bed and sleep," she said and Hiccup frowned in confusion. Wasn't that what he'd been doing right now? Dizzily, he looked around. He was in the Hofferson's living room with the big open fire- and cooking-place, sitting on a bench with his head and upper body resting on the table in front of him. His right arm lay in the low crib at his side, his hand holding Faye's. With a loving smile, he looked down at his daughter. The little monster was finally asleep and by all means looked like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth!

Millimeter by careful millimeter, he drew his hand away and couldn't help the relieved sigh when he was free and Faye still asleep. Then he looked back up at Helka and Brenna who stood a little behind her sister with a worried look.

"What's up?" he asked quietly. "Did something happen?" If not then he hoped they had an incredibly good reason for waking him!

"No, nothing happened," Helka said equally quietly. "Besides, isn't it your day off? I'm sure whatever happens, Gobber can take care of it! I just thought you might have a better rest in a bed? There are free ones upstairs, you can use any of them"

Hiccup rubbed his eyes and quietly got up on his legs again. Right, it was his day off. On two days per week, Gobber took over any chiefly duties and gave Hiccup the dearly needed time to care for his little family. Today was a special day though.

"How's Astrid?" he asked, suppressing a yawn as he climbed over the bench and stretched. Helka was right, he _should_ use this day to catch up on some sleep but couldn't bring himself to do so. Surely, there were other things he could do, more useful things. Maybe replace the broken shingles on their roof before the winter came in full force or repair that loose shutter upstairs. There was always so much to do!

"She's fine. All healed up," Helka said, confirming what Astrid had hoped for. The postnatal period was over and if Astrid felt like it, she was allowed to do exercises and even fly regularly again. The bleeding had stopped about two weeks ago and now, Helka had made if official.

"That's good news! Astrid was thrilled, I guess? Did she go flying right away? She so missed doing that!" Hiccup smiled to himself. Her flying after him right after Faye's birth hadn't done her any favors and he still felt sorry for making her do so. She might have been up for weeks already if that flight hadn't further hurt her torn body.

"Actually, no," Helke smirked wryly. "She stayed in bed after I examined her and was asleep before I even left the room. And I meant it, you should do the same if I may say so. Doctor's order!"

A small smile tugged at Hiccup's lips. Right, Astrid had to be just as tired as he was if not even more so. They both adored Faye but it would be nice if the girl would let them sleep for longer than two hours in a row. At least once! He ran his fingers through his hair to chase away the last bits of sleepiness for the moment. "Then I'll do that," he gave in. No complaining there! "Let's just hope Faye stays asleep until I get her to her bed" He bent to carefully lift his daughter out of the crib but Brenna waved him off.

"Just let her sleep here. I can take care of her when she wakes and you two can pick her up after you had a good rest for once. Odin knows you need it!"

Hiccup couldn't argue against that. He only hesitated for a moment, his sense of duty telling him that it was _his_ responsibility to look after his daughter. But, surely, letting her grandmother do so for a while wasn't a capital offense to the gods, right? In fact, it was fairly normal for the older ones to take care of the children while the younger adults worked, he knew that. He nodded with a grateful smile and left the house. Once outside, he felt strangely anxious. He _knew_ that Brenna and Helka were well able to care for a baby. And it wasn't as if Faye wasn't used to their presence. It was just… weird to leave her. But then, they all would need to get used to that when Astrid would return to her former duties now.

Hiccup stretched once before he made his way up to their house. It wasn't a long way so only minutes later, he carefully opened the front door as to not wake Astrid. He took off his boot and tunic before he sneaked into their bedroom. As expected, Astrid lay in their bed, cuddled into the blanket and deeply asleep. As quietly as he could, Hiccup sat down on his side of the bed, took off his fake leg and trousers as well and curled up on the soft mattress. Thor, he _really_ needed to rest!

The last thing he noticed before he drifted off into dearly needed slumber was Astrid snuggling closer to his chest and his arm reflexively finding its way around her waist.

 **. o O o .**

When Hiccup woke, he was still sleepy but also felt better rested than in what must come close to an eternity. His body felt heavy and his head light but for once in good ways and not from exhaustion like on most other days. He hummed happily and then realized that he hadn't woken up on his own.

Astrid was moving in his arms, slow and warm but very noticeable. And she did it again now, drawing a low groan out of his throat that he managed only barely to suppress.

"Morning," she murmured sleepily. She probably hadn't moved like that on purpose but it surely wasn't without any effect. For four months now, they hadn't had any sex. Because Astrid wasn't ready yet. Giving birth and the strenuous flight afterward had almost torn her body apart and it wouldn't be sensible to risk any infections while she was still bleeding. Not to mention that she still was in pain and wasn't in the mood anyway. Hiccup respected that, wouldn't force himself on her if she didn't feel like it.

But – _Fuck!_ – he wanted her!

And her grinding her cute ass against his cook right now wasn't helpful. Not in the least!

"Morning?" he replied, fighting to distract himself. He didn't want his erection to poke against her, didn't want to put any pressure on her by letting her know how horny he was. "It's got to be late afternoon, judging by the light"

Astrid paused for a moment and then chuckled. "You're right. How did that happen? Wasn't it right after breakfast when Helka left just now?"

Hiccup feverishly bit his lip as she kept moving in his arms. He should stop her before his state of arousal became too obvious but he didn't want to. It felt amazing!

"For how long did we sleep?" Astrid asked, snuggling even closer to him and he had to suppress a louder moan. "And where's Faye?" She paused and made attempts to sit up but couldn't with Hiccup's arms still around her. He should let her go, let her get up. It was the sensible thing to do, to let her go to pick up Faye and maybe some dinner from her mother and jerk off while she was gone. It surely wouldn't take long.

But he was tight as a bowstring, couldn't move without risking to act on his arousal, couldn't even loosen his hold on her.

"She's with your mother," was all he was able to gasp out and she relaxed into the sheets again.

"Hmmm, I see" her voice was light and unconcerned. "So we still have a few moments, right?" With a happy sigh, she cuddled back against him and this time Hiccup couldn't hold back the low whine.

"Ah – Astrid," he choked out. "Could you… Nng! Could you stop tha –Ah!" His hand was on her hip now after all, desperately holding her still. He was dangerously close to coming already and that would be mortifying when all she wanted was to cuddle a bit. She'd endured enough, she didn't need a sex-hungry husband in addition.

"Why?" she asked innocently and pushed back more intently until his cloth-covered cock was firmly wedged between her bare thighs. She moved her hips back and forth, maddeningly rubbing his length and he wasn't able to give her a coherent answer. All he could do was keeping himself from rutting against her like a madman and keening against her also bare shoulders. Wrapped in her blanket as she was he hadn't noticed so far but now he did. She wasn't wearing anything except her lower undergarments. Was she actively _trying_ to kill him?

"Hiccup?" She sounded playful, smug even. "Do you know what Helka said?" He couldn't have answered her even if his head had been clear enough to think about her question. Through the thin layers of cloth that separated them, he thought he could feel her damp warmth surrounding his cock and he couldn't speak, couldn't think. His mind was utterly blank, wiped clean by the sheer sensation of _her_.

"She said I'm all healed up"

Helka had said so before but this time, the words reached him on a lower, more primal base and he growled. He retreated but only to pull her around and on her back. A moment later, he was above her, fighting to support his weight and intently stared her in the eyes while his hips were firmly pressed against hers. Her eyelids fluttered shut for a moment and her sinful moan rang in his ears as she pushed up to press herself even more firmly against him. It was all the confirmation he needed. She was healed up, she was ready and she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Hiccup leaned down to kiss her hungrily, his fingers in her hair in an instant. When his nails lightly scraped over her skin, she shuddered beneath him and wrapped her arms around his torso to clutch at his back and bury her hands in his hair as well. Gods, how had he missed this! Blanketing her soft yet strong body with his own, feeling her skin on skin from head to foot. It felt wonderful. Right. Complete.

Without his help, his body was grinding itself against hers, seeking her damp heat and the friction he so desperately needed and Astrid responded beautifully. She was moving beneath him in equal measures, pressing her hips against his and shuffling her legs to the sides, welcoming him between them. Hiccup head began to spin when he felt her wet already, even through her undergarments. Thank Thor, she wouldn't need much foreplay.

As so often, he shifted his weight to one arm to reach for her breasts with the other, to caress and kneed them, to roll her hardened nipples between his fingers and pinch them to draw the most beautiful cries out of her. He'd been dying to do this again! Her breasts had grown during the pregnancy already but now, they'd become even bigger, were almost twice as big as usual. Logically, he _knew_ this was to provide for their child but he wouldn't deny that he, too, benefitted from this development. They both moaned as his hand cupped the enlarged mound. It felt fantastic, hot and firm, even hard beneath the skin. Also sticky and slick from the constant dribble flowing down from the peak.

"Oh, Gods! Hic-" Astrid choked, writhing beneath him and arching up into his hand. With lust-clouded eyes, Hiccup watched as hers rolled back into her head, mouth parted in a silent scream. Grinning to himself, he slid down a bit and let his lips and tongue glide over her skin. It tasted weirdly sweet and he could feel his cook leaking as he was about to lick up _her_ white mess for once.

He heard Astrid whine and suddenly, her hand was over his mouth. She lightly pushed him away from her alluring breasts all the while trembling and panting. Dimly, he remembered how she'd become more and more sensitive there and could have hit himself. Surely, that had only gotten stronger now.

"Sorry," he whispered huskily. "Did I hurt you? Too sensitive?"

Biting her lip, Astrid first shook her head and then nodded. "Didn't hurt," she gasped out after a few moments. "But yes, fucking sensitive. I… I might just come from that"

A low growl rumbled in the back of Hiccup's throat and he let his gaze drop to her breast again. That was a thought to keep in mind. But why had she stop him then? He leaned down again to latch onto her nipple, to lick, suck, and bite her until she fell apart beneath his mouth but got stopped by her once more.

"Don't," she pleaded weakly, a flush on her cheeks that wasn't purely arousal. "It's… it's weird enough to get... a little hot whenever I nurse Faye. I don't want this memory in addition"

Breathing heavily, Hiccup gazed at her through bleary eyes. Watching Astrid nurse their baby shouldn't be erotic but it was and he'd felt bad for feeling like that. But to think that Astrid felt the same… Reluctantly, he drew his hand back, away from her alluring breast and shifted to rest more comfortably above her again. "Alright," he breathed hoarsely. He tried not to be disappointed by the prospect of not being allowed to touch her breasts when they were so damn sexy. He could understand her reasoning after all.

To distract them both, he resumed kissing her ardently. His hands firmly cupped her face to keep them from wandering while his hips ground against hers again. After a minute or so, he felt Astrid's small hands roaming downward and awkwardly freeing them both of their remaining clothes until they were finally completely naked, completely skin on skin. He felt her hot fingers closing around his cock and it sent a lightning bolt of pleasure through his entire body. Gods, it had been too long… She pumped him once, twice and then guided him toward her center, her wet arousal coating him a few moment later.

Somewhere in between, their lips had parted. Hiccup couldn't remember when or how, his blank mind too busy remembering how to _breathe_! But he should warn her…

"Aah, Astrid, I- nnggh – I'm not sure I – Ah! – can hold out for long" He gasped, slightly embarrassed. He hadn't felt like this since their first few times, like he would come just from _thinking_ about pushing into her, about how hot and wet she would be around him, about how she would squeeze him tight. Groaning, he let his head drop to her shoulder, his mouth on her collarbone where he began to lick and suck and bite her tender skin just to have something to _do,_ to distract himself. Maybe he could come once, over her belly and breasts and then play her some more until he was hard enough again to fuck her properly. That could work. Surely it wouldn't take long for-

"That's okay," Astrid gasped, chest heaving in time with their bodies grinding against each other. "I – mmmhh – I'm not sure I can take – Ah! – take it for long anyway"

Hiccup frowned at her words and grimaced when they started to make sense. He squeezed his eyes shut and slowed his movement down until he stopped completely. Groaning, he rolled off of her a moment later, one arm thrown over his face to cover his eyes. He understood what she was offering. She wasn't ready yet, her body not yet healed enough for sex. But apparently, she _had_ noticed how much he longed for her after all and was offering him to use her anyway.

"Hiccup?" She sounded puzzled and he could feel her shift and turn around beside him. His body was screaming for her, his cock pulsing painfully but he couldn't do that.

"You don't need to do this!" He stated hoarsely. He didn't want to use her as little more than a receptacle to get off without her enjoying it as well, ever. That was not how it worked for him! "I can wait if you're not ready yet" His cock gave a protesting twitch but it was surprisingly easy to ignore, the thought earlier a guaranteed mood killer.

Astrid gave an annoyed snort and tugged at his arm until he let it drop. "You think I'm not ready?" she asked, light amusement in her voice. "You think I would start this if I _wasn't_ ready? Hel, I've been _ready_ for days! I just waited for the confirmation that everything's healed up. I want this, Hiccup!" Astrid seemed to have talked herself into a bit of a rage but her next words came as barely more than a whisper. "I want you!"

Swallowing, Hiccup turned toward her, to look at her. "I want you, too!" He admitted hesitantly. "But I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to pretend anything for me. If you're not ready yet, if you're still hurting then that's okay. I can wait, however long it takes"

With a small smile, Astrid scooted closer until their bodies touched lightly again. "I know," she breathed. "But I'm not pretending. I _am_ ready! I want you, want to feel you, to be one with you. I've missed that. And it's not that I'm _still_ hurting but rather that it's been a while," she paused, biting her lip as her hips bucked against him, moving seemingly on their own volition and a shiver ran down her body. "You might need to be careful though, slow. And I don't think I can stand it for very long just yet. But that's okay. I just want to feel you inside me again. And I don't think we'll get a better chance anytime soon. So… please?"

Hiccup had gazed at her, worries slowly crumbling under her words until that last _please_ effectively brushed aside every remaining bit. He couldn't deny her anything, especially not if she actually pleaded. With something between a groan and a laughter, Hiccup leaned toward her to kiss her again and as the temptress she was, she used her strength to roll him back on top of her again a moment later. She chuckled and hummed when he blanketed her again, her hand roaming down his back to grab his behind. His cock gave a hungry twitch, waking up quickly again. Oh, but it wasn't his time yet…

He would do what she'd asked for, all too eagerly, but first, he needed to take care of her. If she couldn't bear him inside her long enough for her to come… Well, he knew other ways to get her off first. Grinning to himself, he crawled back and let his lips ghost down her collarbone and chest before placing a soft kiss between her breasts.

"Hic- ah! Don't…," she begged but Hiccup would be good. He wouldn't go for her breasts again if she didn't want him to. Instead, he crawled back some more, let his breath tickle the skin over her ribs and drew a slow circle around her belly button with his tongue. She was trembling beneath him, panting and whimpering, those beautiful noises that made his cock pulse. When he was about to settle between her legs, she seemed to catch herself again though.

"Hiccup, wait!" she gasped. "I don't… you… I mean…" He looked up at her, puzzled and worried over her reaction alike. Was this too something she didn't want him to do for whatever reason? If so then he was slowly running out of options. But when he saw her face, he understood. There was self-consciousness in her eyes, bashfulness and nervousness. Silly woman…

He winked at her and leaned down to breathe a kiss on her quivering sex, knowingly risking her getting upset if he misinterpreted her expression. But her reaction was worth the risk. She tensed up, back arched and head thrown back as she cried out. She muffled herself a second later, one hand pressed over her mouth while the other buried itself in his hair, tugging and scraping. Humming with satisfaction, he made himself more comfortable, lying on his front, propped up on his elbows and gripping her thighs tightly. One more time, he glanced up at her, at her beautiful face with its flushed cheeks and glassy eyes. He sought her consent after all whether this was alright for her. He saw her biting her lip and then she nodded, short and almost shy.

Without drawing it out any longer, Hiccup leaned down and brought his mouth to her hot core. It was true, she had changed but that only gave him a good reason to explore her thoroughly. Eager to get to know her again, his lips and tongue searched every fold and crease while his hands fought to keep her legs apart. He didn't go slowly, didn't have the time or patience for that right now. Her lustful moans and needy whimpers had him throbbing hard again in no time, his hips frotting into the blankets and mattress beneath them on their own accord, seeking any friction he could get. As much as he loved drawing her orgasm out, it wasn't feasible today. He needed to get her off before he actually lost his mind! Hungrily, he practically tore into her, tongue lapping and lips sucking relentlessly while her desperate moans and cries rang in his ears. At some point, her urge to move her hips seemed to become too strong for her to bear, her fighting against his grip getting harder and he let it happen. He loosened his hold on her enough for her to ride his tongue and got rewarded with the most sinful moan and her wantonly moving against his mouth.

Having her so mindlessly aroused beneath him took its toll on him though. She was so gorgeous, so hot, and sexy, and tempting. One day she would drive him insane! And if he wouldn't get her off soon, that day might very well be _today_! He was dangerously close to spilling into the blankets beneath him in a couple of minutes and that was _not_ what he'd planned!

Keeping on hand loosely on her hip to keep her from accidentally hurting him, he drew the other on back a little and pushed one finger lightly against her entrance. It was tender she'd said so he didn't dare to push right into her despite her being maddeningly wet and slick beneath his touch. He wanted to gauge her reaction but his caution had been unnecessary. Keening into her hand over her mouth, Astrid shuddered and then moved her hips, pushing down on his finger. With careful slow nudges, he worked it into her and when she showed no signs of pain or discomfort, he added a second finger.

 **. o O o .**

Astrid was sure she would go insane any moment now.

Sex hadn't been of any priority for her during the past months but now, with Hiccup's hot mouth on her sex and his careful fingers inside her, she felt like she'd missed out on a lot.

Sure, there were these brief moments when Faye latched onto her breast and her body seemed not to know how to react to the sensation. There was this strain in her breasts then that seemed to reach through her body and tug at something in her groins, making her clench and unclench deliciously. In those moments, she sometimes missed having sex but these thoughts were scotched instantly when the serenity of nursing her baby overcame her.

And of course, she'd noticed how Hiccup looked at her, how his body reacted to her. She saw how his eyes became dazed and how his trousered filled out on the weirdest occasions. She felt the longing in his words and gazes and actions. Oh, he tried to hold back and hide it but she knew him too well. He'd never been good at keeping anything from her.

And it wasn't even that she didn't want to have sex either. Sure, not the… _real_ thing, but more than once she thought about sucking Hiccup off when she heard him grunting and groaning in the other room at nights. It seemed unfair to her that he had to endure this sexual frustration just because her body was in turmoil after giving birth. She probably wouldn't mind him touching her either but it wasn't like she actually needed it, not like that anyway.

But then there never seemed to be time, never the right moment. Faye took all her attention and in those precious hours the girl actually slept soundly, Astrid was too tired to even do necessary things like doing their laundry or eat something, let alone additional things like taking care of her husband.

The last week had been different though. She'd felt it again, that desire for Hiccup to touch her, to kiss her and carry them away for a while. The bleeding had stopped already but she wanted to be sure, wanted the confirmation that her body was ready for sex again. Asking her aunt after that had been embarrassing, but not as much as it might have been a year ago. Talking about her body had become easier.

And now, she was here, trembling with anticipation over Hiccup's tongue on her clit and his fingers lazily pushing into her. It was maddeningly wonderful. At first, his eager mouth had been overwhelming, too much for her unaccustomed body and she'd thought she might just burst from all the sensation. And it wasn't like it had lessened in any way, on the contrary! His mouth had become more greedy, seeking and searching and exploring. His lustful groans had vibrated through her sensitive body, threatening to shatter her from the inside. And his desperate rutting into the sheets had only added to it all. He was mindless with lust and desire, had been so for _weeks_. And yet here he was, massaging her clit with his talented lips and tongue while his fingers inside her found _that_ spot and-

"Hi-Hiccup!" she cried into her hand as a lightning of pleasure shot through her and she pushed down on his fingers more firmly, trying to chase the sensation. Her entire body was tense, her insides coiled tightly. All she needed was a tiny bit more, only one last push, just… She felt Hiccup suck on her clit, felt him groan covetingly into her flesh, felt her own hips fucking herself on his fingers, and felt those finger pushing on that sensitive spot inside her but it seemed not to be enough. "Oh, please," she whimpered over and over again, begging for the release her body so desperately needed but it just wasn't enough.

Whining, she pulled the hand away from her mouth and reached for the part of her body that was the most sensitive these days. The moment her fingers touched her breast, the world became dark as her eyes rolled back into her head. She heard Hiccup gasp and moan as she pinched down on her own nipple, roughly rolling it between her fingers and, finally, it was enough.

Astrid made no sound as she came for the first time in months, all air getting stuck in her throat on its way out. Her body and mind tried to process what was happening while she was spasming and shaking, while a lightning crackled up her spine until stars and colors exploded behind her eyes.

It wasn't the best orgasm of her life, far from it. Her groins seemed hardly affected at all, were still so tense and sensitive. But it might have been one of the most meaningful, the starting signal for their love life to continue.

While Astrid came down to Midgard, she felt Hiccup crawling back up to her, his mouth never leaving her skin, covering her with sloppy kisses. She felt him teething her neglected nipple teasingly but when she gasped in surprise, he'd already wandered further. He panted into her hair and moaned against her neck as she spread her shaking legs for him. Astrid grabbed fistfuls of his hair and hurled him into a short but hard kiss. When they parted, they stared at each other, wide green orbs meeting blue before Hiccup, as if in a trance, reached for her leg and wrapped it around his waist before he nudged his way into her with short shallow thrusts.

Astrid was glad to say that it didn't hurt, not really. The stretch was a bit uncomfortable at first but well manageable after he'd had his fingers inside her already. She kept her eyes on him, on his eyes that were glued to hers. She watched him as the last bit of sense or reason left his mind when he was finally completely inside her and it was glorious.

"Oh, G-gods," he choked, eyes bulging and jaw clenched tightly. "S-so huuh…hot! Ah! As…nngg…tird… tell mmmmhhhh" His eyes fluttered shut and a shudder ran through his entire body. Astrid could see how much effort it cost him to hold back and reached up to run her fingers over his face.

"It's okay," she whispered into the air between them. "I'm alright"

With a sound somewhere between keening and growling, Hiccup began to move. The first couple of strokes were a bit clumsy and awkward but then he found his rhythm. And it felt good! It felt good to have him inside her again, to feel him stretch her tense muscles open. It felt good to have her hand buried in his thick hair and inhale his musky scent, to feel his warmth all around her. It felt good to hear him gasp nonsense, to feel his hands clutching at her shoulders as if his life depended on her. And it felt good to watch him, this strong man who was always in control of himself, losing himself so completely. In her! It gave her a heady feeling to watch him, watch the muscles in his neck stand out and feel them move beneath his smooth skin.

What she'd said earlier was still true though, she couldn't have taken it for long but luckily, he didn't take long anyway. After the first few strokes, he seemed to lose all caution and when she signaled him to go on, he pounded into her, hard and fast. Hiccup lasted barely more than a dozen thrusts before he pressed his shuddering hips against her with all his strength, grunting and cursing. He was gorgeous like this, coming undone above her, flooding her insides in hot spurts and it felt so right.

Astrid pulled Hiccup down into a kiss, sucking on his lips and tongue as he was floating back down to her. He moaned into her mouth and almost crushed her as he nearly collapsed on top of her. A moment later, he caught himself and rolled off of her, pulling her with him until they lay side by side in each other's arms.

"Thank you," Astrid breathed and Hiccup chuckled shakily.

"My pleasure!"

 **. o O o .**

Half an hours later, Hiccup and Astrid walked through the village, decently dressed again, smiling, hand in hand, and more relaxed than they'd been in weeks. They were greeted by other people around them, but Astrid hardly registered their wide grins and insinuating winks. Instead, she let her mind wander, trusting Hiccup to lead them back to her parent's house to pick up Faye.

Dimly, she remembered how boring those months and weeks before Faye's birth had been, how she'd shouted at Snot for telling her she would miss those calm and lazy days. Maybe she should apologize to him because he'd been so right! The past months had been demanding with getting accustomed to caring for a baby but from now on, things would only become harder. She was looking forward to returning to her old duties again, to train again and be a part of Hiccup's council, to support and help him in leading Berk. But she was also afraid of how and whether it would work out. She was Hiccup's second-in-command, his general and his advisor, a dragon rider, and a defender of Berk. But she was also her own person, an ax-wielder, a woman, and Hiccup's wife. Juggling all these parts of her hadn't been easy before but now, she also was Faye's mother.

How on Midgard could all these parts of her coexist side by side without crushing each other?

"Oh, look, Faye. Looks who's there!" Her mother's cooing voice tore her out of her thoughts and a wide smile spread across Astrid's face when she spotted her daughter. Letting go of Hiccup's hand, she hurried through the room and picked the little girl up to nuzzle her lovingly.

"Hey, little darling," she now cooed herself, "Oh, I missed you so much!" She heard Hiccup's light chuckle as he stepped behind her and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Faye's head.

"Sorry for kidnapping your dinner," he whispered so only Astrid could hear him, making her shake with silent laughter. She flashed him a wide grin when Helka entered the room.

"Look at that, two well-rested parents, almost as good as new. And so relaxed…" She said teasingly but Astrid was spared any comment when her aunt handed her a heavy bundle of cloth. "Here, I think you'll need this from now on. It's a wrap to securely carry Faye around, on your front or your back. Even flying your dragon should work as long as you don't do any daring stunts"

With a beaming smile, Astrid took the wrap. "Thank you!" she said wholeheartedly. For a moment, she considered trying it out right away but Faye had other plans.

"She must be hungry," her mother stated unnecessarily when the girl suddenly began to cry and moved her head around searchingly.

Astrid handed the wrap to Hiccup and sat down to nurse her child. Even after having sex less than an hour ago, the initial suckling sent the usual spark of heat through her body and she bit her lip. She shouldn't feel aroused while she held her baby in her arms! It was wrong, these two parts of her shouldn't mingle. But then she looked up and her gaze landed on Hiccup with the wrap still in his arms. Hiccup who looked at her with a mixture of desire and love but at the same time radiated safety and comfort.

He was the Chief, the Great Dragon Master, a warrior but at the same time, he was just a man, a father, and a husband. And in that moment, Astrid knew. She threw Hiccup a warm smile full of happiness and love as well.

So many months ago, she'd worried how being Hiccup's wife, or worse, being a mother would change her. But now, in that moment, all those worried flew out of the window. Yes, she could be every part of her. She could be a mother and help leading the village at the same time, Faye's presence didn't need to interfere with that. She could be Hiccup's wife and his general, it was what they'd always been in a way after all. She didn't need to neglect any part of her in favor of another, could be everything. Not separately but she could work those parts together into one piece, into one person, into herself.

 **. o O o .**

 **This is still not the end, there are at least 2-3 more epilogues I have in mind. One comes from a request so if you have any ideas or settings you want to see here, tell me about it and I'll see what I can do ;)**


	20. Epilogue 3: Feeding Time

**A/N: Okay, this took waaaay longer than I anticipated... But hey, here we go. Finally, the next epilogue to this story. Or, more precisely, the first part of this epilogue. It's going to be more like one short 'story', happening some while after the main events.**

 **Have fun and I hope you'll like it ;)**

 **To snoopykid: That's going to be the second part to this.**

 **To Raiah: You have no idea what your comment did to me! In a good way. I might get to that, now that you've planted that idea in my head...**

 **To Katveena: No, the 'I miss you' video and the parallels to the final chapter were not on purpose. But that's how my mind works, I guess... xD Glad you liked the epilogues so far, and as for your request.. here you go! ;)**

 **To Httyd. Toothless: Glad you liked the epilogues so far, and I hope you'll like this one, too! ;)**

 **To Guest: They are, aren't they? And they keep on being adorable! :)**

 **To Guest: You're right, women can do incredible things, even after or especially after giving birth. And Astrid did have a full day's rest, that makes up for a lot!**

 **. o O o .**

 **Epilogue 3: Feeding Time**

That morning, Hiccup woke to the low babbling of their daughter. He felt weirdly well-rested after going to bed early and Astrid handling Faye during the night. But that was the point, right? He would need a clear head today.

As quietly as he could, Hiccup attached his prosthetic leg, and carefully lifted himself off their bed. He only wore a light pair of trousers, but that had to be enough for now. Digging out a fresh tunic would be too noisy. Throwing a glance at Astrid's sleeping face, he couldn't help but smile. It wasn't often that she slept longer than him, so this sight of her, peaceful and relaxed _by sleep,_ was a rare one to him.

Slowly, he sneaked through the room to where Faye lay in her baby bed. She was wide awake already, watching him with those big eyes of hers. They had begun to turn green during the last weeks – to Astrid's utmost delight.

"Morning, little princess," he whispered as he carefully lifted her up into his arms, and nuzzled her tiny face. "How about we get breakfast and let mummy get a little more sleep?"

The girl gave a happy gurgle, and tugged at his hair, just like every time she got the chance to do so. Chuckling quietly, Hiccup left the bedroom with Faye on his arm and carefully closed the door behind them.

Astrid deserved a little break. He tried to help her as best he could, but with the end of the winter, work in and around the village had practically exploded. Nearly every house needed repairing, as did the stables and fences. Fields needed to get tilled, and warehouses needed to get restocked. Both he and Astrid were busy practically all day, and caring for Faye took up the last bit of time they had. Sleeping in was a luxury, one he wanted to grant Astrid as often as possible.

And today, it _was_ possible. He had no early meetings or appointments, nothing urgent to do this morning. Nothing except trying to feed his daughter.

He sat her down in the chair he'd made especially for her – higher than usual, so she could look over the table top, and with a harness made of cloth and leather straps to keep her from falling off. Or, Gods forgive, _climbing_ out! – and turned toward their small kitchen.

"So, let's see," he murmured and scratched his neck. "First some warmed yak milk, right?" he fished for the small kettle, and poured in some of the milk before placing the rest back into the cooling room. At least keeping food fresh wasn't an issue with all the snow and ice on Berk. He hung the kettle over the dwindling fire, and threw in a fresh log of wood before turning back to the kitchen.

Faye watched him curiously, making small noises every now and then, while he prepared a bowl of porridge with honey and cut a few slices of last night's fresh bread. Their daughter hardly ever cried which was a blessing. Instead, she seemed to take in her surroundings with an earnest curiosity that even surprised Helka and all the other experienced mothers on Berk.

Everyone except Valka, that is. His mother had just smiled wistfully, and had told them how Hiccup had been the same when he'd been a baby.

After placing bowl and bread on the big table, Hiccup retrieved the by now warm milk and filled it into Faye's bottle, a simple flask with a cap made of thick cloth so she could suck on it. Another one of his inventions. It often made him grin how those had changed over the years. From barely working contraptions to shoot down dragons, over Toothless' tail and practical things like the water system, to little tools that made handling a baby easier.

He lifted Faye out of her chair again and on his lap to let her drink first, and watching her do so eagerly made him smile. Moments like these were so peaceful. There was no need to hurry to the next problem, no need to listen to any complains or requests, no need to think about how to solve another problem. He just needed to sit here, to hold this tiny miracle in his arms, and make sure she wouldn't choke.

Absentmindedly, he hummed under his breath until the bottle was empty, and he placed her back into her seat.

"That was good, wasn't it? But how about something more substantial now?" he asked, and gave his baby daughter an earnest look. "Mummy said you usually eat a few spoonfuls in the morning. Think we can manage that?"

Porridge for breakfast was relatively new for Faye, so Hiccup hadn't gotten around to feed her the sweetened mush. But how hard could that be?

 **. o O o .**

That morning, Astrid woke slowly and to the light of the sun pouring through the window. She blinked sleepily, slightly confused, and wondered.

No high babbling? No impatient rattling? No small hand on her face or her breasts, demanding food?

After rubbing her eyes, she glanced around the room and saw that it was empty. Faye wasn't lying in her bed anymore and Hiccup's side of their bed was empty, too. Instead, she could hear both light chortling and low murmuring coming from the main room, and smiled. So Hiccup took care of Faye already?

Astrid reached to where he'd lain before and found the spot still warm, and, with a happy sigh, she nestled back into the sheats. She wanted to stay here forever, surrounded by his warmth and his scent, and imagining his strong arms around her as he spooned her from behind. The thought made her shudder, and her insides coiled deliciously tight. Oh, what would she give to have him here with her right now…

But she wouldn't get the chance to _be_ with him, not today, and probably not in the next few days, either. Astrid sighed, but accepted it. It wasn't like she had nothing else to do anyway.

For several more minutes, she kept lying in their bed. It was a wonderful feeling to start the day slowly for once. Not rushing up and being top alert right away, not starting to _do_ things immediately. Just lazily enjoying the moment.

Then the noises from the front room changed and she couldn't hold back a grin.

"No, don't… wait! No. No, you've got to – Aaahhh – Open your mouth. Like thi – Aaahhhhh – See? Wiiide open." Hiccup's reasoning with an 8-month-old baby was adorable. But Astrid supposed she wasn't acting any different whenever she tried to feed Faye something other than milk.

And Faye at least seemed to enjoy herself greatly, judging by her cheerful cries and high babbling.

For another minute or two, Astrid stayed in their warm bed, simply listening in. Then she stood up, threw over one of Hiccup's older tunics that was now too small for him, and opened the door to the front room. And pressed her hand to her mouth to hold back the laughter.

Faye sat in the highchair Hiccup had made for her, waggling a wooden spoon in one hand while the other was buried deep in a bowl filled with porridge. While Astrid watched, the girl pulled her hand out of the mush, and threw it around enthusiastically, covering everything within a small radius in white blotches, including herself and her father.

"Nooo," Hiccup tried to intervene belatedly. "Why… you're supposed to eat it. It's yummy, see?" He tried to take the spoon out of her tiny hand, but Faye seemed to have other ideas. With another happy warble, she splashed both the spoon and her free hand into the bowl, causing something like a porridge-eruption, and covered them both in even more food. Hiccup froze, and then groaned.

"Alright, then. It's tasty, see?" he tried anew, and licked a particularly large blob off his forearm. "Mmmmmhhh," he made exaggeratedly. "Yummy. Come, try it, too. For me?"

But Faye just kept on babbling, making a move to spread her food even further, and Astrid couldn't hold back anymore.

"I think she's had enough," she laughed, walking over to the two of them, and grabbed the bowl before Faye could make an even bigger mess by throwing it to the ground.

Hiccup's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Yeah, I guess so," he mumbled, and made attempt to stand up. But Astrid placed a hand on his bare shoulder, firmly pushing him down again.

"No, don't move," she ordered. "Let me get water and some towels, no need to clean the entire house just yet."

Hiccup groaned, but complied while Astrid placed a bucket with water close to the fire to heat it up and then filled another bucket with colder water. She returned to the mess with a couple of towels, and began to clean the table and floor of the worst before it dried in.

"How can I help?" Hiccup asked sheepishly, but Astrid just giggled and shook her head at him.

"Just don't move. You'll only spread it further. Wait for the water to warm up so you can wash."

Grimacing, Hiccup followed her orders and sat still, while Faye began to lick the sweet mush off her hands.

"Now, she eats it?" he groaned, and dropped his head in defeat. "I can't believe it…"

Having finished cleaning up the floor, Astrid got back on her feet, and smiled to herself. "I'd say you can't _make_ her do anything. She's stubborn Viking through and through," she said lightly, and leaned down to give Hiccup a peck on the cheek.

"Mmmh," he hummed distractedly, eyes glued to her bare thighs for a minute.

Grinning to herself, Astrid went to get the warmed up water. She set to clean up her daughter of the worst bits while Hiccup did similar to himself, and for a few minutes, they worked in companionable silence.

"How do you get her to eat it then?" he asked when he was done. He stood up, cleaned the table of dirty towels, and brought them to the kitchen counter.

Astrid followed him, the half-empty bowl and water bucket in her hands. "I don't _get_ her to do anything," she stated cheerfully. "Sometimes she eats it, sometimes not. All it takes is patience and quick reflexes. And never place the bowl within her reach."

"Yeah, I got that," he grumbled.

Astrid chuckled, and reached for one of the cleaner towels. "Here, let me help you," she said, and began to clean his bare torso of further food traces.

Hiccup inhaled sharply and froze, and only then did Astrid realise what she was doing. Her movements became slower, more deliberate, as she ran the warm damp cloth over his chest and abs. Her free hand reached for his waist, supposedly to hold him in place while she cleaned his skin, but also very much to _feel_ his skin beneath her hand. He felt warm, almost hot even, as he leaned in to practically loomed over her. When she looked up, his eyes were dark and dilated, lips slightly parted, and her heart began to beat rapidly.

There was a small drop of porridge still clinging to his neck, and without thinking twice about it, she stretched to lick it off his skin. A low growl rumbled through him, and then a warm hand was on her waist, pushing her back down on her feet, away from him. When Astrid looked up at him questioningly, there a pained look in his eyes.

"One of those days?" he asked hoarsely, and licked his dry lips. "Kindly hold that thought until I'm back, will you?"

Astrid slumped down inwardly.

"How long until you need to leave?" she asked quietly.

Hiccup was quiet for a while. When she looked up at his face, his gaze was directed at the light streaming in through the window. "Not long," he finally said, and then added, "Definitely not long enough!" He chuckled shakily, and nodded past her. "And I doubt that spoon would keep her entertained long enough anyway."

Astrid glanced over her shoulder, and spotted Faye gnawing at the wooden spoon with comical abandon. She smiled, despite the heat rushing through her veins. Right…

She turned back to Hiccup, and, wrapping her arms around his waist, leaned her forehead against his chest. He was right, it was one of _those_ days. Even over eight months later, her body still hadn't entirely returned to normal. She was better at controlling her desire now, but sometimes it still got the better of her.

But Hiccup was right on another point as well. There wasn't enough time to… to _do_ anything anyway. He'd had the morning off, but only because he would need to leave for a chiefs' meeting around noon. And that didn't leave them all that much time.

"I'll be back in a couple of days, maybe even tomorrow already," he reminded her unnecessarily. "It all depends on whether the other chiefs beliefe Laif and us, or whether we need longer to convince them."

That, too, Astrid had known already, and she relaxed at the reminder.

"They will believe you!" she stated resolutely. "Why shouldn't they? I mean, there isn't a single chief who approved of what Magnus did all these years, right? You already talked to them. _All_ of them. Why should they change their minds now?"

Hiccup shrugged. "You're probably right," he murmured. "I'm still kind of nervous, though. My first official request at a Chiefs' meeting, and it's got to be one about life and death for a friend and his entire tribe."

"I'll all work out, you'll see," she said smiling, stretched, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

 **. o O o .**

 **A/N: No, this is not the return of the angst. I just had no idea how else to end this part.**

 **This is supposed to be a funny, fluffy, and, eventually, smutty side story that hopefully ties up a few loose ends and covers a few requests I got.**

 **I want to make this into more, smaller parts as that's easier for me to write. Hope, that works out...**


End file.
